Interface
by Alabaster86
Summary: A modern AU in which an 18 year old Zuko studies far from home and encounters Mai, once his sister's friend, now working in a library and trying to make a life for herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Interface (A Tale of Love and a Library and **_**My**_** Love of Libraries)**

**Private Fire came up with the idea of Zuko going to the library and getting help from Mai. I, for reasons some know about, couldn't resist. In this story, bending and the four nations still exist. There has been no war and there is no Avatar. Bending may have elitist associations. The world has all the modern tech that we have. And more than anything, the story is strictly for fun, a silly little project I intend to enjoy very much. I may go at it like crazy. I may abandon it. I really don't know. But if any of you out there enjoy it as well, that is a bonus. **

**What's funny is I hate Modern AUs. This is obviously my first attempt at one.**

_**Chapter 1: Unexpected Encounter**_

Zuko felt lonely _and _alone; there was a fine distinction between the two, one he had thought about far too much since the disappearance of his mother some eight years earlier. Stuck in a new city, a dingy, uncultured and strange new city far from his home, he spent all his time either in classes or in the brand new library and community pool complex near his plain one bedroom apartment.

Most of the other students lived closer to campus and used the facilities there. But Zuko's father had insisted he live on his own, just like a real adult, rather than in a residence full of rowdy students. No doubt the rich and powerful industrialist had figured his son's isolation would reflect well in his grades. And so far, that had proved true.

"This is your final chance, Zuko. You've disappointed me time and again, while your sister has flourished. I think that a few years away from home might toughen you up, make you a real man rather than an idealist like your Uncle Iroh. There is no place for idealism in business and certainly not in politics."

Ozai, that was his father's name, had grand political ambitions, and sometimes Zuko wondered if he didn't really want to take over the entire world. The eighteen year old was glad to be away from the machinations, the meetings, the morally suspect men and women who gathered about his father as though he were some kind of savior. It sickened him. Still, he couldn't deny that he missed his room and the luxuries that wealth provided.

His school was inland; away from the beautiful Fire Nation beaches he was accustomed to visiting. It was warmer here, a sticky heat that clung to everything, and made him feel perpetually damp. The pool was a refuge of sorts. Soon he found another one.

~~~~0000~~~~

It was Saturday, and Zuko had already been in the pool. He swam laps, pushing his finely tuned body to its limits, and when he was finished, felt deliciously exhausted. Relaxed, he sat in one of the leather lounge chairs that peppered the huge open atrium of the complex, sipping on a coffee and casually watching the passersby.

When people looked at _him_, the first thing they noticed was a large burn scar on the left side of his face. It was a gift from his father, years ago, a punishment of sorts, or maybe a reminder of just how much power Ozai had. There were no repercussions for the man. It was deemed an accident and life went on. Part of Zuko still sought the man's approval, some lost little boy part of him that never felt good enough, but another part hated his father with an intensity that sometimes terrified him.

Touching the rough, red skin, worrying the edges of the scar, Zuko stared into the still closed library. He could see people inside, busily preparing for the day ahead, and soon the door was opened, slick new automatic doors that swished when they moved apart. A few people wandered inside, books tucked under their arms or into cloth bags, eager to return them and discover new reading material. A harried mother, two young children dragging her by the hands, arrived next. She flushed, red and embarrassed when one of the children knocked down part of a carefully set up display.

Zuko's eyes, a beautiful gold, though one had suffered permanent damage due to the burn and remained in a narrowed state, rested on a young woman, probably his age, one of the library workers, a tall, thin girl, all angles, with the most striking black hair he had ever seen. It hung down to her shoulders and a thick fringe of bangs covered her forehead. That hair alone captivated Zuko enough to force him up and out of his chair. Besides that, he enjoyed reading and libraries were peaceful places for the most part, soothing and quiet. And he had a paper to write. He may as well get some books while he was here. And something about the young woman tickled at his memory. Had he met her before?

The girl hid her irritation with the mother and picked up the fallen books, replacing them on the table, making sure they were exactly as they had been before. Zuko pretended to read a magazine but really he watched the girl as she bent down, her movements languid and feline like, her body perfect beneath tailored black pants and a burgundy coloured blouse. The tag that hung from her neck on a slender chain declared her status as employee.

She turned to face Zuko, the heat of his gaze too much to ignore, and studied him through elegant square framed glasses, black like her hair with hints of pink as well.

"Do you need help?" Her voice was raspy and deep and incredibly sexy. Thin lips, painted a subtle shade of red, were pulled upward into a smirk. The tone of her words implied that Zuko did _indeed _need help, and not finding books either. Then something changed in her expression. Zuko watched as recognition dawned. "Zuko?" she asked tentatively.

All the pieces came together in one sudden flash. "You're Azula's friend; Mai. Wow, it's been years." He was hyperconscious of the scar now and longed to hide it somehow. But what was the point? Eventually Mai would see it. He just hoped it didn't disgust her. Many other girls, despite the money Zuko's family had, could not tolerate his facial disfigurement. He figured they weren't worth having anyway. Already he wished fervently that Mai would be different.

"I haven't been Azula's friend for a long time, but yeah, it's me." When she spoke, she looked directly into his eyes, her gaze unflinching and uncompromising. "It's really good to see you, Zuko."

"Mai, you're needed over here." An older woman, Mai's supervisor called out sharply.

"I've got to go; can't afford to lose this job." Turning away she headed toward the library's main desk.

"Wait!" He sounded desperate and Zuko hated that. "I'll need help with some research."

"Give me a few minutes," Mai replied. "Make a list of what you need."

Grinning stupidly, Zuko found a seat at one of the tables, opened his satchel and pulled out a notebook. He chewed thoughtfully on a pencil before beginning to scribble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Interface**

**Chapter 2: Research and Other Things**

As soon as Mai had a chance, she wandered over to the large table where Zuko sat, stuck in between an old man reading one of the daily newspapers that the library carried and a young teen loudly chewing on gum and flipping the pages of some glamour magazine or other. She cleared her throat and indicated the stacks with her head.

"Know what you need yet?"

Zuko smiled shyly and pushed back the ultra modern plastic chair, grabbed his satchel and slung it casually over his shoulder. "Yep," he replied. "I need books on the Earth Kingdom Rebellion."

"Which one?" Mai smirked. "There were three of them."

"Oh, uh yeah, the last one, I think. Let me check again." Feeling stupid now, he rifled through his papers, found what he was looking for and thrust the page at her.

She scanned the sheet and nodded. "It's the last one; follow me."

The stacks were quiet, though one man browsed, hunched over, checking books on the lowest shelf, before straightening up with a relieved groan. Mai strode quickly, Zuko a pace or two behind, and then stopped abruptly in the history section. Long, pale fingers caressed the spines of books as she searched for anything on the Earth Kingdom Rebellions.

"Here," she said, pulling out a thick tome. Moving about she faced him and handed over the book. "You know, the university library will have much more material than we do. Why don't you go there? And the internet is a great source." Mai tapped one foot now and Zuko couldn't help but look down, drawn by the hypnotic noise.

"Yeah, I guess, but this place is close to where I live. I hate taking the bus all the way across town. It takes forever so I only do it when I have classes. And besides, I like the feel of a book in my hand." Now that he knew Mai worked here, he would never do research anywhere else.

"Bus? Really? I figured you would have a car, you know, something sleek and expensive." She tilted her head to the side, and studied him through her glasses, her pretty light gold eyes, bright and alert. The more she learned the more curious she got. What exactly had happened to Zuko? Why was he in an Agni forsaken city like this one studying at a second rate university?

"Oh, uh, no, my father's making me do everything economy style; no car, a crappy apartment, just the basics." He shifted from one foot to foot and waited for Mai to dismiss him. What girl wanted an heir who had virtually been cut off? Why was he assuming she would want him at all? A girlhood crush was just that, a girlhood crush. She was so beautiful now that men probably swarmed all over her.

"So you're in the same position I am, then. I'm working here and taking one night class at the university. For fun, I take a martial arts class two nights a week; and I'm learning how to throw knives. I figured since I can't bend, I should learn some form of self defense." She shrugged and a smile tickled her lips. "I guess that I love it too."

"What about your family? Where are they?" From what Zuko could recall Mai's family had been part of the Fire Nation upper class with all the privileges that entailed. Her father was a businessman, capable and intelligent, in charge of a small company, one that belonged to Zuko's father. Something had obviously changed all that and Zuko hadn't been paying attention. But it was seven years at least since he had laid eyes on Mai. And after his mother's disappearance, Zuko hadn't paid much attention to anything.

"Look, Zuko," Mai drawled as she peeked around the corner, checking the other librarians, "I really can't stand around here and talk. I have to keep busy, or my supervisors will assume they can do without me. Let's go check out your book. And here," she stepped over to one of the many computer terminals scattered throughout the library. "These computers are all linked to the entire library catalogue." She hit the catalogue icon and then typed in 'Earth Kingdom Rebellion'. A list of material, both books and video discs popped up quickly. "See, there's the call number; and if what you want is checked out or at another branch you can put it on hold. You'll get an email when it comes in or a phone call, whatever you prefer. Just click 'place a hold' and then put in your library card number and your pin number." She leaned in close to Zuko and whispered teasingly. "I may not be here every time _you_ are."

Zuko flushed instantly and hated himself for it. He had always been awkward around girls and no matter how hard he tried to be suave, he always stuttered and stumbled and turned red. "O, okay, thanks, Mai. I guess I should get a library card then." He smiled warmly and Mai felt her heart flutter just a little bit.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. Come over to the desk with me and bring the book."

Card and book in hand, Zuko made to leave. "Mai?" His voice was hopeful and earnest and again Mai's heart twisted.

"Yes."

"Do you wanna maybe get a coffee or something when you're done here? We could finish our, um, talk. I don't really know anyone in the city." He wanted to add that he was terribly lonely but figured that would sound beyond pathetic.

"I'm finished at four thirty. Meet me out in the atrium."

And then she was gone, off to assist someone else before restacking a cartload of books. Zuko hummed to himself as he left the library. For the first time since he had arrived in Sapporo, his home for the next four years, he was hopeful. His time here might just turn out to be bearable after all, maybe even _more_ than bearable.

~~~~0000~~~~

Zuko's apartment really was dingy; generic kitchen cupboards with generic linoleum on the floor and dull beige carpeting everywhere else. The walls had a fresh coat of yet more beige. But Zuko kept it clean and neat and had inserted bits and pieces from home here and there. Hanging on the living room wall were his dual swords; he had taken lessons once and was pretty good, but here in this small space, he could hardly practice. And he didn't think mothers and fathers would appreciate him swinging them about in the nearby park.

There was a mask too, blue and white, with an almost evil grin, something he had won at a festival once upon a time. Sometimes Zuko fantasized about wearing the mask, swords on his back, skulking about the city streets, hiding in the shadows, moving like a spirit, swift and graceful. His identity hidden, he would be completely free. But that was a fantasy, something he turned to when times were very difficult.

There was a simple desk with a laptop computer and a lamp. A small television set sat atop a cheap stand and a book case contained all his favorite novels. His bedroom was sparse looking, but the deep red comforter and sheets and multitude of pillows added a bit of drama. The dresser contained neatly folded clothes, all in shades of black, reds and burgundies, the standard Fire Nation colours. Jackets, infrequently needed, and pants hung in the tiny closet.

He grabbed an apple from the refrigerator and gobbled that hungrily while making a sandwich. He ate that quickly too and washed it all down with a huge glass of milk. Hunger sated, Zuko went into the living room and sat on the couch, grabbing the library book from his satchel. He opened it up, and began to skim through page after page, searching for information pertinent to his paper. Eventually he moved to his desk, opened his laptop and began to type.

His thoughts continually wandered back to Mai, however. It was strange how he had run into her after all these years. He recalled her being pretty and shy and very quiet. She was more than pretty now and still quiet, but perhaps not quite so shy. Zuko wondered what she thought of him.

"Stop it, Zuko," he chastised himself. "Get back to work. You're going to see her in a few hours."

He checked the time constantly and when it was four, and he'd managed to write an outline for his paper, he shut down the computer and went into his bedroom to change. He'd been wearing track pants earlier and figured that Mai deserved better than that. Besides, her clothes showed a subdued sort of elegance and he wanted to match her.

Zuko chose black pants and a black shirt and then bemoaned his lack of colour. But he liked black and it suited him, so he stuck with his first instinct. He slipped on black boots and then checked his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His hair was perpetually shaggy looking. Zuko dragged a comb through it and then stared at his scar. It looked lurid and ugly in the harsh light.

Angry for a minute, he growled and slammed his hand against the light switch. "Damn him," he hissed.

Much as he tried to forget the day and the moment five years earlier when his father had burned him, much as he had grown accustomed to the hideous mark, once in a while, the fury welled up and all he wanted to do was hit something, break something, make his_ own_ mark. Taking a few deep breaths like his Uncle Iroh had taught him, Zuko calmed down. He checked his watch and saw that it was close to four thirty. Now he needed to hurry.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai walked into the staff room and grabbed her simple black bag before saying goodbye to her coworkers.

"We'll see you on Monday, Mai," they called as she stepped through the automatic doors.

Stuffing her staff badge into her bag, she stared about the atrium looking for Zuko. He hadn't arrived yet, so she wandered from huge window to huge window watching people come and go. It was a busy place, a brand new complex and something the community desperately needed. Beyond the complex itself was a city park, complete with playground and splash pad for the younger children. Several large trees provided shade and there were plenty of benches to sit on. Mai often spent her lunch outside, when the weather was pleasant. Much as Mai enjoyed her work, getting away for a few minutes each day was imperative in her mind. It kept her fresh.

"Mai," she heard Zuko call, and then felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. "I'm not too late, am I?"

"No," she replied quietly. "Let's walk." They exited the building, the smell of chlorine following them briefly. "There's a coffee shop up that way. It's on the way home for me." Mai took off her glasses, fumbled in her bag for a case and stuffed them inside. "_That's_ why everything was blurry; they're for reading."

Zuko nodded and they made their way to the sidewalk. Their hands brushed against each other as they walked and Zuko wanted nothing more than to grab Mai's and hold on. It was too soon for that, though. Even _he_ knew that.

"So, how was work?" He didn't want to leap right into something personal and intense.

Mai gave Zuko a sideways glance. "It was good."

"How long have you worked at the library?"

"Only a few months; I left home and came here."

"What happened?" He paused for a moment. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's all right; might as well get it out of the way. Do you remember when my family and I left Capitol City?"

He recalled Mai being a bit of a fixture at the huge mansion he lived in with his parents and his sister. Then his mother disappeared from his life and from _everything_. Mai must have gone shortly afterward. He had no other memories of her. "No, not exactly; my mom, she….."

"I heard," Mai interjected gently. She stopped and put a hand on his arm. "Your mother was always good to me. I liked her, a lot. Your father, well, he scared me."

Unconsciously, Zuko put a hand to his face and touched the scar. It was all clear to Mai then and she decided not to push him about that particular topic. When he felt more at ease and after they had spent more time together, he might tell her the story. He might not; and that was fine too.

"He scares a lot of people." Zuko dropped his hand and breathed in deeply. He randomly thought about starting up his meditation once more. "So you left soon after my mom?"

"Mmm," she continued. "My dad messed up and _your _dad made him pay. Before I even had time to say goodbye to anyone, we were all packed up and stuck in a little town near here. My dad's orders are to bring some pathetic company back from the dead. So far, it's barely breathing."

"I'm sorry, Mai. He doesn't handle imperfection well. Trust me, I know."

"Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything. My mom didn't handle it well." Mai chuckled. "Dad got blamed for taking her away from all her friends, and the big city and culture and parties. Friends," she sneered. "More like snotty, useless women who did nothing but gossip about other snotty, useless women. She wanted me to be just like them. I wouldn't and I won't; not ever. I'm a _terrible_ disappointment." Mai didn't sound the least bit upset. She smirked then as if contemplating something funny. "They managed to have another kid, though."

"That's good, I guess."

"It is for them. They got the son they always wanted. Only boys have heads for business, after all." She was all sarcasm and bitterness now. "They can groom him and he'll be their perfect little heir."

"Do you like business?" Zuko asked.

"No, it bores me to tears, but that's not the point." She grabbed his hand and tugged him across the quiet street. Zuko thrilled at her touch and inwardly groaned when she let go again "Here it is," she declared.

It wasn't much to look at from the outside but the inside was bright and cheery and filled with enticing aromas. Many of the seats were already taken.

"What would you like?" Zuko asked as he moved toward the counter.

"A large black coffee," she answered without hesitation. Zuko ordered, tea for him, paid, and joined Mai in an empty corner of the shop. "Thanks." The young woman took a sip and sighed appreciatively. "The coffee here is good."

"I still don't get why exactly you're here in Sapporo." He wanted to know everything about this girl, every thought she had, every emotion she felt. Zuko had never been this intrigued by a human being before. Everything about Mai made his heart beat just a little bit faster.

"There was no money for my education. And I wanted to be on my own. The university here is cheaper than most, and with the job I found, I could pay for a class here and there along with my rent. Of course, I'll be about thirty before I graduate…"

For her part, Mai couldn't believe just how much she was talking. She was a quiet and thoughtful young woman, one who observed other people and could read them with extraordinary accuracy. Rarely was she the one to speak and when she did, her remarks were usually brief and painfully to the point. Zuko, this young man she hadn't seen for years, this young man she could remember as an adorable little boy whom she crushed on violently, set her completely at ease. He didn't judge. He just listened. Mai needed someone like that in her life more than she had realized. She hoped that she could be _that _person for Zuko. Anything _else_ that might follow, Mai would consider a bonus.

Zuko laughed. His voice was raspy and deep and the sound caused unexpected reactions in Mai. She fidgeted a bit in her seat and looked deep into her coffee cup.

"I'm a huge disappointment too, Mai. My father keeps saying that I'll end up like my Uncle Iroh. And in his opinion, that is the_ worst_ insult."

"What does your Uncle Iroh do?"

"He runs a tea shop in Capitol City and wants nothing to do with the family business. And twice a week, this really gets my dad, twice a week he runs a soup kitchen out of the tea shop and feeds anyone who is hungry. My uncle's pretty awesome. I hope he comes to visit." His expression grew wistful. "You would like him, Mai."

"He sounds great. So why does your dad care what he does? Does it ruin the great Tanaka family's reputation?"

"Never help anyone else unless doing so helps you too; words my father lives by. Azula's following in his footsteps. Without Mom, she's…..she's given in to her worst impulses."

Mai reached across the table and put a hand over Zuko's. "We're quite the pathetic pair."

Zuko liked the sound of that; they were a pair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Interface**

**Chapter 3: Getting Comfortable**

The following day, Sunday, Zuko walked about in a happy sort of daze. His whole outlook was different. He _had_ someone now; someone he could talk to and spend time with, someone to ease the frightening loneliness that he felt. It didn't hurt that he liked her already, more than should be possible after just one cup of tea and a walk back to her apartment. Her beauty, that elegance she had, her obvious intelligence, her ability to sum things up perfectly in a few sarcastic words and her dry humour all drew him in. She wasn't like other girls he had met. Most of them had been vapid, social climbing things, more like glossy dolls than real human beings. He supposed they were raised to be that way, and part of the young man felt sorry for them. They might never know real love, or experience the joy of doing something on their own, expanding their horizons, becoming better human beings. They were stuck in boxes, prettily wrapped ones, but boxes nonetheless, and only a very few brave and bright ones ever broke free. Mai was one.

They had exchanged cell phone numbers and that simple act had been strangely thrilling. Zuko found himself scrolling through the short list of numbers on his phone and stopping at Mai's, staring at her name and whispering the numbers over and over again. Actually calling her was another thing. He needed a reason, didn't he? Or could he just call to say 'hello'? How long should he wait; was today too soon?

"Stupid," he muttered to himself. "You're such a loser, Zuko."

He wasn't a loser. He was a bright, capable young man, kind and compassionate and brave. He was determined too and never gave up, no matter the odds against him. Yet sometimes the words of his father and his younger sister, a brilliant student and bender, smothered any bit of confidence that he had managed to hold on to. He hated his weakness, hated that Azula and his father held such power over him. Maybe it was a good thing that he'd been sent away from home; he could flourish on his own, prove to himself finally that he was just as good as the rest of his family.

He managed to finish most of his history paper, and the afternoon was winding down, before his phone rang. It was Mai calling and he froze for a moment, terrified and excited and wondering if perhaps she was calling simply to tell him to leave her alone.

"Hey," she said. "I'm making dinner and there's an awful lot, more than I can eat. Do you want to come over?" She sounded hesitant; worried almost that he would refuse.

"Y, yeah, sure, that sounds good." Zuko's pulse quickened and his Sunday looked impossibly bright now. "When would you like me to come?"

"Mmm, how about in an hour; does that work for you?"

"I'll be there. Oh, uh, do you need anything. I can stop somewhere on the way over."

Her voice was more confident now that Zuko had accepted her offer. "Nope, thanks, I'm good. Just show up." She said a quick goodbye and was gone.

A simple invitation making his world that much better, Zuko strutted about his apartment like a peacock, all puffed up and proud. A girl liked him enough to call him up and ask him over. Mai had no ulterior motive. Other girls he had met seemed to view him as an opportunity, not a human being. They, parents pushing them no doubt, preened and giggled and flattered, all saying nothing of any import. They bored Zuko and eventually _each_ of them figured that out.

But Mai was different. She was different and she was a blessing.

~~~~0000~~~~

She wasn't a great cook, but she could put together a decent enough meal. Cooking for just one was difficult sometimes, though. Mai always managed to make more rice than she could eat, chop up more vegetables than she could finish and so on.

"I hope he has a good appetite," Mai mused as she opened the oven door and pulled out the rack.

The chicken smelled delicious, savory seasoning combining with the meat juices and the crispy skin. Her mouth watered a bit and Mai realized that she was plenty hungry herself. The vegetables were ready to steam and the rice was ready to cook as well. When Zuko arrived, she would start them both.

Grabbing place mats she headed to the tiny dining room and began to set the table. Mai had nothing fancy, not even a set of dishes that matched. She'd purchased most of her things from the thrift store, a plate here and a bowl there, trying to keep the colours somewhat coordinated at least. Her pride and joy, one thing she hadn't skimped on, was her tea set. Though she loved coffee, the Fire Nation was a tea drinking one for the most part, and she enjoyed the many varieties available to brew. The set was black with a red and gold dragon embossed on the tea pot and each of the four cups. Dragons were the stuff of myth and legend; the original firebenders from thousands of years back into the murky past. Since she'd been tiny, Mai read anything about dragons she could find. She drew them, she dreamed about them and she fantasized about meeting one. It was hardly an obsession her parents encouraged. Naturally she pursued it with even greater vigor. Mai could be contrary and stubborn when she wanted to be.

Zuko was accustomed to the finest of everything, though he had a surprisingly level head. He wouldn't mind the mismatched dishes. Of that, Mai was sure. Even Mai, as a young girl, had the best silks on her bed and the most fashionable clothing for little heiresses in training. Her home had been filled with expensive knick knacks and tapestries and artwork. Just about everything was off limits. She'd learned to be careful, to walk gracefully like a dancer or a ninja, never so much as brushing against any piece of furniture.

Moving to the small city near Sapporo, taking a huge cut in salary, had been an adjustment for everyone, especially Mai's mother, Akira*. After a few months, Mai could hardly remember the huge home in Capitol City or her perfect bedroom. She was content with her books and her drawing material and later on, her cat.

Perhaps sensing Mai's thoughts, a compact black cat, one white patch on her nose, wandered out of the bedroom and coiled itself about the young woman's legs.

"Hey, Komoku**, do you smell dinner?" Mai knelt down and scratched behind the cat's ears, cooing affectionately.

She purred in response, and flopped down on the wood floor, all loose limbed and relaxed. Mai rubbed Komoku's stomach next and ran a hand down her tail.

"Who's a sweet kitty?" she crooned. "Komoku is."

The knock on the door made both of them jerk. "I guess company is here," Mai stated.

When she turned back around, Komoku had fled.

~~~~0000~~~~

"Hi," Mai said when she pulled the door open. She stood back and nodded at Zuko. "Come on in."

They observed each other shyly. Zuko handed Mai a small bouquet of yellow flowers, picked up spontaneously on the way to her place, then proceeded to blush.

"I thought maybe you would like these. I wanted to bring something."

Mai liked flowers well enough, but didn't melt at the thought of a guy presenting her with some like most other girls did. She would have preferred a book. But the thought was sweet and Zuko didn't know what kind of books she liked anyway.

"Thanks; sit wherever you like. There's really not much choice." She headed into the kitchen and opened cupboard after cupboard looking for a vase. Just as Mai thought, she didn't own one. Reaching for a glass instead, she filled it with water and arranged the bright little flowers as best she could.

Zuko selected one of two well worn armchairs and gazed about the room. There were books everywhere, spilling out from a large bookcase and filling several crates that lined one wall. He scanned some of the titles, looking for anything familiar. Like him, Mai appeared to prefer fantasy and science fiction to other genres, though there was a healthy smattering of classics, poetry and contemporary novels.

"Don't get enough books at the library?" he called, going for light hearted and jokey but sounding more like stupid to his own ears.

Mai placed the flowers on the table and joined Zuko in the living room. "I could never get enough of books." She tried for joking too but felt immediately haughty and snobbish instead.

"Ah, well, I love this one." Zuko reached for a book and held it up for Mai. "I've read it at least ten times."

The novel had in fact gotten Zuko through some difficult and lonely periods. It still comforted him and the young man often found himself picking it up and reading favorite passages, parts he had memorized years earlier. The familiar words, poignant and beautifully written, soothed and warmed.

"Oh!" Mai exclaimed. "I wouldn't go anywhere without that book. It's perfect." She couldn't help but show enthusiasm. The novel held court over a tiny bit of her heart and wouldn't relinquish it for anything.

They both smiled, happy to find another link. "Dinner smells good," Zuko stated. "Chicken?"

"Chicken," the young woman repeated.

"Um, so," Zuko began, pointing to a huge sketch pad and a box of charcoal pencils that sat on Mai's simple desk, "you like to draw?"

"I _try _to draw," she corrected with a shrug. "I like to write too; typical wannabe artist, I guess."

"Don't put yourself down. I'm sure you're great."

"Have you _seen_ my work?"

"Well, no, but I'd like to." He glanced at the sketch pad and then back at Mai, asking permission.

Mai did not want to watch his face while he went through her drawings. "Don't say I didn't warn you. I'm going to check the food."

Komoku stuck her head out of the bedroom door, curiosity finally overcoming her fear of strangers. She approached Zuko cautiously, sitting down on the floor a healthy distance away. Tail curled around her lean body, she observed this young man who had invaded her home. Eventually judging him harmless, she let out a sharp cry to get his attention.

Zuko lifted his head up and smiled, calling the feline over. She came, slowly, stretching one leg out and then another. Not wanting to scare her, Zuko let her take the lead. She rubbed herself against his leg and stared up at him with intelligent yellow eyes.

"Aren't you pretty?" he said softly. "You're just like your owner."

Leaning casually against the wall, Mai smiled. Komoku didn't take to many people. Her seal of approval made Zuko that much more prized in her eyes.

"I'm impressed," she stated. "Komoku doesn't like most people."

"I'm impressed too." Zuko held up the sketchbook. "These are good; I'm no expert or anything, but I like them, especially the dragons." Mai blushed. "And Komoku's adorable."

"She is and dragons are, well, I just like them." No way would she explain her childhood infatuation, not now at least.

"They were the first firebenders, according to legend. I like them too." Everything they had in common, it all seemed too good to be true. When would it all come down around his head like so much debris from an explosion? He fought the temptation to hold his breath.

"Yeah, dinner's ready. I really hope that you're hungry because I made a lot."

Zuko would stuff himself even if he weren't hungry, just to please Mai.

~~~~0000~~~~

After dinner and after tea which Mai proudly served using her tea set, the couple sat in comfortable silence. Zuko had lit some candles Mai set out for him. She watched closely while he called up his fire, fascinated by the process. The room glowed warm and yellow, keeping the dark outside at bay. Komoku lay on Mai's lap and purred. The young woman's fingers trailed up and down the cat's head, rubbing gently.

"I should help you with the dishes, Mai, before I go." Zuko checked his watch. "I have an early class tomorrow."

"They'll wait," she replied. "Did you want to leave? I have work tomorrow too."

'No,' he wanted to say. Zuko was quite happy to stay right where he was, looking across at Mai. She was pretty in the candlelight. Her gold eyes, now a rare trait in the Fire Nation, shone and her pale skin seemed to glow. Blacker than black hair hung, silky and thick, down to her shoulders. No, he did _not_ want to go home. But he had no choice.

"I guess I'd better," he replied, sounding as reluctant as he felt.

Mai stood up and grabbed her keys from the desk. "Okay, I'll walk you downstairs." She put on a light and blew out the candles.

Zuko waited as she locked her apartment door, then they scampered down three flights of stairs. It was an old building, only three floors high and with no elevator. The streetlights were on and the occasional car made its way down the quiet side street.

"So…." Zuko murmured. He shuffled a bit and had no idea what to do next.

Brazenly, Mai leaned in and kissed him. It was quick and their lips had just touched, but both Mai and Zuko tingled. They both wanted more too. But that, like all good things, would come with time.

"Go home," Mai ordered jokingly. "And call me tomorrow."

She watched until he turned a corner and then ran back up the stairs and into her apartment.

"So, Komoku, what do you think?"

~~~~0000~~~~

Zuko checked his phone as soon as he got home. His Uncle Iroh had sent a text message.

"Hope you're up for a visit. I'll be in Sapporo on Wednesday."

Things just kept getting better and better. Something or someone was bound to ruin his run of good luck.

*have to be consistent

** Komoku means 'shy' in Japanese

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: There won't be any updates to 'Interface' or "Thistle and Weeds' for a bit. I'm taking a little vacation, something I direly need.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Interface**

**Chapter 4: Routine**

The gentle hum of quiet voices punctuated by the occasional baby's cry or parent's sharp command, soothed Mai. She felt at home in the library more than she did most any other place. It's soft lights and shiny new floors, colourful chairs and sleek shelves all seemed to embrace her, make her feel a part of something, maybe not important, but worthwhile at least.

How fortunate she felt to work there, surrounded by that which she loved most. She hadn't expected to get the job, applied at random and then proceeded to hope. But life, as she was beginning to learn, was often about timing. Mai had submitted her application just as another employee was deciding to leave. She was the applicant those in power recalled and so the position was hers.

Mai was only eighteen, a high school graduate, but finishing university, studying literature, might make her more valuable. Library Science wasn't offered at Sapporo's university, and Mai regretted that. But she was young yet. Maybe later in her life she would study_ that_. As it was, she was liked at work for her efficiency and her deft handling of any questions that patrons might have.

She preferred dealing with books over dealing with people, but accepted that part of her job and did it with a smile, only occasionally forced.

As she went about her work, Mai's thoughts drifted to Zuko. Timing and circumstance and maybe even destiny, Ma smirked at _that_ thought, had surely played a role in their meeting. There were so many other cities with universities in the Fire Nation, so many other neighborhoods in Sapporo, other library branches. But the boy, who had starred in some of her girlish dreams years ago, ended up a few blocks away and had walked randomly into_ her_ library. She said a silent thank you for the pool, the initial draw for Zuko.

"Mai, since when do you daydream?" The woman, in her late thirties, gave the girl a nudge. "Better look sharp or Maho will give you one of her famous glares and then ask you into the back for a little talk. I should know. I've had one of those little talks." She grinned then and patted Mai on the back. "Tell me about him when you get a chance."

"I'm that transparent?" The woman, her name was Sadako, nodded. "I must be losing my touch." She went back to sorting through the returns, putting some on the shelving cart and others in a bin for transit back to the main branch.

Mai was adept at keeping her emotions in check, at least outwardly. Her parents couldn't read her and it frustrated them to no end. They had always wanted her to be a proper little upper class girl; all smiles when appropriate, only speaking when spoken to, tittering politely even when a joke wasn't funny, fading into the background when necessary, never making any kind of fuss or splash for that might be remembered and somewhere down the line affect Daddy's business status.

She'd taken it to the extreme and fabricated a special façade, one that no one could see behind and one she rarely let go of. She felt safe when she wore it, protected, as if no emotional harm could come to her. Zuko, back years earlier, was just about the only person she felt free enough around to let go of that mask. Nothing had changed. Mai wanted him to see her true self, scary though that prospect was. Already, she was willing to be vulnerable for him. Did that mean she loved him? No, it was too soon for that. But there was a connection between them, something strong and pure, something that forced them out from behind their respective shells. She liked being around Zuko. His presence made her happy. That much Mai was certain of.

One other person, her Uncle Katashi, had always supported and encouraged Mai, chastising his sister for smothering her. She smiled fondly at the memories and wished he would visit. Mai missed the man, a prison warden of all things, a career choice that horrified her mother. Katashi scored points with Mai for choosing such an unconventional and 'distasteful' way to make a living.

_I'll give him a call. Maybe he has vacation time coming up._

The idea itself cheered the young woman even more. Having two of her favorite people in town might actually make her feel less alone. She was happy with her decision to move to Sapporo. And Mai was never one for flocks of friends. Still, the unfamiliarity of the city and the sense of isolation she often felt, could weigh heavily.

Smiling to herself, Mai finished her morning's work and then headed outside for lunch. Sitting on a bench, she munched on her apple and opened her book. It was a great day already.

~~~~0000~~~~

The auditorium was packed with first year students, most of them yawning or wiping wearily at bleary eyes. The choicest seats, those near the back, were already filled. Zuko scowled, inwardly cursing the late bus, and plopped down in a front row seat. All around him students talked, most about drinking or parties or members of the opposite sex. It was only the second month of classes, but Zuko already knew that most people were there to fill in a requirement, something they thought might be easy, not to learn or because they actually enjoyed history.

He felt isolated, apart from the little groups of friends. Zuko knew no one at the school, other than a few students by sight, and made no real attempt to be friendly. Oh, he smiled if someone smiled at him but that was as far as communication went. Zuko wondered how the others did it. How did they all form cliques so quickly? Did they have some sort of magical ability that he did not possess? Was it sports, dorms, people from the same high schools sticking together for comfort's sake? Whatever the reason, they had friends and he didn't.

_But I have Mai. I do have her, don't I?_

He smiled behind his hand, a secret, private smile, and remembered the kiss Mai had given him. Her lips had barely touched his, but their softness, the sweetness of her breath and the sheer closeness of the girl had thrilled Zuko. The contact had whetted his appetite for more and he found himself thinking about Mai at the oddest times.

The professor walked in, a middle aged man who reminded Zuko of his Uncle Iroh. The talk died down and students pulled out notebooks and pens, ready to jot down anything important. Zuko loved the instructor. He was enthusiastic without being over the top, obviously knowledgeable and his lectures were engaging. Not all professors were so good. Zuko had discovered that already.

When the class was over, Zuko handed in his research paper and left, heading for his next class, first year economics. That he took simply to appease his father. He had no interest in supply and demand or the production of goods or anything related to business. But Ozai still had hopes that Zuko would join the family empire, become a good little businessman and make him proud.

The simple truth was that Zuko didn't know what he wanted to do right now. Taking a few years to discover his path wasn't unreasonable in his mind. He wouldn't be pressured into something that he hated. His father intimidated him and bullied him and had hurt him badly, but Zuko would not cave to the man's plans for him. Let Azula do that. She was perfect for business anyway; ruthless, money-hungry and ambitious.

He made it through the class, sighing at the homework assignment and then trudged to the bus stop. Mai's face popped into his mind again, and he decided that a swim might do him some good. Maybe he could get Mai to join him.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai's day was almost over. When she saw Zuko making his way through the library doors, her pulse quickened, blood thrumming its way through her body like liquid lightning. Casually, she made her way to the reading area, where Zuko had seated himself in one of the comfortable red leather chairs.

"I'm done in ten minutes," she whispered, leaning in as close as she dare.

"Do you like to swim?" Zuko flashed an almost mischievous grin at her before pointing toward the doors and beyond. "It's relaxing," he coaxed. Then he gave her a good, hard look, taking in the casually upswept hair, the simple black skirt that grazed the top of her knees and the pale pink lace t-shirt that fit her form perfectly. She was breathtaking and she liked him. Why worry about the people at school?

"Um, well, it's not my favorite thing, but….are you going?" Zuko nodded. "I'll need to go home first and change and find my swim suit."

"I'll walk with you, if you like." His words were hopeful. The more time spent with Mai, the better.

"All right; I'll collect you when I'm finished." With that she glided away again, returning a few scattered magazines to their proper spot, and then heading toward the staff area to grab her things.

"Is that him?''Sadako pointed over to Zuko and Mai blushed. "That answers my question. He's a cutie and that scar really makes him stand out…in a good way, I mean."

Mai couldn't help but think about how Zuko had acquired the disfigurement. It was less romantic somehow, knowing the truth behind it. "Yeah," she agreed. "Zuko's great. I knew him when I was a little girl. It's strange how we ended up meeting again."

"Must be fate," the woman declared with a sigh that conveyed both longing and envy. "I wish _my_ fate looked that good."

Mai chuckled, said goodbye and made her way back to Zuko.

~~~~0000~~~~

It was hot, even for a Fire Nation autumn and the idea of a swim grew more appealing by the minute.

"No breeze at all," Mai moaned. She fanned herself.

Zuko felt uncomfortable in his jeans and long sleeved shirt. Sometimes it was difficult to know exactly what to wear this time of year. The mornings could start off quite cool and by afternoon you might be a perspiring mess. Running fingers through his thick brown hair, he agreed with a grunt.

"Good day at work?" he asked.

"Mmhm; good day at school?" she shot back.

"It was all right. I don't quite feel at home there. But that's nothing unusual. When is_ your_ class?"

"Tomorrow evening, first year literature; I wish I could afford to take more."

"Sorry, Mai…" He sounded both guilty and sympathetic. Zuko might be living in rough conditions compared to what he was accustomed to, but still, all his expenses were paid by his father. Mai didn't have it near as good.

"I'll manage." And she would. Mai was determined to make it without any assistance.

"Oh," the young man recalled excitedly. "My Uncle Iroh left me a message yesterday. He's coming to Sapporo on Wednesday. I'd like you to meet him. He's amazing, my favorite relative."

"Sure; I have my own awesome uncle, so I totally get it."

They were at Mai's building now and climbed the stairs wearily. Once inside, Mai retreated to her bedroom. Zuko sat on the edge of a chair and listened to drawers being opened and shut. Komoku made an appearance. She eased out of the kitchen with typical feline grace and meowed, her calls loud and piercing.

"She's hungry," Mai called. "The food is in the bottom cupboard, beside the one under the sink."

Zuko got up, giving the cat a friendly rub first and then headed into the kitchen. Finding the food, he put a bit in Komoku's dish and refilled her water bowl. "There you go," he whispered. "Is that better?"

It was and the cat showed her gratitude. She ate and then wound herself about Zuko's legs, purring and rubbing and following him out of the kitchen. When he sat again, she jumped up into his lap and made herself at home.

"Feed her and you've got a friend for life," Mai noted as she emerged from her bedroom.

She wore a simple white t-shirt now, the tie of her black swim suit sticking out the back, and denim capri pants, sandals on her feet. Her toenails were painted black to match her fingernails. A watch, silver, hung loosely from her wrist, and small silver hoops hung from her ears. He hadn't noticed her jewelry before but it was obvious she preferred silver to gold. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, exposing the pale, soft skin of her neck. A strange desire to kiss Mai there almost overcame Zuko.

"Yeah," Zuko agreed, taking his eyes off Mai and staring down at the cat. "She's gorgeous." He meant the girl just as much as Komoku.

Mai slung a bag over her shoulder. "I'm ready." Approaching Zuko, she bent down and petted the cat, running her hand down its head and along the length of its body. "You like Zuko, don't you?" There was the barest hint of suggestion in her gritty, sensual voice. "I do too." Those last words, the young man could barely make out. Mai lifted her head and, unable to help herself, gave Zuko another kiss.

He was taken aback but passion ignited, quick and intense, much like his inner fire. He returned the kiss, drawing it out before pulling his head back.

"I'm ready too."

~~~~0000~~~~

When she stepped out of the change room and onto the pool deck, Mai's first instinct was to cover up. She felt self conscious in her swim suit, not because she was unsightly, but because she rarely wore so little. Her style had always been on the conservative side, though her thoughts and ideas often contradicted that. Glancing about, she spotted Zuko coming out of the men's change room, gulped and then gave herself a mental kick.

_Hopefully, one day he'll see more than this. Get over it, Mai._

So she walked toward him, all casual insouciance, hung her towel on one of the racks and slipped into the water. Zuko was transfixed by the sight of all that smooth, pale skin, long, slender legs, and breasts that barely peeked out from the edges of her suit's top. He gulped too and wondered what he had done to deserve such an amazing girl.

Playfully, she splashed water at Zuko, earning the instant ire of the life guard, and then dove beneath the surface. When she arose, water cascaded down her face and she wiped at the annoying droplets.

"_You_ wanted to swim," she teased. "Get in."

Mai admired Zuko's bare chest, sneaking peaks when she had the opportunity. He was lean, but strong looking too and the thought of those arms surrounding her made Mai melt. Zuko sat along the pool's edge and dropped in, beginning to swim immediately. He was good, but then most Fire Nation children were taught to swim at an early age. They were surrounded by ocean after all, never more than an hour or so by car away from the water.

Mai moved into the next lane and matched Zuko stroke for stroke. It became a race, and they did six laps, Zuko in the lead, before Mai called it quits.

"I concede," she stated before climbing out and heading toward the diving board.

Zuko's eyes weren't the only ones on Mai and he felt a surge of jealousy that made him almost sick. All the other men and boys who watched, some with no discretion at all, had perfect faces. Maybe she was better off with one of them.

Mai knew exactly what was going on in her friend's head. She dove gracefully into the water and swam back to Zuko. "I like your scar," she declared. Deliberately, she traced its rough edges with her fingertip. "And I like who you are. _They_ don't interest me." Mai jerked her head in the direction of the other swimmers.

"H, how did you know?" Zuko stammered.

"I watch people, always have. There wasn't much else to do when I was younger."

"I'm sorry, it's just, they were looking at you and I always feel…"

"Less than you are?" she finished for him.

"Yeah, that's it." Zuko's smooth cheek was pink now. "I'm such a…."

"Dork," Mai laughed. "So am I."

"You're a beautiful dork," he stated shyly before taking off once again and doing a few more laps.

Mai watched, sitting on the deck, feet dangling in the water, as he swam. Zuko was beautiful too whether he knew it or not.

~~~~0000~~~~

It was dark when they left the community pool and Zuko accompanied Mai home. He was a gentleman, something his mother had insisted on.

_Always treat girls and women with respect, Zuko. And good manners never go amiss._

Mai's phone rang and she groaned, fishing it out of her bag. "Oh, damn, it's my mother."

"Shouldn't you answer?" Zuko put a hand on her arm. "It could be important."

"Never is, but you're right." With a colossal sigh, Mai began to talk.

Zuko tried to ignore the conversation, but failed. Mai and her mother sniped back and forth.

"What? When? Why? Oh, there's no room in my apartment, and I'm busy." She met Zuko's eyes, her own full of anger and annoyance. "Do I have a choice?" Mai ended the call and dropped her head into her free hand. "It must be the week for visits. Guess who's coming to Sapporo and dragging my little brother along?"

"Oh, so I get to meet your mother."

"Yep, you're in for a real treat. Run while you have the chance." Mai exaggerated, but the thought of three or four days in that tiny apartment with her mother and Tom-Tom, made her twitch. Once Akira realized who Zuko was, she would dig her claws into him and never let go.

"I'm not going anywhere. It won't be that bad, Mai"

At least she wasn't alone any longer. The thought of Zuko could help her through the trial.

"Thank you," she said and buried her head in his chest. "Poor Komoku, she's going to be traumatized. I'll never get her out from under my bed."

Zuko laughed throatily and stroked Mai's damp hair. _He_ was looking forward to it.

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: I'm having far too much fun writing this story. I hope all of you are enjoying it as much.

Next time Iroh makes an appearance for certain..not sure about Akira yet.

You'll notice I aged Mai up to 18, along with Zuko...worked for me here. I'm thinking Azula is 17. But I don't even know yet whether she will

make an appearance at all.

Mai's uncle is 'Katashi' once again. He'll be around sometime.

Thanks to those who reviewed last time around.

Alabaster


	5. Chapter 5

**Interface**

**Chapter 5: Iroh Comes to Town**

Zuko awoke to the sound of knocking. It began softly and he passed it off as something else, maybe another tenant wandering down the hallway. It grew louder and more insistent after, with a warm, mellow voice as accompaniment.

"Zuko, Zuko, it's your Uncle Iroh. Open the door."

Bedraggled looking but thrilled to see his uncle, Zuko undid the lock and yanked the door back. Before the young man could utter a word, Iroh engulfed him in a bear hug, strong arms pulling him in close and holding him tight. When he'd had enough, Iroh released his nephew, stood back and took him in.

"You look good, Zuko, a little on the skinny side, but good. I'll make sure you eat well for the next week." He placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too, Uncle. Come on in. You're kinda early and there's not much for breakfast…" Zuko trailed off as he stepped aside to let the man by.

"Don't you worry about a thing. I know you've got classes today and I have a business meeting, but I'll stock the fridge for you and make a great dinner." He stroked his grey beard. "Maybe I'll try one of those Earth Kingdom dishes I love. I spent two weeks there you know, traveling from small town to small town. One day, Zuko, you must go. There is a world beyond the Fire Nation."

"Um, sure, okay; that sounds great, Uncle Iroh. Oh, listen, can I invite someone over for dinner?"

"It's your apartment, Zuko, not mine. Has my nephew made a friend?" Iroh's wink was exaggerated. "Could it be a girl?"

Blushing, Zuko nodded. "You might remember her; Mai Kagome. She's my age, but she used to play with Azula. Her family moved from Capitol City years ago."

Iroh grinned. "I remember. She was a tiny little thing, all pale with the most striking black hair, a lovely child."

"Yeah," Zuko agreed, "and she's even lovelier now. Mai works in the library and takes one class a week at the university. She's doing everything by herself." There was a note of pride in his voice.

"She sounds like quite the young lady. I look forward to meeting her. I'll make dinner _extra_ special. Now, get going. I'll get myself settled." Zuko opened his mouth to say something. "Nope, I'm not taking your bedroom. I'm fine on the sofa. Go!" He shooed the young man away good naturedly.

Zuko ate his cereal, showered and dressed and rushed out the door, all to the sound of Iroh's cheerful humming. The apartment suddenly felt much more like home.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai was tired. She'd stayed after her literature class to speak with her professor and had to wait for the final bus of the night. By the time she got to sleep it was well past midnight. Up again at seven, she stumbled into her tiny kitchen, fed Komoku and then put the coffee maker on. After her mug of java and a toasted bagel she felt slightly more awake.

She showered, towel dried her thick hair and then hastily pulled on grey pants and a white, short sleeved shirt. Fumbling through her jewelry, Mai found a silver locket and pulled it over her head, slipped on her watch and then stepped into simple black flats. Back in the bathroom, she pinned back part of her hair and applied what little make up she wore.

"Thank Agni," she sighed, invoking the name of the old Fire God. It was just past eight am, so Mai still had plenty of time. Flopping down in a chair, she checked her phone. Her mother had sent another message. Mai skimmed and then deleted. She and Tom-Tom would arrive Friday afternoon and spend the weekend. "Not my problem," she huffed. "I'm not missing work to let her into the apartment." There was another message now, one that made Mai smile. "_That_ I wouldn't miss," she muttered and texted Zuko back.

Mai vaguely recalled Iroh; a robust man who embraced life in all its wonder and terror. He was charming and funny and sweet and she genuinely looked forward to meeting him once again.

For one glorious moment she leaned her head back and allowed her eyes to close. Sleep was far too great a temptation, though, so she snapped them open again and stood up, every limb feeling leaden and stiff.

"Come here, Komoku," she called. She stretched and tried to get rid of any remaining kinks. The cat came running and Mai gave her a healthy dose of affection before grabbing her bag, stuffing her glasses and the book she was currently reading inside. "Be good," she reminded the feline and got a cheeky sort of meow in response. She was halfway to the library when Mai realized that she'd forgotten her lunch. It was too late to turn back. As if in anticipation of hunger, her stomach protested with a loud growl. "Better not do that all day," she chastised.

The library opened to the public at ten am but employees were required to be there by nine. She made it just under the wire and Sadako, Mai's favorite colleague, shot her a grin.

"Is little Mai running a bit late today?" she inquired teasingly. "Does it have anything to do with that delicious looking young man you're seeing?"

"Delicious," Mai mouthed, but Sadako was right; somehow the adjective fit. "No, I didn't see him at all yesterday."

The woman wrapped her arm about Mai's shoulder and pulled her along to the staff room. "Oh, it must be withdrawals then, romantic dreams, _sexy _dreams?" Clearly, Sadako was having fun.

Mai's cheeks turned a warm pink and she ducked her head. She wasn't accustomed to that kind of affectionate teasing. It made her slightly uncomfortable but also pleased. Sadako noticed, after all, and cared.

"I'm not saying," she finally managed.

In truth, Zuko _had_ been in her dreams, scrambled, off kilter images of the young boy he had been and the young man he had become. There had been nothing sexy or romantic about them, but like Sadako's teasing, they had left Mai with a good feeling.

"Don't worry, Mai," Sadako soothed, suddenly remorseful. "My prying will stop right now. It's none of my business. But, if you want to talk, I'm here to listen."

"Thanks." Mai hung up her bag and then shifted from one foot to the other. "We went swimming on Monday, after work. And I'm having dinner at his place tonight. His uncle is visiting. I think it will be fun." It wasn't easy for her to share, and the effort it took was obvious.

Sadako was pleased, appreciating Mai's willingness to open up, even if just a bit. "Oh, he likes you, Mai. That's obvious. I'm happy for you. I hope the dinner goes well. Have you met his uncle before?"

"A few times….when I was little. I remember liking him a lot." Mai smiled at the memory.

"Well, good; we'd best get to work, I'll talk to you later, all right." She patted Mai on the arm and walked off, giving her a parting wink.

Mai made certain she was never idle, moving from one task to the next, offering her help to patrons, filling her mind with anything work related. Her tactic was successful and the day hurried along. It was four thirty before she knew it. Zuko was picking her up at six. That gave her about an hour to get ready. Mai wanted to look her best, not in an attempt to impress, but because Zuko made her feel special. _Looking_ special seemed a logical extension of that.

~~~~0000~~~~

"Y, you look really pretty." The air seemed to leave Zuko's lungs every time he set eyes on Mai, vanishing into the ether for a moment before returning and allowing him the pleasure of breathing.

"Thanks," Mai replied graciously. She wore a red peasant top with dark jeans, having opted for something more casual. They walked along in silence for a few minutes, staring about at the houses and cars and other people. "So, how is rooming with your uncle?"

"He never stops talking." Zuko's love for the man was obvious in his voice. "But it's great. And he has interesting stories. He's been just about everywhere."

Mai had never left the Fire Nation. Family vacations were on Ember Island, a beach resort fashionable with the wealthy. She'd spent most of the time in her room at the rented house, reading or staring out the window at the beach. All those kids playing together, the older ones flirting and playing a different kind of game, made her feel ill at ease. Eventually her parents gave up and left her be.

Mai created her own special area in the back garden of the beach house too, with targets for her secret knives and nooks for curling up with her books. When the sun had long set and most people were in bed, she would sneak outside and down to the water. That was when she liked it best, beneath the moonlight or a tumultuous stormy sky, deserted, the waves lapping at the shore like a cat lapping up milk or crashing into the beach, making a sound that rivaled thunder.

"Hmm, I'd like to travel someday, when I have money, if I ever have money." Mai sounded wistful.

"You will, even if we have to pool our resources and go together."

That was probably the sweetest offer anyone had ever made Mai. She, the initiator once again, linked her fingers loosely with Zuko's. They entered his apartment that way, hand in hand, something Iroh noticed immediately. He kept his thoughts to himself and instead busied himself with welcoming Mai.

"Hello, my dear, how wonderful to see you once again. I'm so glad that you and Zuko met here in Sapporo. My nephew's been quite lonely the past few years." He guided her along, hand on her elbow, and seated her on the sofa.

"Uncle," Zuko warned, not wanting the man to get too sentimental or reveal too much, or Agni forbid, something embarrassing.

"Dinner smells amazing," Mai declared. The warmth in the apartment, both from the cooking and Iroh's greeting, surrounded Mai, putting the young woman instantly at ease.

"It's an Earth Kingdom recipe; I hope you and Zuko will like it. Now, can I get you something cold to drink; some iced tea perhaps?"

Mai nodded. "Um, sure, thank you."

"I'll get one for you too, Zuko." Iroh headed off to the tiny kitchen, leaving the couple alone again.

Mai took the opportunity to observe Iroh. He was different from anyone in her family, different from any upper class man she had ever met. Iroh wore a bright shirt with tropical flowers splashed across it, baggy shorts and bare feet. He was completely at home in his own skin, something the young woman envied. His kindness and good humour were obvious, as was his love for Zuko. It was hard not to like Iroh. With most new people in her life she endured a period of adjustment. But Zuko's uncle was one of those rare exceptions. She could see why the young man adored him. He was the opposite of Ozai, Zuko's father, in most ways, in all the important ways. But she suspected that he could be tough as well.

"Nice swords." Mai turned her attention back to Zuko. She stood up and examined the huge blades more closely. "Can you use them?"

"I had some training. But I've got nowhere around here to practice." The mansion in Capitol City had indoor training rooms and outdoor training areas. Zuko actually missed those. He missed precious little else, however.

Mai had an idea involving the studio where she took martial arts one night a week. Not wanting to get his hopes up, she tucked it away. She would ask her sifu on Thursday.

"And that mask; where did you get that?"

Zuko took it down off the wall so that Mai could examine it more closely. "I bought it at some festival a few years ago." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I, well, sometimes I imagine myself wearing it, like a secret identity, you know, and running through the streets at night…"

"Fighting crime?" Mai asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe that's stupid…" He waited for Mai to contradict him and wasn't disappointed.

"No, it's not stupid; it's kinda cool, actually, and somehow appealing." She edged closer to Zuko, close enough for their shoulders and hips to touch.

They moved apart when Iroh entered, tray in hand, three glasses of iced tea balanced perfectly. "Getting cozy, are we?" he asked with a sly smile.

"No, Uncle, we're just…talking…" Zuko snatched the nearest glass and sat at one of the kitchen chairs Iroh had pulled out earlier.

"Thank you." Mai took her drink from Iroh and perched on one end of the sofa.

"So, Mai, Zuko tells me that you're quite the independent young lady. I admire that."

"Didn't have much of a choice," she retorted with more tartness than she had intended.

"Trust me; doing everything by yourself has its advantages. You appreciate your accomplishments more and owe no one."

"A little help sometimes would be nice." Mai felt bad for letting bitterness overtake her. But she didn't want to wait forever to graduate. It wasn't fair.

"You never know what might happen. Help can come from many places. How is the iced tea?" He raised his bushy eyebrows and waited patiently for the response.

"Really good." Mai took another sip. "Tastes like lime; am I right?"

"Yep; dinner should be ready soon. Did you bring your appetite?"

"He, I'm always hungry."

"She's a keeper. Zuko. Now, what are you studying at the university?' Zuko mentioned that you love to read. So the library is a good place for you then?"

"I'm taking a lit course now. I'm hoping that next year I can manage two courses at night. I'll take one in the summer too." She met Zuko's eyes and smiled. "I read all the time. And I love the library."

"It's important to love what you do. I can't imagine not having my tea shop. In fact, I'm thinking of opening one right here in Sapporo…that is, if things work out. Do you like tea, Mai?" Iroh sniffed the air. "Hang on a moment. I need to check dinner again."

"You'd better say 'yes' to the tea question," Zuko joked.

"I figured as much." Mai's stomach growled noisily. "I forgot lunch today," she said shyly.

"Why didn't you say so? Do you want something now?" Zuko stood up, concerned, and reached for Mai's hand. "Come on into the kitchen."

As it turned out, the food was ready anyway. Iroh served, sat down and they all dug in with enthusiasm.

"Wow, Uncle, this stuff is great."

"It really is," Mai agreed. "Oh, and yes, I like tea," she added, harkening back to Iroh's earlier question. "But I enjoy coffee too."

Iroh feigned heartbreak, placing a hand to his chest. His eyes sparkled with delight, though. "Coffee is, well, it's not for me. And I won't serve it at my shops. But, I'll forgive you for drinking it, Mai."

"I'm so relieved," she joked back.

The conversation focused on Mai's job and her family along with Zuko's situation.

"Too bad about your father, my dear; Ozai can be harsh." That was an understatement and Iroh knew it. The tea shop owner snuck a glance at Zuko, taking in the scar that marred almost half of his face. Yes, Ozai could be harsh, and he wielded enough power that little could be done about it. "My brother doesn't consider the people behind the numbers. But perhaps your family is better off where they are, away from all the misery of Capitol City."

"Maybe you should tell my mother that." Mai couldn't help but roll her eyes. The impending visit preyed on her mind, but she did a fair job of shoving her anxiety away. "She's visiting too, with my little brother."

"Oh? And when did this little brother come on the scene?" Iroh recalled when Ozai was born, seventeen years after _he_ was. It had been a shock and for a time he resented the child that suddenly stole the spotlight from him. But he adjusted and did his best to mentor the little boy. The trouble was, Iroh went off to university and rarely visited home. Baby Ozai became little boy Ozai and a stranger to Iroh. By the time his younger brother was of university age himself, Iroh had already married and had his own son. Their lives diverged as did their philosophies. And they never came together again.

"He's three."

_And a handful, and a brat and occasionally the sweetest thing ever_

"Ah, you and I have something in common then. Zuko's father came along when I was seventeen. It's strange being an only child for so long, and then suddenly having a sibling. Ozai and I don't see eye to eye unfortunately. He's….." Iroh wasn't sure how to phrase what he really felt without causing Zuko discomfort.

Mai spoke up, saving Iroh the trouble. "I remember him well enough. He terrified me. And that takes a lot."

"You don't have to tiptoe around the subject of my father," Zuko snapped. "I can handle it." He rubbed his scar and then laughed bitterly. "And it's not like I can ever escape him. The bastard gave me something to remember him by."

Without thinking, Mai put her hand over his, doing her best to calm him. "He did, and you wear it well."

_How did Ozai get away with that? How could his family not do something?_

Zuko put down his fork and breathed in deeply. Ozai was, despite his words, a sore point with him. No, sore point did not do the young man's feelings justice. Ozai had scarred Zuko more than just physically. He'd shredded any bit of self esteem his son had remaining with years of verbal abuse, disdain and coldness.

"I should be doing what Mai's doing," Zuko mused. "I should be paying for all this myself. Taking money from _him_ is like acceptance or forgiveness. I don't accept and I will _never_ forgive."

"No, he owes you this; he owes you so much more. There is no shame in accepting." Iroh patted Zuko on the shoulder. "Now how about we keep talk a bit more cheerful for the rest of the meal?"

"I'm sorry, Mai. I shouldn't have…sometimes stuff just comes out."

Mai shrugged. "I'm not worried about it."

He gave her a grateful smile. "Hey, Uncle Iroh, you like dragons too, don't you?"

"Subject change much?" the young woman whispered to Zuko.

"I do. I'm assuming that you find them fascinating as well, Mai." Iroh was all ears now. Any talk of dragons piqued his interest.

"Yeah, ever since I was little; I'm still hoping to find some real dragon bones one day," Mai confessed. "My parents think I envy firebenders or something."

"Do you?"

"No; I have my own thing."

Zuko was eager to make Mai shine. "She throws knives, Uncle, and she draws well too. You should see her dragons."

Mai began to feel centered out and she squirmed a bit in her seat. "I'm not that great."

"One day, I hope you'll let me be the judge of that. And Mai, I have a theory." He lowered his voice and spoke as if sharing a wondrous secret. "I think that dragons survive somewhere in the Fire Nation; not many, but one or two. I hope to discover _them_. Ever since their annihilation, this nation has become corrupt and bending has all but disappeared. Maybe that can be changed."

Not much made Mai sit up and take notice, but that revelation did. "Really? Oh, I can't imagine…"

"Do your best," Iroh quipped. "And when your mother comes, let me know. I would love to spend some time with her."

"Why?" Mai's face bore no expression at all but inside she laughed.

"Let me worry about that. Now, who wants dessert?"

~~~~0000~~~~

Zuko, keeping his voice low, called Mai the following morning. "Hey," he said shyly. "I just wanted to say hi and ask how you're doing."

"Hey back and I'm fine; one more day until misery arrives. Maybe Iroh can stay here with my mother and I can stay with you." She flushed at the idea and in his bedroom, Zuko bit back a groan.

"So, can I see you tonight, after work maybe?"

"I have my martial arts class."

"Oh." Zuko's disappointment was evident even through the phone.

"Well, you could watch if you wanted to. It might be boring."

He wanted to say that watching her do_ anything_ would be a joy. But as so often they did, words failed him and all he could manage was a "Sure, yeah, I'll watch."

They made the arrangements and went about their days, both anticipating the evening.

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: I hope the story isn't too slow. It's a character/relationship piece so the pacing makes sense to me.

I'm also trying to plant little seeds here and there that might grow into something bigger later on.

Thanks for giving the story a try and special thanks to my reviewers. I appreciate each and every one that I get.

Alabaster


	6. Chapter 6

**Interface**

**Chapter 6: Rain and Impending Doom**

The rain began just after eight o'clock and continued relentlessly, beating against the glass walls of the library, making it almost impossible to see anything outside.

"Rainy season has come early," Sadako noted. "Or else it's a fluke storm."

November usually brought with it weeks of endless rain and strong winds and deep puddles and damp clothes and umbrellas. Mai loved every second of it. She loved the dark sky, the way the tree branches whipped about in the wind, the sound of the rain, sometimes a gentle pattering and sometimes a deafening deluge. Mai embraced rainy season as warmly as she might a lover.

"Rainy season." Mai smiled and patted her friend on the back. "Sorry."

"You, young lady, take far too much joy in that, that mess outside. But, it suits you somehow."

"I'm taking that as a compliment." Mai tugged on her slightly wrinkled shirt and smoothed down her pants. Her hair was damp and needed a brushing but there hadn't been time when she arrived for work. So she dug a hair elastic out of her pocket, gathered the thick, black locks together and pulled them into a pony tail. Her bangs she fixed with her fingers. "Do I look less windswept now?"

"Please, you're perfect no matter what; I can't remember ever looking that good, even after hours of trying."

Mai squirmed under Sadako's envious gaze and her cheeks acquired a delicate pink colour. "I'm not perfect," she muttered. "Ask my mother."

"Hmm, I'm not touching that one, Mai. I know she's arriving tomorrow and you're not looking forward to it, but I'm going to make a suggestion."

"Thought you weren't touching that one?" Mai quipped.

Sadako put her hands on her generous hips and gave Mai a mock angry look. "I'm _going_ to make a suggestion. Welcome your mother and make the best of her visit. It's only a few days, after all, and then she'll be gone."

"Yeah, the longest few days of my life; I know her, Sadako. She's bossy and judgmental and doesn't approve of me at all."

"You can only control how _you_ behave, Mai. That's all I'm going to say."

They went back to sorting and re-shelving. Mai tackled the children's area, pushing in the little chairs and returning large, colourful picture books to the little shelves that gave easy access to those under the age of about six. A toddler sitting beside his mother stared openly at Mai, one finger in his mouth, rather than at the book in front of him. Mai admired the honesty of young children. If they wanted to stare, they stared. And if they didn't like you they said so. There was no guile and there was no shame.

"But there soon will be," the young woman said to herself.

She gave the boy a smile and he smiled back, his brown eyes sparkling with genuine joy. Suddenly Mai almost looked forward to seeing Tom-Tom. The child's gaze bore into her back as she walked away, toward the information desk. She took over there when Maho went for her morning break. The older woman got out of her chair when she spotted Mai.

"Just in time," she remarked grumpily, eyeing Mai up and down. "Answer the phone and help anyone who looks lost or bewildered or confused."

_It's a library, not a labyrinth._

Maho said the same thing with slight variations every day. Mai suspected that the woman knew all too well how much it irritated her.

"Don't worry." Mai moved her hand as if pushing aside something distasteful. "Enjoy your break."

No one called and no one approached the desk, so she took the opportunity to watch the rain. It ran down the glass in torrents and gave no indication of lessening in volume. Occasionally a distant crack of thunder piqued Mai's interest. She adored a good thunderstorm, the ominous kind that turned the sky the colour of a fresh bruise, all purple and black, and made the windows shake with its power. Mai tapped her fingernails against the desk in time with the rain drumming on the rooftop.

People in the parking lot, blurry and distorted looking through the streams of water, ran awkwardly, holding tight onto children's hands and umbrellas and bags filled with books. They all appeared angry at the rain, as if it were somehow out to make their day miserable.

"I'm back; go make yourself useful, Mai." Maho put her hand on the back of the comfortable chair and waited for Mai to rise. "The reading area is messy again. Make sure you come to the check out desk if there's a lineup. We don't want people waiting forever."

"Sure." Mai headed toward the collection of red leather chairs that surrounded a long, low table and sat in front of a gas fireplace. That was more for atmosphere than for warmth. It rarely got cool enough in the Fire Nation to require any kind of heating.

Books and magazines and coffee cups that people had snuck in littered the table. Mai returned things to their proper places and got rid of the garbage before taking a cartload of books back to the stacks.

When it came time for_ her_ break, she pulled her staff tag over her head and stuffed it in her pocket before pulling a chair up next to the window. Resting her head in her hand she allowed the sight and sound of the rain to lull her into a state of almost complete calm. The only thoughts Mai had were thoughts of Zuko. She couldn't help but wonder if her feelings for the man were disproportionate to the amount of time she had actually spent with him.

_It hasn't even been a week and the thought of not having Zuko in my life is too terrible to consider._

Yes, she'd known him as a little girl. Known wasn't even the appropriate word. She'd spent a minimal amount of time in his company and had observed him from afar a few times. He was sweet and kind then, shy and lacking the self confidence of his sister, Azula. Zuko always had a smile for her and a few bumbling words that had thrilled her childish heart.

What she felt now was so much more powerful. Lust and desire were mixed in with the affection and interest. It was a heady concoction her body had brewed, one that had Mai smiling at the thought of some considerate act Zuko had performed one minute and reeling with want the next, the memory of his scent and the feel of his lips on hers fresh in her mind.

_You've got it bad, girl, really bad._

"Yeah, but that's good," she whispered and returned to work.

~~~~0000~~~~

"You look so relieved to be home. Is school that bad?" Iroh wrapped a strong arm about his nephew's shoulder. "Tell me." He wore another loose shirt, this one red with bright orange birds, and cargo pants. There was something comforting even about his choice of clothes.

Zuko ran a hand through bedraggled hair and dropped his damp satchel onto the floor. "It's fine, okay, whatever. I just don't seem to fit in."

"That might take some time, nephew. You don't make friends as easily as some. But you'll find a few eventually. I know it." He let go of Zuko then. "Here, give me your jacket." Iroh stepped into the bathroom and hung the garment up over the bathtub to let it drip dry.

"Maybe," Zuko called. "But I have Mai. And she's better than any friend."

"She's a lovely, intelligent, funny young woman; a bit on the cynical side, and perhaps a tad sarcastic, but it's obvious that she cares for you." Iroh was thrilled to see Zuko's brilliant smile.

"Do you really think so? I mean, I think she likes me too. And we get along so well. I feel like I've known her forever. I can't believe my luck." The young firebender wore a dopey sort of grin and he leaned against the door as if he was prepared to stay there the remainder of the day.

"I know so. Now, what's going on tonight? You said something about meeting Mai later." The eccentric businessman was in the kitchen now making sandwiches. "I suggest you get your homework done if you have any and get something to eat." He paused then, deep in thought. "Am I acting too much like a father? Am I cramping your style?"

"No!" Zuko replied without hesitation. "I'm enjoying it. You know how my father is…..he never…..ever since my mom went away I haven't had anyone care for me like this. Please, you're not bothering me at all."

Iroh knew no more about Ursa's sudden disappearance than Zuko did. He'd poked around gently with what sources he possessed but had found nothing concrete. There were rumors, of course. Wealthy and powerful families were always surrounded by a pall of gossip and potential scandal. Some said that Ozai forced Ursa away. Sick of her 'softness' when it came to raising the children, Ozai had threatened to do away with Zuko, the child most like her and the one she gravitated to, should she not obey.

Ozai was a cold man, hard and uncompromising and with certain expectations. He abhorred weakness in any form. But what Ozai considered weakness, Iroh considered basic human decency and compassion. The thought of his brother, of what the man had done to Zuko and gotten away with, made the blood in his veins, already touched by fire, nearly ignite.

"Then I'm happy to do it, my boy. Come eat. I make a great sandwich too."

Iroh wasn't lying. They rivaled the best of any Fire Nation deli and Zuko gobbled up two along with a huge glass of milk. When he was finished, the young man groaned at the full feeling and rubbed his belly.

"So good," he declared. "You are great in the kitchen, Uncle. You'll make someone a terrific wife." Zuko was teasing, an infrequent occurrence and meant no slight against either Iroh or women.

"Ho, I would gladly stay in the kitchen and cook while my wife went out to work." He clapped Zuko on the back. "And I'm so glad to hear you joke. It's been a long time."

Zuko twisted a corner of his paper napkin, and twisted some more until it was a hard little nub. "I guess there wasn't much to joke about." Tossing the napkin down, he met Iroh's understanding amber eyes. "I felt so alone at home. Maybe there's no place that I really fit."

"I don't believe that. There's a place for everybody. Some just take longer finding it." The sixty two year old let his words sink in. "Get ready for Mai. You don't want to make her wait, now do you?"

~~~~0000~~~~

He faced his black umbrella into the wind and tried to hold it steady. It was no use, so he put it down again and surrendered to the rain. By the time he found the right street and located "**Chiba's School of Martial Arts**', he was drenched. Standing beneath the tiny overhang, he shook himself like a dog, droplets flying every which way, before stepping into the softly lit space.

His eyes immediately sought out Mai. She stood out in the group of students, each of them perfectly still and straight on the mat, watching their instructor with serious faces, all concentration and eagerness to learn. The students wore black, loose fitting cotton pants and red t-shirts beneath red gis emblazoned with the Fire Nation symbol and tied with a black cotton belt. Quietly, loathe to disturb the lesson or embarrass Mai, Zuko moved to the wall and made himself as inconspicuous as he could.

His arrival hadn't gone unnoticed, though. A slight tilt of her head and an equally slight upturn of her lips let Zuko know that Mai was aware of his presence. He watched, keeping his entire focus on Mai. No one else there mattered. When it came time for her to spar with the sifu, he thrilled at her elegance and grace, not noticing the errors she made or worrying about her final, ungainly plunge onto the mat.

"Well done, Mai." She and the sifu bowed, traditional Fire Nation style, and Mai moved to the end of the row. The young woman turned then and smiled at Zuko, a shy sort of smile, but her gold eyes sparkled with anticipation of their meeting. He gave her a little wave and waited out the rest of the lesson.

As soon as Mai was free, she strode over to Zuko, leaning against the wall beside him. Dabbing at her forehead with a towel, she nodded at a smaller room. "I want to show you something. Oh, and hi."

"Hi," Zuko replied a bit dreamily. "What's in the room?"

"Come with me." She tugged on his hand and led him across the shiny floor. "I told my sifu about my knife throwing when I first started here a few months ago."

"So, just how good are you with those knives?" They hadn't talked much about Mai's infatuation with sharp, lethal objects. He knew just that she collected blades and had been throwing them for a few years now, without any training.

"Good enough," she retorted and raised those delicate eyebrows of hers for emphasis.

Mai pushed the door open further and stepped inside, dragging Zuko behind. The room was a decent size, not quite as large as the main one, but there was plenty of room to move about unhindered. Targets were set up, professional looking things, and Mai proudly showed Zuko the pounding they had taken from her knives.

"Yeah, I'd say you are," he agreed.

"He lets me come here to throw when I have time. I told him about your dual swords. If you want to train here, you can. It's a bit cramped, but…"

"It's perfect," Zuko declared, stopping her mid sentence. "Thanks for thinking of me, Mai. You've no idea what that means."

It was _his_ turn to initiate a kiss. Eyes darting about, not wanting anyone else to see, he finally leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

"More," Mai heard herself saying as Zuko pulled away. She could hardly believe the word had originated in _her _brain and traveled to _her _mouth.

"O, okay." Not wanting to disappoint, and quite willing to kiss Mai forever, the firebender wrapped his arms about the girl, brought her gently to him, close as close could get, and met her own willing mouth.

"You told me this room was for training." The voice was deep and gruff and both Mai and Zuko jumped back, breaking their embrace. "_That_ kind of training, you have your own room for, Mai."

"Of course, Sifu Chiba, it won't happen again." Mai was flustered and that angered her. She didn't get flustered, ever.

"Just kidding," the middle aged man added in a much kinder tone. "I've been in love. I understand." He laughed then and both young people were reminded of Iroh.

In love; the two tiny words, words that when put together took on a completely different meaning, a beautiful meaning, hovered in the room's atmosphere, and caused Mai and Zuko to blush and fidget and to wonder if it what Chiba said was really true.

"Uh, did I say something wrong?" Chiba stared at the pair. "I call them as I see them, you know."

"No." Mai finally broke their silence. She looked up at Zuko from beneath full black eyelashes, trying to gauge his reaction.

"No," Zuko echoed. "Thanks for allowing me to train here. It will be good to swing my swords again."

"You're welcome, but I have one condition."

"Of course, it's your place…." The young man shrugged.

"I want a demonstration."

"Sure." Zuko smiled at Chiba. "I'd like that."

"All right then; I'm closing shop, Mai." He left them alone, busying himself with tidying up.

"I like him. He makes me think of…"

"Iroh," Mai finished with her own smile.

There could never be too many Irohs in the world and the couple considered themselves fortunate to have encountered two.

~~~~0000~~~~

"It's still pouring," Zuko complained. He glowered at the sky, dark and full of even darker clouds.

Mai put up her umbrella. The wind had diminished so she could hold it upright and not have to struggle. "Rainy season is upon us."

"And you're happy about that?"

"Yep; it's my favorite time of the year."

"It makes me feel cold. My fire is always weakest when the sun doesn't show its face for days and days. I don't feel quite like myself. It's like I'm incomplete."

"That never even occurred to me." Mai almost felt ashamed. "No one in my family bends." She took Zuko's free hand with her own, hoping the warmth from her body would counteract the effect a little. "It must be strange."

"Yeah; I'm not the greatest bender to begin with. That's Azula's territory."

_Why did I bring her up?_

"She was good at pretty well everything, as I remember it. But she had a cruel streak too and her ambition was scary even then."

"Nothing's changed," Zuko quipped.

"Do you miss her at all?" Family was a sensitive topic for him and she didn't want to push. But Mai felt they were comfortable enough with each other to broach the topic.

"About as much as you miss your mother." Zuko squeezed her hand. "There were some fun times, though, times when she and I were just brother and sister, not competitors. There's good in her. It's way down deep, but it's there. I wonder if my father will destroy it completely."

What could Mai say to that? She kept her peace but squeezed back, showing her support.

~~~~0000~~~~

It was half past three and the library was packed with patrons. Mai was happily run off her feet. Every so often, she snatched a glimpse of the angry sky and smiled to herself. And every so often she recalled that her mother was due to arrive at any moment, and frowned.

"Mood swings?" Sadako asked with a grin.

Mai's reply was to the point. "Mother."

"Oh, right; remember what I said."

"I'll do my best."

They stood near the automatic doors. Mai was busily returning cds to their proper place and didn't notice the perfectly made up, perfectly dressed woman enter, a toddler clinging to her hand. Akira spotted Mai, though, and marched over to her, a woman on a mission.

"You couldn't take a few hours off work? Tom-Tom and I have been waiting in your building for ages. I couldn't stand it anymore so we walked over here…in the RAIN."

Mai felt Sadako's hand on her arm, soothing and kind. She battled against the urge to take a cd and fling it at her mother. Nothing had changed, nothing at all.

_You've changed. You __**have**__._

"I can't _afford_ to take time off. And I'm working, Mother. This isn't the time or place for an argument." She pointed to the chairs out in the atrium. "You can wait out there."

Glancing about the library, Akira set her sights on the reading area. "Or, we could wait right here. I'd like to get a sense of where my daughter works. You don't mind, do you?"

"I can't stop you." Mai hissed.

"I hope you treat the patrons here better than you treat me. You need the job, remember." Akira unbuttoned her trench coat and patted down her brown hair. "Come along, Tom-Tom. It seems as though your sister is in one of her moods."

"Don't let her get to you. She wins, if you do. I'll finish these up." Sadako pried the cd loose from Mai's fingers. "Go re-shelve those books. Invent a job if you have to."

Mai mouthed a thank you and escaped. But Akira would be waiting for her in another hour, wearing that self satisfied expression she favored.

_Weekend from hell._

Mai forced herself to think about Zuko instead and suddenly the imminent future didn't seem nearly as horrible. She even managed a smile.

~~~~0000~~~~

**A/N: Thanks for reading and more thanks to my reviewers. Next chapter will feature lots of Akira. But Iroh will manage her.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Interface**

_**Chapter 7: Relativity **_

Lips pushed out, a sign of her dissatisfaction, Akira kept her eyes on the sidewalk, determined to avoid every puddle. Her deep red umbrella she held out in front of her like a shield. She snuck glances at her daughter every so often and sighed.

"What is your problem?" Mai already wanted the woman to head back home and they had only exchanged a few words. But with Akira, it was often what went unsaid that hurt the most.

"Problem?" she echoed. A powerful gust of wind almost stole the woman's umbrella away and she tsked-tsked at it as if it were an unruly child she could control, not a force of nature.

"You're obviously ticked off about something. Sorry I don't have a car to drive you home in. But, you know, I can't afford one. You could have driven here." Mai purposely stomped in a puddle, hoping she would hit her mother's impractical high heels with the rainwater.

"Do you have to do that? And you know that I hate to drive on the highway. The train is so much better. I can sit back and relax."

"Whatever's better for you," Mai muttered. She caught Tom-Tom staring at her with big, pale gold eyes and gave him the slightest of smiles. He returned the smile threefold and grabbed hold of her pant leg. Mai toyed with the idea of prying his chubby little fingers off, but his grip was surprisingly strong. Instead, she reached down and ruffled his brown hair. It wasn't her brother's fault that their mother was often intolerable.

"I left my bag inside the front doors of your building. I didn't want to carry it all the way to the library. Do you think it's safe there?"

"Guess we'll find out."

_Stupid!_

They turned up Mai's street and then headed toward the small apartment building. Mai thanked the fates when she spotted the expensive suitcase through the glass; one problem averted. Once inside the tiny lobby, they shook off umbrellas and coats before heading up the old wooden staircase. Little Tom-Tom hummed to himself as he climbed and held onto his mother's hand. Mai got to carry Akira's luggage. She dumped it down in the hallway, earning a glare, and fished out her key.

"Oh," Akira stated once the apartment door was open, "how…quaint. Where will Tom-Tom and I sleep?"

She stepped inside and gazed about the small space, taking it all in with her keen eyes, tucking all the information away for later.

"You can have my bedroom. I'll make a bed up on the floor." She could just imagine how comfortable_ that_ would be.

_Or there's always a hotel…for her._

Mai showed her mother the bedroom and the woman immediately began to unpack, pushing some of Mai's things aside.

"So, make yourself at home," the young woman said dryly. "What do you want to do for dinner?"

From the sounds of things, Tom-Tom had discovered the cat. Komoku hissed and darted up to Mai, winding herself around the girl's legs in a panic. Mai bent down and scooped up the feline, stroking her soothingly and whispering words of comfort.

"Kitty!" her brother declared. He reached up as if expecting Mai to drop poor Komoku into his arms.

"Yes, _my_ kitty. You remember Komoku, don't you?"

Tom-Tom nodded, arms still upraised.

"You need to treat her properly, okay. I'm going to put Komoku down and let you pet her. If you're nice to her, she'll be nice to you." Mai doubted the little boy's ability to be gentle with the cat, but he surprised her.

"Nice kitty," the boy crooned. He touched her head with one finger and then ran it down the length of the cat's body.

"That's better." Mai praised the boy and demonstrated herself how to properly pet the cat. "Watch her tail. Sometimes she gets angry if you touch her there."

By now, Komoku was purring happily and Tom-Tom looked so very pleased with himself. Mai felt a surge of something, affection, maybe even love and cupped the boy's cheek before standing up and heading off to the kitchen.

She put the cat's food and water out and snorted at her brother's groan of disappointment when Komoku darted away, leaving _him _behind for her favorite flavor.

"Mom, I asked what you wanted to do for dinner. I could make something…."

"Wouldn't you rather go out to eat? You must know some good restaurants around here." She stepped out into the living room wearing a stylish dress, brown hair pinned up, the scent of some popular perfume trailing behind her like a car's exhaust.

Mai wasn't sure if Akira's response was a slight against her cooking or if it reflected a genuine desire to get out. "I know a good coffee shop and that's it. Look, Mom, I don't go out to eat, at all. Money is tight."

"Well, hasn't some young man taken you out anywhere?"

An automatic response, Mai rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure how to broach the subject of Zuko or even if she should bother. She settled for an annoyed, "Oh, for Agni's sake, Mother…"

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai almost tripped over her own feet getting to the door when she heard the knock. And she smiled with relief when she saw it was Iroh and Zuko, come to rescue her from Akira's doom.

"I'm glad to see you," she whispered before locking eyes with Zuko. "I haven't checked my phone. Did you leave a message?"

"Uh, no; Uncle thought it might be nice to surprise you." The young firebender shrugged. "I hope that's all right."

"You're life savers. Come on in. And what is that I smell?" She sniffed the air appreciatively, pulled the door open wide and stepped aside for Zuko and Iroh. "It's much better than my mother's perfume."

Iroh chuckled and gave Mai a mock frown. "Now, now, try to get along with her."

"Mai, dear, didn't you tell your friends that I was arriving today? Why have you asked people over?" Akira's expression managed to be both disapproving and hurt. She adjusted her jewelry and smoothed down her dress.

Iroh, charming and funny, and very capable with the ladies, swooped in and took over. "You must be Mai's mother; Akira, isn't it?" He put down the bag he carried, took her hand, holding it between his two large ones and stared directly into her eyes.

She smiled demurely and made no move to get her hand back. "Yes, I am, and _you_ look very familiar." Akira managed to hide her surprise at Iroh's choice of clothing. It was bright, a lime green shirt that almost blinded her, and far more casual than anything the woman _ever_ wore.

"Iroh Tanaka; I recently made your daughter's acquaintance. She and my nephew are friends." The older man waved Zuko over. "This handsome young man is Zuko Tanaka."

"Ozai's son," Akira said breathily. "And you're his older brother. What in the world are the two of you doing in Sapporo? And why didn't you mention them, Mai?"

"Mai, why don't you and Zuko set the table? I'll fill your mother in." He gave the black haired girl a gentle nudge. "Your brother is fine right where he is."

Grateful once more, Mai didn't question anything. She grabbed Zuko's hand, an action that did _not _go unnoticed by Akira, and pulled him into the kitchen. Tom-Tom sat on the floor watching the scenes play out before him. He was fascinated by the new arrivals, particularly Zuko.

"Here," Mai said, handing Zuko a simple red tablecloth.

He spread it out on the table, making certain it was centered properly and had no wrinkles or folds. He waited for Mai to give him flatware and dishes and glasses and dutifully placed them down as best he could. Iroh's conversation with Akira was easily overheard and he made no attempt to block out their words.

"Mai's a fine young woman. You must be proud of what she's accomplished here."

_You tell her, Uncle._

"Um, well, certainly, her father and I are proud."

Zuko picked up on the subtle resentment in Akira's voice. She did not like being put on the spot. But Iroh was so kind about it that it hardly hurt at all.

"She and Zuko only met last Saturday and already they're quite close. It's remarkable really, the connection that they have."

"Six days ago? And how close is close? Why did you say your nephew is studying here rather than in Capitol City?"

"One question at a time, dear lady; let's see. Yes, six days and their relationship is definitely a romantic one."

Zuko flushed and took the time to stare at Mai. Her back was to him. She was taking the covered dishes out of the bag, peeking inside and smiling at each discovery. Mai looked good from behind. He knew that already and had seen the view quite a few times. That didn't lessen the thrill he felt gazing at her now.

"Take a picture," Mai quipped. She knew he was staring and it flattered her but she liked making Zuko uncomfortable too. Flustering him was accomplished with little effort. Without turning around, she sensed the heat of his blush and smirked to herself. "So adorable," she whispered. "And so easy."

She heard bits of the conversation between Iroh and her mother too. Akira was performing her sickening sucking up routine, praising Iroh and the entire Tanaka family, going on about their prowess at business, their wonderful home, their beautiful beach house, their entire empire. Mai wrinkled her nose and tried to tune the woman out.

"Should we put the food on the table?" Zuko edged closer to Mai and brushed his fingers against her hip. The filmy material of her cream coloured blouse felt soft and silky but he imagined that the skin beneath felt infinitely better. "They're still talking."

"I'm hungry. Aren't you?" The smells were making the librarian salivate and her stomach began to grumble like some testy old woman.

"Yeah, I am." Daringly, he leaned in and nuzzled her neck before kissing up its length and ending at her lips. "I'll take care of it."

Mai's entire body throbbed with want. She'd never felt anything that powerful and she wished that Iroh and Mai and Tom-Tom would just vanish so that she could have her way with Zuko. Heat crept along her body, leaving its tell-tale smudges of pink. She leaned on the tiny counter and breathed deeply. Akira did not need to see her like this, semi aroused and obviously smitten. She would dig her teeth into that information, a rabid, slathering dog shaking its victim.

Zuko's raspy voice traveled to her from the living room. "Mai says it's time to eat." The way he said her name made the young woman tremble.

"Thank you, young man," Akira replied, looking at him appraisingly. "Your uncle has many good things to say about you. But I still have a lot of questions."

"I'm glad to hear that, ma'am. Your daughter, Mai," the girl in the kitchen swooned again, "means a lot to me."

"But you've just met her, right? How much can she mean?" It was as if she were testing Zuko, trying to make him suddenly deny his affection.

Zuko fidgeted, rocking slightly on his feet, as he searched for the right words to convey his emotions. "It's only been a few days. I know that. But, but my feelings are true. I've never met a girl like Mai. She's, she's special."

"Hmmm, special, is she? Well, let's see where the two of you are in a few months." She called Tom-Tom over to her and took his hand, leading him into the dining room.

Iroh narrowed his eyes at the woman's retreating back before giving his nephew an encouraging smile. "Don't worry about the mother," he advised the young man quietly. "You're not involved with her."

~~~~0000~~~~

Zuko's scar was the center of attraction. Tom-Tom stared openly between bites of food and gulps of milk while Akira was more surreptitious. Mai could see her mother struggling with the disfigurement, wondering whether to mention it or not.

She couldn't take it any longer. "It's a scar, Mother, not a second head."

Akira's eyes bugged out and she almost choked on a piece of chicken. Gallantly, Iroh handed her some water and gently patted her back. "There, there," he soothed. But he wanted to laugh.

"You're incorrigible, Mai." Akira cleared her throat a few times and took another sip of water. "Look how you've centered poor Zuko out."

"You were the one staring at him like he's a freak; don't put this on me." She huffed but calmed down when she felt Zuko's hand on hers beneath the table. He was telling her to let it go. It didn't matter what her mother thought about his scar. It didn't matter what she thought or felt about anything.

"It's cool."

Four heads swung to look at little Tom-Tom. They had all temporarily forgotten him.

"I agree, brother." Mai gave him a smile and that affection swelled again. She might grow to really like the boy after all. She recalled too the child she had seen at work the other day. Trust them to be forthright and guileless.

Zuko gifted the boy with a second smile. "Thanks, Tom-Tom."

"Welcome," he managed and went back to the serious business of eating.

After the minor confrontation, Iroh regaled the group with tales of his travels, his tea shop and his search for dragons. The candles on the table, red and white ones, beat back the darkness outside. Rain continued to pound against the windows. It felt to Mai as though they were in a world separate from the real one, isolated and alone. She loved the feeling, though Akira was an unwelcome citizen of the lonely little country.

"Another dragon obsessive; Mai's been drawing those things since before she started school." Akira sighed. "Aren't there more important things to concentrate on? It seems rather childish."

Mai bit down on her tongue. Insulting her was one thing, but Iroh too? That was intolerable.

"I don't consider it childish, my dear lady. I consider it looking for a wonderful part of our history here in the Fire Nation; dragons, the first firebenders, stunning creatures, powerful, noble."

"Dangerous," Akira added. "Isn't that why we wiped them out?"

_Oh crap!_

"We 'wiped them out' as you so bluntly phrased it, because of ignorance and brutality." Iroh's voice had steel in it now, rigid and hard, immoveable. He was angry, though too well mannered and considerate to allow that rage true freedom.

"Mother…." Mai intoned, that one word a severe warning.

Akira was bright enough to realize that she was outnumbered and arguing would do her no good. Besides, in the end, she really didn't give a fig about dragons. But, she hoped that Iroh was wrong about their continued existence. That was all the Fire Nation needed, dragons burning their way through cities, cluttering up the sky, making a general nuisance of themselves. The Fire Nation was a modern, industrialized, civilized country. Dragons had no business there.

"Fine, fine," she consented, giving Iroh an apologetic look. "I'll let it be. I can see that dragons are a sensitive subject with you, all of you."

The remainder of their conversation was neutral. They talked about Sapporo in general, Iroh's plans to open a tea shop there, Mai's father and the university. After dessert and tea, Zuko offered to help clean up. Mai put him to work and together they did the dishes while Iroh and Akira continued to talk.

"He's charming her now," Mai observed as she elbowed Zuko. "My father might be jealous if he were here."

"Uncle Iroh loves women." The firebender flushed. "I don't mean that way; well, yeah, I'm sure he does, I mean he was married and had a son, but not your mother, not that your mother isn't attractive enough or….oh, did I just say that..ugh."

Mai leaned over, arms wrapped around her waist, trying to catch her breath. She was laughing that hard.

"I don't usually laugh like this, at all, But you're…."

"I know, I know," the young man snarled. "I'm not exactly eloquent and I get all mixed up and I sound like an idiot."

"No, _yes_, you do, but it's sweet and it's part of why I like you so much." Standing on her tiptoes, Mai kissed Zuko on the cheek. "Let's finish these up."

By the time the dishes were washed and dried and put away, Iroh had promised to pick up Akira and Tom-Tom the following morning and show them the city. Mai was working and the pair needed something to do and a good way to get around.

"It will be fun," Iroh ensured Akira. "I know all the best spots already."

It was Sapporo and that meant that the best spots were few and far between, but still, the city had the odd thing here and there to offer.

The little boy in question dozed against his mother's leg, talking in his sleep occasionally. Komoku stretched out near the boy but not too near. It seemed as though Tom-Tom had completely won the cat over in the end.

"That's very gracious of you, Iroh. Tom-Tom and I will be delighted."

Mai leaned in close to Zuko and whispered in his ear, smiling devilishly. "Yeah, but will Iroh?"

"Well, nephew, I think it's time we went home. I'm sure that Mai wants some time alone with her mother and brother." He made sure that Akira's attention was elsewhere before he gave Mai a wink.

Thanks were expressed and dishes were returned and before Mai knew it, the pair had left. She stared out a window, trying to catch one last glimpse before resigning herself to her fate.

~~~~0000~~~~

"That was unexpected," Akira stated a bit snippily. "I wish that you had told me about Zuko. This is a wonderful thing, Mai, a wonderful thing. If you get in good with him, maybe Ozai will give your father another chance, let him come back and work in Capitol City. Of course, he's the outcast child isn't he, and that scar…" She shuddered but when the woman felt her daughter's cold glare, she stopped just as quickly.

"You make me sick. I'm not seeing Zuko to improve your station in life. I LIKE him. I might even LOVE him. What do you think of that? Or doesn't love have a place in your world?" Mai shook with anger. She stood ruler straight and rigid, hands at her side. Komoku sat up and went to Mai, parking himself on top of her feet.

Her mother appeared chastised. "That came out wrong, Mai. Of course there's room for love. You know how I feel about your father."

"Is that your apology? That's the best you can do?" The young woman's fists were clenched now.

Mai was very aware of the love between her mother and her father. It had been a bright spot in her home life, something that had given her hope. She knew at least that she had been conceived in love even though she wasn't quite what either of her parents wanted. And her father, he was softer than Akira, more flexible. When Mai had needed affection or some kind of validation, she had gone to him.

"I'm sorry, Mai. My remarks were uncalled for. Zuko is a nice young man and the two of you look perfect together. I mean that. I _do_ want you to be happy, Mai. But, our ideas of what should _make_ you so are different." Akira folded her hands in her lap and sat calmly, awaiting whatever caustic remark Mai might throw at her.

"They _are _different. And I'm not changing." She walked to the tiny closet that held her spare bedding and hauled out a few blankets. "I'm tired, Mother, and I want to go to sleep now." Mai grabbed a pillow from her bedroom next and her pajamas, before locking herself in the bathroom to clean up and change.

When she came out, Akira and Tom-Tom were both ready for sleep.

"Just let us brush our teeth, all right, Mai."

She nodded and spread one blanket out on the floor, tossed down her pillow and pulled the other blanket on top of her. Mai felt exhausted and her eyes drifted shut before Akira blew out the candles and turned off the light.

Later that night, when some passing car roused her from sleep, Mai felt Tom-Tom's warm little body pressed against hers. Smiling she pulled him closer and placed a kiss on his head.

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: I missed the library scenes this time around and will rectify that next chapter. You can never get enough of libraries after all. ;-)

With all I have planned, (Wow, I actually, _sort of_ have a plan), this story could be never-ending.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Interface**

_**Chapter 8: Interlude**_

"What's with you?" Sadako had a gleam in her eye. "You're walking like someone kicked you all night. Or does Zuko like it rough?" The older librarian couldn't resist teasing Mai. The young woman was so reserved, not stuffy, that was something different, but Mai simply kept a lot to herself. It was fun to draw her out.

"You know damn well that my mother is here and my little brother." Mai rubbed her neck and then her shoulder. "Ow; I slept on the floor. It's a hard floor." She moved her head closer to Sadako's. "I don't know what Zuko likes, but he's a great kisser." Mai fought back a surge of embarrassment. Sadako was a friend, kind and funny, and friends shared that kind of thing. Didn't they?

Sadako's pretty brown eyes widened. Mai was enlightening her again; breakthrough. "Kissing is good; I vaguely recall the sensation of a man's lips on mine. Tell me more."

"Mmmm, I can tell you about how it went with my mother. Is that good enough?"

Mai settled back in a blissfully comfortable chair. The two women sat in the atrium, outside the library proper, waiting for nine o'clock to come. It was pouring outside again and there were tiny puddles all over the shiny, new floor. The sun had been up for a few hours, but it looked like the heart of night out there. The soft lights of the community complex only put a small dent in the darkness. Mai felt cozy, tucked safely away at work, wrapped in a blanket of black and grey.

Thunder rumbled, still distant, and Mai smiled.

"You really are enjoying the weather, aren't you? It's like you're glowing or something. And no, stories of your mother are not a substitute. But I suppose that I'll take what I can get. I live through you, you know."

"Dull life then," Mai quipped.

She told Sadako about the impromptu dinner party with Iroh and Zuko, her surprising affection for Tom-Tom, and the entrepreneur's kindness. "He's taking my mother and brother out today, to show them the sights. Actually, they left when I did."

"So, they're probably back already then." Sadako laughed and the sound echoed in the near empty building. "I almost feel sorry for your mother, almost. I'd like to meet this Iroh character, though. He sounds like a lot of fun."

"I'll get Zuko to bring him around one day, before he goes back home." When she thought about it, Iroh and Sadako would make a good match. There was an age difference, a considerable one, but they were adults and could decide for themselves. And why was she getting ahead of herself?

_Since when do you play matchmaker, Mai?_

Perhaps her own sudden and intense happiness, the wonder of rediscovering Zuko, had made her magnanimous. Why shouldn't Sadako enjoy a relationship too? Mai shrugged her slight shoulders. Chances were nothing would come of any meeting between the two, but she would make certain that such a meeting occurred.

Sadako thought about that for a second. "Good; the sooner the better. And hey, time to get to work."

Feeling like she'd spent the night lifting weights far too heavy for her, Mai cringed as she stood and let out a moan of discomfort. She rolled her head on her neck, looking for relief.

"I hope this stiffness vanishes soon."

"Look at it this way," her friend grinned, "it's a good excuse for Zuko to give you a massage. And massages can lead to…"

"Enough," Mai declared with an annoyed wave of her hand. But she turned her head and smiled, and wondered what she would do without the woman's humour. The idea wasn't a bad one either.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai was busy in the stacks, picking out books for an elderly woman, a sweet thing whom Mai had gotten to know over the past few months. She enjoyed murder mysteries, but not the flashy ones that were popular nowadays. This woman preferred the classics, ones written with style and panache and intelligence.

The librarian made it a point to get to know the preferences of the people who came in regularly and when she saw a new book or an older one she thought might please someone, Mai tucked that information away for later. She learned as much as she could about various writers and their most beloved books as well, even ones not to her own liking, so that she could assist people when they were looking for something new to read.

Some patrons walked into the library purposefully, a specific book in mind, while others browsed for up to an hour, choosing something that randomly struck their fancy. Mai enjoyed observing the people and their habits. She was a browser herself, deriving a simple pleasure from the look and feel of all the books, their covers, their titles.

"Here you go, Mrs. Ito. I think you'll love these two." She handed them over for the old woman to examine.

"Oh," she exclaimed. "Yes, and yes; you've done it again, young lady. Thank you so much." Mrs. Ito patted Mai's arm affectionately. She stared up at Mai for a moment. "You look happy, dear. I'm glad."

"I am." As Mai said the words, she realized just how very true they were right now. The fact that _other _people could see a change in her reinforced that truth. "Thank you, Mrs. Ito." Her gratitude was genuine. Mrs. Ito was one of those people, much like Iroh, who always made you feel good and worthwhile and warmed from the inside. She exuded both wisdom and kindness. They clung to her like stubborn stains on a favorite shirt. "Are you ready to check those books out now?"

"Yes, I'd like to get home and start reading."

Mai guided her to the check out area and took the old woman's library card, handing it over to Sadako who was manning the desk. When everything was scanned and tucked into the cloth bag that Mrs. Ito carried, Mai walked with her to the exit. "Do you have a ride? It's raining pretty hard out there." As if to emphasize the obvious, a vicious gust of wind rocked the structure and rain cascaded against the glass.

"Yes, my son is picking me up. "

"All right; you can stand by the main doors and keep an eye out for him." Mai watched as Mrs. Ito walked slowly across the atrium. She turned once and waved at Mai. The young woman waved back and then she saw Zuko approaching from the direction of the swimming pool.

Maho would be angry if she caught Mai dawdling by the automatic doors. So she moved back a bit and checked over the magazines, making certain they were alphabetized and that double copies were stacked together. It was busy work but it was work.

Zuko entered, hair still damp from his post swim shower, wearing black track pants and a red t-shirt. He looked good enough to eat and Mai blushed at the thought.

"Hey," he whispered as he joined her at the magazines. "Anything good to read?"

She playfully handed him a men's health magazine with the headline 'How to Make Your Woman Happy'. "Here's something." Mai was certain to brush her fingers against Zuko's. He flushed, red and hot and mortified, and could hardly meet Mai's eyes. But he was pleased too and aroused. Mai could tell. "My lunch is in half an hour. Feel free to look around, or read."

Nodding his head, Zuko grabbed a few more magazines and sat in the reading area. His eyes flicked down to the words on the page every so often, but for the most part, he watched Mai. She wore a simple wrap around dress in burgundy and black boots. Her hair was loose, tucked behind her ears and those glasses she wore gave her an air of intellectualism that excited the firebender. Then again, everything about Mai excited him.

_Get a hold of yourself or you'll have to leave._

He must have spoken aloud. A neighboring reader shot him a queer look and then dropped his gaze back down to his book. Zuko stared into the fake fire, a pathetic replica of real flames, flames that he could produce himself.

Too restless to sit still and anticipating his time with Mai, Zuko stood up and wandered about, trailing the young woman.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, trying her best to sound angry. But she was flattered instead and wanted to drag Zuko into the stacks and kiss him unconscious.

She sensed Maho's gaze on her too and Sadako's. Seems she and Zuko were providing everyone with a show.

"It's a public library and I can move about freely. It just so happens that my path is the same as yours." Zuko, in an act of daring, took hold of her hand and stroked her palm. He imagined kissing her in the stacks, knocking books off the shelves, oblivious to the protests all around them.

"I need this job, Zuko. Maho gets ticked off at just about anything." She pulled her hand away from him, picked up a book and clutched it to her chest while peeking around a corner. Maho was right there, still staring. The young librarian hoisted the book into the air as if showing the older one that everything was as it should be. She felt stupid and groaned to herself.

"Sorry." The firebender sat on a stepstool and chose a random book from the shelf in front of him. "I'll just sit here and look at this fascinating book." It was about automobile repairs.

Mai moved about with feline grace, re-shelving books, straightening fallen ones, and checking her watch every opportunity she got. When her lunch hour came, she let out a gust of air and turned to Zuko. "Let's go. We don't have much time."

~~~~0000~~~~

"We're not going outside, are we? I know you like rain, but it's a little much out there now." Zuko watched as Mai grabbed her trench coat, fastened the big black buttons and cinched the belt.

"I know a spot." She gave him no more information, just crooked her finger and bade him follow.

How could he resist? He took Mai's cool hand in his and matched her pace. She headed toward the main doors and ducking her head in anticipation of the downpour, stepped outside. They were partially sheltered, but the wind was wild and water hit their faces in a fine mist. Mai walked briskly and even though his stride was longer, Zuko could just keep up. They turned a corner and faced one main street. The cars traveled cautiously, headlights on, water spraying up from beneath their tires.

They turned a second corner and faced the other main street the library occupied. A tiny cement patio with two lonely looking chairs and one even more forlorn looking table, occupied the space. A few potted plants were scattered about as well. In one corner was a little alcove of sorts, a spot where Zuko and Mai could tuck themselves in and only those peering very hard would see them.

The firebender wondered for a brief moment why Mai had brought him out there, in the cool and the rain and the wind. When she reached out, grabbed hold of his jacket and dragged him to her, kissing with passionate abandon, all wondering ceased. All coherent thought ended too. He was a bundle of nerve endings, tingling, on fire, alert to every move Mai made, the softness of her hair, the subtle smell of her perfume when he pressed his lips against her throat, the raspy chuckle she allowed herself when he had to pull back, almost completely out of breath.

"Like this spot?"

Zuko nodded. His brain's speech center was still out of order.

"I thought you might." Mai checked her watch. "We're okay yet."

She kissed Zuko again, a little slower than before and more gently. Her hands reached up and snarled themselves in his dark brown hair, tugging every so often. Zuko coiled his arms about her waist and let his hands wander lower, cupping her behind for the briefest of moments before retreating once more.

Mai wasn't a girl who lost control. But she found herself slipping deeper and deeper into the sheer physicality of their togetherness. She wanted more and she wanted it right then and there. She felt almost giddy as she allowed herself to slide further and further down, as if into some deep, mysterious chamber that held wondrous secrets she couldn't wait to claim as her own.

But responsibility and duty called a bit louder, the fear of being caught or going back to work late and disheveled, a disgrace for Maho to point and laugh at. With a monumental sigh, Mai broke contact and leaned against the dull brown brick. She felt the roughness of the wall through her coat and shifted, standing up straight again.

"Is it time to go back?' Zuko stroked her cheek and wondered if Mai were hungry. "You didn't eat any lunch." He rummaged about in his bag, the one he had dropped on the ground and promptly forgotten, and grinned with triumph when his fingers grazed a granola bar. "Here, do you want this? I don't have anything else."

Mai snatched it from his hand and peeled back the wrapper. She finished it in two bites. "It's your fault. If you hadn't showed up, Sadako and I would have gotten something inside." She poked Zuko in the chest and gave him the sternest expression she could muster.

"Sorry," the firebender mumbled. He was serious.

"Oh, Zuko," Mai said with a shake of her head. "I'm kidding. Come on; I need to go now."

They braved the rain and wind again. It cooled off their passions and their bodies and both arrived inside feeling refreshed. Sadako was just walking back into the library. Mai ran to catch up but not before kissing Zuko's cheek.

"I'll call you later." Zuko whispered the words as if afraid someone might overhear.

"You'd better. I'll need the break from my mother."

Zuko stood by the library entrance and watched for a minute as Mai peeled off her coat and headed into the staff room. He pulled up his hood, hunched his shoulders and headed back out into the perpetual downpour. By the time he made it to his apartment, he looked like a sad, stray animal, soaked and bedraggled. He didn't need his internal fire. The thought of Mai's kisses kept him warm.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai had barely finished changing into jeans and a t-shirt and was busy putting her hair up into a loose bun when Akira, Tom-Tom and Iroh barged into her apartment. They chatted happily, much to Mai's surprise and all of them greeted her with genuine warmth, even Akira.

_Iroh's a good influence on Mother. Too bad he couldn't __go home with her for a few weeks. She might actually be tolerable then._

"Mai," her brother shrieked, darting to her, stumbling a bit, before wrapping chubby arms about her thighs.

"Hey, little brother; how was your day?" She gave his head a rub before crouching down and looking him in the eye. "Did you have fun?"

Komoku came out to say 'hello'. She rubbed against the siblings and then began to cry for her dinner.

"Yep, we have fun. Iroh got me toys. Me feed kitty?" He headed off toward the kitchen, determined to get Komoku her food.

"Oh, hang on a second." She glanced at Iroh and her mother apologetically and then chased after Tom-Tom.

He was already poking through the cupboards looking for cat food. "Where?" he asked.

Mai filled a cup with water and handed it to the boy. "Can you fill her water bowl first? I think she's thirsty."

He did the job with the eagerness and enthusiasm of the very young. Besides, it was all a novelty for him. Mai dug out the food next, put the proper amount into a measuring cup and gave that to her brother next.

"Now put this in her food dish."

He did, and clapped his hands together joyfully once Komoku started eating. Tom-Tom watched the cat, transfixed by the sight of her. After a minute, he gave the cups back to Mai and hugged her again. The young woman's chest constricted with her own joy. Tom-Tom was a dear and she couldn't believe how indifferent she had been to the boy previously.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. No one heard.

He was pulling on her jeans then, dragging her back into the living room to show her his new toys.

"I couldn't resist," Iroh declared. "Your mother was busy trying on dresses and shoes and everything, so Tom-Tom and I went to the toy shop. I couldn't help but recall Zuko when he was young and my own boy. There's nothing extravagant there, just simple things."

"Thank you." Mai rested her hand on Iroh's arm, but the older man wouldn't let it go at that. He pulled her in for a tight hug.

"It was my pleasure," he said softly. "Thank you for loving Zuko. And don't deny it. I know love when I see it." He wiped at his honey coloured eyes and let Mai go. "Oh, and I didn't forget you either." Iroh picked up a book store bag and presented it to her with a flourish.

"Iroh, there was no need. I…"

"Eh, eh, just open and enjoy. I have lots of money and no one to spend it on; buying you things makes me happy."

He gave Akira a wink and then stared as Mai opened the beautifully illustrated books about dragons and their place in Fire Nation history. She was moved and surprised that anyone would bother to think of her.

"They're lovely." Blinking back tears and feeling stupid because of them, Mai continued to stare at the pages. They were expensive books, the kind she could never afford, the kind she gazed at with longing and then left behind. "Thank you."

"You are truly welcome, dear girl. Now, I'm going to leave you all. But, I want to know if you're free tomorrow, Mai."

The young woman shrugged. "Sure, I guess…"

"Zuko will be coming along too. I want all of you to check out an old, old building I'm thinking of buying. It would be the home of my second Jasmine Dragon. Will you come tomorrow, Mai?"

Mai gave her mother a glance. Akira nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Zuko and I will be here at 11 am." Iroh gave Mai's mother a quick hug goodbye, winked at Tom-Tom and left.

"What a sweet man." Akira rifled through her bags. She caught her daughter giving her that narrow-eyed gaze she was famous for. "I paid for my own things, all from discount stores, so don't worry."

"Did you enjoy your day?" She ignored her mother's comment.

"Iroh was the perfect host and the perfect gentleman. We shopped, we had lunch and Iroh showed us Sapporo's highlights. Yes, it was a good day." Akira paused. "How was work, Mai?"

The young woman's eyes clouded over as she recalled her time with Zuko. "Lunch was the best part."

~~~~0000~~~~

Zuko's voice thrilled her. It didn't matter what he said, what words he used. Mai held her phone to her ear and let the warmth wash over her. She sat in one of her arm chairs, a blanket covering her legs. Tom-Tom slept on the floor again, curled up at her feet.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Mai agreed. She turned off her phone, blew out the candle and went to sleep.

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: Hope you all don't think I'm writing about a whole lot of nothing. This story is actually quite close to my heart and has overtaken my mind, leaving poor 'Thistle and Weeds' in the dust (I've got 2000 words or so written for that so all is not lost).

I've added another story into the mix too (The Walking Dead), so I'm really juggling things now.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feedback is always sweet and I appreciate those people who take the time to write me a review. PF gets a special mention for being special.

Thanks,

Alabaster


	9. Chapter 9

**Interface**

_**Chapter 9: Forward Thinking**_

The air was almost cold and the rain had slowed to a feeble drizzle. Black clouds still populated the sky, dense looking things ready to let loose their power on Sapporo. The occasional sound of far away thunder reminded Mai that rainy season was far from over. She smiled to herself and threw open the windows, relishing the crispness of the breeze. The white curtains moved in time with the wind, performing a graceful dance.

"What are you doing? It's freezing in here now?" Akira huddled into her sweater and glared at her daughter. She clutched a cup of fresh coffee in one hand and gestured at the window with her other.

"I like airing the apartment out. I'll shut them in a minute."

_Had to spoil things, didn't you?_

"Sometimes I wonder if you aren't some sort of changeling. Tom-Tom and your father and I all love the sun and the heat. We hate the rainy season." As happened more often than not, Akira hadn't given her words much thought. They played right into the alienation from her family that had plagued Mai for as far as she could remember back. And they hurt.

"Wow, I feel all warm and loved now. " Mai opened the window further and turned her back to Akira. The wind moved her hair in time with the curtains and now it was a tandem dance.

"Don't be so sensitive, Mai." She reached around her daughter and closed the window with a resounding bang. Stubborn to a fault sometimes, Mai reopened it and positioned herself strategically. Akira would not be able to close it again. "Stand there then and guard the thing. I'm going to fix myself up for our little excursion."

"Good riddance," the young woman said under her breath. Her great mood had faded and _that_ fact made her even angrier.

Once certain that Akira would be occupied for a few minutes at least, Mai curled up in her chair; tucking denim clad legs beneath her, she reached for her phone. Zuko had left her a text message that made her smile and flush. She gave Komoku, dozing contentedly along the back of the chair a rub. "Hey, sweet kitty," she crooned.

Restless feeling she stood again and adjusted the simple white shirt she wore before heading into her bedroom and grabbing a light jacket. The temperature fluctuated quite a bit this time of year and it was always best to be prepared. She checked her reflection, and satisfied, walked back out into the living room.

Tom was busy on the floor with a puzzle Iroh had bought for him the day before. He concentrated hard, his face scrunched comically, picking up this piece and that piece, doing his best to figure things out. Mai crouched down beside him and made suggestions without really giving things away. She gave her brother a sidelong glance, taking her time, absorbing every detail of his sweet little face, and her heart lurched once more.

_I love him. There's no denying it._

"You're pretty cute. Do you know that?"

"Uh huh; Mommy and Daddy say so."

"Well,_ I_ say so too." Unable to help herself, Mai placed a hand on the boy's head. She let it rest there for a moment, enjoying the feel of his soft hair beneath her fingers, the warmth that radiated from him and that special scent that emanated from small children, something clean and pure that persisted even when they were filthy. Leaning in, she kissed him with a tenderness that surprised her. Tom-Tom hardly noticed. "I'm going to miss you, little brother."

"Then you'll have to come home for a visit. Bring Zuko along. Your father should meet him." Akira stood, hands on hips, overdressed in some silky blouse and clingy skirt.

Mai's first reaction was to balk at the very suggestion of going back home. But she bit back the bile and thought first. It might not be so bad. Tom-Tom would be there and with Zuko's presence, everything tired and tiresome might just become new and alive once again.

"Maybe." Mai didn't want to appear _excited_ either. "Isn't that a bit much for some dusty old building?" The librarian gestured to Akira's outfit.

"One never knows who one might run into, Mai. A woman should always look her best." Gold eyes, astute and cool, glided over Mai, taking in the worn and comfortable jeans she wore, Mai's favorite pair, and the equally comfortable shirt. Clearly, Mai was not following her mother's rule for successful womanhood.

_I fail. And I don't care._

"I'll take a chance."

She turned back to her brother and suggested he leave his puzzle. It was time to meet Zuko and Iroh downstairs. When the boy stood up, he squirmed in place, a sure sign that he needed to use the bathroom. Mai took him by the hand and led him there, waiting patiently for him to finish and wash up. Tom-Tom was quite proud of his big boy status and beamed up at Mai as he dried his hands with exaggerated care.

"I'm impressed." She nodded her head slowly.

He didn't know what that meant exactly, but the look on Mai's face told the story. Tom-Tom smiled again and reached for her, not relinquishing her hand until Iroh pulled up in his nondescript, fuel efficient sedan.

~~~~0000~~~~

Zuko stepped out of the passenger seat and waved Akira in. He waited, head down against the rain, for Mai and Tom-Tom to slide across the back bench seat. Once they were settled, he joined them, sitting a little closer to Mai than was necessary. But after yesterday's session outside the library, Zuko couldn't get the feel of her or the smell of her or his _need_ for her out of his mind. He would have to content himself now with the press of her leg against his and her slender fingers wrapped inside his own.

"Okay?" Mai gave him a sly look. She knew very well that he was struggling with his desires.

"I wish we could be alone. Yesterday was…." He had no words. Squeezing her fingers tight and nudging her thigh would have to do. Mai understood. She edged even closer and leaned her head on Zuko's shoulder.

Akira twisted in her seat to check on Tom-Tom. Her bright smile, the one she only gifted _him_ with, faded away when she spotted the young couple's close proximity.

"What?" Mai stared right back and wouldn't budge. She was immoveable as granite and her time away from home had lessened mother's power over daughter. It still existed, but Mai had a life to protect now and a relationship and she would do so as fiercely as any creature protected its young. Akira would not ruin this for her. She would not.

"They're young, Akira, and their blood runs hot. But they're not children either. Let them be." Iroh's mellow voice, always so calming, made the woman's head swing back around to the front.

"That may be, Iroh, but there are codes to follow too. I don't want Mai ending up…..in trouble."

"Trouble; really, Mother?" Mai clenched her free fist and sucked in her breath, making a hissing sound. Tom-Tom patted her leg. "I'm eighteen, not fourteen and I'm very capable of taking care of myself."

"Perhaps, Mai, perhaps, but you don't have a lot of experience with, with men, and you might get in over your head before you're ready." It was every mother's concern for her daughter and part of Mai was pleased that Akira worried at all. But the woman's timing couldn't be more off. And the young woman suspected that her mother's concerns revolved more around her own reputation than any distress Mai might suffer.

"I won't hurt Mai. I wouldn't." Zuko felt his own integrity was being called into question.

"My nephew is an honourable man; you need not worry about Mai. Besides that she _can_ take care of herself. Anyone can see that." That steel was back in Iroh's voice, the steel that told Akira she may have overstepped some invisible boundary.

Akira huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Let's not discuss it any further."

"_There's_ an idea."

"Not right now; but we will talk about it some other time, Mai."

"I can't wait for_ that_ mother/daughter bonding moment."

"Enough with the sarcasm, Mai, and show some respect. I _am_ still your mother, though sometimes I think you'd like to pretend otherwise." Akira's voice wasn't steel, but obsidian, dark and sharp, cutting through Mai like the young woman imagined a polar wind might cut through a flimsy jacket. She was four again, vulnerable and defenseless, and never quite good enough to please. And for once, she could think of nothing to say.

Zuko was rubbing the knuckles of her hand, dragging his thumb across them over and over, trying to calm her down. He might only have known Mai for a week, but the firebender could tell when she was upset. And right now she was some strange mix of angry, sad and contrite. He could almost see the slap mark on the lovely pale skin of her cheek.

Families were complicated things. He knew that from his own, but upon witnessing Mai and her mother together, Zuko realized he did not have exclusive rights over that domain.

_Why can't she just accept Mai? Why can't Father accept me? What is it we did so wrong?_

~~~~0000~~~~

They were downtown now, the oldest part of the city, everything else stretching and growing outwards from that solid little core. The streets were tree lined and narrow, shadows everywhere. And there was an air of decay too. Some of the homes had been restored with loving attention to detail. But others were shambling messes with falling down porches and missing shingles, gardens that hadn't been tended for decades, eaves troughs hanging from roofs like broken limbs.

Iroh turned left. The silence in the car was an uneasy one. He broke it with a cheery declaration. "Look; the building's right down there." He pointed and grinned as they approached a huge two story building, white stucco with red clay tiles for a roof. It was classic Fire Nation and would once have been the focus of people downtown, the residence of some well known physician perhaps, or an attorney.

"Is it zoned for business, Uncle?" Zuko gazed about the neighborhood, saw the building's potential, and got excited.

"For business yes, just not heavy industry; so a tea shop is completely within regulations."

Sapporo's downtown had been in various stages of dying for years now. Mayors tried to revitalize but most people stuck to the more conveniently located plazas and malls. That didn't mean that all businesses failed. There were a few that flourished and Iroh planned to make his Jasmine Dragon one of them.

"Can we look inside?" Mai was anxious to get out of the sedan's confined space and away from her mother.

Iroh beamed. "The lovely real estate agent gave me the key." He pulled it out of his jacket pocket and dangled it, letting it swing back and forth like some miniature pendulum.

He opened the car door then and hopped out, swooping around to Akira's side and holding the door for her. She nodded, all business now, and stepped onto the sidewalk. Tugging her collar up, she waited for Tom-Tom and took his hand.

Mai and Zuko lagged behind a bit, holding hands. Iroh threw a sympathetic look at them over his shoulder, letting his warm gaze linger on Mai for an extra beat. She knew he was giving her his support, wordless though it might be and her affection for Zuko's uncle grew a bit more. Only a week earlier, Mai had felt very much alone but for _her_ uncle, and she rarely saw him. Now she had Zuko and Iroh and Tom-Tom. Days could pass and pass and nothing much changed. And then, change could come in a flurry and with force, making it hard to keep up.

The wooden boards of the wide wraparound porch creaked and groaned beneath their weight. White paint peeled in large flecks that blew about in the breeze, collecting in overgrown bushes and blowing down the cement walkway. Loose nails poked rusted heads up from the wood. Akira frowned as she guided her son around the pitfalls.

"Needs some work," Mai observed in her typical understated fashion.

"Indeed." Iroh agreed readily enough. "Wait until you see the inside."

But none of that mattered. The businessman stared up at the house and he saw the future, a future in which he was near Zuko, a future in which he brought a dilapidated, once majestic home, back to life. Oh, he had plans, many, many plans. They hatched daily in his brain and each one of them made him grin. Iroh was fortunate that he had the money to fund such a project. And he planned to involve Mai and Zuko as much as they would tolerate. He secretly hoped that the young couple would one day come to call the place home. An old man could dream.

"So, the inside?" Mai placed a hand on Iroh's arm. He was off somewhere, daydreaming and Mai almost hated to break the spell. But they _were_ there to inspect the house.

"Oh, yes, forgive me, dear." He approached the door and put the old-fashioned key into the old-fashioned lock, turning the pretty glass door knob.

The door stuck a bit and he had to put his shoulder into it before it finally budged. He stood back then, letting the others enter first. Mai's gasp was audible and she turned about in a slow, deliberate circle. She was entranced. And if one could fall in love with a house, Mai just had.

~~~~0000~~~~

It was run down, yes, but it was magnificent. Everything inside had been crafted with love and exquisite care. The staircase was wide and winding, dragons carved into the wood with intricate detail, something Mai's drawings had never attained. She touched them, letting her fingers run over bumps and ridges, tails and wings.

"Oh," was all she could manage to say. Her fingers came away dusty. She wiped them off on her jeans.

The ceilings were high, elegant light fixtures, also dragon themed dangled from sturdy chains. The floors were all a deep, rich, dark stained wood, dirty and scratched but they could be refinished. Each room was incredibly spacious, with huge arched windows and arched entranceways.

The glass was filthy. What light there was outside struggled, faint and ghostly, through the panes. Mai easily imagined the brilliance of the rooms during a bright summer day, everything inside sparkling and spotless. It would be beautiful. But she loved it now, all subdued and almost gloomy.

She took Zuko by the hand once more and dragged him into the kitchen. It was monstrous, with a huge centre island and hooks for hanging pots and pans and utensils. It had a fireplace too, built from reddish brick, smeared with black, dirty inside, but again, Mai could picture the fire crackling away on a cool, damp day.

Zuko took it all in quietly. He was enjoying Mai's obvious pleasure more than the actual tour.

"Do you wanna go upstairs?" The firebender gave her hand a little tug and jerked his head toward the staircase.

Akira was busy making suggestions to Iroh about the garden and where tables might go, what to dress the windows with and what kind of décor to use. She gazed about with expert eyes, sizing everything up. The woman had good taste, a bit stiff and formal for Iroh, though. He listened politely, but it was plain that he had his own very entrenched ideas.

Tom-Tom sat on the floor, bored by the conversation, and pushed a tiny toy car about in the dirt and dust. The miniature wheels left distinct trails which delighted the boy and he whirled the car about, making circular patterns and then long roadways. When he stood up, his behind was coated in dust. Akira grimaced and grabbed hold of him, swatting gently at his backside until a cloud floated upward, making the woman sneeze.

Laughing, Mai's brother darted away.

"I've got him," Mai called. She had grabbed the boy's hand before he could wander off too far and get into mischief. "We're taking him upstairs."

"Keep an eye him." Akira stood at the bottom of the staircase and watched as they climbed. "Agni knows what kind of dangers are waiting up there."

Mai rolled her eyes and kept moving, eager to see more.

~~~~0000~~~~

The second floor had six bedrooms, all of them spacious.

"My entire apartment could fit inside one of these." Zuko was reminded of the mansion back in Capitol City he had grown up in. He still didn't miss it, though. There were no misty-eyed moments of nostalgia. Sapporo right now, with Iroh and Mai, that ugly little apartment, was all the home he needed.

"Mmhmm, mine too." She let go of Tom-Tom and drifted to one of the back bedrooms. It had a lovely view of the back yard, scraggly and unkempt now, but that could be easily changed, and of the sky. There was a window seat, a wide thing, plenty of room for stretching out with a book or a sketch pad, and Mai fell in love even harder.

"Nice room," Zuko said softly. He joined her at the window, leaning down a bit, resting his chin on her shoulder. Mai's expression was dreamlike and her thoughts were far away. Zuko kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms about her waist. He turned for a moment, checking to make certain that Tom-Tom was still about. The boy was busy with his car again, running it alongside the once white baseboard.

Taking the opportunity, Zuko pressed his lips into her hair, inhaling the subtle scent of almonds. He moved the ebony mane away from her neck then and kissed the pale skin. Mai shuddered but her attention was still somewhere else. Determined now, Zuko shifted his position, blocking Mai's view of the window, tilted up her chin and kissed her lips.

She was fully aware of him _then_. The house was forgotten and so was her brother. Mai felt what she had the day before outside the library, the rain beating down all around them; it was as though her higher brain functions left temporarily while need and want gained control.

The sound of Tom-Tom running out of the room and down the hallway towards that huge staircase snapped both Mai and Zuko out of their trance. She darted after the little boy, panic in her pale gold eyes. He assumed it was a game of chase now and giggled, looking back at her mischievously. When he tripped on a shoelace and went down hard, Mai ran faster, caught up and swept him into her arms.

He wailed, far more than the actual hurt warranted. Akira, who was already half way up the stairs with Iroh, rushed to her son, tore him from Mai's arms, giving her a glare before smiling at the boy.

"It's all right," she soothed. "It's all right."

Satisfied that he was fine, she found that fury again and directed it at Mai and Zuko. "What happened? Why weren't you watching him? What if he'd gotten to the stairs and fallen there instead?"

"Kissing," Tom-Tom giggled, pointing at his sister and her young man.

"You were kissing when you should have been watching _my son_?"

The way she distanced Mai from Tom-Tom, neglecting to call him her brother, infuriated the young woman. But it was all true enough. They didn't keep their eyes on him and had anything happened it would have been Mai's fault.

"Yes, for a minute. He was on the floor with his car and..."

_Just say you're sorry._

"I'm sorry. I'll watch him more closely from now on."

"It's my fault." Zuko spoke up now. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Akira with a sheepish expression. "I kissed Mai. I distracted her." He blushed deeply at the confession. He'd been doing a lot of blushing over the past week.

"Well, maybe you should think next time." Akira glanced at Iroh. "You keep saying that they're mature, Iroh. I'm not sure."

"Nothing happened, Akira. The boy is fine. Kids fall down all the time." He gave Tom-Tom's head a rub. "And I stand by my statement. Mai is working and living by herself, and going to school too. Give your daughter some credit. Most eighteen year olds can barely handle _one_ of those things."

She acknowledged none of Mai's accomplishments. "I'm taking Tom-Tom back downstairs."

Once the sound of her footsteps faded away, Iroh smiled at the pair. "Don't worry about her. You took your eyes off Tom-Tom. It happens. Now, tell me what you think of the house. Do you think it would make a good tea shop?"

Both Mai and Zuko nodded.

"It's amazing." Mai felt herself drawn to that one bedroom again.

Zuko gazed about once more. The house had charm and style and character in abundance. "Yeah, Uncle Iroh, I love it."

"Good, good, I thought you might. The work will take time, months, I'm sure. But when it's ready, do you think you might make this house your home? Mai, I mean you as well." He stood, hands linked together behind his back, his belly jutting out. His face was hopeful, anticipatory. He hadn't planned on asking them yet. But seeing them there, so good together, Zuko happier than he had been in years, Iroh couldn't contain himself.

Both teenagers stared at him, stunned. Mai spoke first.

"Uh, I might be able to do that."

Delighted, Iroh pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad." Tears stood out in his eyes. "We'll discuss everything further once your mother has returned home, Mai." He grinned. "I don't want her bursting our bubble, not for awhile at least."

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: I think Iroh wants people around him to love as badly as Mai and Zuko do. So the house/future tea shop is his way of gathering the nephew he loves and Mai, whom he is beginning to love, up and giving them the home he thinks they deserve. Of course, he's assuming they will stick with each other. Good assumption!

Things will get sorted out in future chapters.

Hmm, I always wanted a window seat when I was a little girl. I still do. (Mr. Plushie would fit nicely there, and he would have something to look at besides the inside of a closet). I love old, rambling houses too. Modern homes can never compare. Ah, well…..

Thanks to those who review. There are not enough of you. Look, I made a rhyme! Seriously, I really want feedback on this story. Don't be afraid, It won't hurt to write a review. I myself have written hundreds and I LIVE!

Alabaster


	10. Chapter 10

**Interface**

_**Chapter 10: Comings and Goings**_

The train station was quiet that evening. Iroh and Zuko had already said their goodbyes, so hung back, letting Mai and her mother have a few moments alone. Tom-Tom was over-tired and irritable but excited at the same time, bouncing on his toes as he waited for the passenger train to approach the platform, screeching and grinding to a stop. The sheer force and power of the vehicles staggered the little boy. He loved trains.

Mai knelt down in front of him and pulled him close while she had the chance. "I'll come and visit you soon." He looked so damned adorable in his miniature jeans and tiny t-shirt that featured his favorite cartoon character, cute little sneakers on his feet. And he appraised her with that unflinchingly honest gaze of his, gold eyes seeing so much though he was only three.

"K, Mai." He took his sister at her word, didn't give them any further thought, before twisting out of her arms so he could better watch for the train.

Mai stood up again and gave her mother a sidelong glance. Things with her had been up and down and all over the place during the past few days. Akira had shown sparks of genuine caring and Mai had almost enjoyed her company a few times. But more frequently, it was the same old discord. If Mai didn't agree with absolutely everything, she was labeled rebellious and contrary. If Mai didn't adhere to her mother's specific modes of behaviour and living, she was deemed a failure. Her hard work and her independence, the fact that she had found happiness, didn't seem to matter much to Akira. Perhaps time would soften her mother's viewpoint, and her own as well. Mai wasn't foolish enough to believe that all the conflict between mother and daughter was Akira's fault.

She felt Mai's eyes on her and turned about to look at her head on. "I don't enjoy when we argue Mai." The woman shrugged. She was unsure how to make amends or reach out to her daughter. "You have a life here in Sapporo and you're supporting yourself, so I suppose that I have no say in what you do any longer." She sighed then. "You've never listened anyway. Perhaps I envy you your independent spirit, Mai. You have courage. I always did what was expected of me." Akira reached out and touched her daughter's arm. "I'm glad that you're happy. Every mother wants that for her child. Zuko seems like a fine young man. Just be careful."

"I don't like arguing either. But I'm not going to follow whatever formula you have for a successful life. I need to find _my_ way in _my_ time."

"I'll do my best to remember that."

That was the closest to acceptance Mai was likely to get from her mother. "I'll try to get home for a visit, maybe during festival week."

Every year in December, the rainy season over, the Fire Nation celebrated with a week of festivals. Little children lived for those days and the thought of her and Zuko taking Tom-Tom was strangely pleasing. They could see the celebrations through his fresh eyes, all things wondrous and magical once more. Mai made a mental note to tell Zuko later.

"That would work; let me know. Your father misses you, Mai."

"Then why doesn't he call?"

"He's busy. You know how much pressure he's under." Akira gave her daughter a warning glare.

"Busy, yeah." How much effort did it really take to pick up a phone and speak to Mai for a few minutes? Her relationship with her father wasn't as fraught with conflict and tension as the one she had with Akira. But he was distracted much of the time, though affectionate and supportive when he remembered that he had a daughter. Mai felt that familiar ache inside, the one that never went away altogether. It clawed at her heart with cruel talons, tearing tissue, rupturing. Her features were immovable, though. She shoved the pain away and focused on her brother instead.

The train was close now. They could all hear the rush and the force of it coming at them like some terrible doom. Tom-Tom grabbed hold of his mother's skirt, bunching the fabric up in his fists. "Train comin', Momma. Train comin', Mai." He quivered with anticipation and by the time it entered the station and had stopped at the platform, the boy was jumping up and down. He giggled with delight. "Look, Mai."

"I see." She picked Tom-Tom up and gave him one last hug before setting him down.

Akira pulled out her tickets, took her son by the hand and grabbed hold of her small suitcase. Both hands occupied she couldn't embrace Mai. The young woman wondered if her actions had been deliberate. No matter; it would have been awkward anyway.

"So, um, goodbye, Mai; thanks for having us." It was something you would say to a distant relative you rarely saw or an acquaintance; but not your one and only daughter, your first born child. Akira gave Mai a faint smile and reminded her to call.

"Bye, Mom." She gave her brother a wave. "Bye, Tom-Tom."

Mai watched until the train left the station, Tom-Tom's little face and hands pressed hard against the glass.

~~~~0000~~~~

The silence of her apartment hit her hard when she opened the door and put on the living room light. Her mother and brother had only spent two days with her, but Mai had quickly grown accustomed to sharing the space, hearing Tom-Tom at play, his breathing while he slept, the shower running and someone else in it.

She loved her space and her solitude, everything hers and everything in its proper place, but a little company didn't go amiss once in a while either. Her thoughts turned to the house Iroh planned to purchase and convert into a tea shop, the house she would live in if everything went according to plan. And Mai got excited.

She undressed, putting clothes in the laundry hamper, before slipping into comfortable pajamas. She put the kettle on, grabbed her favorite mug and then stared at her collection of teas. Playfully, closing her eyes, she ran her fingers along the pretty little boxes, and let randomness decided the flavor.

"Oolong," she declared when she let her hand settle and opened her eyes again.

Komoku wandered into the tiny kitchen and meowed plaintively, rubbing up against Mai's legs. That sound always pierced Mai's heart like some velvet arrow. She bent over and stroked the cat, talking quietly to her. When the water boiled she brewed her tea and brought the mug out to the living room. She curled up in an armchair, tea at the ready, glasses on and book in her lap.

A pleasant hour passed and while Mai enjoyed what she read, she found herself thinking about Zuko every few paragraphs.

"Give up!" Mai slammed the book shut and decided to get ready for bed instead. "Maybe I'll dream about him." That thought was more than a bit titillating. She smiled to herself as she turned out the lights and headed into her sparsely decorated bedroom. Pulling the covers back, she crawled into bed with a satisfied sigh. Mai hadn't realized quite how exhausted she was. Dealing with people, especially people she didn't get along with, brought with it its own type of fatigue. It wasn't the sweet physical exhaustion she felt after a long walk or a full day of cleaning. This tiredness was a miserable weight, huge rocks on her shoulders, and pressure in her head, pain behind her eyes.

She closed those weary gold eyes and summoned up images of the firebender, his shy smile, the nervous way he shuffled from foot to foot, the warmth and kindness in _his_ eyes and that look he got when he saw Mai, like a light was turned on inside his head, making him seem brighter and happier and awestruck. _She_ did that to him, _her_ being, _her _presence. Mai never imagined anything so thrilling or empowering. And she wondered too what expression she wore when Zuko entered a room she occupied, or stepped into her space, meeting her gaze, touching her, kissing her.

Thinking those thoughts, Mai sank deep into slumber and didn't awake again until the strident sound of her alarm pulled her back up from the depths.

~~~~0000~~~~

There were a few shipments to unpack when Mai arrived at work the following morning, brand new books, DVDs and CDs. She got a childlike joy from opening packages, some remnant from birthdays past perhaps. Mai was more inclined to believe she simply liked the feel of new_ books_ especially, all those crisp, unread pages, smooth and clean, perfect covers without a mark. They smelled good too and Mai brought each one close to her nose so that she could inhale that special scent.

"Less smelling, more working," Maho prodded snidely.

Mai clenched her jaw and choked down the nasty reply she so wanted to make. She glanced about the still closed library and spotted Sadako. The older woman waggled her finger comically at Mai, warning her to behave. Mai had to bite back a laugh then.

With all the items unpacked and stacked neatly on the counter, Mai began to mark everything as library property. The books got stamped inside their front covers while Mai used a special marker for the discs. Everything labeled and packaged properly, she checked to see which of the new items had been put on hold by some eager patron.

"All of them," she mused.

That taken care of, it was time to open the doors and let people inside. Sadako wandered over to the doors with Mai.

"How was your Sunday?"

"Um, it was good. Iroh showed us a place downtown that he wants to buy and convert into a tea shop. And my mother and Tom-Tom went home. I'll miss my brother."

Sadako laughed at her friend's omission. The doors open, the morning rush of patrons crowded by them. "And Zuko?" She gave Mai a friendly poke.

"He's…." The young librarian stared down at the perfect floor tiles and searched her brain for the best words. None of them seemed to fit. None of them described with any accuracy her feelings for the firebender. And part of her wanted to keep those feelings to herself, hoard them like a chest full of sparkling treasures, hidden somewhere safe and far away.

"Yes? He's what?"

"He's…." Mai chewed on her lip. "He's the best thing that has ever happened to me." She gave Sadako a bland sort of stare. "Does that satisfy your insatiable curiosity?"

"No, I was hoping for juicier details." The woman laughed, a sound that never failed to put a smile on Mai's face, and then gave the young woman a quick hug, not caring about Maho and her reaction. "You deserve this. I'm happy for you." Then Sadako moved in closer and whispered in her ear. "But I want details later."

"Iroh's coming to check out the library today; maybe _I'll_ need details." Sadako was speechless in the wake of Mai's news and her wicked smirk.

~~~~0000~~~~

He wandered in after lunch, wearing a deep red shirt, green feathered birds with orange beaks splashed across the material. Mai waylaid him on the way to the information desk.

"Hello, Iroh." Her greeting was warm and genuine. "Have a look around. It's not much, but it's ours. I can't really talk." She inclined her head toward Maho. "She's my boss and she's a bit on the rigid, miserable side."

"Oh she is?" That was a challenge right there. Not many people were immune to Iroh's natural charm. "We'll see about that. Just give me a few minutes."

Sadako was busy at the circulation desk. Mai pointed to Iroh and then to Maho. She sidled off into the stacks then, close enough to watch and listen.

Iroh cleared his throat and put on his cheeriest smile. "Excuse me, ma'am; I'm new to Sapporo and this library. Is there any way I could get a little tour?"

Maho looked up from her computer screen, her mouth already turning downward in a frown. Iroh shuddered a bit. He wondered why such a sour woman was there to welcome people and answer questions.

"We don't do tours." She gestured around the small library, making it very clear that Iroh's request was imbecilic. "If you need help finding something, though, ask me or one of our other people. We wear tags like this." She held her staff tag out for Iroh to see and then looked up, meeting the man's gaze. Her expression softened into something resembling a smile and her eyes lost that cold, disdainful look she embraced with such fervor. Iroh shuddered again. Maho wasn't unattractive. But her face was so accustomed to glares and scowls that the smile sat there, uneasy and fragile, like a fledgling about to take flight.

Mai was certain that Iroh pouted like some disappointed toddler. "Oh, that's a shame. A tour with you would have been most enjoyable. What man doesn't love spending time with a striking woman such as yourself?" Uncomfortable, but flattered, Maho appraised this bold man once more. She almost grimaced when she took in the shirt. "These birds are rare now. The rain forests once teemed with them. I was lucky to see a few some years ago."

"Oh, uh, yes, they're very bright. Let me call Mai over. She can watch the desk while I show you around."

He was unsurprised by Maho's change of heart. "Ah, Mai, such a special young woman; I can't say enough good things about her."

"You know Mai?"

"Indeed; my nephew, Zuko and she are spending time together. We Tanakas have great taste in the female of the species." He beamed at her then, all innocence.

"Tanaka…" Maho searched her memory. She'd heard of the family, but could this man standing before him be a part of it. Yes, the father, Ozai, had a son named Zuko. Her smile grew wider and she stood up, eager all of a sudden to be extra hospitable. "You don't mean _the _Tanakas, do you?"

"Yes; I'm Iroh. Ozai is my brother. I'm sure that I can convince him to donate a little money. There's always something a library could use. And me, well, I'd like to write a check before I leave."

"Oh, well, that's very generous of you. How would you like a tour of the entire facility? I'm sure Mai and Sadako can take care of things here." She batted her eyelashes shamelessly. "Just give me ten minutes."

Iroh nodded and watched while Maho tracked down Mai and dragged her by the elbow to the information desk. He sidled down to where Sadako was busy sorting through the returns.

"You must be Sadako. Mai's very fond of you."

"And you must be Iroh. She's very fond of you too." She liked the man already. His voice was rich and warm with an underlying hint of humour and his face was kind. But he was no pushover. That she could detect as well. He could be formidable. "Would you maybe like to get a coffee sometime, or a tea? I guess you're a tea man."

Iroh chuckled. "I am a tea man and I would love that. I'm going back to Capitol City for a few days. I'd like to call you when I get back here." She scribbled down her phone number and slid it across the counter. Iroh reached for it, purposely brushing his fingers over hers. "Thank you, Sadako. I look forward to our date." He stared about him with mock fright. "But now I have Maho to deal with."

"Maybe you can soften her up a little bit or give her a sense of humor. I'm pretty sure she was born without one." Mai's friend clamped her mouth shut tight when the woman in question approached.

"I'll be calling," Iroh promised softly.

Maho whisked the tea shop owner away, giddier than either Mai or Sadako had ever seen her.

"He's good." Mai looked suitably awed.

"I hope to find out just _how_ good," Sadako quipped.

"On _that_ note…" Mai patted her friend on the shoulder before heading back to the information desk, shaking her head and laughing to herself the whole way.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai stepped out into clean smelling air and breathed deeply. The rain had slowed to a drizzle but the dark, heavy clouds over to the west, moving steadily closer, urged on by a strong wind, would soon dump another deluge on Sapporo. She smiled at the thought. Sleep always came easier when the hypnotic sounds of the rain beating against her windows and pounding down upon the roof accompanied her bed time.

She didn't see Zuko standing on the sidewalk; walked right by him. Her umbrella was up and she had stepped off the curb when he called out to her. Her Monday just got that much better.

"Hey, I didn't think I would see you today."

"Couldn't get you out of my mind; I have a ton of work to do, but I have time for a coffee. Is that okay?" He didn't want to appear demanding or presume anything.

Mai held her hand out and Zuko took it. That was all the reply she needed to give. His heat seeped into her, making its way through skin, deeper and deeper until she felt safe and loved and warm from the inside out.

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"That thing with your bending; it's like you send your heat into me." Mai's eyes shone and her cheeks were tinted red, like apples just plucked from the tree.

"I don't think about it, really." He sounded almost embarrassed. "It's just, when, you know, when I hold your hand, I want to make you feel good."

"It works. You do."

"Good." He ducked under her umbrella and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

In the coffee shop, they sat by the window and watched the rain, sipping slowly from their cups, savoring the flavor and the warmth.

"Iroh came into the library today." She snorted. "He charmed Maho and that takes some doing."

"He's going back home for a few days. I'll miss him."

Mai nodded. She would miss the old man too. "That house, Zuko, do you really think we'll live there one day?"

"I think my uncle can do pretty much anything."

"It'll be a long time, though." Mai sighed wistfully as she recalled the stately old home and imagined it in all its future glory.

"The best things are worth waiting for." For once Zuko didn't worry about the people surrounding them. He leaned across the table and kissed Mai. "That's what Uncle Iroh always says."

~~~~0000~~~~

**A/N: I want to thank Private Fire and winterdevils for their consistent reviews and PF for all that extra support she gives 'Interface'.**

** Hardly anyone reviewed the last chapter and this one is following suit. What happened? Have you lost interest? Feedback is my only way of knowing whether you ****still like the story, and I'm not getting it. I can only draw one conclusion. You don't like it. *shrug* That makes it hard to stay inspired.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Interface **

_**Chapter 11: Brothers and Lovers**_

The tasteful sign declaring that he was now in Capitol City provoked a strange response in Iroh. It was the city of his birth, the city of his ancestors. He grew up there, went to school there. Iroh found love, sweet and powerful, in Capitol City and wed there too. His son, Lu Ten, first greeted the world in its largest hospital and died seventeen years later. Iroh buried his beloved wife, Kotomi, shortly after they lost their son. It represented joy and tragedy, this city, but he wondered if he could truly call it home any longer.

The rain was as changeable as a person's moods; it pattered with delicate drops against the windshield one moment before dumping a solid wall of water on the sedan the next. He'd taken the more scenic route, a two-lane highway that followed the twists and bends of the coast. Iroh wasn't certain if that was some tricky, subconscious way of delaying his arrival, or if he really wanted to enjoy the spectacular scenery. What did it matter? He'd dawdled his way back and now he was at the outskirts of the Fire Nation's largest and most prosperous city, home of his original Jasmine Dragon.

A mile or so up the road there was a spot to pull over, a scenic view stop for tourists, with an elegant plaque explaining exactly what you were looking at, one rough hewn picnic table, countless names and initials carved into its surface, and a guardrail that would do little to prevent anyone careless from going over the edge of the cliff.

Iroh stopped his car and waited for a break in the weather before getting out and stretching his arms high above his head. He didn't enjoy driving as much as he once had. The businessman smiled as he recalled his first car, some souped-up sporty thing that lacked any practicality but attracted lots of attention. Once he grew up a bit, his choice of vehicle became more refined. And _now_, now he simply didn't care; if it took him safely to his destination, Iroh was satisfied with the car.

He stuffed the car key in his pocket and headed toward the guard rail. Leaning down, placing his hands on the rain kissed metal, he gazed out over the edge. The smell of the sea, pungent and salty and alive, the cries of birds diving for fish and then flying away triumphant, the crash of waves against the rocks all evoked memories and complex feelings of both belonging and alienation.

He loved the water and the beach. It was such an integral part of the Fire Nation. The fact that Sapporo was inland saddened Iroh a bit. But Zuko was there, the one living member of his family he loved and trusted and respected without hesitation. _His_ presence more than made up for the lack of beaches.

Refreshed and as ready as he would ever be, Iroh sat back inside the car and drove into the city proper. Ozai awaited him.

~~~~0000~~~~

It was Thursday. Mai loved Thursdays and this particular one would be better than most. Zuko was joining her at the dojo, bringing his dual swords. She was unduly excited to see him swing the huge blades about. And she would show him her knives as well.

Headphones in her ears, listening to some of her favorite music, Mai dressed in her training clothes and pulled her thick ebony hair into a pony tail. Komoko sat on the bed and watched, her eyes lazily following the young woman's every move. When Mai left for the kitchen, the cat jumped off the bed with casual grace and joined her there.

"You've been fed." Mai scooped Komoku up, burying her face in the warm fur. "I don't want you getting fat." She kissed the cat before placing her back down on the floor. "I haven't been."

Mai grabbed a yogurt from the fridge, a banana and a spoon, before sitting down at the dining room table. She preferred to eat light before her class. Finished, she went to the window and assessed the weather.

"Still pouring," she announced to Komoku.

The sun had set somewhere behind that great wall of grey clouds. Everything smelled of rain: fresh and clean and renewed. Mai stood quietly for a few minutes, letting her head clear and her body relax, taking deep breaths of the cool outside air.

She glanced at her watch. It was time to leave. Grabbing her bag, she stuffed her phone inside along with a water bottle. Her blades rested in a velvet-lined box on her desk. That went in the bag too. A still damp umbrella rested near the door and she snatched that up, exiting and locking the door behind her.

Unaware, she hummed a tune under her breath, something romantic she had listened to earlier. Once outside, Mai pushed her umbrella up and walked quickly, dancing around the puddles that had settled into depressions in the crumbling sidewalks. Old fashioned streetlights cast a faint yellow glow but failed to make any real dent in the darkness. The night cradled Mai in its velvet arms; full of mystery and possibility it had always entranced her.

Once she stepped onto the main street, the bright glare of its more modern lighting destroyed the spell darkness had cast. Mai hurried, heading for the beacon of Chiba's School of Martial Arts, and heading for Zuko. She was disappointed that he wasn't waiting for her. Stepping inside she greeted the sifu and got ready for class. The students were a few minutes into their stretching when Zuko walked inside.

He sat on a bench against the wall, openly staring at Mai until, compelled by the force of his gaze, she turned around and gifted him with a smile. Satisfied that she knew he had arrived, the firebender opened his duffel bag and grabbed a textbook. He read, concentrating as best he could. With Mai bending and contorting her body right in front of him, 'as best he could' wasn't particularly well.

"Finally," he muttered when Sifu Chiba dismissed everyone.

Zuko's dual sword shifted about in the bag as he slung it over his shoulder and moved to greet Mai.

"I'm glad you're here." Right there, in front of the entire class, Mai coiled her arms about Zuko's neck and kissed him.

The students, a mix of ages, gawked or nudged a friend or sighed at the romance of it all. Neither Mai nor Zuko noticed a thing.

~~~~0000~~~~

"Can I get you anything else, Mr. Tanaka?"

One of Ozai's many servants hovered behind Iroh. They made him nervous, always watching and waiting. And somehow the term 'servants' was offensive in itself; it brought up uncomfortable thoughts of mistreatment and hard work for little remuneration. Iroh preferred to call the people he hired to help around his home and business 'employees'. He paid them well and provided benefits too. Hoarding his money never had any appeal. Sharing brought him genuine joy. But, that was just one of the many ways he differed from Ozai.

"Can you get me my brother? That's what I came here for, to see him."

"I'm sorry, sir. He's been delayed. If you don't wish to wait, I could make you an appointment for tomorrow."

"Appointment," Iroh scoffed. "He's my brother."

The tea lover felt a twinge of something like guilt. He was being a hypocrite now, and hypocrisy was one thing he despised. Yes, Ozai was his brother by blood, his baby brother, seventeen years his junior. But no love existed between them; not anymore, not since Iroh could pull a young, impressionable, vulnerable boy into his arms and hold him tight, not since he'd left home and his baby brother behind. There was that guilt again. But this time it showed its ugly, distorted face for another reason.

_I should have gone back home more often. I shouldn't have just left him with Father. I had our mother to temper the Tanaka cruel streak, the greed and the need for power. What did Ozai have but sycophantic servants and a father who groomed a little boy in his image? _

That was all true. His brother's upbringing was cold and sterile. Nothing warm or kind was nurtured. It must have been like living in an institution, a luxurious one, but an institution nonetheless.

_But Ozai made his choices. We have free will. We make our own destinies and choose the path that we walk down. He chose power and greed. He forsook his first born, burned him, scarred him, sent him away, out of sight, a mistake, something to be disposed of, like chewing gum on the bottom of his designer shoes._

Anger bubbled up in Iroh then. Ozai didn't deserve a son as fine as Zuko. He didn't deserve children at all. Azula fit his mold far better and he kept her around, a mirror image of sorts, a reminder of his youthful days. Iroh wondered if there was hope for his niece. Ozai kept her under close supervision and guided her personally. There was no way, short of kidnapping, he could ever rescue the girl. And if he was honest with himself, Iroh would admit that the two of them didn't much like each other. And Azula, she bordered on scary. She liked her life the way it was. She didn't want rescuing. A life like Zuko's would make her wither and shrivel up like a flower exposed to too much sun.

He reheated his tea and then sipped at the steaming liquid. Tired of sitting, comfortable though the chair was, Iroh stood and moved about Ozai's office. It was ultra modern, cold, all hard angles, black leathers and metal. It seemed a strange sort of office for a firebender.

Behind the desk, a huge window looked out across the city. The office was twenty stories up and everything below looked ridiculously tiny. Iroh watched as miniature people stepped into miniature cars or walked along the sidewalks stopping to gaze in store windows. The sea of black and red umbrellas looked like tasty bits of licorice, ready for some sugar starved child to gobble up.

All of Capitol City was spread out beneath him: temples and schools, shopping plazas and gas stations. But everything was reduced to dots of white and red and black and the city seemed more like some massive map Iroh had unfolded. He preferred to be down there, amongst the people, not high above them.

"See anything you like, Iroh?"

The older brother turned from the view to face the younger. "No," he stated flatly. "I don't."

~~~~0000~~~~

Zuko was impatient for everyone to leave. The students lingered. They chatted and stared nosily at the scarred young man in their midst. He'd been there last week as well, but Mai hadn't kissed him in front of everyone _that_ time.

"Wow, don't make it obvious." Mai shook her head and tapped her bare foot on the floor.

She took a sip of her water and then offered the bottle to Zuko. He drank while peering down at her toes, nails painted a red so dark it verged on black. The dark polish against the pale skin was alluring and he couldn't pull his eyes away. He had the urge to touch those toes. Blinking hard, he moved his gaze upward and found that everyone had departed.

"What were you thinking about?"

He stammered a reply. "N, nothing, really, um, so can we use that room now?"

Sifu Chiba swooped in, putting an arm around Mai and an arm around Zuko. "Do I get that demonstration now? I've already seen Mai throw her knives. That's old hat." He laughed heartily at the narrow-eyed glare the woman aimed at him; those eyes could cut as deep as any knife. "Watch this one, Zuko; she's fierce."

The couple exchanged a glance.

"Yes, sir."

"All right then, let's go; you only have an hour." He guided them toward the smaller room and waited until they entered before joining them.

Zuko unzipped his duffel bag and pulled out the simple black sheath that held his dao. Shy now, with Mai and Chiba watching, the firebender drew the blade with great care and separated it into its two halves. They shone beneath the fluorescent lights; Zuko cleaned and oiled them faithfully.

"I haven't used them for awhile."

Chiba had no sympathy. "Don't make excuses; just show us what you can do."

Clearing his throat, Zuko began. His movements were rough and hesitant at first and he kept glancing at Mai. She mouthed the words 'don't worry' and put her hands out, palms facing upward, a gesture of acceptance. That was all the encouragement he needed. He stopped thinking and fretting about his audience and allowed the sword to become one with him, deadly extensions of his arms.

Every move he made then was graceful and precise. He wasted no energy, made no extraneous jabs or swipes. All he had ever learned came back in one flash; knowledge stored and hidden away in his brain for months emerged clear and fresh. It felt good to have the sword in his hands again. Zuko hadn't realized just how intensely he had missed his training and his practice. Using the dao wasn't as much a part of him as firebending; he was born a bender after all. It was in his blood. But the dao were special to him, gave him an extra skill, a way to work out both mind and body. Besides that the sword was just plain cool. And Mai liked it.

When he'd made every move, done every practice routine in his repertoire, Zuko stopped in front of Mai and Chiba and bowed his head.

"I'm impressed." Chiba clapped Zuko on the shoulder and once again, the young man was reminded of his uncle. "Seems everything came back to you; once a skill is learned, you have it forever. I'll leave the two of you now and collect you when your time is up."

Mai waited until Chiba was well away before saying a thing. She stared into Zuko's eyes. They sparkled with vitality and joy and his unscarred cheek was flushed. "That was…." She licked her lips and wanted to say 'hot' but settled for "amazing" instead. "I'm impressed too. Maybe you could teach me."

Zuko flashed a wide grin before sheathing the dao and fitting it back into his bag. Both hands free now, he took hold of _hers_ and tugged her in close. "I'd really like that." Reaching up, he ran a thumb down the sharp edge of her cheekbone, before tracing the outline of her mouth.

Mai's breath hitched for a moment and without thought, she poked her tongue out and licked Zuko's thumb. He sucked in a jagged breath and suppressed his arousal; it was difficult and it took more than a few moments before the firebender was back in control of his passions.

"Shall I throw my knives now?" Mai smirked knowingly.

"Y, yeah, please do."

She dug the little box out of her satchel, set it down on the floor and knelt before it, opening it with care. Her fingers grazed the blades, resting on each handle for a moment, reverently, lovingly, as she might one day rest her hand on a young child's head. Zuko thought she resembled a woman at prayer.

The targets still hung on the far wall. Mai selected a blade, waved Zuko out of the way, and threw. The knife soared swiftly through the air with no spin and headed straight for the center of the target. Mai groaned when it missed the bull's eye by the tiniest fraction. She threw another and then another until she hit that tiny black spot at the target's midpoint.

Zuko was transfixed. The blades were one thing, but watching Mai, a woman who often appeared slightly disinterested in most things, concentrate so hard, her narrow eyes all focus, everything else gone from her surroundings, fascinated him.

"You're really, really good." The words sounded stupid to _his_ ears though the meaning and enthusiasm behind them were genuine.

Mai didn't seem to care. The sentiment behind the words was what mattered. "Thanks." She yanked out the knives and went through the routine once more. Finished, she held out a blade to Zuko. "Go ahead; try it." Zuko took the blade and Mai adjusted it in his hand, enjoying the feel of his skin beneath her fingers. "Like that." She stood back and let him throw. He was awkward at first, but learned quickly and soon they had a competition. Mai won with no problem, but if Zuko continued, he would be as good as she was. And that didn't bother her a bit. She welcomed it.

Sifu Chiba reappeared shortly after and ushered them outside. "You're welcome back any time," he reiterated to Zuko.

"I should be paying you something." Zuko fidgeted nervously. "I don't want to take advantage of you."

"Don't worry about that now." Chiba stroked a grey speckled beard and patted Zuko on the arm. "Perhaps one day I'll need a strong young man to help me out with something."

"Please let me know.

"Go," the man urged with a laugh. "And don't worry so damned much."

The couple moved out from beneath the overhang and into the rain.

~~~~0000~~~~

"As judgmental as ever, aren't you, Iroh?" Ozai glided effortlessly across the office and sat in the expensive chair behind the desk. He steepled his fingers beneath his chin and regarded his older brother with cold, snake like eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here as a courtesy, one that you don't deserve."

The office felt cool all of a sudden. Iroh huddled deep into his chair and waited for Ozai's response. They never really talked. They sparred with words, sharp, hurtful words, that sometimes cut deep and sometimes left only scratches. His little brother was a tall, well-proportioned man, in perfect physical condition. His brown hair was cut stylishly and the goatee he wore was perfectly trimmed. Ozai was handsome too, far handsomer than Iroh and wore only tailored suits in blacks and grays with the occasional splash of red.

This office on the twentieth floor was part of a suite that Ozai kept. It was his home during the week while the much larger, more traditional family house was his place of weekend rest and respite. Azula had a bedroom in the suite as well. Her school was nearby.

"You're so very certain that I don't deserve anything, aren't you, Iroh? If this little talk is about Zuko, make it quick. I have more important ways to spend my time." He was bored and made no pretense of hiding it.

"Your son is doing remarkably well. And he's happy. I thought perhaps you might want to know that. A child's happiness should be a father's concern, after all."

"I don't want to know. And I really don't care. He's floundering in Sapporo, taking history and literature, when he should be here, learning the business while he goes to the best university the Fire Nation has. What's your definition of happy, Iroh? Has he made a little friend, or maybe got a part time job at a book shop? Is he getting adequate grades?"

"Your callousness never stops amazing me, Ozai. He's your son, your flesh and your blood. He's a fine young man, at least in my eyes. But I suppose he never did fit your version of 'good', did he? That's why you ruined half his face." Iroh held up a hand. "Don't even bother to deny or make excuses. Zuko admitted as much. You're a bastard; a cruel, cold, heartless excuse for a father."

"We've been through all this before. I see Zuko as a failure. But I'm paying for his education, aren't I? I'm paying his rent. What more does he want?"

"A father's love."

"Why don't _you_ give it to him? Why don't you start paying for things too? Ever since Lu Ten died, you've clung to Zuko like some pathetic old woman. He's yours. Take him. I don't want him."

"Do you hear what you're saying? Do you really hear?" Iroh, despite all he knew about Ozai, was shocked.

Ozai had swiveled his chair around and he stared intently out the window. The talk was over. "Goodbye, Iroh."

"You've washed your hands of Zuko. Don't you ever come near him or anyone he loves, _anyone_. If you do, I will destroy you."

Iroh left, closing the door with a bang. In his chair, gazing out at the rain and the black sky, Ozai chuckled.

~~~~0000~~~~

They both had early mornings, work and school, but neither Mai nor Zuko wanted to part just yet. Outside her building, the pair stood beneath one of the street lamps, alone in a circle of light, an island that no one else could intrude upon. The rain looked pretty in the subdued glow. Drops hung in Zuko's hair, little clear pearls.

"Tonight was fun." Zuko shrugged. He didn't know what else to say. A myriad of thoughts and feelings coursed through him, but they were intense and passionate and he wasn't quite sure if he could share them just yet.

"Yeah, it_ was_ fun." She cupped his cheek. "You look thoughtful." The swirl of emotions Zuko felt was obvious in his eyes.

"I, it's, look, Mai, I'm not that good at expressing myself. I…"

"Zuko, it's all right. I get it."

He chewed on his lip. "Maybe you should go in now. It's getting late."

Mai didn't move. Her hand was still on his cheek. "I should." She still didn't move. "Kiss me."

Zuko did, putting all the heat and desire and love he felt behind it. Mai responded with a passion that equaled his. They remained there until Mai began to shiver. Zuko took her in his arms then and warmed her up, before sending her on her way. He watched, alone now in the island of light, as Mai entered her building and climbed the stairs.

~~~~0000~~~~

**A/N: Thanks to Maikoluvr for the sweet and encouraging review you left last chapter. Thanks to that teeny tiny group of other reviewers as well.**

**No, Zuko does not have a foot fetish. He has a Mai fetish. ;-) (Mr. Plushie, well…I'd best not say, right, PF?).**

**Some feedback would be lovely and much appreciated.**

**Alabaster**


	12. Chapter 12

**Interface**

**Chapter 12: Transitions**

_**Three Weeks Later**_

December arrived and the rain left. Most people felt a sense of melancholy at the onset of the rainy season. They mourned the sun's absence and railed against the somber sky, the low rumbles of thunder and the bright flashes of lightning. The continual downpours, the puddles, the mud were all trials to be endured.

When Mai awoke to sunshine and a pretty blue sky, plump white clouds breaking up the vast expanse of colour, she sighed and peered outside her window wearing a sad expression. No longer would the captivating beat of the rain lull her to sleep or the strong winds whip curtains and coats about like sails on a ship. Everything would grow dry and hard and the sun would bathe the Fire Nation mercilessly.

_But_, she convinced herself, without the relentless sun and heat, the rainy season would not be special, a time when Mai felt somehow most herself, most at ease and happiest. And then she remembered that she had Zuko now and that made all the difference in the world. With him, she was free; free of limitations and expectations, free of insecurities and inhibitions. That freedom and the love he lavished on her were the greatest gifts anyone could ever give.

She picked Komoku up off her bed and cuddled the cat close for a few minutes, talking to her about random, silly things. The feline observed Mai with wise yellow eyes and listened intently. Hunger soon claimed her attention, however, and she leapt from Mai's arms, heading for the kitchen. Komoku's insistent cries drew Mai after her, like a child pulled a toy along with a string

"Who am I kidding?" Mai got the bag of cat food and filled Komoku's bowl. She got her fresh water as well and then watched for a moment while the cat ate with abandon. "You're the one in charge around here."

The beautiful black cat turned her head and seemed to nod in agreement. Mai chuckled and got her own breakfast, a quick bowl of cereal. She showered then, and dressed, choosing beige linen pants paired with a white t-shirt and plain flats. She put on her locket and her watch and her earrings and slipped a delicate silver hair pin amongst her ebony locks. Satisfied with her appearance, Mai packed a few things for her lunch, slung her bag over her shoulder and left.

~~~~0000~~~~

Sapporo's citizens, grateful to be rid of umbrellas and raincoats, and thrilled to bask in sunshine and warmth, walked straight and tall, greeting others with smiles and hellos. The shackles of the rainy season had finally been removed. Imprisoned for weeks, the people looked at the city and the world with fresh eyes. Everything was new again and shimmered with an ethereal light.

Mai wove her way through the pedestrians on their way to bus stops or nearby places of work, schools or parks, young children in tow. The young woman waved when she spotted Sadako waiting for her outside the aquatics centre and library. Mai hurried across the street and greeted her friend and co-worker with a small smile.

"Oh, come on now, the sunshine isn't that bad." Sadako, always effusive, embraced Mai.

"I suppose." Mai hugged back. "How was your dinner with Iroh?"

Nine o'clock was approaching quickly so they walked inside. Mai squinted a bit; the sunlight pouring in through all the glass lit up the atrium, creating blocks of white on the walls and on the floor. She headed for a shadow and Sadako followed.

"Dinner with Iroh was wonderful. The other people in the restaurant kept staring at his shirt." She giggled at the recollection. "What's wrong with colourful tropical fruit on a black background?" She laughed again. "The best thing is Iroh doesn't care one bit. He's completely comfortable with himself. And he's lots of fun too."

"I'm not arguing." Mai reached in her satchel for her reading glasses and slipped them on. She checked her phone next, hoping for some word from Zuko. He had texted a simple 'Good morning' but she beamed.

"Geez, woman, you are besotted with Zuko, completely and utterly in love."

Mai glanced shyly at her friend. "Yep."

"The way your face softens every time someone mentions Zuko or you talk about him or he calls, or shows up to see you; I mean you glow, you shimmer, and your eyes literally sparkle. It's a good look for you, Mai."

"I shimmer? Really?" Mai had learned to keep her emotions in check and she was not by nature a demonstrative person. She wasn't sure if her feelings for Zuko emblazoned all over her features was a good thing or a bad thing. Privacy, keeping things of intense personal value quiet and subdued, was important to Mai. She didn't blab about things to every acquaintance or random person she might meet. Some things she just didn't share unless with people she enjoyed a close, personal bond with. And there had never been many people like that.

"Trust me; you do. And it's nothing to be ashamed of, Mai."

"I'm not ashamed."

"Good; is your trip home with Zuko still on for this weekend? The festivals can be quite romantic."

Maho was staring at them now through the wall of glass that made up the library's main door. She beckoned with her hand.

"It must be almost nine." Mai began to walk toward the door. "And yeah, the trip is still on. Maho didn't even complain when I asked for Friday, Saturday and Monday off. I still can't believe it."

"She's been nicer with _both_ of us. Dating Tanakas definitely has its benefits." Sadako smirked and wrapped an arm around Mai's shoulders.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai worked the circulation desk all day. Many of the patrons she knew by sight and some by name. There was a steady exchange of 'hellos' and 'goodbyes' and reminders of when the borrowed items were due back. She found the steady rhythm soothing and lunch time arrived swiftly.

It was quite warm at midday and Mai headed for the shade of one the park's largest trees. She relaxed on the bench, eating her lunch and watching the toddlers at play. They shrieked and laughed and cried with abandon, holding nothing back. They pushed and they hugged and they dragged each along, eager to show and demonstrate and share.

Tom-Tom came to mind immediately and she recalled some of her favorite moments from his few days at her apartment. Her little brother had wriggled his way into her heart, nesting inside, a sweet little bird she adored. She smiled as she thought of her upcoming visit home. Along with Zuko, she planned to show him a great time. Her mother and father were almost incidental.

She headed back along the gravel path, head filled with pleasant memories and anticipating more. The remainder of the day passed in a blur. Zuko entered the library without Mai noticing. She was completely engrossed in her work.

"There's a Zuko at three o'clock." Sadako walked by and gave the younger woman a teasing poke. "Aha, and there's _the_ look."

Mai put her head down in anticipation of the blush. She could sense it coming, that warmth and tingling making its way along her cheekbones. When she had regained her composure she looked up again, into Zuko's eyes.

"Hi." He leaned against the counter, trying his best to appear casual.

Mai's lips quirked upward. "Hi, just give me a minute." She finished up her final task, got her bag from the staff room and said her goodbyes before taking Zuko's outstretched hand.

~~~~0000~~~~

The heat had increased, the sun seemed gleeful, and Mai glared at the clouds, hoping somehow to force them in front of the massive, fiery orb. But they clung stubbornly to their positions in the sky and the limp breeze did nothing to help Mai's cause.

"Damn," she stated irritably. "I miss the rain."

It was as if nature had hit a switch during the night, bringing classic Fire Nation weather back, and forcing the rain and gloom into some cobwebbed corner until the following year.

"I know you do." Zuko gave her fingers a squeeze. "How about an ice cream cone? Will that ease your suffering?"

"It might." She pushed her lips out in a pout and Zuko kissed them. "But only if I can get my favorite flavor."

"I know a good place. It's not far."

Not far turned out to be quite far. By the time they reached the ice cream parlour, both of them were damp and sticky feeling. Mai silently thanked whoever had invented deodorant. The air conditioning was running steadily and the cool air revived them. Mai scanned the menu and smirked when she saw 'Mint Chip'.

"You're lucky." She ordered a large cone and chose a table, dropping down into the red plastic chair with a relieved sigh. The ice cream was good. Zuko joined her after a minute. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He licked delicately at his chocolate, more interested in watching Mai.

Neither said much but they still communicated. Mai raised her eyebrows when two pretty young women marched into the establishment and immediately eyed Zuko like he was a tasty bit of meat for them to devour. She stared at them coldly before resting her hand atop his, letting the girls know that Zuko was hers. Mai was surprised by her possessiveness. She'd never been a jealous girl, but then she'd never been in love before either.

Focusing on Zuko once more, she gave him a seductive sort of smile. He stroked her fingers and never even realized the other patrons had come and gone. No other girl was even worth his notice. Mai was everything. He could hardly remember a time when she hadn't been a part of his life and he'd really known her only a month. Everything before Mai was sepia coloured. But now Zuko's world was vibrant and bright; the colours were rich, had layers and depth. He woke up with a smile and went to bed with a smile. He was happy and he was in love.

"Wanna taste mine?" Mai held her cone out to Zuko and he snagged himself a bite.

"Mmm." He offered his and she tasted the chocolate.

"Mine's better."

"Maybe." Zuko grinned.

"What?"

"We're talking about ice cream."

"Yeah, we are." It was banal and everyday and ordinary, something that normal people did. And it felt so very right. "Yeah," Mai repeated. "We _are_."

~~~~0000~~~~

Early Friday morning, the beginning of Festival Week, was always busy. Iroh drove Mai and Zuko to the train station, weaving expertly in and out of traffic.

"Don't you worry about Komoku, Mai. I'll take good care of her."

"I'm not worried. Thank you, Iroh." Mai had spent an hour curled up with the cat, just stroking her black fur. She hated leaving Komoku behind but had no choice in the matter.

"And Zuko, I'll take good care of your place."

"I'm not attached to it or anything, Uncle."

"I know and soon enough neither of us will be living there. The house officially belongs to me now." Iroh sounded pleased and proud and excited. "I've already had several meetings with contractors and work will start this week. That window seat will be yours, Mai."

There weren't words to express her gratitude to Iroh or her burgeoning affection for the man. Mai settled for smiling back when he gazed at her in the rear view mirror. That house, its history, its charm, it was like a dream. And living there with Zuko and Iroh, well, that was an even better one.

"The two of you forget about work and school and Sapporo and just have a great time. Try to get along with your mother, Mai, and send my regards to both her and your father. And don't forget to give that brother of yours a hug from me."

Mai snickered. "I can't promise anything when it comes to my mother. But Tom-Tom will get the hug."

"And Zuko, I know I don't have to tell you this, but I'm going to anyway. Make sure you behave impeccably. First impressions are hard to erase. I realize that you and Mai will do what you want in the end, whether Mr. and Mrs. Kagome agree or not. And that's fine. It's your life, not theirs. And you're both adults. But good relations with family are nice if you can have them." He hadn't told Zuko about his meeting with Ozai. How did you tell your nephew that his father didn't want him? Where would the words come from for that revelation? Iroh figured that Zuko knew already, maybe not consciously, but some part of the young firebender realized Ozai had written him off. No true father, no true _man_, would do to a boy what Ozai did to Zuko. He was a heartless bastard, ruthless and so very cold. He belonged in a kingdom of ice, not one of fire. Iroh shook his head. Suddenly he felt deflated and sad and very old.

"Are you all right, Uncle Iroh?" Zuko put a hand on the man's arm, a brief, light touch.

"Yes, yes, I'm okay. Thoughts of family aren't always good ones." He was subdued for a few beats but lit up again when the train station came into view. There was no place to park. Iroh had counted on that. So he pulled up in front and let the two young people out. "Got everything?"

Mai checked. She nodded.

"Bye, Uncle; see you Monday night."

Zuko waved and Iroh waved back. The driver behind them honked his horn, impatient to take the prime spot. Iroh shrugged and pointed back to the other car. "Better get going. Take care."

And then he was gone.

"Ready?" Zuko put his bag over his shoulder and grabbed for Mai's hand.

~~~~0000~~~~

The station was packed with people waiting for trains to destinations all across the Fire Nation. People shoved and bullied their way through when their train's arrival was announced over the loudspeaker. Zuko held on tight to Mai and they eased around the mass of people, finding a spot close to the platform. Promptly at 9:30 am, the train to Nara pulled into the station. The pair boarded and found seats somewhere near the centre. They put their bags in the overhead luggage rack and settled back in the comfortable seats. Their journey would be a brief one, only an hour and a half.

Soon the electric train was speeding through the countryside, on its way to Nara, the small city Mai's family called home. Nara was on the next island over and right on the coast, a dull little town, but pretty and with plenty of beaches.

"You're not nervous, are you?" Mai rested her head on Zuko's shoulder and stared out the window.

"No, well, maybe a little bit."

A magazine sitting on the empty seat across from them caught the firebender's eye. He reached over and picked it up. Ozai's face gazed out at him, confident, intelligent, handsome, perfect. Those deep gold eyes Zuko had inherited seemed to bore into him, seeing past skin and muscle and bone into his very essence. Zuko's hand trembled.

Mai snatched the magazine from his hands. "Don't waste your time." She glanced at the headline.

_Businessman of the Year: Ozai Tanaka_

"Well, he's certainly not Father of the Year."

"I want to read it, Mai." He held out his hand, waiting for her to return the magazine. "I can handle it."

"It's only going to hurt you." She returned the glossy periodical with reluctance. "And I don't want to see you get hurt," she added with a whisper before brushing her lips against his cheek.

Zuko was touched but couldn't resist the article's allure. He scanned through the words, snorting and scoffing here and there, until the topic of Ozai's family came up. Zuko's whole body tensed as he read about his sister, Azula: her brilliance, her cunning, her natural head for business, her beauty. Ozai enthused about her, his heir, his next in line, the one who would take the Tanaka name and make it even more famous.

_I hate to admit it, but at seventeen, she's already far ahead of where I was at twenty-five. My daughter is a genius. _

Zuko could almost hear Ozai's smug laugh. His grip on the pages tightened. There was only a passing reference to Zuko, mention of a son studying away from home. The writer, no doubt at Ozai's request, didn't even use his name. He was a nobody and a nothing, just a mistake to be skimmed over.

Enraged now, he crumpled the publication and tossed it back onto the other seat. "I. Hate. Him." Zuko spoke through clenched teeth and clenched fists rested on his thighs.

"I told you…."

"Yeah, you told me," Zuko snapped. "I get it. I'm an idiot."

"No, I never said that." Mai tried to soothe him, rubbed his arm, but he shook her off. He needed time to sulk and process the information. So, she let him be and stared blankly at the view: small towns, big towns, farms, fishing villages, mountains in the distance, nature reserves lush and verdant.

When they approached the next island, Mai touched Zuko, and pointed out the massive bridge that spanned the water. He was awed by the sight as well. It was two tiered, with four lanes of highway on top and tracks for the train on the lower level. *

"Sorry I snapped at you."

Mai shrugged. It was forgotten.

Once across the water, Nara was only a few miles away. It was Mai's turn to tense up. But when they disembarked from the train and a rough male voice called out her name, she tugged on Zuko's hand excitedly.

"Zuko, it's my Uncle Katashi. I can't believe he's here."

The young firebender gulped when he spied the huge, well muscled man. He was Mai's antithesis. _She_ was all slender grace and delicate features. This Katashi, the prison warden, was thick with a wide face and broad nose. He looked fierce, like someone Zuko had better not upset or irritate.

But Mai, she ran to him and threw her arms about that huge neck, burrowing herself into his embrace. He held her close for a moment before eyeing Zuko up and down.

"So this is the boyfriend I've been hearing about. Get over here, boy; I want to have a look at you."

*I read about a bridge like that in Japan and thought it was pretty damn cool. I also thought of the bridge that joins my beloved Prince Edward Island to Canada's mainland. Yeah, no thanks; I prefer the ferry.

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: That seemed like a fine place to stop. Next up is fun with Mai's family and romance at the various festivals.

Thanks to my reviewers, especially those consistent ones.

Al


	13. Chapter 13

**Interface**

_**Chapter 13: Home Sweet Home**_

Katashi crooked a thick finger at Zuko.

_Everything about this guy is __**thick**__._

He stood out amongst the other people at the train station, not because he was much taller or much shorter or dazzlingly handsome or some other such physical trait. Katashi had a presence. People skirted around him, making certain not to bump him with their luggage or brush against him. No one made eye contact with the man. He was something volatile to be avoided. The space that encircled him was Katashi's alone. It seemed as if some invisible force field kept intruders out. And if the prison warden wanted someone close, he deactivated it.

The young firebender swallowed hard and put one foot in front of the other. It couldn't be that bad. It _wouldn't_ be that bad. Katashi looked intimidating, yes, but Mai loved him and he trusted that. This man who ran a prison, who defied his family's expectations, he loved Mai. How could a man who loved _her_ be anyone to worry about? Besides, he'd grown up with Ozai; now _that_ was scary.

"I'm pleased to meet you, sir." All his mother's lessons about politeness and meeting new people and making a good impression came to his brain's forefront. He would be the model boyfriend, the perfectly behaved young man. Katashi would find nothing to complain about.

"_Are_ you? I'm not sure whether I'm pleased to meet _you_. My judgment will be reserved."

"Uncle, come on; give me a little credit. I'm not stupid, you know. Zuko is a great guy." Mai linked her am through Katashi's and rested her head on his shoulder. In a softer voice, one Zuko couldn't quite make out, she added, "I love him, Uncle; please don't ruin this for me."

"You wouldn't be the first perfectly intelligent and capable person made blind and stupid by love or infatuation." His words were strong but his features softened enough for Zuko to notice. The affection he felt for Mai radiated from him, warm and strong, like heat from the sun at midday.

Mai rolled her eyes before shooting Zuko a sympathetic glance. He would be under Katashi's scrutiny for the entire weekend. She would have to make certain they had some time alone; oh, she would make certain. Smirking slightly, Mai imagined her and Zuko sneaking off into the night, mixing with the festival's revelers.

"You're just overprotective. I can handle myself. And I know Zuko. He's…."

"Yes, yes, he's a wonderful young man, yadda, yadda. I'm just making sure, Mai. I know people. I see the worst that society has. I deal with murderers and thieves and rapists. I see the way they manipulate and…."

Mai untangled herself from her uncle, took hold of Zuko's hand and walked towards the parking lot. "He gets a bit carried away. It's best to just let him babble on."

"He hates me already and I said one sentence." Zuko put his head down and stared at the asphalt beneath his feet. It was cracked and rough. He kicked at a stone and followed its erratic path until it came to rest in a tiny fissure. Zuko kicked it again, sending it flying this time.

"No, he doesn't hate you. My uncle's all bluster. He wants to show you that I've got someone watching out for me. That's all. Just be yourself, Zuko."

"Be myself." He couldn't help but think how dissatisfied with his true self some people had been. What if Katashi thought he was some kind of family reject, a loser, Ozai's best forgotten about son?

"Zuko!" Mai halted mid step and stared directly into eyes that never failed to surprise her; they were so much more expressive than Zuko's words. Every emotion, no matter how fleeting, no matter how ugly or heartbreaking or joyous, displayed itself in those orbs, luminous and beautiful.

Much of their communication was accomplished without speaking. They shared an exclusive language filled with flower petal touches, tugs strong as the wind that made your coat flap like wings, gazes, glances, kisses so soft each wondered if perhaps they were imagined, kisses so forceful, both were left in a state of arousal, tilts of the head and the slight upturn of mouths.

"All right." He stared back into her eyes, so full of acceptance and faith, and Zuko knew then that Mai loved him. There was no guessing. He felt the love and he saw it and he was suddenly giddy, buoyed by her commitment to him, un-tethered and free.

From somewhere behind them, outside the little realm they shared, Katashi called their names.

~~~~0000~~~~

"Mai, sit up front with me." It was not a request.

So she sat beside her uncle and put on her seatbelt. Mai knew better than to turn on the radio. That would only start a tirade about the dismal state of music. Zuko buckled up too and sat with his hands in his lap. Katashi glanced at him in the rear view mirror every few seconds. His look wasn't unfriendly exactly. It was more intense.

"So, I hear that you're studying in Sapporo. What kind of classes are you taking?" Zuko hesitated. Mai's uncle was so very masculine. He couldn't imagine Katashi ever picking up a book and actually reading it unless perhaps the content revolved around prisons. But that was a stupid stereotype. Was he any less a man because he enjoyed reading and music and the arts in general? Maybe Katashi loved literature. Maybe he loved dance. Zuko almost laughed aloud at the image of the prison warden waltzing about some ball room. "I asked you a question? How long does it take to answer, boy?"

"Well, I'm only in first year, so I'm taking a variety of courses; literature, history, economics, art history."

"And what is it you want to do with your life?"

"I, I, I'm not really sure yet." Zuko sunk down further in the seat. He was quite positive that Katashi wanted a better answer than that. Though Mai was just in front of him, she seemed so very far away. He couldn't touch her or see her face and he hated that.

"Hmmm, and why are you in Sapporo instead of Capitol City? That's where your father is and the country's best school. Wouldn't he want you to have the very best?" Katashi sneered then. "He can certainly afford it."

The car came to an abrupt stop at a red light. The warden tapped sausage like fingers on the steering wheel. His entire body was tenses, waiting for the light to turn green so he could move again.

Zuko took a good, deep breath. "My father doesn't approve of me. I'm not what he wanted in a son. I don't want to follow in his footsteps. I want to find my own path. As punishment, I guess, he would only pay for the cheapest school and the cheapest apartment. So, I ended up in Sapporo." He wanted to add more, that meeting Mai was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him, that now Sapporo felt like home. But he thought it best to shut up.

"I know all about shunning family expectations. It takes guts." Katashi sounded almost impressed. He caught Zuko's eyes in the rear view and nodded.

The light turned green and they sped away from the intersection. Zuko glanced out the windows. On one side was the sea, brilliantly blue, white caps decorating the waves like icing did a cake, and on the other was a jumbled succession of factories and shops and little residential areas, each of them grim and sad looking. Ozai had known what he was doing, exiling Mai's father in Nara.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Mai sighed and stared over at the water instead, It was the city's only salvation, and its beauty made Nara's ugliness all the more apparent. "The one Fire Nation city every sane person tries to avoid."

"You're being too dramatic, Mai. So it's not filled with fine architecture and museums and art galleries and its zoning is a mess. So it's a bit on the homely side. It's also providing your father with a job right now and its schools educated you. Your brother's childhood will be spent here. Not everything can be beautiful, Mai." He reached over and patted her arm.

Mai frowned and retorted in her driest tone. "That sounded vaguely philosophical uncle; how unlike you." She paused and then added. "And _you_ never lived here."

"No, I live in a tiny room in a prison that's situated in the middle of a boiling lake. I wouldn't complain about Nara."

"That was your choice."

"Yes, and it was your choice to move, so you should be happy."

In the back seat, Zuko eyes darted back and forth between Mai and her uncle. "Are you two arguing?"

"No, we are not. We're discussing Nara's merits or lack thereof." Katashi made a left turn, toward the sea, and then a right.

"My uncle and I have a lot of discussions, Zuko. But we don't argue like my mom and I do."

"Ah," he replied. "Is this your street?"

It was narrow and the homes were close together. The occasional tree spread its branches over the sidewalk, spilling shadows onto the pavement. Each house was two stories with a single car garage. Each was a variant of dull brown brick with shingles a variant of even duller brown. Hoping to dispel the drudgery, Mai's mother had painted her front door a beautiful red and decorated her tiny front porch with well tended flowering plants. She'd made other changes too, small details, each a declaration of her separateness from the wasteland called Nara. A brass door knocker in the shape of the Fire Nation's emblem decorated the door and an elegant mailbox along with an equally elegant porch light broke up the expanse of brown. The woman's attempt was a noble one and it had some small effect, but in the end, the house was utterly without character.

"Not anymore, thank Agni, but yeah, and this is my parents' house. I almost pity them."

Both she and Zuko thought of the home that Iroh was in the process of remodeling. It couldn't be more different from the one that stood before them now, all cowed and pathetic, a mere clone of its neighbors, suburbia's answer for those afraid to express any originality, show any sign of uniqueness. It was a sad thing, and every time she looked at it, Mai felt slightly depressed. It was just a house, brick and mortar and wood, but it symbolized so much more.

"It's not that bad." Zuko tried to sound convincing. He failed. "Okay, it's…"

Katashi gave each of them a little push up the front walkway. "Let's just go inside. Stop analyzing the damned house. Do you want the weekend to end before you even start it?"

The front door was unlocked. Mai stepped across the threshold and into a cramped foyer. A mirror hung on one wall, while a simple bench sat against the other.

"Mom," Mai called. "Dad, we're here."

It was Tom-Tom who came running. He was excited to see everyone and unsure who he should greet first. Mai could see the little cogs turning inside his head and chuckled. The boy decided on her, wrapping his arms about her legs and shrieking her name over and over. The noise brought Akira and Hoshi out. They smiled at Mai and nodded at Zuko.

"Enough, Tom-Tom; you sound like some sort of wild animal." Despite the mild scolding, Akira put her hand on her son's head and brushed the black hair back from his forehead. "I'm glad you got here safely." She looked between Mai and Zuko. "Mai, you've got your old room. Zuko will be staying with Tom-Tom. Why don't you put your bags away? Lunch will be ready in a few minutes."

"I wanna go with." Tom-Tom clung to Zuko's shorts.

Mai pried her brother lose before taking him by the hand. "Let's go then, baby brother." She led Zuko up a short flight of stairs. The second floor had three bedrooms, a master bathroom and a second bathroom for everyone else. "Here's Tom-Tom's room. "

The little boy took over then, dragging Zuko inside and showing him everything; his big boy bed, his dresser, his closet, his books and toys, his night light and the cot that Zuko would sleep on. "You can play wif the toys if you want. And you can read my books."

"Can he wear your clothes?" Mai stared seriously at the child.

He thought for a moment before declaring "No!" He grinned at his sister. "He's too big."

"Well, I can't trick you, can I? You're too smart." Mai knelt down and ruffled his hair before giving him a warm hug. "I'm glad I came home to see you."

"Me too." He hugged back with the unbreakable enthusiasm relegated to the very young.

Zuko dropped his bag onto the uncomfortable looking cot. "Can I see your old room?"

"It gonna be my room," Tom-Tom piped up. "It bigger."

"Figures; was I even at the end of the street before Mom started looking at paint tabs and fabric swatches?" She sighed and let go of the anger. Why shouldn't Tom-Tom have a bigger room? Mai had no intention of ever living in the house again. "That's good, Tom. You'll have more space for your things."

'Mai's' room was next door. Boxes filled with toys and clothes that her brother had outgrown, worn out or unfashionable clothing that Akira wanted to get rid of and other junk packed the space. Mai's first bed, a simple twin with a worn out mattress was crammed against the wall, boxes almost crowding it out. Dark brown hardwood peeked out from under the carboard squares.

Zuko wandered in and stood at the window. He wanted to see what Mai had seen all those years here, trapped and yearning for something different. The back garden was lush and green with splashes of bright colour spread throughout the foliage. There was a pretty birdbath too along with a feeder. He watched while tiny red birds pecked away at the seeds and splashed about in the water. The scene was soothing.

"It's nice out there." He pointed outside. "That's something."

"Yeah, that's my mother's sanctuary. Break a flower and she freaks." Mai joined him, and he eased an arm about her waist.

"You gonna kiss again?" Tom-Tom stared up at the couple. He wore a mischievous expression. Tiny hands rested on tiny hips and he looked like a miniature man.

Mai snorted. "Not while you're around."

Akira's voice traveled from the foot of the stairs. "Lunch is ready. Your father has to go back to work soon, Mai, so hurry up."

"Ready to meet my father?"

"I survived Katashi, didn't I?"

"So far. I'm going to wash up. You'd better too, both of you; she might inspect your hands before you sit down."

Five minutes later the three tramped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Here's the young man our daughter has been spending time with, dear. You can sit there, Zuko." Akira pointed to a chair beside Katashi.

"Well, well, Mai, you've brought a boy home at last. Let's have a look at him." Warm brown eyes inspected Zuko from behind wire framed spectacles. "He seems harmless enough. Let's eat."

~~~~0000~~~~

Lunch was simple fare, but tasty and plentiful. Zuko was hungry. He'd missed breakfast in the rush to leave that morning. Not wanting to appear over eager, however, he took a small helping and ate slowly. He kept his eyes on Mai. Watching her made everything bearable.

"Harmless, Hoshi? Is that all you're going to say? Don't you want to ask him some questions? Isn't that what fathers do?" Akira's lips were pursed. She set her chopsticks down and stared at her husband. "Well?"

"Oh for…." Hoshi stroked his straggly, graying beard and contemplated the situation. He knew full well that Katashi would ask all the questions necessary. The prison warden was better at that sort of thing. But he needed to appease his wife. He had to live with her after all. "Well, um, then, Zuko, what is it you like about my daughter?"

Zuko chewed and swallowed, took a sip of water and swallowed again before answering. "I_ love_ everything about her, Mr. Kagome, sir." He purposely changed the 'like' to 'love'. Like wasn't a powerful enough word anymore when it came to his feelings for Mai.

"Could you be more specific?"

"She's smart and has this great dry sense of humour. She's not afraid to be herself and she's strong. She's beautiful too." The blush that coloured his neck and the unburned side of his face was merciless in its assault. Even his scalp was pink.

"I see." Hoshi cleared his throat. He felt awkward now, hearing this young man speak of his daughter like that. "And how long have you known each other?"

"Just over a month, sir; I know it's not a long time, but I really care about your daughter and I won't do anything to hurt her, not ever. I couldn't."

"Every young man in love says that, until love fades. Then everything changes. I know." Katashi pushed back from the table. "I _was_ that young man, more than once."

"Uncle….what are you doing?"

"Hang on, Mai; let me finish. This relationship you have may last and it may not. That's a chance you have to take. From what I've heard and seen, and I know people quite well, I believe that Zuko is a decent young man and honourable. But, if he goes out of his way to hurt you, Mai, I will hurt him back. Know that, Zuko Tanaka; no one hurts my Mai and gets away with it." His stare was fierce.

Zuko's blush had faded. Nervous now he twitched in his chair. He imagined the prisoners at The Boiling Rock tried their best to stay on Katashi's good side. "I won't hurt her. I promise." The young firebender's voice was soft and sincere and he met the eyes of everyone at the table, even Tom-Tom.

"I like him. I like him lots." The three year old's declaration diffused any tension at the table.

Zuko gave the boy a grateful smile. "Thanks, Tom-Tom. I like you too."

"See," Mai added, pointing at her brother, "Smart kid."

~~~~0000~~~~

The house was quiet but for the regular ticking of the living room clock and the gentle hum of the central air conditioning. Hoshi, tight lipped and with shoulders hunched, had gone back to work. Akira hustled Tom-Tom off to his room for a nap and she now sat out back with a cup of tea and a romance novel. Katashi had headed off to town for something or other.

Mai and Zuko sat in the living room, unsure what to do. The festivities didn't begin until after sunset. And Nara wasn't a city to show off.

"The beach here is pretty nice. Do you want to go check it out?"

"Sure."

Mai opened the back door and let her mother know they were leaving. She grabbed her sunglasses and her key and locked the front door. The heat hit them, a thick wall of mugginess they had to wade through.

"It's just down this way."

Zuko gave Mai a quick admiring glance. She wore denim shorts, long, pale legs on display, paired with a simple white t-shirt and white canvas sneakers. He didn't know how she managed to make even the simplest outfit look elegant, but she did. Mai was breathtaking.

The beach was a five minute walk from the house. That was a plus, at least. The street came to an end, the last of those ugly, modern houses finally behind them, and a sign loomed.

_**Nara Municipal Beach**_

_**$200 fine for littering.**_

_**Swim at your own risk.**_

Black sand, common for volcanic islands, stretched out before them. The sea was calm and the waves crawled a short way up the beach before easing their way back. They could hear children laughing somewhere down the beach. Palm trees grew along the sand's edge, some of them thick trunked and ancient looking, others stunted things. Sharp edged, long grasses, bright green, grew too, filling in the space between palms.

"It's pretty." Truth be told, it was no Ember Island, but it wasn't bad either. It had a more naturalistic feel to it. Man hadn't interfered much with this particular beach.

Mai shrugged. "It's not bad." She took off her sneakers and left them on the sand. Without waiting for Zuko, she headed to the water and walked in up to her knees. Sunlight reflected off the black hair that cascaded down past her shoulders. Alabaster limbs stood out against the black of the sand and the blue of the sea. She bent down and dipped her hands into the water, scooping it up and then letting it fall.

Zuko would join her in a few minutes. For now, he wanted to enjoy the view.

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: Who can make a chapter out of nothing? I can. That's not quite true. Interface isn't an action story after all.

Next chapter will feature the festival and more romance.

Thanks to those 8 people who reviewed last time around. More feedback would be great...what do you like? What do you dislike? Is there anything specific you would like to see? etc, etc. I can't know what you're thinking if you don't tell me.

Alabaster


	14. Chapter 14

**Interface**

_**Chapter 14: Festivities**_

Tom-Tom ran at full speed from one end of the living room to the other, back and forth, back and forth, trying to expel some of the crazy energy he'd been infected with. He would stop every now and then, stare out the front picture window and check to see if the sun had begun its disappearing act.

"Make sure he doesn't eat too much junk." Akira pleaded with Mai and Zuko. "He's busy enough already and I don't want him getting sick either." She stared hard at Mai. "He'll beg you for this and that; be strong."

"Don't worry, Mom. It's just one night and I want him to enjoy it. I won't see him again for a long time. Zuko and I will take good care of him."

Mai's mother almost mentioned the incident with the kissing and the staircase, but bit her tongue instead. She was trying, really trying, to make her daughter's visit home a pleasant one.

"Okay, I trust you."

Mai's eyes widened for the briefest moment. "I'm honoured." Her tone was snarky and she wished that she could take it back. The hurt in her mother's eyes was obvious and it inspired guilt, white hot and miserable.

_How many times has she hurt me? _

It was a poor excuse for her behaviour but she couldn't quite bring herself to apologize. Akira for once had the grace to ignore Mai's petulance.

"All right then; come here, Tom-Tom. Mommy wants to talk with you."

The three year old hesitated, considering his mother's words, before darting off again.

"I said _come here_, Tom-Tom." He was bright enough to know when Akira had had enough. And he had no intention of missing out on the Fire Festival. So Tom-Tom stopped right away, almost toppling over from the sudden loss of momentum. He walked meekly to where his mother stood. Akira knelt down on the floor so that she could look him directly in the eye. "Mai and Zuko are in charge of you. Listen carefully to what they say. Don't run off and have fun."

"Okay, Mommy." He threw his arms about her neck and planted a wet kiss on her cheek.

Katashi and Hoshi, relaxed looking now that the weekend was upon him, wandered into the living room.

"Looks like the sun is finally setting," Hoshi declared with a grin. "Are you ready, Tom-Tom?" He picked the boy up and swung him about until both were dizzy.

"Ready, Daddy."

"Come here little man." Katashi hugged the boy firmly before playfully swatting his behind and sending him over to Mai and Zuko. "Lots of crazies wander around the festival. Take care of them, Zuko."

"What is it with men?" Mai glared at her uncle. "I don't need taking care of."

Katashi flashed a cheeky grin in his niece's direction. "I suppose I'm just old fashioned that way. Besides, Zuko's a bender, right? All the Tanakas are?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, he can flash that flaming fist and keep the predators at bay."

Mai shook her head and muttered under her breath about the male ego and ancient instinct that made man want to protect woman. It irritated her. She was not helpless. She was strong in her own right and smart too. But the idea of Zuko protecting her appealed to another part of Mai and that made her even angrier. Were they all programmed from conception? Was some ancient code set in their DNA, unconquerable, tenacious, a mother moose-lion protecting its baby from all that sought to harm it? If that were true, and Mai believed it was, at least in part, they were all doomed to play their roles. They might be able to bend the bars of their cages a little bit, give themselves more room to play and explore, but in the end, each man and each woman carried around their genetics like some huge stone on their backs.

"We'll watch out for 'crazies'. Please don't worry." Zuko glanced at Katashi and tried to convey with that brief look that yes, he would protect Mai and Tom-Tom with his life if need be.

"Thank you, young Mr. Tanaka." He inclined his head slightly. Katashi had understood. "Do you mind if I walk with you for a bit, just to the festival grounds? I'd like to stretch my legs."

The young firebender wondered if he and Katashi had come to some sort of understanding, reached some common ground that revolved around their love for Mai. Surely Katashi could see that his feelings for the girl were true and pure and ran deep. The warden said that he knew people, could read them. Well, as Mai pointed out often enough, Zuko's face was completely open. He hardly knew how to lie and deceive. There had been times in his life when he'd wished he had the ability. Azula, his sister, now _she_ could lie; with her it was effortless and her skill was terrifying.

"Um, sure; it's fine with me."

~~~~0000~~~~

Zuko and Mai walked side by side. They wanted to hold hands, but with Katashi right behind them, decided to wait. Tom-Tom ran ahead a few feet before running back to join them.

"I'm hungry!"

"There's lots of food at the festival. That's why we didn't eat any dinner. Just be patient."

Telling a three year old to be patient was like asking the sun not to rise. The little boy pouted and dropped to the sidewalk. "Don't wanna be, be that. I'm hungry _now_, Mai."

"Well, there's no food there on the sidewalk so you'd better get up and keep walking. Look, up that way. You can see all the rides and the pretty lights."

"Don't wanna." He snuffled and stomped his foot feebly but the lure of the lights was too much to resist. He stood up again and reached for his sister's hand. "Can't see good."

"Here, you can ride on my shoulders for a minute." Katashi scooped the toddler up and into his arms before sitting him up high on his shoulders. "I'll bet you can see now."

Hunger was forgotten. The lights of the festival shone in the near darkness, red and white and orange and yellow, the colours of fire, and life and of a proud, determined people. Strung up in a criss-cross pattern, and in front of every booth, they twinkled like a myriad of coloured stars, single sparks, each part of a magical whole that made every small child gape in wonder.

It was nothing compared to the Fire Festival in Capitol City. All the adults were aware of that fact. But it was special nonetheless and they wouldn't disparage it in front of Tom-Tom. Nara was his home and this festival was his festival. Mai and Zuko would do everything they could to make great memories for the boy.

"Ahhh, pretty." Tom-Tom's eyes shone with pleasure and delight and Mai would far rather watch _that _display than the one put on by the festival committee.

"Told you." She tugged on the sneaker clad foot that dangled down the front of Katashi's chest.

"I think I'll head back now." Mai's uncle placed Tom-Tom back on the sidewalk. "Your mother has this adult dinner thing planned. She wants to spend quality time with her brother." He grimaced. "That means a dinner filled with honey coated judgmental remarks about my choice of career, my lack of a wife, the years that have slipped by and so on."

"I pity you. Have an extra glass of wine and nod a lot. That might work." Mai hugged her uncle warmly and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll have a_ few_ extra glasses. Now, mind Tom-Tom and have yourself some fun. You deserve it, both of you." Katashi clapped Zuko on the back, hard. The younger man coughed.

"Break any bones?" Mai gave her uncle one of her infamous eye rolls.

"I save bone breaking for special occasions; retribution for hurting you, that kind of thing." He grinned at Zuko, making it obvious that he was kidding. "All right; I'm off now."

He turned and left, looking back once to give Tom-Tom a wave.

"Okay, buddy; time to have some fun." Zuko put his hand out and Tom-Tom took it. He glanced at Mai over the boy's head, and smiled, overjoyed to be with her and her little brother, a real part of her life, someone welcomed and cared for, someone loved.

Sensing the emotion behind that smile, Mai stopped Zuko in his tracks, put a hand on his cheek and then kissed him tenderly. He wrapped his arms about her waist and drew her in, close and snug. Her breasts pressed against him and her warm breath caressed his throat. Afraid of getting too carried away, he broke the embrace.

"_See_, you kissed." Tom-Tom cross his arms and stared up at the crazy grown-ups. He looked every bit like a parent who had finally been proven right.

~~~~0000~~~~

Food, a small amount, was their first priority. Eyes wide, Tom-Tom stared at the endless seeming variety of Fire Nation specialties. They settled on noodles, steaming hot with butter and seasoned with lots of spices.

Already adept at using chopsticks, Tom-Tom slurped them back with gusto, gulping down water occasionally to cool his burning mouth.

"Good, aren't they?" Mai had to smile at the sight. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. The lights behind Tom-Tom framed him beautifully and his cute little face, greasy and determined, was perfect. It was a photo that Mai would treasure for years to come.

Reason, hand in hand with his usually good nature returned once Tom-Tom's stomach was full. He kept a firm hold on Mai and Zuko, walking between them, and stared about at the crowds of people, all ages, and sizes, all modes of dress.

They watched a firebending display and Zuko found himself comparing _his _bending to that of the small group of men and women. It was a sad thing too, that bending was so rare these days, more an anomaly now. He couldn't help but wonder how and why the amount of firebenders had decreased so rapidly over the past one or two hundred years. He knew the theory as well as anyone. Corruption, using firebending for aggression and dominance rather than for noble purposes, an extension of life itself, had forced Nature's hand. Unhappy with the Fire Nation, she had gradually weeded bending out. But the strongest bending families, Zuko's included, had remained unscathed.

Maybe inside these families, the war for bending would rage. Or was he exaggerating their importance? Could everything really come down to Ozai and Azula versus him and Iroh? No, that was preposterous.

"Hey? I've been calling you." Mai stood between Zuko and the benders. The distance in his gaze disturbed her a little bit. Zuko looked as if his mind had flown to some far off land and might not ever return.

"Oh, Mai." He responded to the raw fear in her eyes. "I got thinking about firebending and well, it doesn't matter. There must be some rides that Tom-Tom wants to try." Zuko stroked her cheek with his finger. The brief touch calmed Mai.

"Over there, over there." The little boy pointed to a carousel. "I wanna ride the dragon. Can I?"

"We can manage that." Zuko pulled out the tickets they had purchased for rides. "It takes two per ride. I can go with him, Mai, or do you want to?"

"You go. I'll take some pictures."

The carousel was alive with white lights and the calliope music, strident and almost creepy, filled the night air. There were dragons and boar-q-pines, mongoose dragons and badgerfrogs, parrots and panthers but Zuko led Tom-Tom to a red dragon and helped him up. He stood beside the boy, one hand on his back for support.

"Wave to your sister."

The boy waved and grinned and shook with anticipation. He stroked the dragon and admired the plume of orange flame that emerged from its mouth. Once the ride began, he whooped with delight and called out to Mai. Other children were similarly enamored and a steady stream of shrieks and hollers competed with the music. Mai took several photos and when the ride was over showed them to the boys.

"That's a keeper," Mai remarked, pointing to a photograph in which the carousel lights were smeared and smudged, the animals a blur, while Zuko and Tom-Tom stood out in stark relief, like two brilliant, red fire lilies in a sea of green. "I don't have a photo of either of you. I'll make a print of this." Mai was pleased. Photography was hit or miss with her and her cell phone, while it had a decent camera, wasn't the best photographic equipment to use.

"I don't have a picture of _you_." Zuko breathed the words into her ear. How could he have been that negligent? No photo would ever do Mai justice, but he wanted one anyway, something to put near his bed. He wanted Mai's face to greet him in the morning and to lull him to sleep at night. "A nice one of you at the beach would be perfect. We're going there with your family tomorrow, right?"

"So mother said." Mai sounded less than enthusiastic.

Tom-Tom tugged on their hands and dragged them further along. They watched jugglers manipulate flaming torches, tossing them into the air, making them flip and spin before expertly catching them again. There were puppet shows for the children, and Tom-Tom howled with laughter, clutching his stomach and almost falling over. His amusement was contagious; Mai and Zuko found themselves laughing along with the boy.

"How about some fire flakes, Tom-Tom? I think you'll love them?" Mai dug out some change and bought a large bag for all of them to share.

Fire flakes was one of those treats you ate only at the Fire Festival and they tasted all the better for that rarity. Mai was transported back to earlier years, when she was a young girl in Capitol City and silently waited for her father to buy her a bagful. She'd clutch the bag to her and crunch down on the flakes as they walked, taking everything in with solemn eyes.

Once, she accompanied Azula and their friend Ty Lee to the capitol's festival. Zuko's sister was far bolder than Mai while Ty Lee was far more outgoing. Mai had always wondered where she fit in. Tagging along behind, observing, absorbing, feeling alone despite her companions, Mai enjoyed her fire flakes and listened to Azula boast and Ty Lee enthuse. Every so often, feeling bad, Ty Lee would try to include Mai in the conversation or push her toward some boy or other. But Mai resisted.

Despite being in Nara, _this_ particular Fire Festival was the first one she had really enjoyed and experienced with enthusiasm. Zuko, being with him made everything better, and seeing the rides and the acts through her brother's younger, more innocent eyes, gave Mai a new perspective. And with Zuko, she wasn't afraid to let loose, even if just a little bit.

Shaking her head, clearing away the old memories, Mai handed the bag to her boyfriend. He scooped out a handful before holding the bag out for Tom-Tom. The toddler sucked in his breath, almost overwhelmed by the intensity of the spiciness.

"What were you thinking about?" It was Zuko's turn to be curious.

Mai left out mention of Azula. Little things like that could sometimes sour Zuko's mood. He was prone to brooding and over thinking things and the subject of his sister was a volatile one. Why spoil a wonderful night? "Other Fire Festivals, when I was little." She turned her head and met Zuko's eyes. She didn't need to say the words. None of those compared to _this_ one. Zuko and his love made all the difference. It wasn't that her life had been intolerable before. It wasn't that Mai was a completely different person either. But finding Zuko had altered her view of life. A black veil had covered her eyes, and she'd seen the world through its gauzy darkness. Mai would never be one of those endlessly cheerful girls, all pep and perk and positivity. But there was a light inside her now, and it glowed warm and subdued and brightened when Zuko was nearby.

~~~~0000~~~~

Eager for more action, Tom-Tom urged them forward toward more attractions. They tried every ride that he was tall enough for at least one. The Ferris wheel, a smaller one made for younger children, was a big hit. Mai's brother held onto both Mai and Zuko when their passenger car stopped at the top.

"It's all right, Tom-Tom. You're safe." Zuko gave the boy a hug. "Look at the view. It's beautiful."

And it was. The sky was a midnight blue. Stars, singular or part of constellations, hung like little bits of crystalline ice in the cold depths of space. The moon, nearly full, was luminous. It seemed so large and so close that Tom-Tom wondered if perhaps he could reach up and touch it. Below them, gouts of fire appeared from various booths, looking like pinpricks of red and orange. The lights shimmered romantically. Laughter and screams rose up on the air, muted and soft sounding, like something heard from beneath ocean waves.

Closing time was drawing near and with it the fireworks display that was the culmination of each day of the festival. The three stood amongst the throngs and this time it was Zuko who carried Tom-Tom on his shoulders. Making that wonderful whistling noise before exploding in a burst of colour, each firecracker was a delight. Mai's brother clapped and cried out each time one traversed the sky.

By the time they made it out of the grounds and were close to home again, Tom-Tom was fast asleep. Mai carried him for a while before passing him off to Zuko.

"Dead weight." She pushed a fire gummy into Zuko's mouth, letting her fingers linger on his lips for a moment.

She unlocked the front door and stood back for Zuko. Mai's mother was right there to take Tom-Tom from them and get him into bed. Akira came back downstairs a few minutes later.

"Thank you; Tom-Tom had a wonderful time. He was mumbling about the Ferris wheel and the fireworks and the carousel. And he kept mentioning you, Zuko, and you, Mai, and smiling. He really loves you both." Her words were a peace offering and they were heartfelt too. She could well remember Mai's indifference to her brother after his birth and her jealousy. Part of her understood it too. She was a different mother to Tom-Tom than she had been to Mai, a better mother.

"He's a great kid. I love him back. And we had fun too." Zuko stuck his hands into the pockets of his shorts, not sure what else to do with them. He glanced at Mai then and waited for her cue.

"We're going to sit out back for awhile, Mom. You don't have to wait up."

"Oh, are you sure? It gets damp this time of night and…." Akira ended feebly. She had images in her mind that were not welcome. "Just, well, don't stay up too late."

"Mom….."

Mai took Zuko's hand and led him through the dining room and into the kitchen. Katashi was there, nursing a bottle of beer.

"Well, look who is back. Have fun?" His words were slurred and he gave them an almost maniacal looking grin.

Mai patted her uncle on the back. "We are back and we did have fun. How did dinner go?"

"You know….dinner with your mom."

"Okay; Zuko and I are going out back. It's a nice night."

Katashi grinned again and added a wink this time. "Nice night, uh huh."

Once outside, Mai giggled. She lay down on the soft grass and looked up at the sky. "Come on."

Her boyfriend dropped down beside her and shifted over until the lengths of their bodies touched. "It really is beautiful." He wanted to say that the wonder of the sky did not compare to the wonder of her. But that was cheesy and stupid and he swallowed the words down. He settled for, "I'm glad that I'm here with you."

Mai didn't reply, but she placed her head on Zuko's chest. He wrapped an arm about her and they remained like that, until eventually, they both fell asleep.

~~~~0000~~~~

Inside the house, Akira watched from the kitchen window.

"Don't worry, sis; just leave them alone. They're eighteen. It's okay."

"But what if they, you know?"

Katashi laughed. "It's going to happen sooner or later and I'm betting on sooner. They're good kids, and smart. Everything will be fine."

Akira sighed. "I remember when she was a little girl; so lovely, so bright and so sullen. I have to admit that she's happy with Zuko. So I should be happy, right?"

The only reply she got was a loud snore. Akira left Katashi, turning out the kitchen light and leaving a dim hallway lamp on for everyone. She collected her husband from the family room and together they headed upstairs. They checked Tom-Tom before getting ready for bed.

"Are you crying, dear?" Hoshi took his wife's hand and peered closely at her. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: Thanks to those few who reviewed last time around.


	15. Chapter 15

**Interface **

_**Chapter 15: Familial**_

Someone was watching him. Zuko was sure of it. He cracked his good eye open a bit at a time. Tom-Tom stood by the rickety cot, grinning down at him.

"Mamma says if you want breakfast, you better get up now."

The boy, already dressed in red t-shirt and pull on denim shorts, tore out of the room and headed off to Mai's, happy to deliver the same message to her. Zuko smiled when he heard Mai groan and order Tom-Tom to leave. Something soft, her pillow, most likely, hit the wall and the boy shrieked before heading down the stairs.

"Not so fast, Tom-Tom; I don't want you falling." Akira's voice traveled up the staircase as did the smell of eggs and coffee and toast.

Zuko's stomach grumbled and his mouth watered. He was hungry despite the food they had eaten late the night before. Then again, judging by the light outside, the morning was already waning. He wanted a shower but decided that making Akira happy was more important. Skipping her breakfast was certain to make her a bit testy. So he dressed and headed into the bathroom, washed his face and brushed his teeth, dragged a comb through his hair and then snuck back to Mai's room where he smoothed back black locks and softly kissed the corner of her mouth. She'd drifted into sleep again and looked more vulnerable than he'd ever seen her. In sleep, all one's defenses slipped away and your true face was exposed. Hers was so beautiful it made Zuko ache inside, a good ache, like the one he got when a particular piece of music or passage in a book evoked a powerful emotion, something that remained with him for hours.

"Hey, breakfast is almost ready." He traced her features with his index finger, tickling her in effect.

Mai twitched and twisted beneath the sheet before finally opening her eyes. "All right; can you tell my mom I'll be down in a few minutes?"

"Sure." He didn't relish the idea of heading down alone, but he took a deep breath and left Mai's room.

Everyone was milling about the kitchen and dining area. Akira was finishing up the eggs while Hoshi put the toast on a platter and brought it to the table. The coffee was already there, nice and hot inside a thermal carafe. Katashi added cream to his mug and then poured himself a cup. He took a sip and heaved a sigh of contentment.

"Good morning." Zuko stood off to the side, awkward and shy. Katashi nodded in between sips. "Mai's just getting ready. She'll be down soon."

"All right, Zuko. Thank you." Akira gave him a quick smile, but her eyes lingered on him for more than a few beats, as if she were trying to detect something, some difference perhaps.

Zuko cleared his throat and remained standing. He glanced about the Kagome home. It reflected Akira's elegance and good taste. The furnishings were simple but well made quality pieces in rich looking wood. Splashes of red were everywhere; cushions, flowers, napkins, artwork. It had a formal sort of quality, but was inviting too. Everything was comfortable to sit in.

Spotting a few photographs of a younger Mai, Zuko edged closer to the side table. He picked one up and gazed at the almost expressionless face. It was as if the young girl was determined not to smile. But there was a spark in her eyes, intelligence and it seemed as if she could see right into the photographer's soul. There was another one, with Mai wedged between her parents, Akira hugely pregnant. Mai's eyes were narrowed and she seemed to be glowering at her mother, angry about the child that the woman carried. She would have been about fifteen years old. Welcoming another child after fifteen years of solitude must have been strange. And it was obvious that Mai had not taken it well.

There were parts of her life that he knew little about. There were things, issues, they hadn't discussed yet. The hurt she'd felt when Tom-Tom was born was one of them. Zuko was a bit afraid to broach the subject and if he got close, Mai brushed it off or made some sarcastic remark or other. The young firebender reasoned that they had plenty of time together yet, and eventually she would open up. But he was impatient too and wanted to know all her secrets, all her hidden depths and feelings and thoughts, absorb her all like parched soil soaking up a long awaited rain. Zuko wanted Mai to be almost a part of him. He wondered if that were crazy or obsessive. In his head, he could hear Iroh's voice, his words wise and full of love.

_Don't rush things, nephew. Mai will open up when she's ready. And so will you. It's natural, this desire you have to know everything. Let her set the pace. Women and men, they work differently. Men's needs can be more urgent and immediate. Women like romance. Women want to know that they are loved and cherished and valued._

"I see you've discovered some photographs." Hoshi stood beside Zuko and stared down at the pictures fondly. "We've got lots more if you'd like to see them later. I'm afraid Mai's got the same expression in just about all of them." Mai's father laughed; it was a pleasant sound. "You know the one I'm talking about, sort of bored with everything."

Zuko chuckled. "I'd love to see them."

"Great," Mai declared as she walked down the stairs and approached the two men. "Embarrassing photos of me in the bathtub or using the potty; can we not?"

"Those are the best kind," Katashi chimed in. "We can't keep those from Zuko."

"The food is getting cold." Akira chided them all sternly. "Come to the table."

Heeding her call, everyone moved to the dining room and found seats. When Akira beckoned, people listened.

~~~~0000~~~~

Tom-Tom sat between Mai and Zuko. He chewed on a piece of toast and picked at his eggs, while glancing at one and then the other.

"What?" Mai asked her brother.

"Nothin'."

"Here's the coffee, Mai." Zuko handed her the carafe and she gave him a smile.

She helped herself to food and downed her first cup quickly. Zuko was extra careful of his manners and ate with deliberate slowness. The last thing he wanted to do was dump eggs all over his lap or drown the table in orange juice.

"So, when did the two of you come back inside?" Akira was determined to make the question sound innocent and her voice unconcerned. But the real question _behind_ the question was obvious.

"Uhhh!" Annoyed, Mai released a puff of air. "Mother, we fell asleep for awhile and went upstairs at about two am, I think. We didn't do what you're so worried about us doing." Mai put down her fork. "But when we're ready, and that will be soon, we will do it, and you can't stop us." She stared directly into Akira's shocked gold eyes.

Zuko almost choked on his crust. Tom-Tom, confused and curious, started asking questions too.

"Whatcha gonna do Mai? Whatcha gonna do with Zuko?"

"That's not your concern, Tom-Tom. Finish up your breakfast. When you're done, go up to your room and get your toys ready for the beach." Hoshi's bushy eyebrows were drawn together in a frown. "And Mai, sometimes you need to dull the edge on that tongue of yours."

"And Mom needs to realize that I'm not some stupid thirteen year old."

_Since when do you notice anything about me, Dad?_

"I do realize that, Mai, far more than you believe. But I can still show concern. I don't think Zuko came here to listen to a family argument. Can we move on?"

"Fine." Mai gave her boyfriend a sideways glance. He was flushed and nervous looking and dropped his fork on the floor. It made a clattering noise that sounded deafening in the quiet following the little outburst.

"S, sorry." He bent down and retrieved it. Food didn't interest him anymore. What Mai had said, now that had made him take notice. Zuko knew her well enough to realize her comment had not been strictly for sensationalism. Yes, she wanted to make her parents sit up and pay attention, but Mai was not a liar.

If she thought that sex was something they were just about ready for, whom was he to argue? Yes, lust and desire played a part in his thinking. He wanted Mai. He dreamed about being with Mai. Sometimes when she was close and they were kissing or sharing an embrace or just holding hands, he felt overwhelmed by his need for her and he struggled, like a swimmer against the undertow, to not get dragged under.

Her smell, the smoldering want he sometimes glimpsed in her eyes, her voice, so sensual despite the boredom it often contained, the feel of her skin and her hair, the way her hips swung when she walked, subtly, reminding Zuko, as if he needed it, that she was a woman and he was a man, all these things provoked his desire.

But physical need was only part of it. When they touched, he sensed more than just her body. He sensed her spirit as well, that intangible something, ephemeral and delicate but strong too, the essence that made her Mai and no one else. The more intimate the touch, the more of Mai's true essence Zuko felt; it made sense then, that sex, the most intimate of contact, might reveal all of Mai to him. And he was unafraid to allow Mai the same experience. He would gladly lay himself bare for her, nothing hidden. With her he was safe from judgment, safe from his past and as free as a human being could hope to be. Mai was warmth and light when he fought against the dark. Mai was his love.

Zuko wondered if perhaps he was an incurable romantic, fooling himself with all these idealized thoughts? Was coupling simply the product of base instinct and the need to procreate? No, he refused to believe that.

"Zuko?" Mai had gotten up from her seat and stood beside him.

"Zuko," Tom-Tom shouted. "Hey, Zuke."

The young Tanaka shook his head, dismantling the gossamer web of thoughts that had accumulated.

"Hey, hello in there." Mai waved a hand in front of his eyes. "We've been volunteered for the dishes."

"Oh, yeah, sure; I was just thinking." He raised his eyes slowly and they told Mai everything.

She leaned down and wrapped her arms loosely about his neck, pressing her cheek against his.

~~~~0000~~~~

"Here, Zuko, you can carry the cooler." Katashi handed it over. "Say what you will about Akira…"

"I, uh, I don't say anything about her, sir."

"Of course you don't. I wasn't being literal. My sister knows how to pack for a day at the beach…never forgets anything. And she makes a mean sandwich too."

"Yes, sir, I'm sure she does."

There were two huge red umbrellas standing by the front door, a picnic basket stuffed with food, a large bag filled with towels and sunscreen, blankets and reading material. Tom-Tom had his own little bag stuffed with shovels and buckets and a dump truck. He was dressed in orange bathing trunks now and was singing some children's song that Zuko was unfamiliar with.

Zuko wore red trunks and a white t-shirt and old sneakers on his feet. His gaze kept finding Mai. Instead of the black bikini she'd worn at the pool, Mai had chosen a burgundy one piece. It clung to her slight curves and that pale skin looked even paler. Her hair was pulled up into a casual bun, delicate tendrils hanging down around her cheeks.

"I'm ready," she announced to no one in particular, while tying an almost sheer cover up around her waist.

Akira and Hoshi marched down the stairs. Mai's mother wore a wide sunhat and a sun dress over her conservative black swimsuit. Hoshi had black trunks and an open shirt, loose fitting.

"Everyone grab something." Akira reached for the picnic basket, keeping one hand on the bottom, cradling it close, as though it were full of fragile delicacies.

Mai took the umbrellas and slung her own bag over her shoulder.

"Can I put my cell phone in your bag?" Zuko gave her a smirk. "I want a picture, remember."

Mai shrugged by way of an answer and he stuffed it inside. Hoshi carried the bag full of towels and Tom-Tom took care of his toys.

"Well, I guess I'm free and clear." Katashi winked at Mai. "Unless you'd like me to take that picnic basket off your hands, Akira?"

"No!" She brought it close to her chest. "No, thank you."

"Ah, sister, you're so predictable." He stepped outside last, closing and locking the door. "Hang on a second." He darted around to the back yard and brought back a trio of folding chairs. "These will be more comfortable than just a blanket, Akira." He leaned in and whispered to Mai. "It never hurts to score points with your mother. Maybe she'll leave off the matchmaking for awhile."

Akira felt it her sisterly duty to search high and low for eligible women her brother might be interested in. The night before she had mentioned two women, given Katashi their statistics as though they were commodities not people. He was not interested in any of his sister's recommendations. He wasn't looking for a wife or a relationship, and if he were, he would bloody well take care of things himself. Naturally, Akira had huffed and been hurt and offended.

"Stop meddling?" Mai pretended to give the possibility some earnest thought. "Nope, not happening."

Katashi let loose a gruff laugh. Akira swung her head around, certain he was somehow mocking her.

"She's trying, you know, Mai. I think when she came back from seeing you in Sapporo, your mother realized just how far apart the two of you are. I think it scared her and I think she sees the mistakes that she made. Mind, you weren't an easy child. You kept everything locked up inside you."

"That's what they wanted, a quiet girl who never caused any trouble." She watched Zuko walking alongside Tom-Tom, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Her brother looked up at Zuko with adoring eyes and the scene was almost too heartwarming to take.

"Yes, but you took that to an extreme. It's done, Mai, your childhood, whatever hurts you suffered, maybe it's time to let go of them. You've got a chance to make things better. She's willing. She told me as much. Look how accepting she's been of Zuko."

"Since when are you on _her_ side?" Mai felt rage boiling inside; her blood was liquid fire. Narrow gold eyes left Zuko and focused on her uncle instead. Her gaze was intense, cold and harsh, in complete contrast with the volcanic forces that surged within. He twitched beneath its power. Uncle Katashi and she had a special bond, something forged years earlier between two outsiders within one family, something immutable and rare, a bond that had given her strength when she felt her weakest. Was he abandoning that now, tossing it aside, used and spent, an old piece of furniture that no longer served its purpose? Was he leaving her behind in favor of family harmony?

"Mai, for Agni's sake, now you're acting like a brat; I'll always be on your side. You know damned well how much I love you. I've always stood up for you and supported your interests. But, I'll always be on the side of this family too. Think of the future, Mai. Think of your own children and the family you could provide for them. Just think…." His face, so hard and immoveable much of the time held sadness now and the tiniest spark of disappointment.

Seeing _that_ of all things, in those beloved eyes, it carved a hole inside Mai, left a terrible emptiness that she needed to fill back up right away. The anger and the fire fled, chased away by the sorrow. "I'm sorry, Uncle." She was contrite, humble, devastated. "I'm sorry." Her lip quivered slightly and tears stood out in her eyes.

Katashi dropped the chairs onto the sidewalk, heedless of the noise the impact made, and opened his arms. Mai rushed forward into that embrace. She savored the feel of muscular arms about her, those big hands stroking her hair and that brusque voice soothing her.

"I know it's not easy, Mai. I know your mother and father hurt you. You see how they are with Tom-Tom and wonder why you got ripped off. You're angry. I know. But things can be better now."

Mai sniffled into his t-shirt. She felt foolish and exposed. But more than anything, she felt relief.

"What's going on back there?" Akira called over her shoulder. "Hurry up before all the good spots are gone."

"We're just having a moment. Go on ahead." Katashi waved his hand as if that might physically push the group forward.

Zuko turned around, concerned now. He wanted to rush back to Mai, give her his own comfort. But the expression on her uncle's face was a warning. He had erected that barrier of his, and he and Mai were inside, and no one else was welcome. Zuko would only be interfering.

"What's wrong with Mai?" Tom-Tom tugged on his hand.

"Whatever it was, she's okay now. Let's get you to the beach so you can play with those toys, okay?"

"K, Zuke."

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was settled. Mai linked her arm through Zuko's. "It's time for a swim."

~~~~0000~~~~

Katashi and Tom-Tom were busy building a sand castle of huge proportions. Akira watched over the top of her magazine and smiled.

"Why don't you go help them, Hoshi? It looks like fun."

"As soon as I finish this sandwich." Mai's father smacked his lips in appreciation. "Why does food always taste better when you eat it outside?"

"That's one of life's mysteries, I guess." She patted her husband on the arm. Her voice warm and rich with affection; there, in that moment, Akira was happy. "Enjoy yourself. You need the relaxation."

Hoshi got up from his chair and rubbed his comfortably full belly. He bent down and kissed his wife on the mouth, allowing his lips to linger for a moment. "Thank you."

He joined the beach architects and was soon engrossed in the project, fetching buckets full of damp sand.

"Don't feel you have to stay right here, Mai." Akira turned to her daughter and Zuko next. They lay side by side under one of the umbrellas, wet from their latest swim, sand sticking to their hot skin. "If you want to go for a walk or something, or get some ice-cream, go ahead."

"We're fine, aren't we, Zuko?"

The firebender nodded. "Yeah; I'd like to go back in soon, though." He'd always enjoyed the beach. Many of his best and earliest memories were centered on Ember Island and his family's beach house. His mother and father seemed to love each other then. Or maybe they hid the tension and anger better, actually made an effort to shield him and Azula from the strife. Of course, the innocent, inexperienced perspective of the child sometimes missed the subtler clues that were all around him. Whatever the reason, he'd been happier in his family all those years ago. His mother and her love had been his world then. A smile or a hug from her was all he needed to be happy. It was later that he really noticed his father's indifference and then his outright disdain.

Now that disdain greeted him every time he looked into a reflective surface. But none of it mattered so much anymore. Zuko had moved beyond the realm of his father.

"We can go now, if you want." Mai stood up and brushed the sand from her thighs.

The black sand was speckled with dots of brilliant colour: umbrellas, towels, swimsuits, beach balls. Saturday was the busiest day at Nara's beach, family day in essence, and with the rainy season still fresh in everyone's memory, a day filled with sun and sand and ocean waves held an even greater appeal.

Zuko joined Mai, taking her hand in his and leading her down the beach a ways. They stopped to inspect Tom-Tom's castle, decorating the turrets with shells and stones, before continuing on their way.

"Where you goin'?"

"We're going for a walk, little man, and a swim. We'll be back soon."

He pouted momentarily and tugged hard on Zuko's hand, but soon his attention was captured by the shrieks of some other young children who had come upon a sand crab.

"Let's go see, Daddy!"

"Attention span of a fly," Mai drawled. "Quick, let's make our escape."

The couple walked along the edge of the water, leaving temporary footprints that the waves were all too eager to destroy. The late afternoon sun blazed down, making their pale skin prickle. When the heat became more intense than they could bear, both ran into the water and dove beneath the gentle waves, surfacing again, spluttering and wiping water from their eyes.

Bits of hair stuck to Mai's cheeks and her bangs clung messily to her forehead.

"Here." Zuko couldn't resist the urge to brush the bits back. It was an excuse to move closer too. He pressed his lips to the skin of her shoulder and tasted the salt. "Iroh left me a text message. Komoku is fine. He hopes we're having a great time. Are we?" Lips traveled northward, along the column of her neck.

"Great time, yes, especially right now." Mai's breathing was heavy and she fought to get the words out. Talking was the last thing on her mind.

He kissed the shell of her ear next before finally capturing her lips. The waves collided with them, gentle and soothing. The sounds of the beachgoers, laughter and shouts and splashing, faded into nothingness and once again, Mai and Zuko were an island unto themselves.

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: I'll wrap up this mini vacation next time and get back to Sapporo. I really do have a lot of plans for this story. I might just continue indefinitely. ;-)

Many thanks to those people who left me a review for the previous chapter.

Alabaster


	16. Chapter 16

**Interface**

_**Chapter 16: Holiday's End**_

"There it is." Mai pointed to a squat red brick building. It was two floors high and surrounded by a parking lot on one side and an athletic field on the other. It backed onto one of Nara's main streets and faced another. "My high school; I couldn't wait to get out of here." They stood on the front steps, chipped concrete with a slender iron railing in its center, and stared up at the structure.

Zuko had to admit the building held little appeal. "It's, um, it's clean."

"I think that's the greatest compliment it has ever gotten." Mai snorted. "I hope Tom-Tom doesn't have to go here. Or at least I hope they improve things."

Compared to schools in Capitol City or even Sapporo, Nara's high school was underfunded. Its teachers were uninspired and its students often lackluster. A few exceptions appeared over the years, a star athlete here or a scholar there, someone with prodigious artistic talent. But overall, the school's performance was beneath usual Fire Nation standards.

Zuko wished he had some kind of influence with his father. Even if he did find the nerve to ask Ozai about re-establishing Hoshi in Capitol City, the man would laugh in Zuko's face, or worse. No, there was no hope there. In fact, he could imagine Ozai punishing Hoshi further just to upset Mai, and by proxy, his own son. Any hope for improvement for Mai's family lay in their own initiative or with Iroh. Zuko vowed to ask his uncle about all that once he got back home.

"Maybe something will change." He snuck his arm around Mai's waist. "I want the best for Tom-Tom too." The little boy had made a sturdy home in Zuko's heart, well built, a solid structure, one that would not easily be torn down.

"Do you know something that I don't?" She rested her head on his shoulder and gazed at her old school through half lidded eyes. While in Sapporo, Mai never gave her high school a thought. Her days there seemed like part of a mist shrouded past, something that happened to someone else forever ago. But standing before the structure, memory after memory rose up to greet her and Mai was reminded that only six months earlier she had attended her graduation ceremony. She hated the school then and she still hated it.

"No, but things might improve for your family. Maybe your father will get another job."

"Once King Ozai has you under his thumb, it's hard to get away. Do you think he'll write my dad a great recommendation and wish him well? He'd blackball him instead, just out of spite. Of course, he and my mother were the ones who thought working for your father would open the doors to this amazing world of the wealthy. And for awhile, I guess it did. I mean, I played with your sister. My parents were invited to all kinds of elaborate social functions. I remember my mother being beside herself with excitement. My father was paid very well. And then he made a business decision that Ozai didn't agree with. Hello, Nara."

"Okay, I get that. But my father isn't the only one with influence."

Mai lifted her head and stepped away from Zuko's hold. She looked him square in the eyes. "You think Iroh could help out?" He was certainly kind enough and Mai knew he was much tougher then he let on. Zuko's uncle could hold his own with anyone. It made sense then, that he had some kind of clout in the business world.

Zuko shrugged. "I'm not sure. But it's worth trying. I'll ask when we get back home."

"Thanks; that means more than you can know." Mai stroked his cheek. She wanted to tell him that with one gesture, with that offer of help, his love for her shone through bright and clear and powerful. But the words wouldn't come so she kissed him instead.

"It's not a big deal, Mai."

"Yeah, it kinda is."

~~~~0000~~~~

The remainder of their Sunday was spent wandering about Nara, Mai pointing out anything of significance to her. They bought a quick lunch at a ramen stand, sitting on cheap plastic chairs at a cheap plastic table, and watched quietly as people strolled by.

"Do you want to head back?'' Zuko didn't want any conflict with Mai's family. Dinner, a barbecue, was planned for that evening. He wanted a chance to clean up and relax beforehand if possible.

"Sure; my mom will want some help in the kitchen. And no doubt my uncle will want to school you in the ways of the barbecue. He likes cooking on that thing a little too much. Maybe it's the firebender in him."

They took their time, meandering along grimy streets with empty storefronts and dilapidated apartment buildings.

"It's sad here." Zuko had seen most of the Fire Nation as a child. But he couldn't recall anything but prosperity and shine and well dressed people driving expensive cars. He'd never seen a city like Nara, a city struggling to stay on its feet. He wished that he could help somehow. But business and economics was another language to him, one he barely comprehended. It would take someone like his father, but a concerned, _generous_ version of the man, to inject money into Nara. He certainly had enough of it. Why couldn't he improve the factory that Hoshi ran? Why couldn't he start a second business here? Whatever the reason, profit factored into it. There was no room for heart or weakness in the business world. That was Ozai's philosophy. But it wasn't his Uncle Iroh's.

Funny how Ozai and Iroh were so different in everything but the blood that coursed through their veins; it was funny too, how different Zuko was from his sister. Was his family doomed to be split down the middle for all eternity? If he and Mai had children, would one hate the other? That was a terrible thought. But maybe his awareness of the trend and his desire to stop it would be all that was needed to do just that. Besides, he loved Mai and he would love any child that he created with her.

"You're doing it again." Mai poked him in the side. "Seriously, you're like the biggest brooder ever."

"Huh, oh, I wasn't really brooding." He flushed a bit and stared down at his shoes. "I was thinking about family."

"Is that embarrassing somehow?" Mai was curious now.

"I was thinking about you and me and having a family one day and…." He blushed even harder and bent down to tie shoelaces that were not undone. Zuko hated that he blushed so easily around Mai. He'd known her for over a month now. Wouldn't that shyness ever go away? He suspected it was just part of his nature, that lack of confidence and suaveness he had been saddled with.

"Oh, oh…" Struck speechless, Mai did her own staring. The convenience store across the street was suddenly fascinating, it's ads for milk and bread and cigarettes compelling.

"It's stupid, I guess, to think about that. I mean, it's not like we're married or anything." He worked on shoe number two, biting down hard on his lip, and taking comfort in the tangy taste of his own blood. He worried the spot with his tongue and finished with the laces before standing up again.

"No, it's not stupid." Mai had thought about the very same thing. Late at night, if she couldn't sleep, and she'd had enough of flipping from side to side, tangling the sheet about her like some ancient, cotton shroud, she settled on her back and stared up at the ceiling. Lights from outside cast a ghostly glow on her walls and the shadows of tree limbs waltzed in time to the music that the wind conducted.

Imagining a future with Zuko brought her comfort, made her feel secure and eased her mind enough so that sleep took over once more. She'd never contemplated a future built around another human being before. But that was pre Zuko. Mai smiled. Her life was divided into two eras, like periods of human history; and like humanity, she had evolved.

"Who is brooding now?" Zuko shot a teasing grin Mai's way.

"I'm _thinking_; there's a difference."

"Thinking, huh?"

Playfully, she bumped her hip into his. "_Yes_, thinking." Taking his hand, she began to walk towards her parents' home. "I don't want to get that look from my mother, the 'why didn't you get home sooner? You left me with all the work,' look."

"I'm not familiar with that one."

"Consider yourself fortunate; it's one of her worst."

"Oh, well, we'd better rush then."

They bantered back and forth like that, comfortable and easy with each other, the remainder of the way.

~~~~0000~~~~

Akira looked up when she heard the front door open and close again. She wiped her hands off on her red apron and headed out into the living room. Zuko and Mai stood in the foyer, hands linked loosely together. The sunlight that streamed in through the living room window, framed the couple, making them almost glow, and the effect was breathtaking. They truly were beautiful together.

When Akira gave their relationship rational thought, she realized that most of the beauty came from the power of their connection. Their romance was not some casual fling, or something borne of simple physical desire. It went much deeper than that. The evidence was on her daughter's face. She could have no idea that Mai's friend, Sadako, had recently observed something similar, that Mai shimmered when she was around Zuko and even when she thought of him. But the same word popped into Akira's mind.

She was reminded of her youthful days with Hoshi, before adulthood's mantle had completely covered them. Those early times, the excitement, the thrill just in having Hoshi nearby, the way she felt when he touched her, the giddiness and the joy, sometimes seemed so far away and long ago, like a romantic tale from some ancient book. But, there were other times, like the day before at the beach, or when, after Tom-Tom was fast asleep, they slipped out back and sipped on wine while watching the night sky, the romance was just as potent as in the past, more mature, but no less powerful.

How could she even think of denying Mai the same pleasure? Maybe she and Zuko would break up, tear like some flimsy bit of cloth, but Akira doubted that outcome. They had something solid and substantial, something that could endure all the trials that life would throw at them, all its attempt to make them fall into the mud and grime.

Her only regret was Zuko's position inside his own family. Iroh was all well and good, a decent, kind man, but it was Ozai who wielded the influence. There was no hope of bettering their current station through Zuko, no hope at all. She eyed the scar on Zuko's face. Scar seemed a feeble word for the damage his visage had sustained. If Ozai had done that, some sick form of punishment, and from what she could gather from Mai and her boyfriend, the man _had_, why would she even consider help from such a human being? Was wealth and situation so important that she would conveniently forget basic humanity? Was there really no more to her than that?

Those were sobering thoughts and Akira stored them away in some quiet corner of her mind. She would analyze them later, after Mai and Zuko had returned to Sapporo.

"Glad to see you made it back in good time. Mai, there are a whole bunch of vegetables waiting for you to chop up…..please. And Zuko, I believe my brother wishes to talk about meat and fire and charcoal." She smiled and shook her head indulgently like she might when confronted with a child's quirks. "Did you enjoy your morning?"

Mai was a bit taken aback by her mother's friendliness and the genuine interest in her voice. "Yeah; Zuko got the grand tour, or not so grand, since we're talking about Nara."

"It's not that bad." The young firebender shrugged.

"It's not that good either. You're not going to offend me by talking about this city's negatives." Akira sighed. "But, for now, this place is home. I have no choice but to make the best out of it. Tom-Tom deserves that much." She gave Mai a gentle nudge toward the kitchen. "Wash your hands first, Mai."

"Yeah, Mom, I'm not five….geez."

"Zuko, why don't you head out back? Don't worry. Katashi won't bite. I think he likes you. And that doesn't happen often."

"Okay." He gave Mai a worried look.

She patted him on the back and pushed him gently forward. "You're not going to your doom. Like my mom said, I think Uncle Katashi likes you. Consider yourself part of the family." She hadn't meant to say those words, but Mai was glad they spilled out. Zuko needed that. He deserved acceptance and love and to be embraced.

"All right; I trust you." Zuko walked into the kitchen and out the back door.

Those three words, spoken with an earnestness beyond what the situation called for, warmed Mai inside. Trust between two people went hand in hand with love. Giving yourself over to another human being, never questioning his motives, being certain that you could depend upon him; that was special and rare. She would cradle Zuko's trust, delicate glass, in her heart, keep it safe, make sure that she never shattered it.

"So, Mom, where are those vegetables?"

~~~~0000~~~~

The weight of Katashi's powerful hand on his shoulder felt odd. Mai's uncle peered at the pieces of chicken resting on the barbecue. "The trick is not to flip them too often, but not to let them burn either. And the charcoal has to be white before you even think of putting anything on top of that grill. Okay, turn them over now." Zuko flipped. "Now, brush the meat with. That's it."

Katashi had a special homemade glaze for the chicken and it smelled incredible. Zuko couldn't help but lick his lips and saliva pooled in his mouth. He swallowed it down. "Will they be ready soon?"

"Patience, boy; any man of the barbecue worth his salt knows how to wait."

"Yes, sir." Zuko stood back a bit, but kept a sharp eye on the grill.

Mai stepped onto the patio, carrying bowls of salad. "So is it ready yet? I'm starving." She sniffed the air appreciatively. "Haven't lost your touch, Uncle."

"You have to be patient, Mai. Good barbecuing takes time."

"Oh, please; you've never barbecued before." Mai gave Zuko her best eye roll.

"You can tell your mother to bring everything outside now, Mai. It won't be long. Zuko, I'm going to let you finish up. You're ready." Those final two words were spoken with a dramatic flourish worthy of any great stage actor.

Mai dropped her head into her hands. "Oh, for the love of Agni…"

Fifteen minutes later, they all sat at the outdoor table and dug in. The sun was almost down. Traces of purple and pink streaked the sky and a few lonely stars shone. The evening air was comfortable and made more so by a cool breeze off the ocean. Lanterns places strategically, all out of Tom-Tom's reach, provided the light to eat by and citronella candles drove rapacious mosquitoes away.

"The chicken is perfect, Zuko and Katashi." Akira gave the two men a nod.

"It is indeed," Hoshi agreed. He nabbed himself another piece.

Tom-Tom ate steadily and if lip smacking was any indication of approval, he thought the food was terrific too. He had bits of sauce on his chin and his hands were greasy. Mai grabbed a napkin and wiped them off before he reached for his glass of milk.

"There," she said fondly. "Eat some salad too, kiddo."

Pleasing Mai pleased the boy, so he stuffed some vegetables into his mouth and chewed methodically before attacking his piece of meat once again.

Everyone took their time, savoring the food and the pleasant atmosphere. Conversation was light and Zuko was always included. He really did feel like part of the family. He'd been worried about this trip to Nara. Mai was the important one and her family didn't have to love him or even _like_ him for their relationship to work or continue. But their acceptance of him made everything so much simpler. They could come back and visit together anytime. Mai wouldn't have to sacrifice anything for her relationship with him. And that made him so happy he felt as though he might explode.

In a few weeks, his life had completely turned around. Loneliness had been relegated to the past, its sharp pain something he only vaguely remembered. Mai's love and understanding was the balm that had first soothed the ache and then destroyed it, like a noble warrior defeating an evil enemy. He could face anything now, absolutely anything. And he had Mai to thank for that strength.

~~~~0000~~~~

Everyone but Hoshi saw them off at the train station late Monday morning. Mai's father had said goodbye at breakfast, hugging his daughter and bowing to Zuko, an ancient Fire Nation tradition, rarely used in modern times. Flattered, the young firebender returned the bow.

"Take good care of each other," Hoshi ordered sternly. "And call once in a while."

A sharp retort was ready on Mai's tongue, one regarding her father's neglect when it came to finding the time to speak with her. But she denied the words their freedom and smiled instead. "Don't worry; Zuko and I will be fine."

"Yes, I have no doubt that you will. Maybe I'll make it up to Sapporo one day. I'd like to see this house of Iroh's. Would that be all right?" The businessman shifted from foot to foot, nervous and uncomfortable in this new role of more involved father. He'd made mistakes and he was aware of them. But he could change. He would change. Akira was determined now for everything to be better with Mai. He would play his part and he would play it willingly enough.

"Dad, you don't have to ask. Just let us know you're coming."

"My uncle would enjoy showing you around, sir. He's very excited about the project." That was an enormous understatement.

"Good, well then, I'll make a point of it. I need to get to work now."

He'd left and Mai had waved and watched until his car turned a corner and vanished from her line of vision.

"Hmmm," she muttered. Tears stood out in her eyes. She turned a bit and dabbed at them, and contemplated her father's subtle changes. This trip home had proven to be a bit of a revelation. Her family did care, even if that concern had been bumbling or cloaked in hurtful remarks and disinterest. And Mai cared too, more than she had ever admitted to herself. Nothing was perfect. But her family had made a start. And that was something worth celebrating.

"Okay?"

She sighed when she felt Zuko's arm about her shoulders, drawing her in to him. "Yeah, I'm okay."

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai gave her brother one final hug and rubbed his head. "Zuko and I will visit as soon as we can. And you can come anytime you like." Tom-Tom was transfixed by the trains once more and barely heard Mai's words. Mai laughed. "Thrown over for some trains; makes a sister feel so good."

"Come over here, girl." Katashi embraced Mai, fierce and protective. "Go, live your life, enjoy your life." He lowered his booming, intimidating voice. "I approve. I can't believe how soft I've gotten. Zuko is a good man. He loves you. He respects you. What more can I ask for?"

Mai hugged back and rested her head on her uncle's chest for a moment. "Thank you. That means everything. When will we see you again?"

"Unless you visit the prison, not for a few months; but I'll call. Give your mother a hug. She could use it."

Mai did as she was told, hugging her mother tentatively. "Bye Mom. Thanks. Zuko and I, we had a great weekend."

"I did too." She patted Mai's back. Akira had not held her daughter for a long time, far too long. It felt strange but good and right.

She said her goodbyes to Zuko and took Tom-Tom's hand. Katashi slammed a hand down on Zuko's shoulder once again, and gave it a good squeeze.

"Look out for each other."

The young couple boarded the train, bags in hand. They took a window seat on the platform side and watched Mai's family. Katashi had Tom-Tom up on his shoulders and the boy waved manically. Akira's expression was unreadable. But Mai suspected she might just miss them already.

Once out of Nara, her family left behind, Mai turned to Zuko and looked at him, long and hard.

"Uh, did I do something wrong?" His gaze, quizzical and full of love, almost made Mai swoon like a love sick girl in one of those trashy romance novels her mother somehow enjoyed reading.

"No, nothing."

She may have left her family behind in Nara, but another part rode along beside her now.

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: Damn, am I a romantic sap, or what? And damn, do I not come up with the worst chapter titles ever?

Thanks, oh kind reviewers of the last chapter. Reviews for this one would make me smile.

Not sure what the next chapter will entail yet. I'll start writing and see where it takes me….that's my highly evolved method of writing.

Alabaster


	17. Chapter 17

**Interface**

_**Chapter 17: The Next Step**_

The professor droned on and on about the stock market. Zuko's eyes slid shut and he was reminded of hot days when the cicadas droned just as long and loud, their sound almost hypnotic and certainly sleep inducing. He wasn't the only student fighting to stay awake. People were yawning and nodding off all over the lecture hall.

_You'd think the guy would take a hint._

But he didn't. And he probably never would. Zuko reached into his satchel for a pack of gum and stuffed two pieces in his mouth. He chewed with vigor, hoping the action would keep him alert.

_Come on, concentrate. You have an exam next week._

He straightened up in his seat and forced his eyes open wide. He scribbled a few things down on the professor's handout, things that sounded important.

_Why did I take this class? Physics would have been better, or calculus, or anything._

When the lecture ended, Zuko bolted from his seat and out of the huge room, bounded down the hallway and then out into the fresh air. Well, it actually didn't feel particularly fresh. The heat was so intense that it was almost visible, rippling in the air, all moist and heavy and suffocating. His light t-shirt clung to his chest and back and Zuko thanked Agni that he had decided to wear shorts that morning.

The bus stop was jammed with students, talking, listening to music or texting. Zuko stood at the back of the crowd, on his own, and waited. He thought of Mai, like he did much of the time. Those thoughts, nothing earth shattering, simply images of Mai at the beach and at the Fire Festival and on the train, slender and long legged, coltish, pale and dark haired and so gorgeous, to glimpse her was almost too much to bear.

_I'll suffer through._

He was smart enough to realize that his intense feelings for Mai coloured the way that he saw her. Others would view her as attractive or pretty, beautiful even, but Zuko, he saw her as a goddess, perfect as a human being could be. Her faults didn't matter. He accepted them, believed them to be a part of her beauty, part of what made her Mai. And in Zuko's eyes, Mai was the most amazing human being on the planet.

Iroh was quick to caution that the first flush of love, while intense and overwhelming, would metamorphose into something different.

_It's so gradual, nephew, that you'll hardly notice. Your bond will grow deeper and richer. You'll find this incredible level of comfort with each other. You won't think about sex quite so often. You'll come to know each other as well as any person can know another. I remember it with great clarity, the strength of the bond I had with my wife. I remember first meeting her too, the heady feeling of attraction…_

Zuko looked forward to all of it, over weeks and months and years. But he needed to get through his exams as well. Sighing, he stared down the busy two lane highway for the bus that would take him back home, to his neighborhood. When it pulled up at the stop, he hung back and let everyone else board first. The only seat available was behind the driver. He slid in and stared out the window, watching cars and trees and strip malls speed by. They passed Sapporo's largest mall next and then drove through one of the city's more exclusive neighborhoods. Downtown was after that; old, dilapidated small businesses clinging to their fragile lives, trying hard to maintain their character and dignity.

A few minutes later, he got off near the library and headed inside. The cool of the complex enveloped him like a lover's embrace and the sweat dried on his skin. He shivered for a moment as his body adjusted. Mai still had an hour left at work, so Zuko decided to take a quick swim.

But first, he walked toward the library and stared through the glass entranceway. The automatic door, triggered by his weight, opened. He spotted Mai as she looked up and gave her a wave. She smirked and waved back before indicating Maho.

Zuko pointed toward the pool and then back at the library. She understood.

He swam laps, pushing his body as hard as he could. The torpor he'd felt at school and in the bus dropped away and Zuko emerged like an insect from a cocoon, fresh and full of energy. Hair damp, street clothes back on, he plopped down on a comfortable lounge chair and pulled out a book. Mai would be done soon. He could hardly wait.

~~~~0000~~~~

The library was that disconcerting combination of strange and familiar that Mai always felt after being away for a few days. She glanced about, smiling when she spotted Sadako. The woman leapt on Mai and gave her a bracing hug.

"I missed you. And you never phoned once."

"Sorry, Sadako; I only used my phone to take pictures. I didn't bother with anything else."

"May I see some of those pics?" The woman bounced on her toes like an over-excited child.

Mai pulled out her phone. "Um, sure, here."

"Oh, your brother is cute as a little, tiny kitten. How could you not adore him? And Zuko, well, he's just hot." She waved a hand in front of her face comically and exhaled a gust of air. "You need to get with him soon, if you know what I mean….or have you already?"

Mai stared at her friend with disbelief. Sometimes it felt as though Sadako was the eighteen year old and Mai the woman enjoying the final year of her thirties. Determined not to turn pink as a sun kissed strawberry, Mai stared down at the floor. A black smudge, probably from someone's heel, caught her attention. She used the time, thick bangs hiding her eyes, to regain her composure.

When she lifted her head, she stared directly into Sadako's brown orbs. "No, we haven't gotten to that step yet. But…"

"Yes?"

"I have a feeling that it won't be long now. Are you happy?"

"If _you_ are, yes, then I'm happy."

"I am." Steering the subject away from Zuko and herself, Mai asked Sadako about Iroh. "What have you and Zuko's uncle been getting up to?"

"We saw a movie one night, but that's it. He's pretty busy with that house he bought; there's a lot going on over there." She sounded slightly disappointed but shook it off and beamed at Mai. "It's great, you and Zuko, I mean. How were your mom and dad?"

Mai filled in Sadako, telling her about the transformation it appeared her family was undergoing, the effort that everyone had made. She could still hardly believe it herself. For years, since she was a girl, she'd imagined a loving, accepting family, one that embraced her unique personality, loved her unconditionally, and did not judge. Her uncle had given her those things, and in many ways, the gruff prison warden had been Mai's salvation.

Her parents softened once Tom-Tom arrived. After years and a series of miscarriages, they got the boy, the little businessman that they wanted. And they were not half as hard on him as they had been on Mai. She didn't begrudge her brother the affection and the acceptance anymore. Once, she'd been jealous and angry. But these days, her relationship with the toddler something that she treasured, Mai wanted him to have everything good in life.

Now, it seemed, Akira and Hoshi had softened once more, perhaps due in part to Katashi, but Mai figured much of their attitudinal change came from an honest desire to remodel their family. She had to give them credit for trying, at least. That alone was progress. And she was grateful, grateful that they accepted Zuko, grateful that they cared about her well-being and her happiness.

"Your mother, that snippy bitch who walked into the library with the attitude, she's changed that much?" Sadako was doubtful. "Well, I guess it's possible. You were moving on without them, leaving them behind. Maybe that scared her. Maybe she figured that she would never get her little girl back unless she did some serious changing. I don't have children and my mother was pretty good. What do I know?" She shrugged and walked behind the circulation desk. "Time will tell, as they say."

"Time will tell." Mai echoed her friend's words.

Being back at work made Mai happy and she attacked each of her jobs, her concentration a thing of wonder. Maho looked on, approval scripted on her features. But Mai didn't care much about pleasing _her._ She did her job well because she enjoyed it, every part. She delighted in helping patrons with their questions and their searches. The simple act of re-shelving, everything in the proper spot, all the books upright and ready again for choosing, provided her with satisfaction.

Even as a child, Mai's things were always orderly. Her mother encouraged neatness, yes, but Mai seemed genetically predisposed to the trait. She folded her clothes and put them away in her dresser. Skirts and dresses and pants hung from hangers in the closet. Toys sat happily in the toy box. She returned books to the shelf, always alphabetized. Her hair brush and clips sat on her vanity, always straight and always in the same spot. Later, her makeup and perfumes, what little she used, joined them.

There was a certain comfort that she derived from this order she kept. While she could not control her mother or her father or what they did, while she could not control the kids at school and what they thought, she _could_ control the way her room looked and the way she took care of her possessions. Every afternoon, coming home from school, frustrated and annoyed, she glanced around that bedroom, breathed in deeply, and let the cleansing wave of calm wash over her. It was her sanctuary, the one spot that was hers alone, and she spent much of her free time within those four walls, _too_ much as her mother always pointed out. But, it was how she had survived intact.

Her small collection of blades was her pride and joy _now_, along with the books she purchased, carefully chosen from her favorite genres. She cleaned and polished her blades after using them, and lay them down perfectly in the velvet lined box that was their home.

Mai found that recently, she was less meticulous. Her relationship with Zuko had given her other, more important things to occupy her mind. Suddenly, a book left lying about wasn't much of an issue.

Still, the library, and its inherent orderliness, was the perfect place for Mai. The books didn't hurt either.

When Maho took her lunch, Mai slipped into the woman's chair and manned the information desk. There were several questions about an upcoming program for toddlers, and more about library cards. She had her own lunch then, choosing to stay inside with the air conditioning rather than venture out into the extreme heat.

When she spotted Zuko outside the doors, wearing a sappy grin, Mai's heart fluttered beneath her ribs, a butterfly trapped inside a cage of bone. She flashed him a smirk and went back to work. Her final hour drifted by in a dream.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai's apartment was warm. It was an old building and the owner had never invested in air conditioning. Mai couldn't afford a window unit or the electricity it would take to run it. So she made do with a few small fans, and keeping the curtains drawn when the sun was at its height.

The white linen hung limp and still in front of the windows. It was one of those humid days when not even the slightest of breezes blew and the air weighed you down like a heavy cloak of some smothering material.

"I'll get us some iced tea." She dropped her bag down on a chair and headed into the tiny kitchen.

Komoku, roused from a nap by their arrival, wound her way about Mai's calves. She purred noisily and then stood on her hind legs, placing her front paws on Mai and looking up at the woman with adoring eyes.

"Just got up, didn't you?" She stroked the cat's head and fetched her food. "I know; you're hungry." Food dish full, Komoku got down to the business of eating. Mai knelt beside her, stroking along the length of her body. "I missed you. You're such a beautiful kitty." After one final pat, she went back to getting cold drinks for her and Zuko. There was a pitcher of iced tea in the refrigerator. Mai put some ice cubes in their glasses before filling them up. "Here," she said, handing one off to Zuko.

He kissed her before downing the liquid. "Thank you. That hits the spot." Zuko slumped down in an armchair then and stared at his satchel. He looked as though he wanted to set the books inside ablaze with his glare. For a moment, Mai wondered if maybe he could. But that was ridiculous.

"So, not looking forward to studying, I take it?" Zuko had four exams to her one, so she could sympathize, a bit.

"Economics will be brutal. I don't get most of it. I don't even know where to begin." He slunk down even further and scowled while savagely pinching the bridge of his nose. Komoku jumped on his lap and without him even realizing it, the young firebender's expression changed. His deep frown became a smile and he cooed at the cat as a mother would an tiny infant.

Mai couldn't possibly recall all the times that her cat had brightened her mood or helped to get her through a slump. Just being near the creature, listening to the soft rumble of her purrs, soothed anxiety, quieted anger and banished sadness to another realm. A cat's power was underrated; Mai was sure of it.

"I'll help, if I can. Hey, does Iroh know you're here?"

"Damn, I forgot to call him. Give me a second." He fumbled for his cell phone and made a quick call. "He says 'hi' and wonders if he can help."

Mai mouthed 'hi' back and shrugged.

"He's going to bring dinner over in about an hour."

The gesture touched Mai. "Thank you," she called loudly enough for the tea lover to hear.

"I guess we'd best get down to studying. Sorry, Komoku; I've gotta grab my books." He sat up gingerly and the cat scuttled away, offended by her dismissal.

Mai grabbed her literature notes from the desk and collapsed wearily into the other arm-chair. She heaved a sigh and began.

~~~~0000~~~~

They were both dozing when Iroh walked into Mai's apartment. He chuckled and stepped into the kitchen with the food. It was the smells, spicy and enticing, that coaxed the couple awake.

"Dinner's ready."

The table was already set, drinks poured and the food steaming. Mai scrubbed at her eyes and groaned. "We slept. We actually slept instead of studying."

"Don't worry; sometimes you need a nap. And the food will give you lots of energy, Come on, nephew; up!"

The two students stumbled sleepily to the table. "Oh, wow, Uncle, this stuff looks amazing."

"Stuff? It isn't stuff; it's an old family recipe; the cook made it every so often. I loved it. Smell that, Mai; Stick your nose right in there."

Iroh help up a bowl and waved it under Mai's nose. She couldn't help but get a potent whiff of the food. "Yep, smells good." She stepped back and took a seat at the table. "It was kind of you to bring us dinner. You're good to us."

"I like taking care of other people; makes me feel great. Besides, I had time to cook today. I was getting in the way over at my house and I had taken care of all my business calls." He patted Mai's hand and passed a bowl down her way. "Help yourself now."

She did and handed the dish over to Zuko. Mai enjoyed spicy food as much as the next Fire Nation citizen, but this was over the top. Perspiration broke out on her forehead and she felt as though someone had set a fire on her tongue.

"Water!" she croaked.

Iroh filled her glass with more ice water. "I guess I went a bit heavy on the spice. Either that or we're more accustomed to heavily spiced food. Are you all right, dear?" He watched Zuko's girlfriend with concern.

Eventually, Mai nodded. She picked at the food after that, her chopsticks hovering over the noodles and beef, dipping down and snatching a tiny piece when she worked up the courage.

"He, he, you look like a soldier walking through a field, trying to avoid land mines. I can fix you something else."

Mai shook her head. "I'm okay." Her palate adjusted slowly and she began to appreciate the wonder of all the flavors. She sipped water in between every bite and chewed with careful precision. "It really is very good."

Her approval pleased Iroh. "Zuko, what do _you_ think?"

The younger firebender swallowed before replying. "It's great. I forgot how much I love super spicy stuff."

Komoku wandered out from Mai's bedroom and joined the fray. She hunkered down beneath the table and decided that Iroh's feet made for comfortable sitting. The tea lover laughed low and soft, his affection for the feline obvious.

"Miss Komoku and I developed a wonderful little friendship while you were gone, Mai. She's a lovely cat. If I didn't move about so much, I would get my own."

"I can't go for a minute before she's all over someone else. Where's the loyalty?"

"She's a cat, loyal to whoever feeds her. Now, I've got some plans that I want to share with you two." Iroh put down his chopsticks and grinned. "Whenever I have free time, I continue my research into dragons and their continued existence." He lowered his voice to a whisper then as if afraid the very floor and walls might have hidden hearing devices, and hunkered down low to the table. "I've come across some information."

Mai rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure that we're the only ones here. Komoku, you're not part of some spy network, are you?" The cat meowed in response to hearing her name. "I think that was a 'no'."

Iroh shook his head. "Now, Mai; there are some ruins, ancient, difficult to get to, home to the Fire Nation's first people, the people who lived in harmony with dragons."

"So, you're taking a trip?" Zuko asked. Mai just lifted her eyebrows quizzically.

"_We're _taking a trip there. I'd love you and Mai to join me. It won't be until your spring break from school. Mai, I know you'll have to book a week off work. If you can't or don't want to, I'll understand. But, there are rumors that some of the indigenous people still live there. And there are also rumors that dragons abide with them."

"It kind of sounds like they don't want people bothering them; what makes you think they'll welcome us?" Mai stared at Iroh pointedly.

"That's what makes it all an adventure; are you game?" Amber eyes sparkled with life and excitement. Finding dragons, living, breathing, _fire _breathing dragons, had been one of his dreams, and Iroh had many, for years. He wouldn't let the possibility of discomfort or dangers hinder the quest. He had grabbed a hold of the idea and he would maintain that hold, relentless as a hunter with his prey, prey that had been in his sights for a very long time. He was ready for some sort of pay off. _That_ for Iroh would be the knowledge that such creatures still existed. Exploitation had never and wouldn't occur to him. And if Mai and Zuko, a younger generation, could hold that knowledge as well, he would die happy. He trusted them to do the right thing too. And he would be honoured to share this adventure with them both. "At the very least, we'll get to see some lovely scenery. It's near the coast…..the sea and the sand."

Mai and Zuko looked at each other across the table. They were game. They were more than game. Spring couldn't come soon enough.

"We're in." They answered in unison and shared a secret smile.

~~~~0000~~~~

Iroh insisted on cleaning up while Mai and Zuko studied. Mai quizzed Zuko on his economics and history while Iroh chimed in on occasion. They went over their literature notes together.

"I think I'll head back to the apartment now, nephew. Enjoy yourselves." His words had all the subtlety of a boulder dropping on their heads. The broad wink he gave them reinforced his meaning.

The pair blushed as if on cue.

"Uncle, do you have to do that?"

"Do what? I don't know what you're talking about, Zuko." All innocence, Iroh said goodbye and slipped out the door.

Mai locked it behind him and returned to her seat. "I'm bored. Let me show you something." She got up again, stretching cramped limbs, before heading into her bedroom.

Zuko gulped and followed without saying a word. Mai sat on the bed and picked up a photograph encased in a lovely frame.

"I got this yesterday." It was a candid shot of Zuko taken at the festival, one he had not seen.

The fact that it sat on her bedside table, where she would see it when she awoke and when she shut out the light before bed, flattered Zuko. He reached out to grab hold of the frame, accidentally or perhaps not, brushing against Mai's breasts. He glanced at her shyly.

"Don't stop."

"Are, are you sure? I mean, I can wait. I'll do whatever you want." He wanted to show restraint, but his excitement was making itself known.

"I said not to stop." Mai pressed herself close to Zuko, making certain that he could feel every curve.

"What about, you know…."

"The pill, remember….you saw them days ago." Her breath, warm and sweet, against his throat, drove him further down the road of no return.

"Right." He swallowed hard and kissed her, before pushing her gently to the bed.

They fumbled with their clothing and touched hesitantly, eager but a bit frightened too. Things between them would be different from now on. It was natural, this act, and done out of love, not simply lust. But it would bring their relationship to a different stage. Time would march steadily forward as it always did, certain and dependable, something everyone could count on. They would not be able to take it back.

"It's okay, Zuko. I'm sure. I promise you." Mai reached up and cupped his cheek, making certain to gaze deep into his eyes. She needed him to see what was there in hers. It was difficult for the young woman to put into words, hard just to say them.

Zuko's voice was hoarse with need, the adoration he felt for Mai clear. "You know that I love you, right?"

"I know." Her reply was soft, almost too soft for Zuko to hear. Mai didn't repeat the three words that Zuko had said, but her kiss and her caresses expressed the sentiment just as well.

_She loves me. She loves me._

Zuko repeated the words in his head, a mantra that brought him more joy than any man had a right to feel.

~~~~0000~~~~

**A/N: Thanks to all who gave me a review last time around. I do appreciate all the feedback that I get. Special thanks to Private Fire for the incredible encouragement she never fails to give me.**

**Alabaster**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Interface **_

_**Chapter 18: Afterglow**_

Iroh sipped his tea, made from loose leaves he brought with him no matter where he traveled, allowing the warm liquid to pool in his mouth for a moment, his tongue getting the full benefit of the flavor, before swallowing it down.

"Ah, that's good." He settled back into a corner of the sofa and continued with his spy novel. A plate of cookies purchased at Sapporo's best bakery, sat on the end table and he reached for one every few minutes. Spicy food was a favorite of his, but Iroh loved sweets as well. Tea and cookies was a treat he enjoyed very much, had from the time he was a boy.

The book was one of those mediocre types that he used to pass the time on occasion, nothing too complex or involved, just enough suspense to keep him turning the pages. Fine literature had a place in his life, but not tonight. Iroh glanced over at the clock every few minutes. It was getting late, past midnight, and Zuko had not come home yet. The older man smiled. He wasn't worried. Zuko was a grown man, capable of defending himself, and bright.

But he was curious, almost insatiably so. He and Sadako both rooted so hard for Zuko and Mai and wanted their happiness, as a couple and separately. Iroh was aware that they hadn't slept together, before tonight anyway. He never asked directly, but the information outed itself, usually by way of Zuko's traitorous features. Iroh chuckled, recalling his nephew's spluttering and red face. The boy really could not hide anything to save his skin. The older Tanaka was proud of his honesty and lack of guile. He found it refreshing in a world full of businessmen and women who were all too willing to spout certain words to your face while thrusting a blade into your back, severing your spine and rendering you paralyzed.

Ozai and Azula thrived in that atmosphere. They wielded their own knives, horrible, brutal things, and 'killing' posed _them_ no problem. Many would call Zuko soft rather than Ozai and Azula bloodthirsty. But those people were neither worth his time nor his nephew's. Iroh agreed that a certain amount of resilience was necessary to function in the world. But outright cruelty, duplicity, and viciousness were vile traits that should be fought against rather than embraced.

"It takes all kinds, I suppose," Iroh mused. "Without the dark, we wouldn't see the light."

As often happened, his mind wandered, moving from one topic and then to a second, and often a third, all of them connected only by a frayed thread. Perhaps it was a product of age, this stream of consciousness contemplation, though Iroh had always been on the philosophical side.

He read another few pages and then pondered his nephew again. Over the past month or so, he had observed the young man's relationship with Mai and its continual growth. It gave him particular happiness for the simple fact that Zuko had never once had a girlfriend, or even a friend, a true friend. His childhood was a lonely one marred by shyness and poor self esteem. His mother, Ursa, did her best and she loved and protected Zuko as fiercely as any mother animal protected its young. But the boy's nature combined with his father's disapproval and his sister's overwhelming brilliance left him isolated and insecure.

He wanted Zuko to experience all the ups and downs of love. He wanted his nephew to experience the wonder of sex with a partner he adored. He wanted so much for Zuko and he would help in any way he could, without hindering the young man's own initiative and ambition. Lu Ten's death, his beloved son, played a role in this love he had for Zuko. That made it sound as though he only cared for the boy because his _own_ son was gone; Zuko was some kind of substitute. That wasn't quite right.

Yes, Lu Ten's death had crushed him. Iroh could still recall the disbelief. How could that vital young man, the pride of his life, the pride of Kotomi's life, no longer be? What did he do wrong to suffer such a loss? And he recalled the pain, hot and searing when fresh, a constant flare in his head; your son is dead, your son is dead. It dulled over time, became an ache instead and a longing to see Lu Ten again. He had felt spent and used up, sucked dry like an old wizened piece of fruit that hung solitary on a tree long after harvest time.

Zuko, much younger, sweet and kind and full of empathy, was brilliant illumination in the darkness of that terrible, mind-shattering time. He'd always had a soft spot for the boy, felt for him, despised his brother's treatment of him, loved him. Iroh guessed that he had simply needed Zuko then and his nephew came through. Their connection strengthened and it seemed that Zuko needed _him_ as well, especially after Ursa vanished, a morning fog burned away by the sun, fading into nothingness.

Then Kotomi died, weakened by her own grief and Iroh fell into a pit of despair once more.

_Stop this wool gathering, you old fool. What's done is done. You have Zuko now and Mai and a good life._

He finished his tea and snatched one more cookie. Another half hour had passed. He was nodding off when Zuko opened the door as quietly as he could.

"Ah, nephew, you're home. You must have had quite a night. Sit down." He indicated the spot next to him on the sofa. "Tell me about it."

~~~~0000~~~~

_Is it that obvious? _

Zuko cleared his throat and patted himself down as if checking for something, some kind of evidence that indicated his new status.

_Am I wearing a 'Mai and I had sex' sign on my forehead? Is it flashing like some malfunctioning traffic light?_

"How can you possibly know?"

"Know what, Zuko?"

"Know that Mai and I had sex." He barked the confession angrily and shot his uncle an unwarranted glare.

Iroh smirked. "I had an inkling that it might happen and your lateness raised my suspicions, but thanks for confirming." He snorted then, unable to hold back and soon the snort became a full blown laugh.

Zuko slapped his forehead and cursed his own stupidity. He had walked directly into Iroh's little set up. "I'm _not_ giving you details or anything." He shuddered at the thought. On occasion, Iroh wanted to know a little too much.

"Naturally; I wouldn't dream of asking for details. But did it go well? I mean, was it everything you hoped it would be?"

He supposed that he should be glad that someone actually cared. Zuko's voice was soft when he decided to reply and he stared at the wall as if in some sort of dream state. "It did. And it was. Mai, she's so special, Uncle. I really love her."

"I know you do, nephew, and I'm so glad that you've found someone. That makes me happier than you can know." He marked his page and put down his book. "I'd best get to bed now. I've got a meeting with the contractor this morning." He slipped past Zuko, but not before pulling him in for a hug. "You deserve this happiness, nephew. It's about time you got it."

"Thanks, Uncle." He watched as Iroh headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

In his bedroom, Zuko peeled off his clothes. He brought his t-shirt to his nose and inhaled Mai's scent. It was everywhere and it was intoxicating and it made Zuko want her all over again. He gazed at her picture; he'd been quick to get a print as well. Mai was at the beach, staring off into the distance, lost deep in thought, her face relaxed. The sun, a blazing, fiery orange ball, had just begun to set. It seemed to hover atop the almost black looking water, skimming it like one of those insects that walked across the surface of a pond. It was beautiful and Mai was beautiful and the rush of desire came again, powerful and difficult to deny. Now that he'd had a taste of Mai, he longed for the next time. It could never be enough, never.

"Zuko, you can use the bathroom now." Iroh poked his head into the apartment's single bedroom. "Ah, afterglow," he teased, taking a good look at the young man's expression.

"What? Oh, Uncle…." He tossed his clothes into a small laundry hamper and pulled on light sleep pants before heading off to brush his own teeth. "Good night."

He was far more exhausted than he realized and once Zuko crawled between the sheets, and the faint breeze that shifted the shade traveled lazily across his bare chest, he slept. It was deep and sound and he woke up refreshed. His first thought was of Mai.

~~~~0000~~~~

"Ahhh, it happened, it happened, it happened. Yes!" Sadako's hug was so intense, Mai had to battle for breath and eventually pry the woman's arms from around her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm shimmering or something, right?" The young librarian rolled her eyes and backed away. "I think the entire library knows that _something_ happened now."

"Oh, sorry; sometimes I get a little too exuberant. Once, in grade school, I announced to the entire class that my friend had just gotten her period. Of course, I didn't mean to let the whole class in on the news, but I kind of shouted. She was angry with me for a month. I guess nothing much has changed." Sadako pouted. She looked like a little girl and any anger Mai had felt melted away like ice cream in the summer sun.

She reached out and touched her friend briefly on the arm. "It's fine; I don't give a crap what people think anyway."

"Good, good," Sadako responded breathily. "You're okay? Was it...I don't know, was it what you imagined or hoped for?"

"I'm fine and yeah." She would say no more than that but her expression, rapturous and shy, continued the story, letting Sadako know that Mai's first time was as perfect as such a momentous event could be.

The older woman tugged at Mai's sleeve and pulled her in for another embrace, this one looser, full of affection and pride. "I think I might cry." The statement was only a partial joke.

Mai flushed, embarrassed by the display of emotion. "I need to put my bag away, Sadako. And it's time to start work."

"Yes, yeah, of course; sorry."

Mai found it difficult that day to stem the flow of her thoughts. For once, her concentration was suspect. She fumbled and dropped books, bumped into carts and generally walked about in a daze. Her behaviour or reaction to the previous night infuriated Mai. She prided herself on controlling what she displayed to the outside world. She could be reeling inside, giddy with delight, full of fiery fury or broken apart by sorrow; the most any observer might see would be a slight twitch of her lips or a downward cast to her eyes. But today, any idiot could tell that something of a profound nature affected her.

Maho, wearing one of her best scowls, approached Mai. "Are you ill?" The woman narrowed her brown eyes and appraised Mai. Her gaze was cold, and covered the length of Mai's body.

"No." Mai's reply was surly. She felt like a specimen on a slide, stuck beneath a microscope, some big eye peering down at her.

"Something is going on with you. You're distracted. _You _don't get distracted. Shake it off or go home." Turning on her heel, haughty and very much the one in control, Maho went back to her desk.

Beneath her breath, Mai swore, at herself and at Maho. With one mighty heave, she pushed all thoughts of Zuko to a dusty corner of her mind. The loss she felt was immediate and keen.

~~~~0000~~~~

Zuko tried to stifle a yawn. He failed. No matter how important basic economics might be, no matter how many times his Uncle Iroh tried to explain concepts that were a bit on the complicated side, Zuko just didn't get it. All he hoped for now was to pass the exam and put the subject behind him forever.

He slipped the book back into his duffel bag and concentrated on Mai instead. Sifu Chiba led the class through a series of katas. Mai was in her zone, everything else in the world fallen away, like when she tossed her blades. The intensity of her expression, the little frown on her face, endeared her to Zuko that much more.

The door to the dojo was open, an attempt to allow the weak, warm breeze passage through the large room. It wasn't doing much good. Sweat dripped off all the students and as soon as class ended they flocked to the water cooler in the corner. Mai waited her turn, filled the little cup twice, tipping the cold water down her throat like it was the world's greatest treasure.

She flopped down beside her lover, pecking him on the cheek before leaning her head back against the wall.

"Ugh, I need a shower." With distaste, Mai pulled her t-shirt away from her body. "Stupid humidity." She let the soft cotton go and watched as it found her body again, clinging with as much stubbornness as before.

"Are you perhaps saying that my dojo is too hot?" Chiba approached the couple with a grin. "Maybe you should move to the North Pole, Mai. Is that more suited to you?" He enjoyed joking with Mai and Zuko, with anyone who would listen really.

"No, I'm fine here. But a few fans would be a great addition to Chiba's School of Martial Arts, don't you think?" She gave the man a pointed stare, and then indicated the condition of her clothing.

"A little sweat never hurt anyone. Hmm, I'll consider the fans, but no central air conditioning. It makes wimps out of all of us." He tilted his head to the side and considered the couple. "Something is different with you two. I'm not certain what. Am I right?"

Mai shook her head and scrunched her face up comically. The pair of them must be giving off a signal, some bizarre radio wave maybe, because everyone was picking up something and it was irritating her.

"Um, well, um…" Zuko stammered an attempt at a reply. But since lying was not his forte, he decided to just shut up instead.

Mai was cool and collected. "Perhaps or perhaps you're imagining something, Sifu Chiba. Whatever the case, we prefer to maintain our privacy."

Chiba laughed, loud and boisterous. "And so you shall. But I'm not imagining anything. You both are very happy and that's obvious. I won't take any guesses though. Now, do you plan on using the other room tonight, or is it too hot for you?" His tone was playful and his face full of mischief.

"Guess we have to show him, don't we, Zuko." With a put upon sigh, Mai stood up again. She waited for her boyfriend, shooting her sifu a cheeky sort of look, and then strode to the smaller training room.

The pair spent an hour with their blades. Zuko showed Mai a few simple moves with his dao and he threw her entire set of knives once. Despite the heat and the stickiness of their bodies, they were drawn to each other as surely as the bee was drawn to sweet nectar. Hands reached, fingers danced across skin, hips collided, shoulder grazed against shoulder and lips met lips.

"Chiba might see." Zuko's eyes darted about nervously, settling on the open doorway. Mai's hand had ventured a bit lower than was safe for a public place. He squirmed but Mai had no intention of stopping. "Mai!"

"If he sees, he won't wonder anymore. But he won't. He's in his office." The librarian felt brazen and bold and gave Zuko one final squeeze before stepping back. She giggled. "Your face; it's priceless."

He grumbled about public displays of affection, and would suffer embarrassment should anyone see, but some part of him didn't _really_ mind. The entire world could be privy to their love and that would be all right with him. He was proud of Mai, proud that she loved him and so very proud to be with her.

As if to emphasize his own thoughts, Zuko yanked her forward and placed a blazing kiss on her lips. His hands roamed too, finding her breasts, her hips, stroking them before setting her free again.

"Mmm, wow, um, I don't think I can concentrate on throwing any longer." Mai felt almost dizzy. She slumped against the wall, letting her body slide until she sat on the floor. "Do you want to go home now? To my place?"

Pleased that he could make Mai swoon, he nodded. "Let me call my uncle." Zuko placed the call. Mai could hear the man chortling and pictured the twinkle in those amber eyes of his. "He says not to forget about studying."

"We'll study, maybe not books, but something interesting." Smirking, she packed up her blades and waited for Zuko to do the same.

The heat didn't matter any longer.

~~~~0000~~~~

Sunday arrived in a flurry. Mai darted down the old wooden staircase and out the door of her apartment building, hair still damp from the shower, bag dangling precariously off the end of her fingers. She slung it over her shoulder and tucked ebony locks behind her ears.

Iroh and Zuko waited in the older man's car. He wanted to show them the progress on _the house_ as he called his future tea shop and home.

"My bedroom is fit for habitation," he was saying when Mai slid inside. Zuko was in the back seat too, just so that he could sit beside Mai. "So, I think it's time I left your apartment, Zuko. I appreciate your hospitality but we both need some space."

"Uncle, please don't leave unless your room is really ready. I mean, don't feel like you have to." In truth, Zuko enjoyed Iroh's presence. It was warm and kind and he always made Zuko feel loved and wanted. Besides that, Iroh was a great cook.

"It's ready; I'll show you. The plumbing and electricity have both been completely updated. All that my bedroom needed was cleaning, fresh paint and a new window. I've already had furniture and bedding delivered. Mai, I'd like your opinion on the colours and the style."

"Okay, but I'm no expert. I just like what I like."

"And I'm sure that I'll like what _you_ like." Iroh gave her a grin in the rearview mirror.

When they pulled up in front of the old house, both Mai and Zuko felt a surge of disappointment. Not much had changed on the exterior. The porch was still full of rotten boards with peeling paint. The gardens and lawn were still a scruffy mess.

Two contractor vans were parked in the driveway. They walked around them and made their way inside. The sound of power tools assaulted their ears, and dust assaulted their noses. But progress was visible here. Some light fixtures had been replaced. There were many new windows and the hardwood had been refinished. The old runner on the staircase was gone.

"I know; it doesn't look like much now. There's lots to do yet; all the painting and decorating, the kitchen counters and cupboards, new trim. When I think about it, my mind becomes this whirling dervish. Take it one step at a time; that's what I repeat to myself over and over. Come on; let's go upstairs."

Iroh's room was sparsely decorated in the old Fire Nation style. His bed was low to the ground and huge, covered with deep scarlet bedding. An antique desk sat against one wall and a bookcase against another. A comfortable lounge chair with matching ottoman occupied the corner near the window. The lighting was soft and calming and the artwork subdued.

"I love it. The room suits you, Iroh." Mai wandered about the space, letting her fingers drift across this and that.

"It's great, Uncle, much better than the sofa."

"Sooner than you think, both of you will be living here too."

The thought was a pleasant one and sent both Mai and Zuko off into their own thoughts and fantasies. They would live in the same house, like a little family. Wearing smiles, they wandered back downstairs, but not before Mai took a peek at her bedroom. She stretched out on the window seat and gazed outside. Here, in _the house_, it already felt like home.

~~~~0000~~~~~

**A/N: ****Thanks so much for the reviews.**

** Alabaster**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Interface**_

_**Chapter 19: Rhythm of Life**_

Exam week came and went. Zuko thanked Agni that he not only passed economics, but had possessed enough foresight months earlier to take the half course rather than the full one. He had Anthropology now along with his Literature, History and Art History. Every time he entered the classroom, he grinned and thought 'This class is NOT economics'.

Mai achieved an A on her Literature exam and looked forward to the second semester. Half-way to one university credit might seem paltry to some, but everything she accomplished was done with no help. She was determined to take two classes the following school year and a summer one as well. That degree would be hers, even if it killed her. She hoped that it wouldn't. Life was good now; better than good. She and Zuko had found a rhythm. They moved and lived to their own music, occasionally discordant, but more than not, a lovely symphony, various segments coming together to make a harmonious sound.

The house progressed at a steady pace. Every few days the young couple visited, eager to see the results of all the work and money the contractors and Iroh were putting into the building. Affection for the old home developed and then love. Each time they saw it, their feelings deepened and each time they saw the house, it felt more and more like their real home.

"Komoku will love it here, won't she?" Mai leaned against the doorframe and stared into the partially finished kitchen. "Look at all the exploring she can do."

"I know she will. Maybe she'll be scared at first, being in a new place, but she'll adjust."

"Yeah, she was fine leaving Nara. Well, who isn't?"

Zuko snorted. "Let's check out the back yard. Maybe we'll be inspired."

Iroh had asked the pair what they wanted from the green space out back. Customers of the tea shop wouldn't be permitted there, only in the dining room and at tables set up on the wrap-around porch. The back garden should be a haven, someplace lovely to retreat to when one needed some peace.

They wandered out the back door and stepped onto the unkempt lawn.

"Ugh, it's a disaster now." One sick looking tree along with a mess of tangled, thorny shrubs was the only greenery. "All that crap will have to come out. It needs new grass. I'm thinking a good fence first, then some bushes with colour, a water feature. I love the sound of trickling water. That's relaxing."

"My uncle will hire a landscaper and give him our ideas. Then he'll search everywhere for oddities to decorate the garden; old benches, statues, little temples, interesting stones, that kind of thing."

"Then it will be amazing when it's done. I could sketch our ideas, maybe, if I put my mind to it." Mai hadn't done a lot of drawing recently and she missed it. "Yeah, I think I'll try that."

"I've almost forgotten about your drawing. Yeah, you _should_ do that."

Feeling excited about the little project, Mai smiled at Zuko and dragged him by the hand back into the house. She wanted to get started right away. It was Sunday and she had time and plenty of blank paper and pencils waiting at her apartment.

"Let's go to my place; I can draw and you can make me dinner. Oh, I guess you can do your reading too."

Zuko agreed readily enough, though he could only cook the basics. "Sure, I'll cook for you. Don't expect anything spectacular, though."

"Any ideas?" Iroh asked when he spotted them. He draped a casual arm around each young person. "It's your garden as much as mine. Don't forget that."

"Mai's going to draw the garden we would like. She can do that, you know." He puffed his chest out a bit and his voice was full of pride. In his eyes, Mai was a wonder; smart, creative, funny and passionate when it suited her.

"Oh, that's a marvelous idea. Do you need a ride home? I guess you do; I'm the one who brought you here." The old businessman fished keys out of his pocket and dangled them in front of the pair.

"Yes, thanks, Zuko's place so he can pick up his homework. We can walk to my apartment."

It wasn't long before they sat at Mai's place, Zuko curled up in one chair reading and Mai curled up in the other one, sketching. She drew her eyebrows together in concentration and bit down on her lip, occasionally gnawing on the end of the pencil too. Muttering under her breath, she pitched the first attempt onto the floor and began again.

"Want something to drink." Zuko eased himself out of the chair, leaned over Mai's shoulder and peeked.

"Don't; it sucks."

"Okay…" He went into the kitchen and poured them each a glass of iced tea. "Here."

She nodded but didn't look up. Komoku ambled out of the bedroom, slightly ruffled looking, as though she'd been sleeping beneath the bed. Yellow eyes shifted between Zuko and Mai. She wanted to sit on _someone's_ lap.

"Not here, Komoku. I'm working. Go to Zuko."

Somehow understanding, the ebony feline leapt up onto Zuko's lap, a look of satisfaction on her face. She curled up tight and went right to sleep. Zuko read and petted the cat and mostly glanced at his lover. When she was in the room with him, the firebender found it difficult to focus on anything but her. Mai smirked behind her hand, well aware of Zuko's issue. It flattered her and aroused her too, that her effect on him was so intense and all encompassing.

The firebender gave it another half hour before getting up to check the cupboards and the refrigerator. Komoku trailed him and did her own investigating, sticking her face into every space possible, even crawling into the spot beneath the sink and sitting there for a few minutes. One shake of a food bag, however, drew her back out, an irresistible temptation, like a cookie for a child.

"So predictable," Zuko crooned as he dumped the little fish shaped pellets into Komoku's bowl.

Back in the living room, Mai smile to herself. Her boyfriend was as soft hearted as they came. That trait made _her_ heart soften and melt until it was nothing but a puddle of warm goo. She wouldn't tell Zuko that but she suspected he knew anyway.

The clattering of cookware traveled to her ears and soon smells, good ones, hit her nose. Her stomach growled and grumbled like a poorly behaved pet.

"Hungry out here," she teased. "Starving, dying."

Zuko poked his head out of the kitchen and grinned at her. He looked a bit dopey and very loveable and Mai wanted to do things to him, naughty things, right then and there. He sensed her intent and tilted his head, considering the idea.

"Eat first or later? You are hungry, remember." He derived a perverse pleasure from throwing her words back in her lap.

Mai stood, her sketch pad falling forgotten to the floor, and stalked toward Zuko. Light gold eyes glinted. She licked her lips, ravenous for something different now. "Yes, I am, but…"

Since making love for the first time, crumbling that final physical barrier, Mai was almost obsessed with Zuko's body, what it could do to her and what she could do to it. Touching him was like being shot full of electricity. Every nerve tingled and throbbed and she ached for him to be insider her. She wondered if that were 'normal' but didn't really care.

The way Zuko watched her made it obvious that he experienced the same perpetual need and longing. Mai felt desirable and womanly now, the same but different too, on some primal, cellular level. And she enjoyed the difference, enjoyed the sexual power she could exercise.

"Let me just turn off the stove; don't want a fire." Zuko stumbled, all knees and elbows, back into the kitchen and took care of business. "I'm ready."

Mai was stretched out on the bed, waiting.

~~~~0000~~~~

"Three messages from my father?" Mai was shocked. She'd talked to the man a few times since her visit back home. But most of her conversations were with her mother and her Uncle, who called twice a week from the Boiling Rock Prison. She even spoke with Tom-Tom when Akira called. But her father remained a bit elusive. Mai took his behaviour in her stride. Change was not a simple endeavor. It took work. And she knew that her father had at least made a beginning.

"Oh, what's he say?" Zuko wanted all the happiness possible for Mai and that included her enjoying a good relationship with Hoshi.

"He's going to be in Sapporo tomorrow and wants to have dinner with us." She shrugged. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, of course it is." Immediately, the firebender felt nervous. He swallowed hard and imagined everything that might go wrong. Clearing his head with a shake, he reminded himself, that Hoshi wasn't a complete stranger to him. That awkward first meeting was behind them both. And it hadn't been bad. Still…

"Don't waste your time worrying. It's dinner, two hours at the most, and then he's driving home. He's got a restaurant picked and everything. He'll pick us up and everything." Mai threw her arms about Zuko, a loose circle that made him feel safe and loved and like he could take on any problem the world or life might throw at him.

The relieved expression on his handsome face was hilarious. Mai giggled and kissed his scarred cheek. Zuko didn't flinch exactly, but physical closeness in itself was a relatively new thing for him. He was especially sensitive about his scar and besides the doctor who treated him had never let anyone go anywhere near that part of his face once it had been burned. And then he met Mai.

She felt the slightest stiffening of his muscles and stroked his back, soft, soothing motions that eased her lover's tension. "Would you rather I didn't touch it?" Mai asked, her voice casual. She released Zuko and tucked raven locks behind her ears. He didn't notice her attention waver or the sudden distance in her eyes.

Rage could be fiery and blazing, making thoughts a convoluted mess, making the very blood that pulses in your veins bubble and steam with indignation. That hot rage could inspire you to attempt dangerous, impulsive acts. Rage could be cool too, calm and calculating, honing the brain to a sharp, deadly point, all reason and ruthlessness. It was the latter kind that Mai felt at that moment. She contemplated Ozai, the 'father' who had ruined the son's face, felt enough disdain or disgust or hate to mark his son forever. And she wanted to stand before him, in his office or his home, it didn't matter, pull out a blade and pierce his black heart. She wanted to punish him. She wanted to watch him die. A man like that didn't deserve to live. Those were dark thoughts, even for Mai.

"No!" Zuko declared and Mai was shaken out of her reverie. "I don't mind when you touch me there; no one else, though, not ever." He reached up and felt the puckered, rough mass of flesh. Sometimes, not very often, he forgot that he bore the stain of his father's disappointment. With Mai, he could forget a lot of things, bad things. Her support, her unconditional love were anchors that kept him steady.

"I loathe your father. I swear, Zuko, that I could kill him and wear a smile while performing the deed." She clenched tiny fists. Her face was frozen in an expression of determination. "If I ever see him…"

"If you ever see him, I will be with you. And you will not kill that bastard. He's not worth it and you're too good."

"I'd like to frighten him, though," Mai continued. Zuko was right, of course, but that fact did not negate her desire or the intensity of her feelings. "He got away with it; he made up some story just because he has lots of rich friends, and influential friends, and he got away with it." The injustice enraged her further. An image of Ozai wearing a smug grin, smarmy and greasy and safe in his world of corruption came unbidden into her mind. She pictured throwing her blades at him, one at a time, drawing out his punishment, watching the grin disappear as blood trickled from the corners of his mouth.

"Mai, where is all this coming from?"

"Whenever I touch you there, something changes, just for a second. It's like you have this flash of pain, not physical, and for that second everything is wrong. That's Ozai's fault. No one should hurt their child like that. Sometimes I wish that you would confront him about it. Maybe….."

"I don't want to see him. I don't want his poison tainting what we have. My face won't change no matter how many times I yell at him."

"No, but something else might, something inside?" Mai had never been one for confrontation herself. She shoved her anger far away and pretended not to care. So why was Mai pushing Zuko into something she herself avoided? "Look, I'm not good with this facing people head on thing. I just want you to be free of _that_," she grazed the scar with her fingertips, "as much as you can be." The young woman shot him a smirk. "And you don't need to worry about me heading to Capitol City with murder in my heart." She paused and grew serious once more. "But I can hate the scum, can't I?"

"Yes, you can hate him." Mai's protectiveness touched Zuko somewhere deep, affected him with all the power of an anvil to the head. It made him love her all the more and he had not thought that possible.

"Good. Now, how about that dinner you promised me?"

~~~~0000~~~~

Zuko stared at himself in the mirror. He combed his hair again, but couldn't quite tame its restlessness. "Stupid hair," he spat. "Mai's always looks perfect." He couldn't do anything about the scar that covered nearly half of his face, but he could present himself well to Mai's father. Zuko was certain that every time any member of Mai's family might see him, they would judge him, consciously or not. So he wanted to make a good _second_ impression on Hoshi.

The restaurant Mai's father chose wasn't one favored by the wealthy only, but it wasn't a pizza joint either. Certain expectations regarding dress and decorum would apply. Zuko wore black pants paired with a short sleeved grey shirt, a classic combination but nothing too fancy either. He hoped that Mai would approve. Satisfied with his appearance, Zuko left his apartment and headed for Mai's. Hoshi would pick them up there.

"Hey!" Mai greeted him with a kiss. Komoku greeted him with a plaintive meow that translated said 'love me and do it _now_'.

Zuko kissed back before bending down to pay the other female in the room some attention. Komoku began to purr and the firebender felt his body relax. He stood up again and indicated his clothing. "Do I meet with your approval?"

She nodded. "You look good, very handsome."

Mai wore pants as well; light linen ones in white with a very feminine pink sleeveless blouse. Her toes, exposed in simple sandals, were painted the strong, deep red that Zuko loved so much.

"You're….well, you're always beautiful, but extra beautiful right now."

If Hoshi was not on his way, Zuko would have initiated more than just kissing. He gave his head a violent shake, hoping to dispel the ever present desire for sex. Mai inclined her head and gave him an odd look.

"Thanks; let's go wait in the lobby. He'll be here any minute. My dad is never late."

Mai spoke the truth. Three minutes later, Hoshi pulled up at the curb in his silver sedan. The couple exchanged a glance and agreed that Mai would sit in the front with her father while Zuko sat in the back.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hello, Mai; you look well. Hello, Zuko."

"Hello, sir; I want to thank you for inviting me along." He cleared his throat before catching Hoshi's eye in the rearview mirror and nodding. The man nodded back.

"How are things, Mai; school, work?" He didn't mention 'relationship' but that was on display for him.

"Everything's good. I got an A on my midterm exam. But I guess Mom already told you that." She was dismayed at how awkward the conversation already was. "Zuko did well too."

Hoshi raised an eyebrow. "You must be pleased, Zuko?"

"Yes, sir."

"And your uncle's remodeling, how is that going?"

"Great, the house is going to be so beautiful. I can't wait until Mai and I move in…..there."

From the front seat, Mai sighed. Hoshi's mouth opened and closed like a beached fish struggling for its life but no words came out. In the back, Zuko dropped his head into his hands and awaited the fallout; he expected a mess of volcanic proportions, something befitting their nation.

Heaving another huge sigh, Mai decided to come out with everything. If her father hemorrhaged like some butchered animal, that was his issue, not hers or Zuko's. "We'll have our own rooms in Iroh's house." Hoshi stopped at a red light and slumped with relief. "We'll get to save on rent. It's a huge space, and he wants the company. I'll have more money for classes." Hoshi smiled and nodded. "But the separate rooms thing, that sort of doesn't matter because Zuko and I are having sex." Hoshi didn't move or speak. "The light's green. You might want to get going, Dad." The man in the pick-up truck behind them tapped his horn lightly and when that produced no results, pressed down on it hard, sending out a continual, high pitched blast of noise. "Dad?"

Hoshi finally took his foot off the brake and drove through the intersection. He stared straight ahead, working his jaw on some huge pile of words that had backed up in his mouth. Mai gazed sidelong at her father and almost felt bad for dropping a bomb in his lap.

"Dad, are you…."

He raised a hand to stem the stream of her words. "Not now," Hoshi managed to say through teeth clenched tight. His little girl, his little Mai, was engaging in activities of an adult nature. That sounded stupid even to him, but in his mind he couldn't pair up the words Mai and sex, not yet. He recalled pigtails and pink cheeks, little dresses and picture books almost as big as she was. Hoshi remembered tear stained cheeks and chubby little arms wrapped around his neck. "I need to, um, process this information."

Mai glanced at Zuko before giving her father a wary stare. "You're not going to have a stroke, are you?"

"No," he snapped back. "I'm perfectly calm. There's the restaurant." He pulled into the parking lot, a bit roughly and found a spot. "We have a reservation. Let's go before we lose it."

"Dad, it's not a big deal, you know. I'm eighteen. I'm old enough." She wanted to touch him but she _didn't_ want to touch him. "You had to know it would happen eventually."

"I read that the seafood here is top notch. I think I'll have fish. Yes, I'm in the mood for fish."

Hoshi strode to the front door and stepped into the air conditioned comfort of the restaurant.

"He's upset, Mai."

"Wow, whatever gave you that idea?"

"Maybe you sprung it on him kind of suddenly." Zuko shrugged off Mai's sarcasm.

"It's just sex."

Zuko looked wounded. "No, it's not."

"Uh, that's not what I meant. I mean, my dad knows I'm having sex. But that's natural. I'm not a drug addict. Now that would be something to get upset about."

"You're his little girl." He imagined having a daughter of his own, and learning _that _information. It would be weird and uncomfortable and maybe a bit traumatic. But he could only imagine. "Put yourself in his position."

Mai paused and thought and considered Zuko's words. "I guess you're right. I was a bit brutal with him."

The young couple joined Hoshi at the table. He was sipping on ice water and reading the menu as if it were some great adventure story. "Did I tell you that I was getting fish? The grilled snapper sounds divine."

"Divine?" Mai reached for Zuko's hand under the table. "Dad, would you stop talking about fish? Dad!"

He put down the menu and met his daughter's eyes. "Some things are hard for a father."

"I get it. Sorry I sprung that on you. Are you angry?"

"No, not angry; just uncomfortable and…." He looked at Zuko. "She's my daughter." His eyes pleaded with the firebender.

"I know, sir."

"Treat her right."

"I will, always."

Hoshi appeared calmer. "Let's try to enjoy our dinner and I can explain why I'm in Sapporo."

Mai glanced at the menu. She chewed her lip and tapped her fingernails against the wooden tabletop. "Dad?"

"Yes, Mai."

"I'm glad you got upset."

Zuko squeezed her other hand.

~~~~0000~~~~

**A/N: Not much to say…..thanks to those who wrote me a review for Chapter 18. I like reviews. I like knowing whether you're enjoying the chapters or not.**

**Alabaster**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Interface**_

_**Chapter 20: Embracing Change**_

Hoshi snuck looks at Zuko and Mai throughout the entire dinner, as if trying to figure out this new connection the young couple had. The love between them he had observed during their visit to Nara was as obvious as before. If anything, it was stronger. His daughter and this firebender really were two functioning entities that when joined together (that was a poor choice of words and Hoshi shuddered) became something better and stronger and beautiful. They were a great pair and he was happy for his daughter. He supposed that if she had to have sex with anyone, Zuko was an all right choice.

"Dad, you're spacing out again." Mai tapped her father's hand with a dessert spoon. It left the tiniest bit of ice cream residue. She wiped it off with a napkin.

"Am I?" He cleared his throat and made a concerted effort to appear alert.

"And you still haven't explained why you're here in Sapporo? Are you planning an escape from Nara?" Mai snorted and glanced over at her lover.

Something ignited in Zuko's brain and he recalled mentioning Hoshi and the man's job situation to his Uncle Iroh. Maybe the kind tea lover had come through. He mouthed 'Iroh' to Mai and she mouthed 'oh' back before resting her chin in her hand.

"As a matter of fact," Hoshi began, sitting up straight and tall in his chair, "I had a job interview at an environmental service company, a big, important one. The thing is, I never sent a resume to this company. I've never contacted anyone there. The man who interviewed me, nice fellow, said that someone recommended me to them. Who would do that?" He shook his head, baffled by the mystery of it all. "And this particular company is one of the few in opposition to Ozai Tanaka and his less than green company practices. There would be a certain poetic justice if I worked for them." He was stroking his beard now and looking off into the distance, imagining a different future.

"That's good news. That's great news. Hey, maybe Tom-Tom won't have to go to that crappy high school after all."

"He's three, Mai; a lot can change in eleven years, even your high school."

"I_ prefer_ not to call it mine." Mai took another spoonful of ice cream, mint chip, her favorite flavor. She savored the taste of it. "So, Mom must be excited, right?"

"Your mother does NOT know anything about this job prospect." Guilt coloured his face. He lowered his voice and gazed about with furtive eyes. "_You_ know how she is. I didn't want to get her hopes up. A disappointment would crush her." He sighed and pushed away his plate. Bits of strawberry short cake remained. One solitary red berry was immersed in now runny whipped cream. It looked lonely on the plate and abandoned. "For Agni's sake, Mai, don't say anything to her."

"_Not_ saying something to Mom is easy for me." Mai rolled her eyes. Her father should know that. "Don't worry. How did the interview go?"

"I feel good about it. The gentleman seems to think there's a spot for me in the company, somewhere in administration. I'll know by the end of the week." Hoshi was genuinely excited at the idea of leaving Nara and Ozai's clutches far behind. "But, why me; I'm not the world's greatest business manager? How did this company even hear of me?" He sat back in his chair and called for the cheque. Then something changed in his expression and he narrowed his eyes at Zuko. "Does this situation have anything to do with you and your uncle?"

"Don't even try," Mai whispered to Zuko. The poor guy looked as though he was choking on his own tongue. "You can't lie."

"I, um, well, yes; I might have mentioned to my uncle that you weren't happy in Nara."

"So he took it upon himself to find me a position here in Sapporo?"

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and stared down at his empty bowl. "I also might have asked him if he could help you out somehow. Then I kinda forgot about it. I guess he didn't." Zuko wasn't quite certain if Hoshi was offended or angry or both. He squirmed in his seat and wished he could melt like his ice cream, drip onto the floor and ooze his way out of the restaurant.

"A man has his pride, Zuko. A man wants to take care of his own family. I don't need charity." His handsome face was serious and his tone dark.

Zuko continued to squirm. "Oh, I never thought about that; Mai, you, everyone hates Nara. I thought that maybe I could do some good….I really just wanted to make things better for everyone."

"Or score some points?" Hoshi peered at Zuko from across the table. The force of his gaze seemed to penetrate the firebender's clothing and leave him exposed. He hunched his shoulders and slunk down a bit, as if protecting his body.

"No, not at all." Zuko was defiant now. "I don't need to 'score points' with Mai. I wanted to help because I love Mai and if she's somehow happier if you get a job here in Sapporo, well that would make me happier too." He stared right back at Hoshi, awkwardness replaced with indignation.

Mai's father tried hard to maintain his severe expression. But laughter bubbled out from between his lips, like water from an underground spring. Zuko twisted his mouth and glanced over at Mai.

"What's going on?" He whispered the question, afraid that perhaps Hoshi suffered some kind of strange dementia.

"Well, as I see it, you just passed his test. Am I right, Dad?" Mai quieted when the waiter put the cheque down on the table. Hoshi took a peek, sighed and then fished out his debit card. "Dad?"

"You're right, Mai. Zuko, you really seem to have my daughter's best interests at heart." The firebender beamed, his smile radiant. "And while I find this whole business of your uncle helping me along a bit disconcerting, and really do want to take care of my own family, I think this job, if I get it, is the best way to do just that." He paused and looked down at his hands. "It's not the time to be proud. I will call your uncle and thank him when I get home. And I want to thank you as well, Zuko."

"You're welcome and we could stop at the house and see Iroh for a few minutes, if you want."

"I have to get going; early day tomorrow to make up for the time I lost today. I'll go pay." Hoshi stood up and headed to the register.

"Were you scared?" Mai asked. She delighted in teasing her lover. She delighted in the reactions he gave her. Nudging his shoulder, she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "I think you were."

"Maybe," he spluttered, turning an adorable shade of red. "I don't want your father to hate me, Mai." She let out a deep, throaty chuckle. "I've got my _own_ father for that."

"Don't remind me of that bastard." The librarian's face clouded over and she looked like a human representation of the rainy season she loved so much. "Come on; let's get going."

"Hey, should we tell your dad about the trip this spring? Or should we ease your parents into it?"

"Ease." Mai jerked her head at Hoshi. "He's had enough surprises."

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai permitted her father an embrace outside her apartment building.

"I'd come up and look but…."

"Yeah, you have to go. I get it. I won't be here much longer anyway."

"Right, Iroh's house, together." He gazed up at the windows, wondering which one was his daughter's and cleansing his mind of other thoughts. "So, I'll call soon; don't look at me like that. I will." He shook Zuko's hand, gave Mai one more quick hug. "You've got a good life, Mai. That makes a father happy. And Zuko, I'm willing to bet that your uncle is very proud."

"I hope so, sir." That was about the kindest thing Hoshi could say and Zuko appreciated it more than he could adequately express. So he nodded and smiled and had to believe that was enough.

Hoshi stepped into his car and drove off. They watched until he turned a corner and headed toward the highway that would take him back to Nara.

"I wonder if he'll tell my mother about the sex thing or keep it to himself." Mai smirked. "He won't willingly bring that up. But she does have a way of prying information out of people. She's like some eager detective sometimes, digging and snooping. Then when she finds something out and doesn't like it, she gets upset." The girl shook her head and wondered at her mother's strange ways.

"If he does, you'll get a call right away. She'll need to have her say."

"Yes, and then she'll let it slip to my uncle. But, he already knows." Mai giggled while Zuko looked aghast.

"He knows? When did that happen?"

"He's like my Iroh. I tell him just about everything eventually. It's a big deal for a girl, Zuko. I wanted to," she shrugged, "I don't know, share the moment."

"You didn't give him details, did you?" Gold eyes were wide now. He resembled a crazed owl and Mai giggled again.

"Oh yes, I told him everything."

"You didn't! I'll never be able to look him in the eye again or be anywhere near him." An embarrassed school girl could not look more mortified than Zuko did at that moment.

"Gullible much? Oh, Agni, your face. You are so easy to mess with." She laughed and buried her head in Zuko's chest.

Mai's breath created a pocket of heat and it stirred something in Zuko. He wrapped his arms about her and kissed the top of her head. "You're hard on me," he moaned, exaggerating the irritation he felt. "You're bad."

"But bad is good, right?" she teased.

"It can be." His voice was a rumbling drawl that sent tingles across and through Mai's body.

"I wish we had time, but I've got a lot of homework for class on Wednesday."

Zuko pouted. "Homework?"

"Yes, and I'm sure you've got your own. Go," she urged, giving him a push. If he remained any longer, her resolve would disappear, like steam from a hot cup of tea fading away into the air.

"Okay, okay, I can take a hint." He kissed her passionately on the mouth, unmindful and unaware of the other people wandering down the sidewalk.

An old couple smiled, no doubt remembering their own youths and the spontaneity of young love.

Mai pulled away, eyes misty with emotion. "Seriously, go."

He walked backwards, keeping Mai in his line of vision for as long as he could. And when he stepped inside his own cramped apartment, Zuko pulled out his phone, called Mai's number and whispered a quick 'I love you'. It was always easier to say those important things when not staring into her eyes.

~~~~0000~~~~

"I used to hate change." Mai slipped her sandals off and tucked her feet up under her legs. She wore a light skirt, maroon coloured, with a delicate white sleeveless blouse. Ebony hair was up off her neck, and pretty silver earrings dangled from her ears, swinging slightly, like wind chimes in a kind breeze.

A little girl, perhaps five years old, gave Mai a grumpy glare. With her nose all squished up and her lips pushed out, she made a near perfect likeness of the mother who stood behind her. No doubt she'd been told to keep her grubby little feet off the furniture. It was a good rule for a public place, Mai supposed. But she was tired and she didn't care. The librarian glared right back, glared until the girl finally turned her head away, pressing her face into her mother's abdomen. Sadako observed the exchange, smothering down her laughter.

"You have a way with children, Mai." She patted her friend on the arm. "Now, what's this about change?"

The chairs in the atrium were comfortable beyond description and during the hottest days, both she and Sadako spent their lunch break sitting, nibbling on something or other, people watching and sharing the occasional thought. It was a routine both women enjoyed and anticipated each day of this blazing hot dry season.

"It scared me before; but now, I'm going through so many, and they're all positive. It's hard to hate change now." She popped a grape into her mouth and smiled at the older woman. "Want one?"

Sadako plucked a few from the bunch and ate. "Here, have a rice ball; I made them myself."

"Are they safe?" Mai stared warily at the proffered food. Sadako had told her more than once that she and the kitchen did not see eye to eye. "I'm too young to die."

"Just shut up and eat."

"When you put it like that…." Mai snatched the rice ball from Sadako and bit down with a hint of trepidation. But it was tasty so she gobbled the rest in a hurry. "I'm hungry. Could I have another?"

"Mai, you've got to pack more for lunch. Fruit's great, but you need something with a bit more substance too, something that will stick to your ribs."

"Yes, Mother."

"You're in a cheeky mood today." She handed more over Mai's way before sighing. "All these changes you refer to make me realize that I'm stuck in a rut. Iroh's too busy to do much of anything and truthfully, I don't think we have any future beyond friendship. You've got Zuko and your family is waking up. That house you'll be living in soon is amazing. And you've got that trip. That's more excitement than I've had for years."

Mai wasn't sure how to respond. She had no real ideas as to how Sadako could inject excitement or change into her life. "Oh, well, now I just feel bad."

"No, no, that wasn't my intention. I need to get off my ass and do something."

Mai tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair and thought. "How about you take a cooking class?" The young librarian flinched, expecting Sadako to blast her one. That didn't happen.

Instead, the woman chewed on her lip and gave the idea some thought. "You know, that's an excellent suggestion. I knew I kept you around for something."

"Glad to be of help," Mai retorted. Her tone was drier than the great Earth Kingdom desert and almost as abrasive as one of its sandstorms.

"Yes, well, we'd best get back to the library before the old hag, I mean Maho, not sure what came over me there, goes on a rampage." More content and smiling, Sadako packed up her things and stared pointedly at her friend. "Well, come on, the wonderful world of books awaits."

Mai uncurled herself and slipped her sandals back on. She threw out her garbage and joined Sadako, refreshed and full and ready for work, and whatever might come afterwards.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mangled bits of paper were scattered across Mai's living room floor. She couldn't seem to get her garden sketch right and it frustrated her. Komoku was happy with her mistress's agony, however; the more balls of paper on the floor, the better.

"Here's another one," Mai stated gloomily, tossing it high into the air.

The cat did a pirouette of sorts, trying to capture the missile. She missed and the paper skittered away into the kitchen. Batting at it furiously, Komoku pushed it under the refrigerator and spent the next ten minutes sticking her paw as far under the appliance as she could, eager to retrieve her toy.

"Hey, Komoku, there's more out here." She came running and flew into a feline frenzy, pouncing on the paper mounds as if they were tail-less and unmoving mice.

Mai needed a break. She poured herself a cold drink and pulled her armchair closer to the window. The wind had picked up during the day and it felt good against Mai's body. She sighed and laid her head back, staring up at the ceiling for a moment before permitting herself the luxury of closing her eyes. That felt even better. She put her glass down on the table, avoiding a mishap, and fell asleep.

She awoke to Komoku dozing in her lap and her cell phone ringing.

"Ah, Mai, I'm glad that I got you." Iroh sounded cheerful and excited too.

"Hi, Iroh."

"Are you well?"

"Yeah, I'm good. What's up?"

"I was thinking that you and Zuko would like a hand in decorating your rooms here at the house. You should choose the paint colour and the furniture and everything else."

"Oh, well, I thought I was bringing the furniture I have now. There's nothing wrong with it." There wasn't much right with most of it either, and it would look out of place in an old home like the one Iroh was restoring.

"No…" Mai could hear him trying hard to be diplomatic. "No, there's nothing wrong with it, of course. But, I thought perhaps you would enjoy having some new pieces or old ones, ones that fit the feel and style of the house. I'd love to do that for you, Mai. It would make an old man happier than he already is."

Yet again, Mai was touched by the man's generosity and kindness and warmth. There was no denying the fact; she loved Iroh. He was family. "I, oh, Iroh, you're so good to me and Zuko. I don't want to take advantage."

"I asked. You're not taking advantage. You'll be accepting an offer, one that I can readily afford. Remember, Mai, my Lu Ten is long gone and my darling Kotomi. Zuko is the only sane family I have left, and you, well, I think of you as a daughter. People should be good to their families."

"Yeah, you're right." Tears stung Mai's eyes. She was alone, so let them fall and took a moment to compose herself. "Thank you, Iroh. I'm looking forward to everything."

"Good; I'll let you go, then. I know you're busy."

As soon as Iroh hung up, she called Zuko. "I love your Uncle." The words popped out of her mouth, smooth and easy.

"Okay, that's nice. Did he do something?"

She explained Iroh's offer. "How can he and Ozai be so different? I mean there's different and then there's from another planet. I don't get it."

"I don't know, Mai. But I'm grateful that he is; without him and you, I'd be completely alone." It was the firebender's time to choke up. He cleared his throat and tried to keep his voice from trembling. "You're everything to me." He was talking about Mai now, just Mai.

She wished she could kiss him that very second, envelop him in the warmth of her arms and with those gestures convey her own love. At her disposal now were only words. _This_ 'I love you' lodged in her throat like some stubborn bit of food. It wouldn't come out no matter how hard she willed it. "Zuko," said with as much emotion as she could muster was the best Mai could do.

"I'll pick you up after work tomorrow, all right?" He wasn't always the most intuitive of people, but Zuko sensed her struggle and let things be. He knew her feelings. He knew her heart. Hearing the words would be nice and that time would come. But he was quite content with the kisses she gave and the way that she touched him, fought for him, defended him, like he was this precious, priceless gem. Those looks she gave him, smoldering and hot, looks that set him on fire, they told him everything.

~~~~0000~~~~

Later that evening, in front of her bathroom mirror, Mai practiced. "I love you, Zuko." They were only words, far less intimate than what went on in her bedroom. There were only five syllables, and they all slid off her tongue like so much melted butter here and now, while she was alone. "Tomorrow," she vowed, staring at her reflection, all but shaking her fist. "Tomorrow."

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: Many, many thanks to all the sweet people who left me a review last time around. I so appreciate each and every one.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Interface **_

_**Chapter 21: Domesticity**_

The diving board bounced down and then up as Mai leapt into the pool's warm water. The scent of chlorine inundated her nostrils the closer she got to the sparkling, clear surface. Mai held her breath and swam underwater for as long as she could. Kicking legs and paddling hands were everywhere, adult sized, child sized, male, female. She stayed in her lane and made it to the opposite end, only rising for air once.

Mai didn't like pools much. The chlorine was hard on her hair. No, she wasn't a vain girl, but she liked her black mane and had no intention of ruining it with too much exposure to the harsh chemical. But once in awhile, the urge to swim was strong and she gave in. Having a pool in the same complex as the library made the idea that much more appealing.

She rested for a moment and then swam laps, steady, sure strokes taking her from one end of the pool to the other and back again. Her body did what it was supposed to do, well-trained, obedient, while Mai cleared her mind of everything superfluous. Sometimes it felt good to just _be_ in a physical sense without the complex web of thoughts and emotions she experienced interfering.

When she climbed out of the pool and wrapped a towel around her waist, squeezing water from her pony tail, Mai's muscles felt stretched and tired, but comfortably so. She showered and dressed, not bothering to dry her hair or apply any makeup. She and Zuko were ordering take out and working on papers. It wasn't exciting but Mai enjoyed any time she spent in his company. He was probably at her apartment already, feeding Komoku or staring blankly at his laptop screen wondering what to write.

He'd pouted a bit when she told him about her swim, wanting to rush over and join her. He was supposed to pick her up at work, but since he was bogged down with assignments, Mai insisted he get a head start.

"I want to swim alone." She loved him and was a better person for that love, but that didn't mean every waking moment had to be spent with Zuko either. Sometimes, Mai wanted time to herself, time to let her thoughts roam or time to shut them down completely. It was important, she figured, to like spending time on your own. With few friends as a child and through high school, appreciating solitude was her only option besides losing her sanity.

But she had to admit that Zuko's desire to be with her was appealing too. She had never felt so wanted and appreciated and needed. It was a good feeling, something that boosted her confidence and gave her self esteem that extra bit of sparkle it needed. Her childhood friend, Ty Lee (Azula's friend first) read auras, or claimed to. Mai remembered rolling her eyes at the entire concept and dismissing the girl's comments with a disinterested shrug.

According to Ty Lee, her aura back then was usually drab and dull, grayish looking, cloudy and depressing. Most girls would have resented an analysis like that but Mai took it in her stride. She wasn't bouncy and cheerful like Ty Lee. She _wasn't_ and she never would be. And Mai was okay with that. But now, the librarian knew that whatever vibe she gave off was brighter and happier. It couldn't help but be; she was changed inside, her edges softened. Mai was still a confirmed cynic, always would be. She was still a loner, always would be. But there was room in her heart for more now and that showed.

_From no thinking to over-thinking; give it a rest, Mai._

She wandered out into the dusk, that time when the world hovered between day and night, and the remaining bit of light appeared magical, painting everything with its strange, ethereal glow. For those few minutes, Mai almost believed that anything was possible.

~~~~0000~~~~

The air was still hot, but softer somehow, pleasant against her skin. Walking along the sidewalk, Mai observed people in that unobtrusive way she had. She rarely met the eyes of those she passed, instead watched the way they moved, heard the way they spoke to their friends or family, saw the way they carried themselves. Mai could tell so much about a person and all from a brief flash, a quick glance. She was an observer, partly through choice and partly from necessity. Told to hush up and sit still, out of the way whenever her parents hosted parties, or had friends over, friends who might help Hoshi climb that proverbial ladder of success, young Mai made a quick appearance, all pretty and dressed up, before vanishing into some tiny nook and taking every scene in.

The phoniness and vanity of many of the upper class sickened her then, even as a little girl. But she learned to read gestures and expressions, even the most subtle ones. She recalled making predictions about who would get angry with who and why. And she was usually correct. Ty Lee had her auras. Mai stuck to what was right there, in front of anyone aware enough to notice.

As Mai drew closer to her apartment building, the tingle of anticipation she always felt before seeing Zuko began to build in her body. It started way down deep at her very core and worked its way up, spreading through her limbs, like sap from the trunk of a tree moving into branches. By the time she opened the door and stepped inside, Mai was ablaze with love and lust and affection.

The smell of their favorite take-out food, an intoxicating aroma, hit Mai full force. She breathed in deeply and smiled.

"I got the food already; thought you would be hungry after your swim." Zuko stood with his hands shoved in the pockets of his shorts, a bashful sort of grin on his face.

Mai nodded. "I am; thanks."

She dropped her bag on a chair, coiled her arms about Zuko and kissed him. Komoku, bounded out of the bedroom and, as if in imitation of her mistress, wound her way about Mai's legs, her little body rumbling with contented purrs.

Zuko's eyes shone like marbles by the time Mai finished with him. He pointed, rubber limbed, to the table, all set beautifully, with candles and napkins, chopsticks, dishes and Mai's tea set. "Eat now?"

"Mmmm, yes," she answered, took his hand and led him to the table.

They exchanged cartons, taking a bit of everything and got down to the very serious business of enjoying their dinner.

"Good swim?" Zuko asked around a mouthful of food. He immediately felt rude, swallowed and apologized. It was easy to forget manners around Mai. It was easy to forget everything but the smell and sight of her, the seductive sound of her voice, the tingling that _he_ felt in _her_ presence.

"Yeah, and don't worry; I know you have good manners."

"Okay." He downed some tea, ate another piece of chicken and inquired about work.

"Work was good. How were your classes?"

"Mmm, okay; more assignments. I'm starting to feel swamped."

"Organize your time. Finish them in order of when they're due in. You'll be fine. I'll help if you need it. Pass that beef, please. It's amazing." Mai was beginning to feel stuffed but the food was incredible for takeout and they didn't indulge that often.

They passed the remainder of the meal in easy silence, Komoku close by, sleepy eyed but ever alert. When most of the containers were empty, Mai pushed back from the table and moaned. "I'm going to regret this, but I don't care."

"I'm going to make some more tea." Zuko got up, kissed Mai on the forehead and then strolled into the kitchen.

Mai collected the cartons, scooped leftovers into food savers and stuffed them in the fridge. "Dishes later, okay?"

She got comfortable in her arm chair and listened to the sounds of Zuko making tea. Iroh had been teaching him the art, and it _was_ that, of making the perfect pot or cup. And the old man's protégé was coming along quite well.

He brought out a cup for Mai, mint, setting it down close by. "That will settle your stomach; that's what my uncle says anyway. I know all the teas and what they're good for, well, most of them."

"Thanks." It was a sweet gesture and Mai was grateful. She brought the steaming cup to her mouth, blew on it a few times and sipped. "Ah, that is good. Maybe you have a future in the tea shop business." Her tone was playful, teasing, but there was an undercurrent of seriousness too.

Zuko gave her a shrug. "I wish I knew what I wanted. I know what I _don't_ want."

Mai didn't want that for her lover either; to be sucked down into Ozai's cruel, amoral world of corporate games, vicious games that ruined lives and towns. He wasn't perfect, her Zuko, as _no_ one was; but his core, the very heart of him, whatever essence, whatever jumbled genetics made him Zuko, was decent and kind and good. He would wither under Ozai, his bright flame smothered by corruption. Or he would rot and decay and become like his father, unable to resist the allure of the Tanaka family dynasty. Or, if he was incredibly strong, and Mai thought he could be, Zuko would maintain his morals and fight the filth from within. That would be a dangerous game, one requiring more subterfuge than Zuko could manage. No matter how willing, he just couldn't lie and deceive with aplomb. No, there was no place for him in Ozai's world. He needed to find his own.

"You'll figure it out; there's lots of time."

Mai had stumbled upon her job at the library. She ended up falling in love. She might make that her career and she might not. But she would always remember _her_ library with fondness and walk into any such building anywhere in the world and feel at home.

"I guess." His shoulders were slumped now and he walked back to the kitchen to get his own tea.

It didn't take much for Zuko's moods to change; a word, a look and he could drift off into melancholy or thoughtfulness. He did like to brood.

"Why don't you write your paper first?" Mai indicated the desk when he rejoined her. She wanted to drag his attention back to the present, what he could control right now. "Or get a start at least. I'm fine here." She grabbed her own laptop, plugged it in and began her research.

Zuko did a lot of sighing and grumbling but eventually began. Once he found a rhythm, he was productive. Mai read article after article about the author she'd chosen to write her essay on. It was easy for her, and she found the material fascinating. She was so engrossed, that the sound of her cell phone went unnoticed. It rang a second time and Zuko turned around in his chair.

"Mai, your phone….."

"Oh, yeah." She reached for it, spoke and smiled. "It's my dad," she mouthed to Zuko.

The conversation was brief, but evidently good. Mai tapped her foot on the floor and listened. She said goodbye and put her phone back down.

"Did he get the job?"

"He did. They're moving here in a few weeks."

"That's good, right?"

"Yes, it's good."

And it _was_ good. But with her family in Nara, there was a safe distance between her and them. She could visit once in a while and they could visit her. Day to day interference was bypassed though. Akira couldn't pop in announced and make a nuisance of herself or throw withering looks about or pass judgment on something she had no business bitching about.

Then again, Akira was different now, a bit softer and more accepting. Maybe, just maybe, it would be pleasant to have her around, a real mother whom Mai could form a real connection with, something they could carry for the remainder of their days. She liked that idea and she and Akira had made a few small steps in that direction already. And there was Tom-Tom.

Mai's smile widened as she thought about her little brother. He was a joy and the opportunity to be a bigger part of his life was worth any of the negatives.

She was being selfish, thinking only about how the move would affect her. It was an amazing opportunity for her entire family but she bypassed that in her mind. It was one of her faults, something that she needed to work on.

"What are you thinking about?" Zuko shifted his chair closer to Mai's and put a warm hand on her leg.

Mai removed his hand and gave him a little push back toward the desk. "Don't try to get out of your work. Get back there."

"Hey, that's not what I was doing."

"Another hour and then we'll talk." Mai ignored the plea and got back to her own paper, shoving her family and their imminent move out of her thoughts. Yes, there would be plenty of time to speculate later.

~~~~0000~~~~

After a few more hours of intense work, Mai and Zuko took a break and headed outside to clear their heads. The temperature had dropped a few degrees and that combined with full darkness dulled the heat and stickiness that had smothered the people of Sapporo for weeks now.

"Not quite like the rainy season, but it _is_ better." Mai linked her arm through Zuko's and leaned her head on his shoulder. It was almost as if she were unconsciously claiming possession, telling any passersby that this particular young man was hers. If Mai thought about it in those terms she would feel ridiculous and a slave to that programmed behaviour each living creature was blessed or cursed with.

Zuko simply enjoyed the feel of Mai's body against his. "It's a great night." He'd also made a lot of progress on his essay and _that_ euphoria coloured everything in shades of contentment.

"Let's go look at the library." It was a whim, but Mai wanted to walk around the empty, darkened building.

They strolled easily, taking their time. When the library came into sight, Mai quickened their pace a bit. She hurried across the street and peered in through the massive walls of glass. Her library was prettier at night. The light fixtures, small and large white balls of glass that dangled from the ceiling at irregular intervals and at varying heights, stood out dramatically against the darkened library. Security lights highlighted a table here or a magazine stand there.

All the books were safe in the stacks, rigid and straight, awaiting the morrow and the possibility that they would be chosen by some eager or not so eager reader. The computers were silent, their monitors black. Chairs sat neatly beneath desks, discs rested on their shelves, and everything on the circulation desk was in perfect order. Mai wished she could get inside somehow and walk around, sit on the leather couch for awhile and just soak up the atmosphere. It was a silly desire, perhaps, but no less potent because of that.

"Everything looks so different at night, all closed up. It's the same place but not the same." Zuko struggled to articulate his meaning.

"I know," Mai agreed. She knew exactly what he meant.

The library was in limbo now, a lovely limbo, waiting for the first employees to wander inside, the lights to go on and the patrons to file in. Soon it would be filled with subdued murmurs, the cries and shrieks of children, the sound of newspapers being opened up and then devoured. Mai realized then just how much she loved the place, nothing out of the ordinary, just a typical city library; but she belonged there, she was accepted there and she felt at home. That made it special, poignantly so.

"Do you want to walk through the park?" Zuko pulled her close and kissed her temple with an aching tenderness.

Mai gave the library's interior one last glance. "Sure."

The park was empty but for a few people walking their dogs. They found a bench beneath a tree and listened to the whisper of the wind in the broad leaves. The night bugs hummed and chirped. The occasional car screeched to a halt at a red light, wrinkling the blanket of serenity that smoothly surrounded the couple.

"Stupid cars, stupid people," Mai complained. But she wasn't really upset. The remark was more of a reflex. Nestled against Zuko, the yellow glow of a street light keeping full dark at bay, the young woman could handle anything.

~~~~0000~~~~

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Dressed in old denim capri pants that sported several small holes, and a grubby tank top, her hair pulled up into a bun, Mai dipped the roller into the paint tray, coating its entire surface before rolling off the excess, and then made her first mark on the wall. She was in her room at Iroh's house. He suggested, _strongly_, that she and Zuko do their own painting.

"It never hurts to get your hands dirty sometimes. You'll appreciate your new rooms that much more."

How could she argue? He was allowing her to live rent free in a beautiful home, save money for school and be with Zuko. Painting was the least Mai could do.

She'd chosen a neutral colour, a rich taupe. She could add more vibrancy with her bedding and accessories should she choose. But Mai wanted her bedroom to feel airy and open as opposed to heavy and claustrophobic. The windows would have pale sheers and a white shade, and the window seat would be covered in cloth another shade of taupe.

Zuko popped his head in for a moment. "How's it going?"

"Um," she said, pointing at the wall. "I just got started."

"Me too; miss you."

"You're right down the hall."

"I know," he shrugged sheepishly. "But I miss you anyway."

"You're a sap." Mai was secretly pleased and felt her face flush. She ducked down and stared deep into the paint tray.

Iroh stopped by next. "Come on now; you won't get any painting done if you keep visiting. Back to your room, Zuko; I expect both of you to get the first coat done today." He rubbed his hands together with obvious glee. "Tomorrow it's coat number two and then all the trim."

"I'm glad I took a day off work for _that_." Mai's voice was a sensuous drawl and Zuko figured he had better leave before painting came a distant second behind kissing.

Zuko's uncle gave her a wink. "I'm glad too, Mai. I'll bring some lunch up in awhile. Happy painting."

"I'll just go then." Zuko sidled out the door. "I like the colour by the way."

Mai nodded and got back to work. She lost herself in the repetitive motions, and soon had the huge east facing wall finished. Stepping back, she appraised her work and deemed it satisfactory. Another wall later and lunch was served. She and Zuko sat on the floor, bodies touching, and disposed of the delicious food Iroh had provided. There was iced tea as well, a huge pitcher full.

"How's the red coming?" Mai nudged her lover.

Zuko had chosen a deep red for his walls, rather dramatic and somehow befitting a firebender. But dark colours were less forgiving and required more coats. Mai might be helping him after all.

"I love it." He flashed a grin her way. "It's a lot of work, though."

"Good thing your room is smaller," Mai teased. It was but not by much. "If I'm done first, I'll help you finish off."

They planned on working well into the night and returning early the next morning. Both were eager to finish so the furniture could be moved in and they could follow. Both had already broken their leases, the cost once again covered by Iroh. The only drawback was the distance from the library. Mai would need to take a bus now. And she had enjoyed her walks there and back. But that was a miniscule price to pay for the improvements to her life.

"It's a deal."

Zuko leaned in to seal it with a kiss.

~~~~0000~~~~

**A/N: Thanks so much to those who reviewed! Special thanks to Private Fire, my inspiration for Sadako and the biggest supporter of my writing.**

**There's a poll up for those interested, regarding the gaang and whether they should make an appearance in Interface. I'm a bit surprised at the results so far. I've pretty well made up my mind anyway.**

**Very rough estimate here, and I'm probably way off, but I'm thinking maybe 30 chapters in total. Knowing me it will be more like 35…..unless I suddenly lose interest or inspiration…that seems to be happening more with me now than it used to. Maybe I'm coming to the end of my Avatar writing days. I'm just musing…**

**Alabaster**


	22. Chapter 22

**Interface**

**Chapter 22: Moving Day**

"I have to admit, we did a pretty great job." Mai turned about slowly and took in the sight of her new bedroom. It did look good. The crisp taupe on the walls and the clean white trim suited her perfectly. She was happy with the results.

Outside the landscapers were busy with the garden; Mai had finally finished her drawing and it had been converted into an official plan that the specialists worked from. She was proud of her accomplishment and more than thrilled that some of her ideas would live, not in perpetuity, but at least for a few years out back.

"We did," Zuko agreed. He watched as Mai moved to the huge window and observed the goings on out in the garden.

"Come see," she urged. "It looks so much different already."

He joined his lover, putting an arm about her shoulders, letting his hand dangle casually. She was right again. The garden was in the midst of a transformation; ugly and neglected to lovely and loved. He nodded and pressed his lips against her neck. She smelled like paint and her favorite soap and she was infinitely more alluring than the garden could ever be.

Her body reacted before her mind and Mai edged it over so that it was pressed tight against Zuko's. When her sluggish brain finally caught up, erotic thoughts of making love in each of the bedrooms came to its fore. Her cheeks grew warm and even warmer when Zuko kissed her.

"So, the garden?"

"I see it; I like it. But I like you more." The words were out before Zuko could call them back and he felt foolish.

Mai snorted. "You'd better."

They stood quietly for a few minutes before moving out into the hallway and down to Zuko's room. His made you stand up and take notice. The colour was warm and welcoming too and suited Zuko perfectly.

"All the furniture is coming tomorrow, and the curtains and area rugs and pictures. I've picked out a spot for my swords and my mask." He pointed to the spot above where his bed would go. "Swords up there and," he turned and indicated a narrow wall by the window, "mask right there."

"But the blue won't match." Mai covered her mouth in mock horror.

"Don't care; I love that thing." He laughed. "But I love you more." Might as well continue with the theme, he figured.

Mai groaned. "Listen to us. We're like some newlywed couple. If it was someone else saying this stuff, I would want to throw up." Zuko's face fell. "Don't get all pouty. I _like_ hearing it from you."

Zuko could be like a little boy sometimes, in need of almost constant reassurance. She couldn't blame him for being insecure. When your father, the man who gave life to you, burns half your face off, like it was no big deal, like he was lighting a candle or heating up his tea, you tended to wonder about the people close to you. She couldn't bear if he even considered that she might turn on him one day. Even an inkling of that would tear her heart as though it were no more than flimsy paper, crumple it up into a messy ball and then stomp on it with heavy boots.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure; I've got to get back home and feed Komoku and get cleaned up too. All I can smell is paint." She looked down at the little splatter marks all over her hands and arms. "I need to get to bed early. Don't want to be sleepy at work tomorrow. Maho would not appreciate that."

"Don't forget packing. We're moving in this weekend." Just the thought of being under one roof with his two favorite people in the world made Zuko almost bubble over with happiness. Most days he couldn't believe his good fortune. And he never felt as though he really deserved it.

"I know, I know; I've got all my books boxed and most of my clothes too. There's not much left."

Their furniture would be donated to thrift shops. They would bring with them to _the house_ only more personal items.

"I should learn how to drive. Then _I_ could take you home." It was a pain sometimes to bother Iroh for a ride.

"Why haven't you?"

Zuko shrugged. "I never really thought about it much. My father had drivers to take him everywhere. They took me and Azula everywhere too. Then again, I didn't really go many places."

His beautiful gold eyes grew distant and Mai knew he was lost in the past once more. She let him be. It was best that way. He recalled what he needed to, processed it and put it aside again for another time. Mai reached for his hand, though, and entwined her fingers with his.

"Don't bother Iroh," she said after a few minutes, when Zuko's attention was focused on the present once more. "I'll take the bus. I have to get used to that anyway."

He nodded. "All right, but I'll walk you to the stop and wait with you."

She went back to her room and snatched her bag off the floor. "Ready," she announced.

Together they strode down the beautiful staircase, out the front door and into the sunshine.

~~~~0000~~~~

They stood amongst a pile of boxes in Zuko's apartment, each of them labeled neatly. Mai's possessions were already in the small moving van. Komoku sat in a tiny pet carrier at her mistress's feet, huddled in the corner, angry at being so rudely confined and frightened too. Despite all Mai's soothing words and despite the fact the feline had ridden in the carrier before, fear superseded everything.

"It won't be long now, Komoku." Mai knelt down and spoke to the little ball of black fur. Yellow eyes, full of malice, stared back. "I'm going to pay for this."

"She'll be fine." Zuko had already left his apartment keys with the superintendent and now he was gazing about the small space, making certain he had everything.

'Yeah, I know; I just hate upsetting her. Oh, look at these pictures. My mother sent them yesterday." Mai found the photos on her phone and handed it over. "That's their new house. The company is paying for everything. She should be happy now."

"Nice, much nicer than the one in Nara and look at the neighborhood, Yeah, she'll be happy."

It was an impressive home, sleek and modern, but with character too, built as green as a home could be. _That_ befitted the newest employee of one of the Fire Nation's largest environmental service companies. The yard looked huge which was great for Tom-Tom and the neighborhood was full of equally lovely houses.

"She's got months worth of work buying things for the place. Yep, she's happy. Every time she calls, she talks my ear off about paint and artwork and furniture and the garden. Agni, move in first. With any luck she'll have years to finish the house."

"So, how close is it to our place?" He was certain that Mai would have researched that immediately.

"Fifteen minutes by car. Close, but not next door. I can live with that." She shrugged. "What choice do I have?"

"It will all be fine; I'm sure of it. You have your space and they have theirs. And they'll be busy at first."

A knock on the door interrupted their talk. The movers entered the apartment with dollies and began to stack the boxes.

"Is that everything," one of them asked before heading back out into the corridor.

Zuko nodded and said a polite thank you. He took a quick look around the place. He'd hated it at first, but now it was attached to some wonderful memories and would always hold a sweet little spot in his heart.

Mai picked up the carrier and Komoku howled a low, throaty, heartbreaking sound.

"Sure, make me feel even worse." She sighed and headed toward the staircase.

Iroh waited in his car at the front of the building, all grins. He was talking to the moving men through the window and they were laughing uproariously.

"Everyone loves your uncle. I wonder what that's like."

There were two types of people in the world; the kind that others were drawn to like mosquitoes to warm blood, and the kind that others seemed to avoid, those like Mai who gave off that cool, distant, cynical, uninviting air. That was all right. She would never be comfortable surrounded by lots of people anyway. But there was a small part of her that envied Iroh his ease around others and his genuine affection for them. Most people Mai didn't really like much. Iroh, he found something worthwhile in almost everyone.

"Like I would know," Zuko replied, equally envious.

"So I guess that gene skipped a generation then." She flashed her lover a smirk.

"You could say that."

Zuko's sister had charisma, a dark charisma that drew certain people to her and one that weak minded people found hard to resist. Neither of them envied that, though it came in handy for those of a power hungry mindset.

"Come on you two, get in." Iroh waved them over. "Isn't it exciting? We're all getting a new start. The tea shop opens next month. Then we've got our trip. Your family will be in Sapporo shortly too, Mai. Have you told them yet about the search for dragons we'll be undertaking?"

"Wow; that's a lot of enthusiasm." Mai slipped into the back seat and placed the pet carrier beside her. "They don't know about the trip yet. Remember my mother and dragons?"

"Oh, right, she was less than impressed. Well, you can just tell them we're going on a holiday. They don't have to know the reason."

"I like this man." Mai spoke to Komoku who howled her response.

"Well, that's good to hear." Iroh spoke while sneaking peaks in the rearview mirror. "Sometimes people don't need to know everything. If we do discover dragons or anything else of interest, well, then we can fill your parents in on the rest."

"My mom would throw a fit or something. And my brother would want to come." She tried to imagine Tom-Tom's reaction if he learned that dragons still existed, real firebending, and fire breathing winged creatures. His toddler heart might just explode. She promised herself, though, that _should_ they find anything, and once the little guy was old enough, she and Zuko would take him to see as well.

"Mothers worry and I'll admit that Akira is a bit high strung. But she's a good woman. And deep down, I think she has your best interests at heart." He gave Mai an encouraging smile.

"I guess." The young woman shrugged.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the house. Iroh parked on the street, leaving the driveway for the moving van. He ambled up the front walk and opened the door for the men.

"Why don't you show them your rooms, kids? I'm going to make us a lovely pot of tea." He headed into the kitchen, shiny and bright looking, spacious, yet warm and cozy, a cook's dream.

"They're up here." Zuko indicated the staircase and began to climb. "Do you want me to take Komoku?" He held his hand out to Mai.

"I've got her, thanks." She spoke softly to the black cat. "I'll let you out in my room. You can hide under my bed until you feel better. Then when you come out, I'll show you where we're going to keep your food bowls. I'll bet you're hungry now."

Mai almost seemed like a different woman when she spoke to Komoku, softer, freer. It was endearing and Zuko had to smile while he listened.

The men dropped off the boxes and left. With her bedroom door closed, Mai opened up the pet carrier and released Komoku. As predicted, she headed under the bed, an ebony streak moving at full speed. A few hours at least would pass before Komoku felt comfortable enough to show herself again.

~~~~0000~~~~

Neither felt like unpacking quite yet so headed back down the stairs and joined Iroh for tea. They sat outside on the brand new patio decorated with beautiful potted plants and simple but well cushioned furniture. A wooden arbor provided a bit of shade. Once the climbing plants grew and thickened and entwined themselves about the arbor, the shade would be much deeper. The patio would become a little bit of paradise, as Mai had envisioned.

"Cookie?" Iroh held a plate out in front of Mai. "I baked them myself." His whiskey coloured eyes sparkled like highly polished gems.

"I never say 'no' to a cookie." Mai took two and nibbled with appreciation. "You should be a baker too."

"I do enjoy working in the kitchen; it's more fun than the boardroom and you get to eat your finished product." He chuckled and snatched a few, peanut butter, for himself before passing the plate to his nephew.

"How do you feel, Mai, moving in with two of the Fire Nation's finest men?" Iroh nudged Zuko and gave him a wink. The old man was in a mischievous mood.

He got the reaction he wanted. Mai blushed. "Don't_ ever_ say that to my parents. They'll think there's something," she cleared her throat, "weird going on." She put her head in her hands and groaned.

Chuckling, Iroh patted Mai's arm affectionately. "No worries, there; but how _do_ you feel, moving in here?"

"Fortunate and grateful." She didn't mention anticipating the sight of Zuko stumbling into the bathroom every morning, his hair tousled from sleep. She didn't mention anticipating every kiss 'good night' and every kiss 'good morning' either. She didn't mention that the idea of sneaking into Zuko's room or he into hers excited her beyond reason. Mai was grateful and so much more. This move could only be eclipsed by she and Zuko getting their own house one day. She smiled to herself, staring down at her black painted nails. It was good to keep some thoughts private. Mai could savor them any time that she liked, let them roll about in her mind like a wine connoisseur would a fine vintage in his best glass.

"You'll pull your weight around here, both of you. But work and school comes first. I would never interfere with either of those. But I think you could spare a little time to help with the tea shop sometimes. I expect you to keep your rooms clean and do your own laundry, help with dinner and dishes, that sort of thing."

Both Zuko and Mai nodded.

"Of course, Uncle, we'll do whatever we can to help."

"Good; I might get a cleaning service to come in occasionally and give the whole house a real going over. And I need to hire at least two people for the shop. But first things first; there's still lots of set up to do and advertising."

"Will it be just like your other Jasmine Dragon?" Mai thought maybe it would have more of a Sapporo flavor but then wondered what exactly that was.

"Pretty much; why mess with a successful formula?" Iroh stroked his thick grey beard. "I'll have to spend some time in Capitol City too, make sure the shop there is running smoothly, give it some of my attention. I need someone here whom I can trust to watch the tea shop. It might take awhile to find that person." He slapped his knees then. "But first, I suggest we have a celebratory dinner tonight. What do you think?"

"If _you're _cooking, Iroh…"

He did it better than both Mai and Zuko.

"I'm cooking. But you," he pointed to Zuko and then Mai, "get the dishes."

~~~~0000~~~~

Komoku settled down and came out from beneath Mai's bed. She cautiously explored her mistress's room before making her way out into the hallway and downstairs. Hunger and thirst drove her further and further away from the security of that dark, quiet spot she had spent hours in.

The cat found her food dish and water bowl, set in a corner of the cheerful mud room which also served as the laundry. She could hear Mai in the kitchen and Zuko, but ate first and lapped at the water, her small pink tongue curling up at the edges. Sated, she wandered into the kitchen and let out a loud, demanding cry.

"Well, look who decided to join the living." Mai left the sink and plopped down in front of her beloved pet, stroking the black fur. "Everything okay, sweet kitty?" she asked in a lowered voice. "You found your food, didn't you?" Komoku rubbed herself against Mai, all contentment and ease once again. "It's a big place, but you'll get used to it."

The cat jumped up onto a chair and proceeded to watch the busy goings on in the kitchen from her new vantage point. Eventually she grew bored and left, off to explore some more. Mai worried a bit, and wondered if somehow Komoku would get stuck somewhere or find a way outside, wander off and not find her way back. But she reminded herself that her cat was smart and cats in general too so there was really nothing to fret about. She would leave her bedroom door open a crack should Komoku deign to join her again later that night.

"You look tired…..your eyes…they've got dark circles under them." Zuko bumped her hip.

Mai bumped back. "Stop, the flattery is making my head swell."

"Heh, I'll finish up."

"All right, I won't argue."

Mai threw her dish towel onto the counter, placed a quick kiss on Zuko's cheek and left the kitchen. She climbed the stairs slowly, trailing her fingers along the carved banister. In her room, she changed into sleep pants and a tank top before brushing her teeth and washing her face. She _was_ tired and Mai put it off to the excitement of moving and the niggling worries about her family coming to Sapporo. Her mental anxieties often transferred themselves into physical manifestations like headaches and muscle aches.

Back in her room, she sat on the window seat for a few minutes, arms wrapped around her legs, looking out at the night sky. The moon hung low over the city, casting its cold white light everywhere, competing with the street lamps and the porch lights and all the homes below that shimmered with life. The window was open wide and her loose hair fluttered about her face, ebony kite tails, playful and free.

She yawned twice before getting up and pulling back her brand new bedding. The sheets felt cool and smooth against her skin and Mai was fast asleep within minutes. She never heard Komoku creep back into the room and never felt her leap onto the bed, curling up into a tight ball, nothing but fur showing, at its foot.

When Zuko padded barefoot into Mai's room and brushed his lips against her forehead and then her lips, the young woman shifted slightly, but did not awaken. Komoku did and stared at the firebender with her yellow eyes.

"Sssshhhh." He raised a finger to his lips, staring right back at the cat.

Komoku understood and maintained silence.

~~~~0000~~~~

**A/N: Well, I was planning to write another scene but felt that was a good place to end the chapter.**

**Mai's family will be front and center next time.**

**Many thanks to all those who leave me reviews.**

**Alabaster**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Interface**_

_**Chapter 23: One Big Happy Family**_

Akira tapped her well manicured fingernails against the steering wheel. She gazed about fretfully before giving her daughter a perplexed look.

"How do you get around in this city? I can't seem to find anything."

"It's not that hard, Mom, once you get used to it." Mai straightened up from a slouch on the passenger side and adjusted her seat belt. "Turn left up here; no, not this street, the next one."

It was Sunday afternoon and the two women were driving to Sapporo's largest park. Tom-Tom, who sat in the back, strapped into his booster seat, was in an over-excited mood and his abundance of energy seemed to bust out of his sturdy little body and hang about him like a halo of light. He stared out one window and then the next, trying to take in everything that they passed by. His legs swung up and down, feet bouncing off the seat, Hands fidgeted, playing with anything they could grab hold of. Hoshi had given his wife that look, the one that said, 'get him out from under my feet while Zuko and I adjust furniture and unpack the essentials'. Understanding, Akira had turned to Mai. And _she _had suggested the park. The day was torrid and the green space had lots of shade and a splash pad. It made sense to the librarian.

Poor Zuko had clung to Mai, while glancing over at Hoshi. He didn't want to be alone with Mai's father, no matter how much the man might accept him.

"It's fine; you two can bond." Lips twitching, Mai watched as Akira found Tom-Tom's swim trunks and searched for towels and sun screen and water bottles.

Zuko's fingers had tightened even more on her arm and his eyes widened with panic like some quivering animal caught in a trap. "What if I say something wrong or stupid? What if he starts to hate me?"

"Don't worry." She pulled at his fingers, prying them back one by one, before giving him a kiss.

Half an hour later and they were almost there. Akira drove with irritating slowness, though, and several other drivers had given her angry glares.

"Ah, I see it now!" There was a note of triumph in her voice. "Look, Tom-Tom, look at the playground."

There were several of them, designed for different age groups, all made from colourful molded plastic and brightly painted steel. The park itself was lush with trees and shrubs and flowerbeds. Several benches were scattered near the playgrounds and further away. There were even chunky tables with attached chairs, like one would see in a fast food restaurant, for families who wanted to eat lunch there and spend the day.

The splash pad was huge with a myriad of crazy shaped sprinklers. Giant sunflowers, brilliant yellow, squirted water out of their 'seeds'. Buckets dumped water in powerful cascades. Various animal heads shot water out of their mouths.

Tom-Tom began to chatter, and pulled at the restraint holding him in. "Look, Mai! Look, Mommy!"

"Whoa, let's get the car stopped first, little brother." Mai reached back and tickled his leg.

He burst into joyful laughter and cries of 'more, more'. That was the trouble with small children. Once you tickled them, or played with them, or gave them a piggy back ride, they wanted you to do it forever; no rest, no reprieve.

Mai used the ancient art of distraction. "I think I hear the ice cream truck. I'll bet Mom will buy you something."

"Thank you, Mai."

"Always pleased to help," the young woman replied with a smirk.

Once they got out of the car and into the park and Tom-Tom heard the sound of the water and the laughter of all the children, he forgot about both ice cream and tickling.

"Hurry!" He sounded almost frantic and tugged both his mother and sister along with surprising strength.

Ten minutes later, he was soaked and grinning and playing with the other kids. Mai and Akira sat on a bench, both keeping watchful eyes on the little boy.

Mai tilted her head and observed her mother. "So, how do you like Sapporo so far?"

"Compared to Nara, it's incredible. Compared to Capitol City, it's a dump." She tucked flying bits of brown hair behind her ears. "Your father's happier than I've seen him in years. Your brother will have better opportunities here."

"What about you?" Mai continued to eye her mother discreetly from behind dark sunglasses.

"I'm close to my daughter once more and that's wonderful." Mai was pleased but careful not to show it. "I love seeing Hoshi so eager and full of life again. I'm thrilled for Tom-Tom. The house is lovely." She sighed. "But I don't know anyone here. I hate trying to find my place with a group of women who know each other already."

"You always made it look so easy, talking to people, making friends." Her mother had admitted to weakness and vulnerability; that was rare and Mai felt a kinship with the woman then, a genuine connection that went beyond biology. The young librarian smiled, a small smile, while _inside_, her spirit soared, light as a tiny sparrow riding the wind's currents.

"It's not easy, Mai, not at all. Networking, finding other women I can tolerate or even better, actually enjoy spending time with, that takes hard work. I've already done it so many times; when I was young, when I started university, after I married your father in Capitol City and in Nara. I don't know if I have the energy. I've got a little boy, almost four, and he saps a lot of it."

"But you hated Nara; you complained about it all the time."

"Yes, but I had friends there, women I got along with. We say that we'll keep in touch and that we're only an hour or so away by train. We will, for a little while, but then the phone calls will get further and further apart and eventually they'll stop." Akira sighed and dabbed at her eyes.

"Moving isn't easy." Mai had her own experiences. "I get it." She should say more, comfort her mother somehow, but she wasn't quite ready for that. A connection was one thing, hugging and crying together was another. "I'm here, and Zuko and Iroh. And Sadako, she's really great." Mai couldn't believe she was offering up herself and others as temporary companions for her mother. What had they ever done to her? Besides Sadako was _her _friend, though closer to Akira's age.

"That woman from the library?" Akira sniffed and narrowed her eyes at Mai. "She seemed a bit coarse and vulgar."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. Sadako's kind and funny and she's been a good friend to me."

"Well there; she's_ your_ friend. Why would I interfere with that? And I know that you and Zuko are busy. You could spare one evening a week, though, for dinner with your family?"

Whatever fragile connection Mai felt seconds earlier had snapped like a worn rubber band. Now she felt only irritation. "I think we can manage that, most weeks." She refused to lock herself into some sort of commitment. She refused to allow her mother any kind of hold on her and Zuko. They would visit and have dinner and they would invite Hoshi and Akira over to _the house. _But nothing would be rigid. Zuko and Mai would have the freedom they had never enjoyed as children.

Akira sensed the change in atmosphere too and regret showed in her eyes. For a few minutes, there had been a bond, understanding between mother and daughter. Why was that so hard to maintain? Why did each of them get annoyed with such quickness?

"Whenever you can is fine." She was giving her daughter something here, handing her cooperation and flexibility, Akira really _was_ trying to mend her relationship with Mai.

"Okay, that's fair." Mai handed something back.

They sipped at water bottles and enjoyed watching Tom-Tom at play. He was a friendly little boy, warm and lots of fun, so other kids accepted him readily. His transition to Sapporo would be, in all likelihood, quite easy. And for that, both women were grateful.

~~~~0000~~~~

"Be careful with that vase, Zuko. It's been in my wife's family for a long time. And if you break it, I can't be responsible for her actions." Hoshi held his breath while Zuko placed the antique piece of pottery on a corner table. "Perfect; now back away." Hoshi unpacked some family photos and put them near the vase. "She's going to re-rearrange everything at least ten times. I don't know why I'm bothering."

"Um, it gives her a place to start from?" Zuko made the suggestion with his hands tucked into his pockets and a nervous, shy expression on his face.

"You're right! That's it exactly. She can come home and say 'Hoshi, why did you put the sofa against _that _wall? Why isn't the chair over there? That's not what I wanted.'" The middle-aged man let out a chuckle. "It's all part of being married. You'll know one day."

The firebender stared down at the shiny, dark stained hardwood. His unscarred cheek felt warm, like it did when he spent a long time outside, at the beach or somewhere else without shade, the sun's heat penetrating his skin. He fidgeted for a moment, feet shuffling back and forth. Was Hoshi hinting that Zuko and Mai would get married one day in the future? Or was he simply referring to the inevitable that happened to most people?

"Yes, sir; I suppose so, sir."

Hoshi gave him a bracing slap on the back, "Zuko, I'm not going to suddenly turn on you here. Relax. You and Mai, I'm honestly okay with it. You're good for her. She's different around you."

"She's good for me, sir; she makes me a better person."

"See, then it's all working out. Take the dining room chairs and arrange them around the table, please. I'm going to carry these boxes into Tom-Tom's room."

The house was a one floor plan, open concept, well lit and well built. It was the opposite of the one that he and Mai and Iroh called home. The Kagome home was sleek and modern and open, few walls making separations. The lines were smooth and everything was built with a minimalist's eye. Iroh's was filled with the character that could only be found in much older homes. Back when the house was built, craftsmanship was still admired and bountiful. The fireplaces were works of art. There was no front door exactly like the one Iroh had. The banister was hand carved. Beautiful wainscoting graced the dining room and living room. There were tiny nooks hidden all over the house, cupboards under the stairs, a sprawling attic. Iroh's house was one you could get lost in. Hoshi's was a home you could never hide in.

Zuko did as he was told and then sorted through some boxes, placing them in the appropriate rooms. "Here's another one for Tom-Tom." He handed it off to Hoshi.

They worked well as a team and spent the next few hours slugging hard. Neither said much but the quiet was comfortable.

"My new company had the fridge stocked, Zuko. Come get something to drink. Do you want a beer?"

Zuko wandered into the kitchen and took a look. The refrigerator was indeed stocked with everything the family could need for a week at least. The cupboards were filled as well. Hoshi was holding out a bottle. Not wanting to offend, Zuko took it and twisted the cap off. He downed a swallow and grimaced. Ozai considered beer too low brow to drink and Zuko had only tasted it once. He hadn't liked it then and he didn't like it now. But it was as cold as fresh spring water and quenched his thirst.

"You don't have to drink it to please me, Zuko." Hoshi was laughing now. "The expression on your face says it's not to your liking. Here, have some water instead." Mai's father reached for one of the clear plastic bottles and gave it to Zuko.

"Sorry….."

"I'll finish yours." He took the partially empty bottle and downed it quickly. "That's it or Akira will give me a tongue lashing. Don't get me wrong, I adore my wife. But she does like things a certain way."

"Um yes, sir." Zuko was not going to bite. He would keep any opinions regarding Akira quiet.

Hoshi shut the fridge but not before having another long look around, exclaiming at the delicious looking chocolate cake, the fine cuts of meat and the array of fruits and vegetables. "I already love my new company," he muttered under his breath. "Goodbye, Ozai." He turned back to Zuko, looking the young man right in the eyes and wondering how in Agni's name his former employer could have produced such a son.

_I always forget about his mother. She had a hand in him too. We're both free of the bastard now. I hope neither of us pays._

"Have you seen the yard yet? Let's go out back and set up the patio furniture." Hoshi put a friendly hand on Zuko's shoulder and steered him toward the back door.

The garden was not the work of an amateur. Professional landscapers had had a hand in its design. Bright bursts of colour, like the festival fireworks, were set amongst lush green foliage. A pond, complete with koi fish and a tiny bridge that spanned its breadth, sat near the back, beneath the dappled shade of several trees. Birdfeeders and birdbaths featured prominently as well and sitting area was comprised of red and white patio stones, laid in a pattern. An awning hung overhead, keeping it shaded. Other benches along with delicate metal chairs and tables sat in various spots, giving the owners the options of having their tea or coffee or lunch just about anywhere. It was beautiful and Zuko made certain to say so.

"Wow, great garden; Akira will love it." The woman had taken such pride in her garden at the house in Nara. No doubt she would enjoy making this one her own too.

"All I want is for everybody to be happy." Hoshi sighed. "That's not always such an easy thing. But this move, it's good. I can feel it."

Zuko nodded his agreement and turned back to the patio. He had work to finish.

~~~~0000~~~~

Story hour was about to start and the library was packed with children between the ages of two and four. Tom-Tom was there, more interested in watching Mai work than in listening to any book.

"Sadako's going to read. You don't want to miss that." Mai took him by the hand and returned him to Akira, giving his head an affectionate rub before retreating back to the circulation desk.

Mai's friend _did_ have a way with children and when she read kept them engaged with her character voices, humorous expressions and wild gestures. Story time with Sadako was an adventure. Mai snuck peeks at the circle of kids, watching her brother's animated face and smiling. Even her mother appeared interested in the obscure children's tale.

And when Sadako concluded the session, Akira approached the woman, glancing over at Mai first, and starting a conversation. Tom-Tom tugged on his mother's hand, impatient and eager to move onto the day's next activity.

"I'm speaking with Sadako, Tom-Tom. You'll have to wait a few minutes."

The boy crossed little arms over his chest, a gesture of annoyance, but tried his best to wait with dignity. Patience was a difficult concept for him, for most children. But Mai had to give her brother credit for giving it a valiant attempt. She gave him a hug as he left, a warm, tight one, and promised to speak with him later. Mai even gave her mother a quick embrace.

"Remember, dinner tonight at Iroh's. He's looking forward to finally meeting Dad and to cooking for lots of people. Sadako's coming too."

"Oh, is she? I may have to reform my opinion of her. She's a little crazy, but I kind of like her. I look forward to spending more time with her." She laid a hand on Mai's arm. "See you at around seven then?"

"Seven, yeah, see you then."

She watched her mother and brother wait for the automatic doors to ease open and then disappear into the complex. Sadako approached. Her face was a mask of bemusement.

"Did your mother have some sort of brain surgery? Electro-shock therapy perhaps? Is she taking a new pill?" Sadako lifted her eyebrows and grinned at her young friend. "She was actually civil to me and gave me a compliment too about my reading and choice of story. I don't know if I'll ever recover from the shock."

"I told you; she's been making a real effort. Sometimes it creeps me out and I wonder if she's been possessed by someone else. Then she says or does something typically Akira and I'm all right again. I guess it's a work in progress." Mai felt suddenly cruel. She was hardly perfect herself, and every human being could be better. She should be commending her mother's efforts, not demeaning them. "Underneath the snobbery and worrying about what people think, she's a good person. I'm kind of proud of her, actually."

"You should tell her so, Mai. Even mothers like to hear that sometimes."

"Oh, yeah, I guess you're right. I never…." She shrugged and stared down at her shoes. Guilt flooded her, coursed through her veins hot and stinging like a volcano's lava, making her face flush.

Sensing her guilt, Sadako gave her friend a squeeze. "Hey, good thing is you can still do it. Don't feel bad."

"I suppose; so looking forward to dinner tonight? Iroh is; I think he bought enough food to feed the Fire Nation military."

"Well, the man does have fun in the kitchen. And he cooks with flair. I _am_ looking forward to dinner and seeing the house all fixed up and your room. Has there been any sneaking going on, between bedrooms, at night, after Iroh's gone to sleep?"

"I'm not saying a thing." Mai closed her mouth tightly but her eyes sparkled.

"Your lack of response says everything, my dear." Sadako gave Mai one more squeeze before moving off. "Work, must work."

Mai snorted softly to herself and fiddled behind the desk, sorting things out until the next patron stepped up with an armful of books.

~~~~0000~~~~

Everyone exclaimed over the house's beauty and charm. Akira admired her daughter's bedroom and did not give voice to any objections she might have about Mai living in the same house with Zuko. Rather she encouraged her daughter to help out Iroh as much as possible. Living rent free was a tremendous boon for the girl, after all.

"She does, Akira. Don't worry. There is no obligation here. Mai owes me nothing. I'm beyond happy to have both she and Zuko here with me."

"You've done so much for us, Iroh." She indicated her husband. "I wish we could do something for you."

Tom-Tom sat astride Hoshi's shoulders, giving the boy a great view of everything. He grinned like a tiny madman and stared about his sister's new home with avid interest.

"What's over there, Daddy?"

Hoshi whisked the boy away. Since coming to Sapporo he seemed at least ten years younger. He took the time to stop beside Iroh first, though and say his third genuine 'thank you'.

"You've done more for my family than you can ever imagine. One day, I will return the favor as best I can."

"Hush, it's all good. Don't stray too far. Dinner is ready and I'm serving it in fifteen minutes."

Sadako walked along with Mai and Zuko, teasing them both and without mercy. By the time they all made it to the dining room, both eighteen year olds looked as though they had acquired a bad rash.

"Are you all right, Mai? You look flushed." Akira put a motherly hand against her daughter's forehead.

"I'm only mortified, not sick, Mother. I'm not sure which is worse."

"Oh, I see; Sadako?"

"Yes, Sadako."

The other librarian let loose a laugh. "It's such fun to tease them and so easy. I'm sorry if I went overboard, kids."

"Just take your seat, there beside Iroh's." Mai pointed to Sadako's spot.

She and Zuko helped their benefactor to carry all the dishes out to the table before sitting in their own spots. For awhile the talk was minimal. Food was the focus. It was incredible, a myriad of smells and tastes, and plentiful too. Between bites and sampling a bit of this and a bit of that, people let out cries of 'amazing' and "Agni!' and 'How do you do it, Iroh?'. The tea lover glowed with pleasure. He really did enjoy making people happy.

By the time everyone slowed down, pushed back from the table and rested hands on stuffed bellies, the conversation expanded to school and jobs and the eventual opening of the Jasmine Dragon. It was Iroh who broached the subject of his impending trip with Mai and Zuko.

"I also have a trip planned, a vacation of sorts, but more of a research expedition."

"Oh?" Akira arched her eyebrows. "That sounds interesting. Where are you going? Somewhere exotic?"

"You recall my theory about dragons, don't you, Akira?" Iroh smiled encouragingly at the woman.

She cleared her throat and gave Hoshi a glance. "Yes, and I recall disagreeing too."

Iroh just nodded. Her disagreement did not bother him. "I've done a lot of research over the years and I've spoken with many, many people. There's a spot I need to check out. I think that there may still be dragons there along with our first people. Maybe I'm wrong, but I need to know. And Mai and Zuko have agreed to be my research assistants."

"That sounds exciting." Sadako could not disguise the envy in her voice.

"Mai's always loved dragons." Hoshi turned to his daughter and gave her a smile. "Imagine if you see one. I wouldn't miss that opportunity for anything, if I were you.

"What about school and your job? What about the danger? You could get hurt, Mai."

"Mom, I'm taking a week off work. I'm entitled. And the trip is during spring break, so I won't miss my _one _class. And I could get hurt anytime, anywhere. I'm going and I can't wait. I don't need your permission."

"No, you don't." Hoshi frowned at his daughter. "But our blessing would be nice, wouldn't it?" Chastised, Mai nodded. "Akira, she's got Iroh and Zuko. She's a very capable young woman. I think that Mai should take any opportunity given to her."

"Fine, but if something happens to her…."

"Mom, stop."

Zuko remained silent throughout the exchange but he held Mai's hand beneath the table.

"I think that it's time for tea." Iroh rose and began to clear the dishes.

Zuko got up to help. He hated letting go of Mai's hand. "You always think it's time for tea, Uncle." His tone was warm and affectionate.

"I'll help too. Does anyone want dessert? Iroh baked something spectacular." Mai would find room no matter what. She loved dessert.

"I'll try some," Sadako declared.

Tom-Tom wasn't worried about sweets. He'd heard the words 'dragon' and 'trip' and hated to be excluded. "I wanna go too," he cried. "I wanna see the dragons."

"Told you." Mai gave Zuko a kiss and Iroh a smile and proceeded to cut the cake.

~~~~0000~~~~

**A/N: Most reviewers took a vacation last time. Are they back yet? Thanks to those who left me one.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Interface**_

_**Chapter 24: New Man in Town**_

Zuko looked up as another student slid into the seat next to him, giving the newcomer a faint smile as well. He'd never seen the young man before and Zuko's gaze was drawn to the way his hair was pulled back, the blueness of his clothing and the cerulean of his eyes. He wore a choker around his neck too. It appeared to be made of bone and was not something anyone in the Fire Nation would ever wear. The sense of bravado and confidence he gave off didn't quite disguise his nervousness. Clearly, this new student felt uncomfortable here in the cavernous lecture hall, amongst the throngs of bored young men and women. He stood out. He was different. And that was never easy.

"Never seen anyone from the Water Tribes before?" The student's tone was jocular but beneath was an air of defensiveness.

"Sure I have," Zuko retorted. He sat up straight and managed to appear indignant. But when he saw the disbelief in the young man's eyes, he softened his tone and admitted the truth. "But not many and not recently."

"No shame in that; we don't come to the Fire Nation that often. I'm a bit of an adventurer myself." He chortled and held out his hand. "I'm Sokka Iqaluit*and I'm from the Southern Water Tribe."

Zuko shook the proffered hand. "Zuko Tanaka and I'm from Capitol City here in the Fire Nation…obviously."

"He, he, yeah the eyes kind of give it away for both of us."

"So, exchange student?"

"Yep; I wanted to try something different for a year or so."

The professor entered the lecture hall and stepped up to the podium. Chatter died down gradually as he adjusted his glasses and stared up into the rows and rows of seats. The middle-aged man cleared his throat and the last remnants of talk evaporated like morning mist in the sunshine.

Zuko uncapped his pen and opened his notebook. "Well, good luck." His words were hushed but he spoke them with a genuine smile.

"Thanks," Sokka whispered back. "Maybe I'll see you around, on campus, I mean."

"Yeah, maybe." Zuko found himself anticipating that possibility.

~~~~0000~~~~

Three days later, Thursday, Zuko saw Sokka at the bus stop wearing dark blue shorts and a white t-shirt. He dabbed at his forehead and seemed miserable in the heat. His backpack sat on the ground beside him. Other students stood about in pairs or larger groups, their talk loud and obnoxious.

"Is it always so hot here?" Sokka searched his bag for a water bottle, found it and drained the liquid in one long swig. "Don't answer that; of course it is." He beamed at Zuko, happy to see someone both familiar and friendly.

"Well, we do have a rainy season that lasts about a month. It's cooler then. But that's a long way off." Zuko examined the Water Tribesman closely without making it obvious. He was handsome, a bit on the scrawny side but obviously in good shape. His skin was several shades darker than Zuko's and the blue of his eyes was startling. He was about the same height as Zuko, perhaps just a bit shorter.

"Huh, figures; I've gotta say that the food here is spectacular. And I do love to eat." Sokka's gaze lingered on Zuko's scar for a few beats. "Firebender?"

"Yeah."

"My sister, Katara, she's a waterbender, a pretty damn good one too, one of the few in the Southern Water Tribe."

"There aren't many firebenders left either. No one is sure why. My family has more than its share, though; my father, my sister and my uncle."

"Maybe one day you could give me a demonstration; that would be amazing." Sokka seemed ill at ease then, wondering if he had asked for too much or stretched the limits of his new acquaintance.

Zuko shrugged. "Sure, I guess. Here comes the bus."

They stepped aboard and shared a seat. "So, where do you live?"

"Downtown; I just moved there, actually, into my uncle's house. He's opening a new tea shop called the Jasmine Dragon."

Sokka slapped his hand against his forehead. "Zuko Tanaka, Iroh Tanaka; what are the chances?"

"You know my uncle?" How could that be?

"I have a job interview there, in a few minutes. I saw an ad and called and he said to come over after school today. He sounds like a great guy, really easy going." He scratched his head then and muttered to himself while staring out the window. "I could really use the money."

"What _are_ the chances? My uncle is great. I'll introduce you and everything. Do you know lots about tea?" Sokka shook his head. "Serving?" Sokka shook it again.

"Unless you count serving my girlfriend after I've screwed up and she's angry with me, no." Sokka's expression grew dreamy and Zuko wondered if he was thinking about this girlfriend that he had mentioned. The Water Tribe man jerked his head, shaking the fog away. "I drink tea sometimes. Does that count?" He sighed. "I'm a really hard worker and I learn fast. That has to mean something, right?"

"Um, look, don't worry; he's fair. Our stop is the next one. Come on." Zuko stood up and they both moved into the aisle, ready to step off once the bus came to a grinding sort of halt.

It felt strange, walking along with another guy his age. It felt even stranger that it was such a big deal for Zuko. Part of him was so very eager to have a friend, someone to talk with and joke around with, someone besides Mai. That desire or need did nothing to negate his love for the young woman or indicate that somehow she was not enough. His life was full, but there was plenty of room for another person. Another part of Zuko worried that he would say the wrong thing and look like an idiot. He wondered why Sokka would want to be _his_ friend when the university was full of guys, far more popular guys who seemed to fit the typical male mold.

"So, how come you're going to school here instead of in Capitol City?" It was an innocent question asked only to make conversation.

Zuko's body stiffened. "Family issues; let's just leave it at that."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to dredge any bad feelings up." He punched Zuko in the shoulder, a friendly gesture. "You've got your uncle, right, and he seems pretty amazing?"

"I'm all right. Mai, my girlfriend, she lives at the house too. And _her_ parents and little brother just moved to Sapporo. So, I guess you could say that I have a family here."

"If there's one thing I've learned, it's that family doesn't have to be blood. Katara and I, we did some traveling a year ago, met some great people. We consider them family now. Our mom, she died when we were young, and my dad, he's incredilbe, but he was away a lot for awhile. Our grandmother looked after us, but Katara and I learned to depend on each other. I'm lucky I've got a sister like her. Mind you, she can be self righteous and prissy and her sense of humour stays hidden a lot, but she's the most caring person you could ever meet. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" He glanced at Zuko and grimaced. "Guess I put my foot in my mouth again, huh?"

"I have a sister. She's nothing like your sister. My mother's gone too, since I was ten. My father says she ran away, left us. But I know different." Zuko's hands were clenched, nails biting into the flesh of his palms. He felt tears threaten, as they often did when he thought of his lost mother. But he would not cry in front of Sokka. Fiercely, he blinked them back.

"I'm sorry, buddy. I'm going to keep my mouth shut now. Sometimes I don't know when to stop."

"It's fine. I'm sorry about your mother too. Sounds like you have a nice family." They turned a corner and stepped onto the tree lined street that Zuko and Mai now called home. "There's the Jasmine Dragon, my house." Zuko sounded proud.

Even from a distance the place exuded a welcoming air. Yes, it was large and impressive, but it had warmth as well. The wrap-around porch, painted a fresh, crisp white, had clay pots filled with bright red and orange and yellow flowers. The steps were lined with flower pots too. Wind chimes hung from posts, tinkling in the breeze, providing a constant source of soothing music. Tables and chairs, in delicate wrought iron, the chairs padded with plush scarlet cushions, were spaced out along the porch. Beneath a large tree in the front yard sat another pair of tables.

"Sweet place; what's it like to have all that room? My house was what polite people called cozy."

"It's good. My apartment was really small. Where are you living in Sapporo?"

"Maybe I got your old apartment because I can hardly turn around in it." Sokka flashed a grin Zuko's way. "It's okay, though. I've got space to sleep and eat and get my work done. I'm fine."

As they approached the house, Sokka hung back a bit, not wanting to disrupt his new acquaintance's normal routine.

"It's all right; come on." Zuko waved him forward. He opened the screen door, and then the main door, politely holding each of them ajar for Sokka. "I'll go find my uncle. Sit down wherever."

The blue-eyed man set his pack down carefully and chose a stiff wooden bench in the front hallway. Across from him, on the opposite wall, a mirror hung. Hands clasped in his lap, he stared at his reflection, smoothing down his hair and smiling with all the charm he could muster.

"If you give every customer a smile like that, you'll be well worth the wages you get and people will come back for more." Iroh chuckled and held out his hand. "So you're Sokka Iqaluit. It's good to meet you. I'm Iroh Tanaka. My nephew has told me a bit about you."

"It's good to meet you too, sir. Thanks for granting me an interview. It means a lot." Sokka stood up and shook Iroh's hand firmly.

Iroh put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Come along to my office and we'll talk." He guided Sokka left through the living room, down a corridor and into a medium sized room complete with desk and chairs, a display cabinet filled with antique tea services, a big window dressed with cream coloured drapes and beautiful artwork on the walls. The old man indicated a chair for Sokka and closed his laptop. He steepled his fingers and rested his chin atop them, appraising the interviewee with wise amber eyes. "I consider myself a pretty decent judge of character and I like you already. Now that's out of the way, let me ask you a few questions."

"Yes, sir, anything; I have nothing to hide."

Chuckling, Iroh poured his 'guest' a cup of his finest brew, warming the tea with a discreet bit of bending. "Tell me what you think of my tea."

Sokka took the cup, blowing away the steam before taking a sip. "Well that's easy; it's the best tea I've ever had." He smiled at Iroh with eyes full of mischief. "And I'm not just saying that because I really need this job and I'll work hard and I'll learn anything you want me to. I'm saying it because it's true."

"Well, I'm pleased. Would ten dollars an hour suffice to start?"

"Wha, what?" Sokka put the cup back down on the desk and snapped his mouth shut. He had not been expecting everything to go quite so smoothly. "Um, yes, that's sufficient."

"Excellent! Can you start on Saturday?"

"Yessss! What time would you like me here?"

"Kenji's going to be here at ten a.m. He's my next in command so to speak, the man who will be in charge should I take a vacation or get sick. Zuko and Mai will help out too. I don't keep long hours here. You won't be working into the night. The latest I stay open is 7 pm. While I love my tea shops, there are other things I love as well."

"So, I should be here at 10 then?"

""Indeed; a few days of training and you'll be ready to go. I have to admit that I hope you and Zuko and Mai will become friends. My nephew has not had the easiest life and friends have been scarce." Sokka appeared mildly embarrassed and uncomfortable. Was friendship a job requirement? "Don't look so perturbed. I won't fire you if it doesn't happen. But an old man can hope." He stood up then. "Let me walk you to the door."

As they passed by the living room, Zuko gave Sokka a wave. "How did it go?" He had his arm wrapped around Mai and she rested her head on his shoulder. Zuko had been telling her about Sokka. She glanced up, her eyes sleepy looking. "This is my girlfriend, Mai Kagome."

"I'll be seeing a lot more of you," Sokka informed them with a grin. "Hello, Mai."

"Hello," she mimicked. "Congratulations."

"Thanks; I'll see you when I see you." He continued toward the door, Iroh just in front of him. Drawn by the talk and the sound of a new voice, Komoku made a sudden appearance, darting out from beneath her favorite hiding place in the laundry room. She blocked the newcomer's way and let her yellow eyes roam all over him.

"Cat!" Sokka said the word as though it were an epithet or something dirty he wanted to spit out of his mouth. He stepped back and peered at the creature with distrust. Most people fussed over the cat, crooned and petted like besotted lovers. Komoku was unaccustomed to being shunned. She hissed at Sokka and arched her back. "You leave me alone and I'll leave you alone; how's that?"

"Her name is Komoku," Mai called. "She's mine."

"And I'm sure that she's lovely," Sokka called back. "For a cat," he muttered under his breath.

Stepping warily around the black feline he thanked Iroh once again and slipped out the front door.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai busied herself in the children's section, clearing the little tables of books and putting them back in their proper spots. There was a bunch on the cart as well, along with children's CDs. Parents tended to take out the maximum amount of story books, leaving the library with arms laden or bags stuffed full. Mai wondered sometimes how many of those youngsters would turn into real readers themselves, the kind of kid who was never without a book in his hand or his desk or on his bed at home, the kind who could not wait to begin their newest literary adventure. Not many, she figured and that thought made her sad.

When the cart was empty, she wheeled it back behind the desk. It would be full again in a few hours or less. The lineup at the circulation desk grew longer, so she took her spot beside Sadako and the two spent a busy hour checking people out, collecting fines and answering questions. When the crowd finally eased off, Sadako beamed at Mai.

"You were saying something about new employees at the Jasmine Dragon; what are they like?"

"Kenji's about your age actually and handsome, good with tea, kind, a bit shy around women. You should come over one day and meet him. I'll call you one night when he's around."

"Hmmm, sounds promising; all right, do that, would you, Mai?" The young woman nodded. "And what about the other one? What's he like?"

"His name is Sokka. He's an exchange student from the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko met him at school. He seems a bit goofy, but I have a good feeling about him. Oh, but he and Komoku might have some trouble." Mai let a throaty chuckle out. "It seems he's a bit distrustful of cats."

"How can that be? Poor Komoku! Are you sure this guy is all right?"

"Yep, I'm pretty sure; Iroh and Zuko both like him. I think their judgment is sound."

"Okay, Southern Water Tribe, eh; he must be experiencing some culture shock." Sadako ran a hand down her shoulder length brown hair and mused.

Mai shrugged. She had no idea what Sokka might be experiencing, never having traveled outside the Fire Nation herself. But she could imagine the change must be drastic. She'd seen film of his homeland on television and in school. It was stark and bleak, a sea of white surrounded by another sea of blue. But it was beautiful too, in its way. The lush tropical Fire Nation with its extreme heat and humidity must have been a brutal shock. But the body adjusted to almost anything, given time.

Another lineup was developing and there was no more time for talk. The remainder of the work day flew by as swiftly as a bird on the wing and by the time Mai boarded her bus home, she was tired and missing Zuko. A few minutes and all would be remedied.

~~~~0000~~~~

"Ah, there she is." Iroh greeted Mai warmly. "Come into the kitchen. I've got a snack for you and Zuko."

"Hi, and thanks." Her arrival was anticipated; how wonderful that felt. People missed her and cared for her; how wonderful _that _felt.

Zuko sat on a stool pulled up to the large kitchen island. His face illuminated when he spotted Mai coming toward him; gold eyes were like pools of heat and his smile was brighter than any fire he could ever create. The young man reached out and cupped Mai's cheek before she sat down beside him.

"Missed you." He angled over close and whispered the words in her ear. His warm breath excited Mai. He let his lips linger on her cheek then before she turned and met his mouth with her own.

"Missed _you_."

Iroh cleared his throat in an exaggerated fashion. But he was not upset. The sight of his nephew and Mai kissing brought him more joy than just about anything. "Iced tea and freshly baked scones; it's a new recipe and you are my taste testers."

Mai was both hungry and thirsty and had no objections. She dug in with enthusiasm, finishing her first scone in three bites. "Perfect," she declared after downing it all with a gulp of iced tea.

Iroh gave her a wink. "Did you take the time to taste, dear?"

"Mmmhmm, I did." Mai reached for a second. "Zuko, aren't you going to have one?"

Busy watching her and enjoying every second of that, Zuko had yet to take a bite. Mai broke off a piece of her scone and offered it to him. Her stare was seductive now and when his lips brushed against her fingers, she almost swooned again.

"Uncle, these are amazing."

"Excellent! I can put the scones on the menu; I figure each day will feature a different baked good. Good idea?" The young couple nodded as one. "All right then; I've got some work to do in my office. You two can enjoy some privacy."

Neither heard him leave, so absorbed were they in each other. They kissed, tasting the forgotten food and drink on the other's tongue. Komoku entered the kitchen, sluggish from her nap and eager for attention. She meowed at Mai once and then again. Perceptive cat that she was, Komoku lay down at Mai's feet to wait. It would be a while before her mistress realized she was there.

***Since the Water Tribes are loosely based on Inuit people, I chose an Inuit name, also the capitol of the Canadian Territory of Nunavut. I knew I paid attention in Geography class for a reason.**

~~~~0000~~~~

**A/N: Sokka is the only gaang member who will be a part of this story, though we may hear about all the others from him. Thanks for your input in the poll, however.**

**It was Private Fire's idea to have Sokka not keen on cats. I should be able to squeeze some humour out of that. Komoku will win him over eventually.**

**I'll get to that trip eventually too. And then I see things drawing to a close.**

**For those interested, I've made some good progress on the next chapter of 'Thistle and Weeds'.**

**Thanks very, very much to those who reviewed the previous chapter.**

**Alabaster**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Interface**_

_**Chapter 25: The Jasmine Dragon**_

Komoku prowled the hallways, torn between curiosity and the desire to hide herself away, away from the noise and commotion of the kitchen and dining room. She was accustomed to quiet living, alone during most days and with just Mai and later Mai and Zuko in the evenings. The clattering of cups and plates and spoons and forks, the chatter of customers, Iroh's laughter and excited talk, Kenji's good humoured conversation and Sokka's squeaky voice overwhelmed her. But Mai was there too and Komoku adored Mai. She would suffer the pain of the crowd to see her mistress.

"There you are." Mai stooped down to give her feline a pat. "Come to see what's going on?"

Komoku meowed softly. Her eyes found Sokka then and she stiffened a bit. The eighteen year old stared back, narrowing his blue eyes before saying ""_Cat_; should _it_ be in the kitchen, with the food?"

"_She _is fine right there." Mai washed her hands quickly, drying them off on a dish towel, before placing more baked goods on more plates. "There are people waiting for these."

"Yes, yes, I know." He gave Komoku one more suspicious glare before walking out into the dining room.

The older ladies loved Sokka and many of the younger ones too. He could be very charming when he set his mind to it and was easy on the eyes as well. They clucked and giggled when he approached and a few had the nerve to touch, putting a hand on top of his or brushing against his arm. He took it all in his stride. If anything, it fed his ego and he strutted about preening like the only cock in a henhouse. Mai found it amusing.

The women, probably because of his scar and his more withdrawn demeanor, seemed to think Zuko mysterious and maybe dangerous too. They dared glances at him from beneath their thick eyelashes, halting all conversation when he brought them their tea or their cakes. As soon as he moved on they would whisper amongst themselves.

Kenji, when he made an appearance, spoke shyly to the customers, but with a sweetness that won everyone over.

Of course there were men there too and many of them looked Mai up and down, some discreetly and others with a brashness that would shame most. They were easy to ignore. None of them were Zuko so they didn't matter.

No one, however, was more popular than Iroh himself. His warmth and wit and humour, his love for people, for the Jasmine Dragon and for tea draped themselves about the man like a beautiful silk cape. He was a people person and had found what made him most happy in life. Both Mai and Zuko were glad to be a small part of that.

Sokka strode back into the kitchen. Komoku greeted him with a throaty mewl.

"Yeah, I see you, cat. You can't stand someone not loving you. That's it, right." Mai had headed into the pantry to retrieve something for Kenji and was not privy to the little conversation. "I have to admit, for a cat, you're sort of pretty." Sensing the change in his tone, Komoku's next meow was more pleasant. There was bacon in a container, cooked and chopped into small pieces, for use in some of Iroh's scones. Sokka hesitated a moment before snatching a piece and tossing it the cat's way. "Don't say I never did anything for you."

Komoku ate the forbidden treat quickly and then cleaned herself, licking her paws before rubbing them over her face. Her eyes got sleepy then and she headed into the laundry room, curling up into a tight ball and escaping the kitchen furor.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai stretched beneath the light cotton sheet and smiled. Mornings were not her favorite time of day, but since living at the Jasmine Dragon, she had learned to appreciate them more. Sunlight, subdued by the sheers on her window, illuminated her room, giving it a muted glow. Komoku lay at Mai's feet, and disturbed by her mistress's movements, uncoiled herself and yawned.

"Good morning," Mai whispered to the feline. She sat up and reached down, stroking the glossy black fur.

It was Sunday once more, a day off for many people, including Mai, a day to sleep in and relax, enjoy the people around you and simply be. The days and weeks were slipping by, faster than she wanted, becoming part of the past, soon to be defined only by hazy memories. She loved each and every Sunday and tried her best to consider them gifts.

Outside, the quiet downtown street was slowly coming to life, emerging from the sluggish torpor of any post Saturday night revelries. Mai could hear two bicycles making their deliberate way up and down the sidewalks. The laughter of what sounded like a pair of young boys drifted in through her window. Strident barks sounded from a few houses down, some dog eager for a walk or to be fed. Screen doors creaked and the sound of a car horn echoed from several streets over.

She allowed herself one more minute in bed before stepping out and onto the throw rug. Scooping up Komoku, she nuzzled the cat's head and whispered words of affection. The cat purred in response, cleaving her body to Mai's, enjoying the sound of the girl's steady heartbeat. Mai wore sleep shorts, tiny red things that made her pale legs appear to stretch on into infinity. Above was a white tank top that revealed the curve of her breasts. Raven hair fell past her shoulders, slightly messy, gleaming in the morning light.

"Let's go visit Zuko."

She carried Komoku down the hall to her lover's room, standing outside for a moment before turning the door knob. Zuko slept on his side, unscarred cheek buried in his pillow, torso bare, the slow rise and fall of his chest hypnotic. He seemed fragile there, scar exposed, so red and raw against the white of the pillow case, unaware of Mai, deep in some dream perhaps or maybe just sleeping peacefully. Rather than disturb him, she went back to her room, slipped on a light robe and headed downstairs. She would surprise him with breakfast instead; let him sleep a bit longer.

Mai's parents would visit later and Sadako as well. The serenity of their Sunday morning would be shattered like one of Iroh's tea cups, clumsily dropped on the hard tile of the kitchen floor. She would savor the next hour or so. Smiling to herself, she put water in the small kettle they used for everyday, regular, quick cups of tea and put it on the stove. She grabbed one of the pretty red enamel trays next, got two plates and found some leftover blueberry scones in the refrigerator. Popping them into the oven for a quick warm up, she returned to the business of making their tea. Once she swished some hot water in the teapot, Mai filled the infuser with tea leaves and waited.

Komoku watched everything with quiet attention, her yellow eyes still sleepy looking. Mai gave her a quick pat before filling her bowl with fresh, cold water and measuring out her morning meal. The kettle whistled, a piercing sound, and Mai finished off the tea. She buttered the warm scones, grabbed two cups, a few napkins and headed back upstairs.

Her timing was perfect. Zuko stirred in the bed before opening his eyes and giving Mai a bright smile. He sniffed the air and suitably enticed, sat up in bed.

"You brought me breakfast?"

"I can't put anything over on you," Mai joked, setting the tray down beside Zuko and finding her own spot on the bed. "It," she shrugged, "seemed like a nice thing to do."

"Thanks." Zuko poured the tea and grabbed a scone, tearing off chunks and eating them hungrily. "My uncle really can bake. I feel so spoiled now." And loved and cared for he wanted to add, and satisfied in every way too. But he felt shy somehow, despite the months that he and Mai had spent together. Sometimes that old awkwardness and the wonder at being so cherished overwhelmed the firebender.

An image flashed through Mai's mind of Zuko stretched out on some ornate bed, serving girls surrounding him, fetching him wine and food and adjusting his pillows, fanning the air above the bed, maintaining a cool breeze for him. She giggled into her tea.

"What?"

"Nothing; just eat." He was right, though. They both had it pretty damn good now and Mai vowed never to take their good fortune for granted.

When they finished eating, Mai removed the tray from the bed and snuggled up against her boyfriend. She could sleep more, but fought the urge. There were a few dishes to do now and a shower to get and before she knew it, everyone would be piling into the house.

"Feels hot out already," Zuko observed. He was a bigger fan of the heat than Mai. It was almost as though he absorbed the power of the sun and added it to his internal fire. The sun was life to every creature on the planet. But it was a little _more _than that to firebenders.

"Oh yay, yet another scorching day."

It was Zuko's turn to laugh, a raspy chuckle that delighted Mai. "I asked Sokka over today as well, figured I could finally give him that firebending demonstration."

"Right; and he wants to see my blades too. Bring out your dao and we'll make it a party."

He laughed again. If there were time, Zuko would have taken her right there and right then. Desire, a perpetual presence, thrummed away in his blood, traveling his body like the oxygen that gave him life. He heaved a sigh instead and got up from the bed. "I love you." The words were a whisper but Mai caught them and smiled.

~~~~0000~~~~

"You didn't finish your breakfast, Komoku? Oh, I hope you're not sick." Mai rubbed her beloved cat. A frown marred her lovely face. "That's a few times now. But you're not losing any weight." She resolved to keep an eye on Komoku but not to worry overmuch. People, and other animals, occasionally changed their eating habits. It didn't necessarily mean anything dire.

"Is everything all right, dear?" Iroh stepped into the laundry room with a basket full of soiled napkins and tea towels and tablecloths.

"Yeah, I think so. It's just that Komoku hardly touched her breakfast. She usually gobbles it down like a cat possessed."

Iroh bent down to have a look at the cat. "She seems fine to me. She's frisky and happy. Perhaps someone is feeding her scraps, one of the customers maybe?" He shrugged. "Let's keep an eye on her. Now, I've got some food to prepare for our guests. Put these in the machine, would you, Mai?"

Busy in the laundry, Mai didn't hear Zuko wander into the kitchen to help Iroh, nor did she hear her parents and brother arrive a few minutes later.

"There you are, Mai." Akira gave the girl an embrace. "You look very pretty today, all relaxed and well rested too."

"Oh, uh, thanks; you look, um, good too, Mom." Mai smoothed down the simple black shorts she wore paired with a soft white sleeveless blouse. She had swept her hair off her neck, casual yet elegant, and she _felt_ pretty. Her mother's comment made her feel even better. But she was unaccustomed to receiving compliments from Akira and had yet to learn a graceful way of accepting them.

Hoshi smiled at his daughter. He let go of Tom-Tom's hand and the boy charged at Mai, almost knocking her over.

"Guess what?" He beamed up at her with a mouthful of perfect little white teeth.

"What?" Mai widened her almond shaped eyes and open her mouth in gestures of exaggerated anticipation.

"It's almost my birfday."

"Really; is it?" She knelt down and pulled the boy in for a hug. "I guess Zuko and I will have to do something special then, won't we?"

"Yep, special." He grabbed her hand and tugged, dragging her forcibly into the kitchen. He was a strong little boy and Mai was a tiny thing. "Zuko's in here."

"I am," the firebender agreed, rubbing Tom-Tom's head. "Are you almost ready for lunch? Iroh made a great one."

"Oh, he's ready." Akira gave Zuko a small smile. "The boy is always hungry. He just outgrew a bunch of clothes. We can hardly keep up."

Iroh was putting some finishing touches on his spread. "Feel free to go out back if you like. Sadako and Kenji and Sokka should be here any moment."

The doorbell rang then and Mai sauntered into the hallway. "Kenji's here now," she called. "Come on in." She waved him into the living room and pointed down towards the kitchen. "Everyone is in there." Iroh's right hand man gazed about the house, doing his best to appear casual. But his cologne, a tasteful scent, the perfectly ironed pants, the stylish shirt and the constant throat clearing gave him away. "Sadako's not here."

"Oh, oh, well…" The poor man, rather plain faced, but with a certain something indefinable that gave him character, looked immediately crestfallen.

Mai's heart constricted. He was a sweet person and decent to the bone. "But she'll be here soon, Kenji. She told me that she's looking forward to seeing you again."

His features brightened and with a smile and a sparkle in his eyes, Kenji seemed almost handsome. "She did? I'm glad. I like your friend, Mai. I've never met a woman quite like her."

"Unique is a word that fits. I like her too."

A few minutes later the bell rang again. Sadako had picked up Sokka and brought him along. The two were laughing when they arrived, one funny person trying to outdo the other.

"I'm telling you the truth; the penguins let you ride them if you have fish. No fish, no high speed slide down mountains of snow and ice, the frigid arctic winds making your skin feel as though it is being peeled off. It's great fun, and sort of a family tradition."

"And I thought the Fire Festival was full of wonders." Mai smirked as she let the pair inside. "Kenji's waiting for you." She pointed to Sadako. "Zuko's waiting for you." She jabbed a finger at Sokka's chest. "He's got weapons and wants to bend."

"Great!" Blue eyes gleamed. "I brought my boomerang." He pulled it out of his bag and displayed it proudly. "It _always_ comes back."

"Even if it doesn't want to?"

Sokka narrowed his eyes then. "My boomerang is loyal to a fault. Care to test it out."

"After lunch; I'll get my knives and we can play."

"All right." Sokka gazed about much as Kenji had, but he was looking for a small black cat.

"Komoku won't bite, Sokka."

"Oh, yeah, I know; she and I have been getting along a little better lately. My charms tend to, um," Sokka ran a hand through his hair, "affect most of the ladies."

_That's right; I feed her all kinds of treats and she can't get enough. She'll love me soon enough._

"Yes, but just how are we affected?" Mai glanced sidelong at Sadako and both women giggled.

"Hey, I'll have you know that my girlfriend, the fair Suki of Kyoshi Island, is completely besotted."

"That's one…."

Mai was having almost _too_ much fun and by the time they joined Iroh and Kenji in the kitchen, she had made Sokka splutter several times.

~~~~0000~~~~

"Zuko's setting the table outside. Mai, he could use your help." Iroh handed her a platter. "And here, take this out too, please." She carried the vegetables carefully and headed for the back door.

Zuko opened it for her, sneaking a quick kiss before going back to his assigned task. Tom-Tom was kicking a ball around while Akira reminded him not to trample any flowers or shrubbery. The sun made Hoshi drowsy and his eyes drooped shut. The sound of his wife and his boy soothed him further and within seconds he had drifted into sleep. Tom-Tom laughed at the sight.

"Daddy's sleepin'," he noted with glee.

"Well, Daddy works very hard all week. Just leave him be until it's time to eat."

"That would be now," Iroh declared as he stepped onto the patio, arms laden with food, Sadako, Kenji and Sokka right behind carrying even more.

As the sun had lulled him, the scents of good food awakened Mai's father. He jerked in his chair, momentarily embarrassed, checking his mouth for drool, before taking Akira's hand in a gentlemanly fashion and escorting her to the table.

Dishes laden with simple delights were passed around and the chatter began in full force with Sokka, often gregarious, Sadako and Iroh taking the lead. Tom-Tom picked at this and that but seemed more fascinated with the people around him, especially the young man from the Southern Water Tribe. Sokka told tales of the arctic, Iroh of his travels, the upcoming trip with Mai and Zuko rearing its head again, while Sadako related funny anecdotes about her and Mai and work at the library.

Akira and Hoshi chimed in with talk about Sapporo and Hoshi's new place of employment while Mai and Zuko let the conversation's many threads weave their way over and around them, contributing little but the occasional nod, smile or eye roll. Beneath the table their knees touched. With deliberation, Mai bumped Zuko's leg, placed a hand on his thigh and reveled in how he squirmed with her parents so nearby.

"Dragons, huh? Do you have any idea just how cool it would be if you _did_ discover them?" The envy was plain on Sokka's face. "I would love to see that."

"Me too." Tom-Tom chimed in with enthusiasm. Tiny legs kicked vigorously beneath the table. He was restless already, and looking forward to more play time.

"So, Zuko, are you gonna do some firebending for me?" Sokka sounded like an eager child now. "I've never seen it, except in photos and on television but that's not the same at all."

Zuko looked to his uncle. Iroh nodded. "Sure, we can do that. I've got a dual sword too. You can try it out if you like."

The Water Tribesman rubbed his hands together and squeaked with excitement. "I love swords. I _have_ a sword. I got it in the Earth Kingdom when Katara and I traveled there. I'm still learning how to use it, though."

"School and the tea shop and now manly weapons; how much more do you two need to bond over?" Mai drawled the words and gave Sokka a mischievous sort of smile. "I'll get my knives."

Mai stood up, grabbing a bunch of plates and headed into the kitchen. She scraped the dishes off and put them in the industrial sized dishwasher. Komoku made an appearance.

"I'm just going upstairs, Komoku. Watch out for Sokka."

She scampered up the steps and into her room. Sokka and Zuko headed into the kitchen next, each with their own pile of dishes. They followed Mai's example.

"Hey, Komoku." Zuko bent down to pet the cat.

She purred and rubbed against the firebender, all while giving Sokka the eye. She seemed to be saying 'I'll never purr for you. I might accept your food, but that doesn't mean that I like you.'

"Cat." With that one word, Sokka said so much more. 'I don't trust you. I'll never trust you, with your sneaking and your hiding and your cat-ness. But damn, you are kind of cute.'

Zuko couldn't understand why Sokka didn't love the little feline. "What's with the two of you anyway?"

"We're working on it, aren't we, Cat?" Yellow eyes gleamed with sentience and perhaps a bit of malice too. "Say, Zuko, weren't you going to get that sword?"

"Oh, yeah; I'll just run upstairs."

Zuko conveniently gone, Sokka opened the refrigerator and stared. Komoku edged closer and peered in herself.

"Mmmhmm, so much awesome stuff to choose from: I like seal jerky and sea prunes and seaweed as much as the next guy, but _this_ food is incredible. Hmm, what would you like?" He snared a piece of salmon, and hiding behind the refrigerator door, handed it off to Komoku. The cat gobbled it down and much to Sokka's joy, began to purr. "Oh, you do like that, don't you?"

"What are you doing, Sokka?" Mai sounded angry and she swept into the kitchen all straight backed and narrow eyed, putting down her knives and scooping up her cat. She gave Sokka a glare and held Komoku close, her protective instincts kicking in. "She has cat food, special stuff to keep her healthy. I don't want her eating anything else."

"Okay, okay." Sokka raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. "But what's the big deal? It was a piece of fish. Fish is good, right?" He didn't much like the way Mai's face looked. She kept quiet, just continued to glare. "Look, I'm sorry, all right, I won't do it again. I was just trying to win her over, that's all. I mean, I'd prefer if we liked each other and I'm starting to ramble." He clamped his mouth shut tight, his teeth clacking together, sounding like pieces on a game board colliding.

Yeah, you tend to do that." Perhaps she was overreacting but when it came to Komoku or the people she loved, her famous disinterest dissolved. "She's my cat, Sokka, and I love her. If anything happened…well, let's not go there." She sighed then and let Komoku down. "I know you meant no harm, but don't do it again. If you want to win Komoku over, use her name, talk nicely to her. She'll come around." Her expression softened and Sokka's own, a mixture of remorse and what she thought was fear, finished melting her anger. "I like you. We all do. Komoku will too." A year ago, she wouldn't have bothered adding that validation of Sokka. Though still a solitary soul at heart, Mai dealt better with people now; she understood more and didn't shut her compassion and empathy away in a box.

"Really? How much do you guys like me? Is there some sort of scale you use, you know, to measure your, um, your liking?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Don't push it, Water Tribe."

"Hey, is everything okay in here?" Zuko entered the kitchen and slipped an arm about Mai's waist. He shifted his gaze between the two of them.

"A little misunderstanding, that's all; we're fine." She snuggled up against Zuko, glad that he was there. "Sword?"

"Right here; ready, Sokka?"

The Water Tribesman pulled his boomerang from the waist of his shorts and brandished it comically. "As I'll ever be."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Decided to skip the 'demonstration' as it is not really pertinent to the story.**

_**Interface**_

_**Chapter 26: Bending, Birthday and Leave Taking (the sheer brilliance of this title astounds even me…. cough, cough, wink)**_

Daylight faded. Mai lay back in a lawn chair, book in hand, glasses perched on her nose. She adjusted the lantern beside her, turning up the brightness and found her spot again. Beside her sat a table with a tall glass of Iroh's wonderful iced tea and a half-eaten sandwich on a plastic plate. In front of her, Iroh and Zuko were bending.

Their movements and the flashes of flame, brilliant oranges and reds that competed with the majesty of the setting sun, were a distraction. But she didn't mind. In fact the reading was really more of a ruse. She peeked at the men over her glasses, enthralled with their movements. Despite the inherent choppiness of firebending, the short sharp flurries of punches and kicks, it had grace too. Nephew and uncle made wide circles with their arms, as if powering up, before letting loose blasts of fire. Some of the forms were almost dance-like.

"Sooo different from waterbending." The voice was Sokka's. He sat on Mai's other side. _His_ sandwich was finished and he eyed hers lustfully. "Are you going to eat that, seriously? You can't let amazing food like that go to waste." He reached out for Mai's sandwich, his movements tentative.

"Go ahead," Mai sighed. "I'll get something else later if I'm hungry." She handed him the plate and watched in wonder as he inhaled the food like an anteater snorted up its favorite form of nourishment. The man could out eat anyone.

Sokka had become a fixture at the Jasmine Dragon, spending a lot of his free time there as well as his work hours. That was all right with everybody. He had pushed headlong into everyone's heart, breaking down barriers and resistance and was now part of the household.

"Seriously, Katara's movements are all flow-y and fluid, you know, kind of like water." He slapped a hand against his forehead, recognizing the inanity of his statement too late.

"Ah, so that's why they call it waterbending; that and the bending of water." Mai gave her friend a poke. "Don't choke on that sandwich, Sokka. Iroh needs you tomorrow."

"Your concern, it melts the ice cold of my frozen tundra heart."

"Oh, shut up." She slapped her book over his head but could not repress a giggle.

The two benders were oblivious to everything but their fire and their movements and their own bodies. Mai and Sokka could have been rolling around the grass, embroiled in a fight to the death, and neither would have noticed.

"So they get right into it, don't they? It's cool, I guess, but our weapons are pretty cool too, don't you think?" The fire, reflected in Sokka's blue eyes, looked eerie.

Mai shrugged. "We're not benders. I'm fine with that. I'm not a concert pianist either. And yeah, our sharp, pointy things are cool."

She decided to shut her book, turn off the lantern light and watch the bending instead, with her _full_ attention. Lounging in the chair, hands behind her head, Mai kept her eyes on Zuko. He wore a sleeveless tunic, part of some special training clothes Iroh had purchased for him, and loose knee length pants. His feet were bare. That was a lot of naked skin and despite her intent to focus on the bending, she found herself straining to see the muscles of her lover's arms and calves instead. He had an amazing body. She would love Zuko no matter what his body looked like or what it might become, but damn it was enticing and memories, very recent ones, of that body covering hers, his movements frantic and fast, made her tingle. She felt her cheeks redden and was glad of the near darkness.

"It's going to be weird without you guys around. A few more days and you'll be leaving. I wish Suki was here." Sokka missed her with a sudden aching potency. He could almost smell her, feel her, hear her. "You know, she's pretty good with weapons too. We should start a club.*"

Sokka was a strange mix of cynicism and warmth, humour and practicality. He had moments of introspection too and even melancholy. _That_ was the best word for what he felt at that moment. He'd never gone so long without seeing Suki. Yes, she lived on Kyoshi Island and he lived at the South Pole, but they visited fairly frequently, usually every six weeks or so. Talking on the phone was not the same thing. He needed to touch her again. And now his new friends, the only people he had connected with in the Fire Nation were leaving too. It was only for a week, but Sokka couldn't help but feel sad and lonely already.

"Um, Sokka, why don't you invite Suki to visit? If you don't have the space, she can stay here. We've got plenty and Iroh won't mind."

"What won't I mind?" The burly man was toweling off now and grinning down at Sokka and Mai. "That was a good session. I've been letting my bending slide for a few years now. That won't happen again."

Zuko joined the trio with his own towel in hand. "Me too," he confessed.

Mai watched as her lover peeled off his tunic letting it drop to the grass. He wiped the sweat from his chest and arms. She licked her lips, an unconscious act, transfixed again by the beauty of his masculine form. Sokka nudged her and Zuko laughed.

"That's the way Suki looks at me." He sounded wistful and Mai wondered for a brief moment if he was going to cry. His face twisted a bit, fighting his body's treachery.

"I told Sokka he should invite her up. She could stay here, right Iroh?" She nudged her friend back.

"You can invite anyone you want and they are free to stay with us, young man. And if you need a few days off to go see Suki, you can have those as well. I'm pretty easy going." He patted Sokka on the shoulder before heading toward the house.

"Say, Iroh," the Water Tribesman called, "do you think I could leave during Spring Break too?" The thought of seeing Suki transformed, grown from a tiny seed into a blossoming flower. He clutched onto it tightly now, unwilling to let go.

The older man stopped and considered, stroking his beard. "That would leave Kenji here by himself. Hmm….well, I think we can work something out. You call your girl and make your arrangements. Who am I to stand in the way of love?"

Sokka whooped, thanked Mai for the sandwich, Iroh for his kindness and Zuko for inviting him over. He leapt from the lawn chair, eager to get home to his apartment. "Suki awaits!"

Chuckling, Iroh collected the towels and headed into the house. "Coming?" he asked the young couple.

"We're going to stay outside for a few minutes." Mai indicated the now vacant chair and Zuko dropped down. He stretched his arm out across the tiny abyss that separated his chair from hers. His hand rested on her stomach, stroking gently. Eventually, Mai put her hand on his, playing with his fingers.

"When do you want to go in?" the firebender asked.

"There's no hurry." Mai turned to face Zuko and smiled.

~~~~0000~~~~

The Sapporo Zoo was not the best in the Fire Nation, but it was not the worst either. Its collection of wildlife was small but it spanned several hectares and those in charge prided themselves on replicating natural habitats as closely as possible, giving the creatures plenty of room to play and roam and behave as they would in the wild. Mai figured it was difficult to do that with humans staring at you and part of her felt bad for all the animals stuck there. But it was Tom-Tom's fourth birthday and he loved animals. So she and Zuko had decided to take him to the zoo that morning and then out to lunch rather than buying him a gift. They hoped he would get more out of the experience than he would some toy or other.

Later, that evening, there would be birthday cake and a few gifts from Mom and Dad. Tom-Tom's day would be a full one and a great one too, Mai hoped.

"I don't like the bus," the boy declared as they stepped off outside the zoo's main entrance. "It smells."

"That it does." Mai agreed wholeheartedly. Sometimes a keen sense of smell was not a good thing. She ruffled her brother's thick brown hair and seeing his shoelace was undone, bent to retie it. He was learning but a fit of frustration would not be a good start to their zoo adventure.

"Come on, buddy." Zuko took the boy's hand. Mai took the other and they strolled toward the ticket booth, purchased three and then pushed through the turnstiles.

They studied a huge map of the zoo and tried to decide which exhibit to visit first. Tom-Tom was keen on bears and the big cats. They were at opposite ends of the complex.

"You have to choose one, Tom, or we'll choose for you." Zuko grew irritated as the boy waffled between the two. For all he loved Tom-Tom, Zuko had little experience with small children and the tests they could put you through. And his patience was thin as a well-worn towel anyway.

"I dunno." His voice was high pitched and whiny and both adults ground their teeth.

"Bears," Zuko declared with a firmness that guaranteed no argument. "_This_ way." He pointed left. Sometimes it was best to take the decision out of little hands.

Tom-Tom jutted his lower lip out and stomped rather than walked for a few minutes. He threw a "You're mean, Zuke," over his shoulder once. The firebender sighed. The words made his heart ache, but Tom-Tom was young and said what he felt at the moment, no censorship. Perhaps that was better anyway. Zuko did not waffle though, and stood by his decision.

But soon other children, most dressed in colourful and comfortable shorts and t-shirts, balloons, laughter and the bellows, roars and squawks of animals dispelled the boy's grumpiness like the rising sun banished the night. He grinned and increased his pace, wrenching free of the adults' hands. Before long the boy was trotting along the paved path, winding his way expertly amongst the steadily growing crowds. Mai kept her eyes on his bright orange shirt and ran to catch up.

"Little brat," she muttered under her breath.

When she was beside Tom-Tom, she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Kneeling down, heedless of the people swarming in lines around them she stared deep into her brother's eyes.

"You need to stay with us, Tom-Tom. If you get lost, you might get hurt or picked up by someone who…." She left that sentence unfinished. "If you run off again, we _will_ go home. I'm not just saying that. I mean it. Do you understand?"

He toed the pavement. Huge, fat tears spilled down his cheeks. "Sorry."

Mai sighed before hugging him tight. "Let's start over. I want you to have a _good _birthday, all right?"

They waited for Zuko and as Mai suggested, began again. Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the bear exhibit. The boy gaped at the huge animals and laughed at their antics. Mai felt uncomfortable once again, like she was watching something private, something that should be witnessed only by other wildlife, not humans gathering along fenced in pens and staring through plexi-glass.

"What's the matter?" Zuko whispered the question, his lips close to her ear. "You seem a bit upset."

"Eh," she shrugged. "I'm just not sure about the animals in zoos thing, but I'll get over it." Her heart beat faster when Zuko brushed his lips along the tender flesh of her neck.

"I know what you mean. Tom-Tom's enjoying it, though."

"He's too young to know any better. But I won't spoil anything for him."

They moved through the zoo, checking out freakishly long snakes that hung from trees or coiled their bodies tightly and rested in dark corners of their 'habitat', monkeys that chattered loudly and swung like acrobats from trees, showing off for their visitors, big cats that lounged in the sun, let out the occasional roar or paced about, vigilant, guarding their own.

Once noon came and left again, Tom-Tom was tired and hungry and it was time to go. They drank from water bottles they had brought with them and trudged back toward the entrance to wait for their bus. A pizza place was next, a favorite of Mai's and Zuko's. After a leisurely lunch, as leisurely as lunch can be with a new four year old, they headed to the home of Mai's parents.

~~~~0000~~~~

Zuko carried Tom-Tom slung over his shoulder like a bag of produce. His little body was limp and he snored softly. Akira smiled when she saw them and pointed down the hall to Tom-Tom's bedroom.

"Could you put him on his bed, Zuko? Just make sure that he's comfortable."

"Sure."

"We'll be out in the garden." Akira led Mai out back where Hoshi was sipping on a beer and finishing up his own lunch. "He's so exhausted looking. How was the zoo?"

"It was a bit rough for a few minutes, but it all worked out. Tom-Tom had a great time. He'll tell you all about it. Oh, and he ate two big slices of pizza and fell asleep on the bus over here."

"I can't tell you how glad I am that you've taken an interest in your brother. He loves you and Zuko too."

"He's a great kid; I'm lucky and I was a jerk before."

"You had your reasons, I know."

"I'm getting scared." Mai backed away from her mother and laughed at the woman's peeved expression. "I'm kidding, though all this getting along is freaking me out a bit."

"I don't want to waste any more time fighting with you, Mai. You're my daughter, my only daughter, and I do love you." Peevish look gone, Akira tilted her head and took Mai in. "You're very happy. I can see that all over you despite that dour, sarcastic demeanor you like to wear. I'm glad of that too."

"Well now I might just cry." Mai felt slightly uncomfortable with both her mother's scrutiny and the emotions she was unusually free with. Relieved when Zuko joined them, she linked her arm with his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Um, did I interrupt something?" He felt as though he had stepped into the midst of an important moment. Sometimes his timing was terrible. Fidgeting with the pockets of his shorts, Zuko looked about the garden. He cleared his throat, waiting for a response.

"Just some of that womanly emotional stuff," Hoshi replied with a wink. "Nothing for us men to concern ourselves with."

"Where are my knives when I need them," Mai retorted.

Wisely, Zuko kept his mouth shut. "Yeah, so Tom-Tom's out cold on his bed." He fidgeted for a second longer. "So can I do anything to help, with, um, anything?" He groaned and Mai giggled. His awkwardness never failed to amuse her.

"I'm going to make some coffee. Would you like a cup?" Akira started for the kitchen but paused, waiting for the reply.

"I'll have one." Mai looked to Zuko and he nodded, "We both will."

"All right; when Tom-Tom wakes up we can have some cake. It's chocolate. Everyone likes chocolate, right?"

They passed a lazy hour or so, relaxing in the shade, chatting amiably about nothing of any importance. The subject of Mai's and Zuko's trip with Iroh came up a few times, but Mai deflected any questions. She didn't want to hear Akira's worries or complaints. They were going. End of story.

Tom-Tom wandered out back, ruffled looking, like a kitten emerging from beneath a blanket, and just as cute. He scrubbed at his eyes and got oriented before flashing everyone a bright grin.

"I'm here!" It was a cheery declaration of both his presence and his existence. "Can we have cake now?"

Mai snorted. "He's definitely my brother."

"Well, why not?" Mai's mother ushered everyone inside to the dining room which was decorated with red streamers and red balloons. The plates and forks were already laid out and Akira dug Tom-Tom's gifts out from the hall closet. They were all wrapped beautifully, tiny red and gold ribbons curled to perfection, every corner smooth. It was the kind of thing that Mai's mother excelled at and every time someone tore into a gift like some rabid animal, she cringed. She'd rather everyone delight in the wrapping first, then peel back the paper with care worthy of a surgeon.

Mai got the cake out of the refrigerator, double chocolate with thick icing, and there was a large carton of chocolate milk in there too. "I sense a theme," she chuckled, handing the cake off to Zuko.

Akira continued to bustle about, getting the candles and matches, forgetting that Zuko could light anything for her. She stopped to give Tom-Tom a tight hug, whispering "happy birthday," into his ear. He giggled and rubbed at the side of the head shrieking "that tickles," before taking a seat at the table.

Mai snapped pictures and Hoshi too; Tom-Tom blowing out four chunky candles, Tom-Tom tearing open presents, Akira gritting her teeth and looking disappointed, Tom-Tom feasting on chocolate. She made a point to capture Zuko as well; lighting the candles, sneaking glances at her, trying hard to do everything 'right'.

"Next year, you'll have friends, Tom-Tom, and you can have a real party."

The boy didn't seem to care. He was engrossed in his new toys, nothing too extravagant, and enjoying his food. He hadn't had time yet to crave the companionship of other children his age. So far, his time in Sapporo had been pretty full despite the lack of little buddies.

"So," Mai began a short while later, everyone stuffed and relaxing in their chairs. "Zuko and I need to get home. We've got packing to do and…."

Akira frowned. She couldn't help herself. This trip still didn't sit well with her. But she bit her tongue, not wanting to ruin her son's birthday with an argument.

"Let me give you a ride home." Hoshi stood up from the table, rubbing his son's head as he walked by. "Wanna come, Tom-Tom?"

The boy readily agreed. "The bus is stinky, Daddy."

"I'll never hear the end of that," Mai drawled. "Be glad you don't have to ride it every day."

"I'll just stay back and tidy up." Akira sounded a bit put upon and Mai felt instant guilt.

"We can help, if you like."

"No, no, you're busy. Go along home. We'll be over tomorrow evening to say goodbye. Thanks for taking Tom-Tom to the zoo and to lunch." Her words were meant for Mai and for Zuko.

"Yeah, thanks!" The boy gave each of them a huge hug and each of them flushed with pleasure.

"No problem; we'd like to take you lots of places." Zuko met Hoshi's and Akira's eyes, asking for permission. They nodded and he smiled in return.

Tom-Tom kept up a constant chatter on the drive to the Jasmine Dragon. Hoshi listened attentively and grinned at the boy's description of the zoo and the animals.

"Did you get lots of pictures?" he finally asked.

Mai yawned and blinked a few times. A nap sounded good right about then. "Yep, I'll send them to you tonight."

In front of the tea shop, their home, Mai reached back and gave her brother's leg a friendly squeeze. "Happy birthday, little brother; love you."

"Love _you_."

Those were some of the sweetest words Mai had ever heard.

~~~~0000~~~~

The following evening, Zuko lugged a pair of cases down to Iroh's car and stuffed them into the trunk. He was grateful that Mai wasn't one of those girls that packed almost everything they owned for just a few days of travel. Or maybe those girls didn't really exist. Maybe they were just part of television and movies, some stupid stereotype. Whatever the case, Mai packed efficiently and sparingly, as did Zuko and Iroh. In fact, Mai and Zuko shared one suitcase.

He wore jeans and a t-shirt and old sneakers, comfortable clothes for sitting in the car. Mai wandered out next, dressed in a more feminine version of the same, her satchel slung over her shoulder. Sadako was with her, there to say her goodbyes and spend some time with Kenji.

"Is my uncle _still_ talking with Kenji?"

"Yep, more tea talk and instructions; it's like another language and I don't speak it." Sadako grinned at the pair. "But I'm learning. Kenji's worth it."

Sokka had already headed to Kyoshi Island, so Kenji was on his own. The Jasmine Dragon would be open a reduced amount of hours for the duration of everyone's absences.

"Worth it, eh?" Mai asked. Her tone was thick with suggestion. She nudged her friend then and Sadako grabbed hold of Mai, hugging her tight.

"I hope you find your dragons, dear."

"I hope so too."

Mai's family pulled in front of the house, Tom-Tom tumbling out of the back seat and running to his sister.

"Bye, Mai, bye Zuko; have a good trip. And be safe." He had been practicing all the way over and was inordinately proud of himself.

Zuko looked at the boy's face and had to laugh. "Someone is pleased with himself. We'll see you in a week, Tom-Tom. It will go by fast."

"That's seven days, right, Zuke?" He puffed out his chest.

"Kid's a genius, Mai."

"He's got good genes."

"He does," Akira agreed. She smirked and patted her hair.

The handsome middle-aged woman had a lot to say, but swallowed it all down. She worried too much anyway, and Mai was an adult, accompanied by two other adults. Akira simply had to trust Iroh to watch out for them and not lead them into harm's way. He was an odd man in many ways but a good man who loved his nephew and Mai and would never hurt them. Why did she insist on fretting?

"Call once in a while, all right?"

Mai couldn't resist. "If the dragons aren't roasting me alive, sure."

"That's not helping, Mai." Hoshi put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. Mai was taken aback a bit but managed to keep that surprise hidden.

"I know; sorry." It was difficult to maintain even features with Sadako beside her, shoulders trembling with suppressed laughter.

Iroh and Kenji came down the front steps, in mid conversation and gesticulating crazily. The talk grew loud and confusing and as usual, Mai and Zuko hung back and listened rather than participate. Both were eager to finally get going. Iroh first mentioned the journey months ago and now that it was upon them, it seemed that actually leaving was taking forever.

"Can we just get out of here?" Zuko growled.

Only Mai heard. She bumped his hip before sliding and arm through his. "I know," she whispered.

"So why is it you're leaving in the evening?" Akira was genuinely curious.

"I enjoy driving at night. We'll find a nice place to stay in a few hours and start fresh again in the morning. Mainly, I want to spend tonight by the sea." Iroh embraced Akira. "It's going to be a great trip. Go home and enjoy your week. I'll make sure that Mai calls."

A flurry of hugs occurred then, too many to keep any track off. The three travelers stepped into Iroh's car and drove off, away from Sapporo and into the unknown. The sunset was blinding and beautiful as they headed towards the highway.

"I hope you're ready for adventure." Iroh looked in his rearview mirror at Mai and Zuko, sitting together in the back seat. The sight of them side by side, as close as they could get, always made him happy and always made him smile. Sometimes he wondered if a man could be _too_ content.

It was time to break away from the confines of school and the library and the tea shop. It was time to see the real Fire Nation. It was time to find dragons.

***anyone get the reference?**

~~~~0000~~~~

A/N: Horror of horrors...no Komoku this chapter. What was I thinking? Finally, the journey, which might take me a bit of time to piece together, figure out and then write. Don't expect an update next week..it ain't gonna happen.

I mercifully have no experience riding my city's busses, but I've heard tales of the stinkiness from others.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope that everyone is still enjoying the story.

Alabaster


	27. Chapter 27

_**Interface**_

_**Chapter 27: The Journey Begins**_

Komoku knew that Mai was gone. It wasn't the goodbye cuddle Mai had given her or the soft words instructing her to be good and be safe. It was the loneliness she felt, the emptiness that resided in her tiny cat heart whenever her mistress left her behind for a time. That rarely happened so each occasion was a blow. Komoku liked routine. If she wanted it changed, _she_ would change it. Komoku liked control as well.

She paced about the woman's bedroom looking dejected and sad before hopping up onto the bed and burying herself in the comforter. Sleep was a good escape, so she fell into feline slumber for a few hours, nose pressed into the pillow. Mai's scent was strong there and it comforted Komoku.

The sound of the door creaking open the rest of the way and Kenji's gentle voice awakened her.

"Mai asked me to take special care of you, little one." The man approached the bed and sat on its edge, stroking Komoku's silky black coat until she gave in and began to purr. "Come on; why don't you stay with me in the kitchen for awhile. I'm having a nice cup of tea and could use some company. Sadako's gone home so I'm all alone now."

Komoku listened, ears alert, yellow eyes searching Kenji's face. She consented and bounded with grace onto the floor.

"See, kitty, you and I need to look after each other this week."

She meowed in agreement and trotted along beside the man, down the winding staircase and into the kitchen. He wasn't Mai. But for now, Kenji would have to do.

~~~~0000~~~~

The sun had set and the car's headlights lit up the stretch of highway before them, two white beams that penetrated the darkness. The sound of the road beneath the wheels lulled Mai and Zuko into a light sleep. Iroh let them be and turned on the stereo, tuning to some station that played soft, classical music. He hummed along and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

As they drew closer to the sea, he rolled down his window a bit and inhaled deeply. The briny scent filled his nostrils and Iroh grinned. He always felt best with the crashing surf nearby. He believed that all life came from the sea originally and that people were drawn to its majesty and mystery, unable to resist its powerful pull.

"Smell that, kids; that's the smell of life and….."

"I thought that was tea," Mai yawned and twisted about beneath the seat belt.

Iroh met her eyes and laughed at her little smirk. "You're a real smart ass."

She nodded her agreement. Mai enjoyed stirring things up a bit sometimes. Zuko woke too. His mouth felt dry and wooly and he ran his tongue over his teeth.

"Eww." The distaste was clear on his face. Zuko was fastidious and little things like that bothered him.

Mai handed him a piece of gum that she found in her bag. "Here." She edged closer to her window and opened it all the way.

The air felt cool and fresh and the scent of the sea was heady. Exhilarated, Mai put her head out the window. How many times had her parents instructed her to _not_ do just that? She laughed as her hair whipped about, making crazy stripes of black across her face, a genuine laugh that spoke of her present joy in life.

"Mai, didn't your mother and father tell you not to do that?" She laughed again. "You might hit your head on something." Iroh waggled his finger, but his tone wasn't serious.

Her happiness was catching so Zuko followed her example, sticking his head out his window and hooting like an exuberant child. By the time Iroh pulled over at a small inn, the pair was exhausted and windswept.

"And people say you're quiet and reserved." Iroh shook his head, chuckling. "Let's see about a couple of rooms. You don't need to keep up a pretense of sleeping separately on this trip. Besides, you should enjoy your little vacation."

"_Uncle_," Zuko groaned. He hated when Iroh teased about sex. He hated when Iroh _mentioned_ sex no matter how circuitously.

Iroh headed into the office, leaving Mai and Zuko to their own devices. They looked about the dimly lit parking lot, hands in their pockets. Iroh's was the only car. Mai shrugged and indicated the ocean with a tilt of her head.

The sea sounded rough. Waves pounded against the nearby shore, beckoning to what Iroh would label their primordial instincts.

"Let's take a look." Zuko reached for Mai's hand and they nosed about until they discovered a steep, stony path that led down to a small cove.

A rotted out row boat, bits of peeling red paint indicating better days, sat on the beach, oars tucked inside. Large, black rocks jutted out from the sand. It was hardly an inviting beach, but it had an exotic, dangerous air that appealed to both Mai and Zuko. She tucked messy hair behind her ears and stared out at the dark water. The moonlight danced nimbly on the waves, and she was struck by the beauty of the scene laid out in front of her.

"It's pretty." She spoke softly and at that moment ached to have Zuko's arms around her.

He understood somehow and moved closer, drawing her too him and holding her close. "Yes."

Though the inn was at the top of the hill and the highway close by, there in that tiny cove, Mai and Zuko felt completely alone. They loved the people in their lives, but sometimes the couple preferred isolation. In that quiet and privacy, they need not speak a word. Zuko's arm about her, Mai's body warm against his side, they communicated their own love in silence.

Iroh's rich voice calling their names drew them back out of their reverie. "I've got the rooms. They're very nice rooms with very nice beds."

"There he goes again." Zuko slapped a hand against his forehead. "We'd better move."

Mai did not argue and they climbed back up the incline to face a smiling tea maker.

~~~~0000~~~~

The bed at the inn was large and comfortable. The sheets were crisp and smelled fresh like the sea air that gusted in through the open casement window. Mai let out a moan of pleasure as she climbed beneath the covers.

"So tired….." She wore light sleep pants and a plain t-shirt and had her hair pulled back in a pony tail. Her eyes drooped shut for a moment before she jerked them open again. "Come on, Zuko. Get in here." She wanted him to wrap his arms around her and nuzzle her neck and whisper in her ear. She always slept better when he lay beside her.

Zuko's hair was damp from the quick shower he'd had. He ran a towel through it and looked adorably ruffled instead. Mai smiled a sleepy smile.

"How's the bed?" He sat on the edge, letting the towel drop to the floor.

Mai crept closer and ran her hands across his bare back before embracing him from behind and stroking his stomach. "Bed is good."

The feel of her soft hands on his skin drove Zuko a little bit crazy. He leaned back, pressing himself against Mai's breasts. She dipped her hands lower and felt his arousal.

"Bed _is_ good," Zuko aped.

Giggling, she kissed his neck and his shoulders and spoke with quiet forcefulness of her desires. Her fatigue didn't matter any longer. Proximity to Zuko always injected her with energy, energy enough to make love before surrendering to sleep.

Zuko took her hands, brought them to his lips and kissed them before turning about and doing his best to look after those desires.

~~~~0000~~~~

Iroh woke them early the next morning. A few sharp knocks on their door and a cheery request to "get moving" was all it took. Grumbling as she often did in those first few minutes of wakefulness, Mai showered and dressed, towel dried her hair, looked at her makeup bag and couldn't be bothered. Zuko cleaned up too, before he clamored into shorts and a t-shirt, ran a comb through his hair, washed his face and brushed his teeth.

Mai sorted out their bag, grabbed her satchel and looked to Zuko. "Ready?"

"Yep." He stared at her lovingly and with lust in his eyes. The memory of their lovemaking was fresh and vibrant. He regretted that they were in such a hurry. One day he and Mai would take a leisurely holiday, one with no particular destination and no schedule. They could lie about all day if they wanted, swim when they wished, eat when they were hungry and move on when it suited them. But that was in the future. Zuko _liked_ to think about their future together.

Mai knew exactly what his wool gathering entailed. She rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the hotel room door. "I'm hungry."

~~~~0000~~~~

"Hungry?" Iroh inquired as they approached the car. "There's a great diner a few miles up the road. Their breakfast is famous."

"What's it called?" Mai put the bag in the trunk before sliding into the back seat.

"Chow's Diner."

"Ah." She tapped a long, slender finger against her chin. "Nope, I've never heard of it. Are you sure it's famous?" She was teasing Iroh and he delighted in her words.

Both she and Zuko were more relaxed than he had ever seen them; at ease with each other and at ease with him. He silently congratulated himself for inviting them. He had a feeling that this vacation of discovery would be the best of his already full life. And he hoped that Mai and Zuko, years from now, would look back on these days with fondness and wonder.

"I'm sure, young lady." He started the engine, pulled out of the parking lot and started back down the secondary road.

It followed the coastline, winding and dipping and climbing, affording them spectacular vistas that made them suck in their breaths. Iroh had seen them all before but the views never lost their magic. They were glimpses into what Iroh considered paradise. He pulled over a few miles from the hotel and ushered Mai and Zuko out of the car.

"You have to look," he implored.

Neither of them argued. Holding hands, the couple stepped close to the edge of the cliff and stared down. The sand of this particular beach was white and the water the most brilliant turquoise either had ever encountered. Bright green palms swayed in the breeze and the white sails of pleasure craft dotted the little bay. Colourful cottages, painted orange or red or yellow, dotted the land alongside the cove.

"It's beautiful, Uncle. Have you been down there?" Zuko leaned further forward, trying to get a better look. One day he and Mai would visit. He would make sure of it.

"Yes, a few years ago. Nothing's changed from what I can see. It's just as charming as ever." For a moment, Iroh was swept up in a wave of nostalgia. He had always loved to travel. As much as a stable home like the Jasmine Dragon in Sapporo meant to him, roaming the world, experiencing all the little and big things that other cultures offered, _that_ was irreplaceable. He sighed and stepped back from the edge. "My stomach is telling me it's time to eat." Iroh rubbed its roundness and grinned at the couple. "And I'll bet some of us worked up a great appetite."

"He's like Komoku with catnip," Mai remarked to the air. "He just can't leave the whole sex thing alone." She sounded blasé but her pink cheeks indicated otherwise.

Zuko dropped his head into his hands and groaned with frustration. "Do you _listen_?" he asked his uncle.

"No, of course not; I just make educated guesses. And I love to see both of you blush. It's endearing. But if it bothers you, I'll stop. Besides we've got dragons to think about and some rugged terrain to hike through. There won't be time for any shenanigans."

Both of them shrugged. If Iroh wanted to tease, it was all right. At least he was good natured about it. Mai thought of Azula. It had been months since Zuko's sister had come to mind. _Her_ teasing was cruel and vicious, always spoken in fake honeyed tones. She still marveled at the differences between the girl and Zuko. She shook her head. Azula was not someone she wanted to waste time contemplating.

"I miss Komoku." When they got back into the car she gave the tea shop a call. Kenji answered quickly and assuaged any worries that Mai might have. "She sulked at first, but she's doing better." Mai sounded relieved. 'Oh, while I'm at it, I'll call my mom." Akira pacified, Mai was ready to eat as well.

Iroh found a parking spot at Chow's. It was busy, filled with very satisfied looking patrons. The man who owned the diner made a point of trying to greet all his customers. When his sparkling brown eyes fell on Iroh, Chow's grin almost halved his face. He embraced the tea maker and soon the two were reminiscing about other years and other visits to the diner. Everyone else was forgotten.

"This will take forever," Zuko griped.

Mai blew the bangs from her forehead and examined her fingernails. They were free of polish; it seemed ridiculous to have painted nails while traipsing through the rain forest towards she wasn't quite sure what. Her stomach growled. The marvelous smells coming from the kitchen made her hunger seem even more desperate.

"Come on." She said the words under her breath, glanced at Zuko and heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Um, Uncle, sorry to interrupt, but don't we need to get going?" He felt almost guilty for stopping the rush of conversation. Words had flown from Iroh like a waterfall dropping from a great height, a joyous torrent.

"My nephew is right. We need to eat and be on our way, Chow. Let me introduce the two of you first." With pride, the tea maker spoke of Zuko and Mai. The diner's owner shook their hands and wished them luck on their journey.

"Now, I've got a booth for you, tucked away, nice and quiet." Chow grabbed three menus and led them to their seats. "A waitress will be with you shortly, Enjoy!"

And enjoy they did. They gorged on fruit and homemade muffins followed by bacon and scrambled eggs, strong coffee, tea for Iroh, and thick chunks of bread, also homemade, slathered in butter. It was the kind of meal every doctor who beat his patients over the head with warning tales about high cholesterol would shudder at. Mai was in her glory.

"That should hold me until dinner." She leaned back a bit and grabbed her coffee cup, taking a few luxurious sips.

"You were right, Uncle; this diner is the best, well, besides the tea shop of course."

"Of course," Mai drawled, giving Zuko's leg a squeeze beneath the table. She felt content; well fed, well rested, satisfied and she was with the man she loved. A girl simply could not ask for more.

"You look almost smug," Zuko whispered as he leaned in close.

"No, happy; remember, my face isn't used to all this smiling." She leaned in too, meeting Zuko's lips with her own.

"People are eating," Iroh reminded them. He gave the couple an exaggerated wink.

"Uncle, we wouldn't." The young firebender's tell-tale blush flared up once more.

"Don't take me so seriously; are you finished?" Both Mai and Zuko nodded. "Better use the washroom before we leave. The road ahead doesn't have much of anything in the way of amenities."

They took Iroh's advice and waited for him to say his farewells to Chow. Once in the car they settled back, gazing out the window, Iroh's music a soothing contrast to the anticipation they felt.

~~~~0000~~~~

An hour later, Iroh turned off the secondary road and drove along a township road, narrow and unpaved. Small stones flew beneath the wheels, some of them pinging off the car, no doubt chipping the paint. When another vehicle approached, Iroh moved over to the side, sometimes a bit too close to the wide ditches for Mai's comfort.

The insects buzzed and clicked, hummed and droned, a symphony worthy of any on the stereo.

"So where _does_ this road take us, Uncle?" Zuko inched forward, sticking his head between the two front seats.

"You've heard of the Iztali ruins, haven't you?"

They were ruins dating back hundreds of years, marvelous stone structures built on cliffs that bordered the sea.

"Sure, they're a big tourist attraction. Everyone's heard of them." Zuko had seen countless photos of the ruins and studied them in school. Every Fire Nation citizen, unless completely isolated, knew of Iztali.

"The first people of the Fire Nation lived there, right, the ones who had dragons?" Mai sat up straighter too. She _knew _that. In fact, she'd made many sketches of the ruins, with dragons soaring overhead, diving low and then shooting up again, powered by leathery wings. Their scales glistened in the sunlight, vibrant reds, bright greens and deep blues. She_ knew_ that, but wanted to hear Iroh speak of it anyway. She felt like a little girl, eager for story time.

"Yes, that's right, Mai. And what happened to those people?" Iroh's voice radiated sorrow now.

"They're gone. They died out. Some people say that once the dragons were all killed, the first people couldn't bear to live any longer." A hint of sorrow tainted Mai's voice too.

"Yes, that's what they say. But I have it on good authority that not all the first people died out. According to my source, a healthy community still exists."

"And they have dragons?" Mai's eyes widened. She really did feel like a little girl at her father's knee.

"That's the hope, Mai and Zuko. We've got quite a trek beyond the ruins, into the jungle. My source went so far before encountering booby traps, very dangerous ones. These people want to protect themselves from the outside. But he heard things, saw things. There are people there. He's sure of it."

"Then should we be bothering them, Uncle, if they want to be left alone?"

"I've wrestled with that, Zuko. I have no intention of selling them out or announcing their presence to the world. All I want is to see if dragons still exist. I think that the true, original nature of firebending has been lost for a long time now. The dragons might be able to teach us." He was both awed and thrilled at the prospect.

"Uh, don't we need to get by all the booby traps first?" Mai, practical as ever, pointed out the obstacles. "Who says we can?"

Iroh chuckled. "No one, dear; but we're going to give it a damn good try."

"Oh, if my mother knew, she would pitch one of her biggest fits. Better hope I don't get hurt, Iroh. You might not survive her rage."

"You _won't_ get hurt." Zuko narrowed his undamaged eye. The other was perpetually angry looking, surrounded by scar tissue and unable to open wide.

"Uh, is this about you protecting me again?" The firebender slouched in his seat, chastised. "I don't need protection anymore than you do. I can hold my own, Zuko."

"I know, I know, you've said it a hundred times. I get it, all right? It's just that, you know, the thought of you getting hurt….." He didn't bother finishing the sentence. Mai knew well enough what he meant. She felt the same way regarding him, after all.

"Do you have all that settled now?" Iroh pointed ahead. "We're behind the ruins, a few miles behind. My source….that sounds pretentious…the man I spoke with about the first people, he's meeting us just up there. A path leads deep into the jungle. He's going to guide us part way. And then we're on our own."

"What about the car?" Mai stared at the thick jungle that began just beyond the ditches on each side of the road.

"He got a friend to drop him nearby. He can take my car back to his home until we need to get picked up."

"Um, so we just call him when we're done?" Zuko pulled out his phone. Reception was sketchy at best.

"That's the plan." Iroh peeked at Mai and Zuko in the rearview mirror. They appeared both excited and skeptical. "I know that nothing is for certain here. But it's an adventure, not an organized tour. That's what makes our little trip such a great opportunity." He pulled over and popped the trunk. "Best change into your hiking boots and grab your backpacks." The packs were filled with essentials, first aid and emergency supplies.

Half an hour later, boots on, packs on their backs, thirst sated, they headed toward the trail. Their guide, Takumi, flashed them a wary smile.

"Iroh, are you sure you want to do this? The girl there looks pretty frail."

Mai refused to acknowledge that comment.

_Frail, my ass._

Zuko gave the man a warning glare, though, one that said, 'she might appear frail but she can keep you in line'. Takumi cleared his throat and edged away from the young couple.

"We'll be fine, Takumi. Your concern is appreciated. But we've made our decision."

Shrugging, the man led them along the path and into the jungle. "Don't day I didn't warn you," he muttered.

~~~~0000~~~~

_**A/N: Well, colour me wrong. I was positive I would not have another chapter done for awhile. But I stopped short of the actual fun parts in the jungle. Hey, what do I know? I'm only writing the story. Or it's writing me, or something...**_

_**I've made good progress on Thistle and Weeds as well. That I consider a minor miracle.**_

_**Reviews would be lovely. Thanks to those who leave me the occasional one and those that leave one for every chapter..that would be 2 or 3 of you….you know who you are.**_

_**Alabaster**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Interface**_

_**Chapter 28: Into the Jungle **_

Despite the general lack of moisture outside of the rainy season, the jungle managed to maintain its lushness. Each plant, each tree was designed by nature to survive in this specific climate and under the Fire Nation's particular conditions. Long roots traveled deep into the earth, gathering up water to nurture the stems and leaves. Morning dew, and that was heavy, was utilized. And the tremendous canopy of green shielded the jungle from the worst of the sun's rays so little evaporation occurred.

Mai thought it was hot in Sapporo. But she didn't know _real_ heat. Once the librarian stepped onto that path and the roadway was well out of sight, the sticky, moist warmth enveloped her like a second layer of flesh. Beads of perspiration popped up everywhere and she grimaced with disgust. The insects, those that bit and those that didn't, were attracted to the sweat. They landed on her arms and legs, and other spots too, the mosquitoes biting viciously. She stopped dead, took off her pack and dug desperately for the insect repellent.

"Why didn't you mention the insects would be this bad?" She snapped the words and glared at everyone and no one. She found the bottle and sprayed a generous amount about her body. "This had better work or I'll freak." She wasn't afraid of the insects or any other creatures they might encounter in the jungle, but Mai could not abide being eaten alive.

"Um, yeah," Takumi answered after clearing his throat a few times. "It _is_ the jungle. Everyone knows there are insects. You should have sprayed before we began the walk."

Mai wanted to smack him, but she knew he was right. She _should_ have anticipated the problem. "Sorry," she muttered with little enthusiasm.

"I have 'after bite'," the man offered by way of a conciliatory gesture. "Put it on a bite and it takes the itch and sting away. Here." He handed it to Mai and she thanked him politely.

Once Mai was settled, they continued to walk. The path wound among trees with trunks bigger around than all of them put together. It was level for about a mile before heading uphill. They stopped to drink some water and catch their breaths. Clothes clung to backs and chests. Iroh's yellow t-shirt, the one that made him stand out like one of the multi-coloured parrots that flew past occasionally, was soaked through. He picked at it, obviously irritated; and it took a lot for Iroh to get testy. Mai felt slightly self conscious of her breasts. Her white t-shirt molded itself around them. She caught Takumi sneaking a glance. Strapped around her thigh, beneath the earth coloured shorts she wore, were two blades. Mai reached for one and casually spun it in her hand before aiming at a nearby sapling. It landed true and she gave the guide a sidelong stare. Her message was clearer than a freshly polished mirror.

Takumi, a fit man of about forty, anthropologist at one of Capitol City's two universities, gulped and immediately made small talk with Iroh. He kept his gaze forward and his posture was so stiff that Mai had to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Zuko brushed a palm across his forehead before wiping the hand off on his khaki shorts. "And what's with the knife?"

Mai waited until they had reached the young tree and she had retrieved her blade before replying. "Oh, nothing really; it's just your uncle. He kind of looks like a huge canary, a pissed off canary." She spun the blade once more, enjoying the feel of metal in her hand. She dare not mention Takumi's leering. Zuko might set fire to him. And then who would guide them? She giggled again. "The knife, I figured I should wear a few. There might be snakes, huge snakes." The thought made her shudder; no one really wanted to meet one of those.

Zuko nodded. That made sense. "You're getting better all the time." He admired Mai's determination regarding knife throwing. She was pretty single-minded about the skill and improving.

Mai gave her lover a quick smile. "Thanks." Zuko's approval, his compliments, meant more than anyone's. She lowered her voice. "What do you really think we'll find?"

Deciding on optimism for a change, Zuko, with a hint of wonder in his voice, stated "Dragons!"

She agreed, also opting for a positive outlook. Besides, Mai wasn't ready yet to give up on that girlhood dream. "Do you think they know we're here?" Instinctively she lowered her voice to a whisper.

The couple stared up and around and listened carefully. The jungle was rife with sounds, though; insects, birds, animals, water dripping. Monkeys shrieked and swung from limb to limb and tree to tree, knocking down leaves and sometimes bigger, harder things like bananas and nuts. The insects, an incredible variety of them, flew and crawled and crept about the ground and on tree limbs and leaves. They hummed and buzzed, their activity creating a steady background sound that reminded Mai and Zuko of white noise. Butterflies, a cornucopia of varieties, fluttered about with grace and silence, alighting here and there, never for long and never too close to the group of four humans trudging through their territory.

"I don't know." Zuko's voice was hushed as well. "Maybe."

The idea was a sobering one and both young people found themselves wondering about what lay ahead and how dangerous it might be. Neither regretted for a second, though, coming along and both were thrilled that they could share such an experience with each other. It was something they would recall years from now, tell their children about.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai took Zuko's hand in hers, only letting go if she needed to regain her balance after stumbling over one of the path's many large and well hidden tree roots. The jungle made her feel ungainly and decidedly lacking in grace.

"Damn roots," she cursed.

Zuko chuckled as he performed his own trip act. Ahead of them, keeping up a continual conversation, Iroh and Takumi suffered the same mishaps. Another hour passed. The jungle began to look like one large mass of green upon green. The individual trees and plants became harder to distinguish. Whether that was because of fatigue and the perpetual, annoying drops of sweat that clouded their vision, or the jungle actually closing in on them, no one was sure.

"Water break." Iroh raised his hand, a signal to stop. He was in decent shape but puffed now and leaned over, hands on his knees. "Whew, I'm not one to complain, but it is HOT!"

"Are you okay, Uncle?'' Zuko approached the man and stared at him with a worried expression.

"Believe me, Zuko; it will take more than a strenuous hike to do me in. I'm fine." He glanced up, saw Zuko's face and immediately pulled him into a hug. Their shirts stuck together and Iroh laughed as he pulled away again. "It's nice to see you so worried; makes an old man's heart soar." He grabbed his water bottle then and chugged back a good amount. "Let's sit for a minute."

Takumi found a huge tree trunk that stretched out for a ways before it headed skyward. It fit all of them with room to spare. The four adventurers felt like ants on a log, dwarfed by everything around them. They gazed about at the array of greens, dotted here and there with huge flowers of vibrant colours, each of them alive with insects. It was a lush and dense world, one you could easily become lost in.

"It gets dark quickly here." Takumi waved his arm about. "I suggest we look for a good spot to set up camp for the night. You can tackle those booby traps in the morning when you're fresh and you've got lots of time." He snickered. "I don't envy you."

"We'll manage." Mai was quick to respond. She had no idea whether they would manage or not, but figured that she along with Zuko and Iroh had as good a shot as anybody. What kind of booby traps could they be anyway?

"I hope so. Or maybe it's best if you don't. You don't know what kind of welcome you'll receive from these people."

"Maybe once you pass their tests, they accept you?" It was one theory and Zuko hoped it was true.

"Maybe," Takumi mused. "Let's walk for another half hour. Then we'll set up the tents."

They had lightweight tents that folded down into almost nothing and padding to sleep on. Food consisted of freeze dried delights such as the military took on treks. Iroh had packed some tea bags, anathema to him most of the time, but brewing loose leaf tea in the jungle while camping seemed a bit ridiculous.

Once Takumi called a halt for the day, they found a little clearing between two huge trees, cleaned it of as many stones as they could and put up the tents. It was a tight squeeze but they managed to erect both of them. Mai already longed for the bed of the night before and the privacy too. But grumbling was pointless and soon enough they would be back in Sapporo where comfort and ease both embraced them daily.

~~~~0000~~~~

After they ate and drank tea from tin cups, Iroh shuddering from time to time at the horror of it, there was little to do but sleep. One imagined a city at night far more deafening than anything nature could produce. Neither Mai nor Zuko was sure which was noisier, Sapporo or the jungle. But car horns and doors slamming, early morning delivery trucks and late night revelers were familiar. The sounds of the jungle at night, well, they were unusual. While some creatures went to sleep during the hours of darkness, others were nocturnal. Frogs croaked and bellowed. Huge moths, bigger than any either had ever laid eyes on, flew about, honing in on their lanterns. Giant owls hooted, crashing through the trees, hunting small rodents and snakes. Larger rodents scurried through the thick undergrowth, rooting about for grubs. Large cats, ebony haired like Komoku, yellow eyes glowing in the darkness, prowled silently before letting out screams of triumph or terror.

"Are you sure it's safe here?" Zuko glanced about uneasily.

"As long as we keep the fire burning, we should be fine." Takumi chuckled. "You're not frightened, are you?"

"Zuko has faced far worse than anything this jungle has. He's braver than almost anyone I know." Iroh spoke the words with pride.

"Now, Iroh, don't take me too seriously." The anthropologist patted Iroh's shoulder. "I'm sure he's a very fine lad being from the Tanaka family."

"Some of the Tanakas are not worth even mentioning." It was Mai who spoke up this time, her voice dark and dangerous, her thoughts dwelling on Ozai and Azula and all they had done.

"Okay," Takumi sighed while wriggling inside the tent he would share with Iroh. "I'm going to keep my mouth shut. Sleep should take care of that."

Mai's eyes flashed. She shared a look with her lover. "Good idea."

The three remaining adventurers sat about the small fire, not too close because the heat of its flames only exacerbated the extreme heat of the dense jungle. Mai imagined dragons and wished for a cold bath. Iroh contemplated the intricacies of bending and how the Fire Nation had stepped so far off the true path. He hoped, should he and Zuko witness dragon's fire and become aware of firebending's inherent meaning and purpose, that they might share that knowledge and change some small part of their nation's future.

Zuko stared up at the rooftop of green, searching for a star or two. He spotted one and with a little cry of joy, pointed upward. He felt better knowing they were not completely sealed beneath the jungle's canopy.

Iroh and Mai followed his finger and each smiled. That unimaginably far away sparkle in the sky reminded them that life existed _outside_ the jungle too. Once inside its denseness, it was difficult to imagine that the entire world was not this jungle and nothing more, such was the profundity of its impact and its overwhelming nature.

"It's lovely." Iroh put an arm around each of them and yanked them in close to his sides. "You're not worried about tomorrow, are you?"

They shook their heads. "No."

"I will protect you with my life; both of you know that, right?"

"We're hoping it won't come to that." Mai let loose a little chuckle though the sincerity of Iroh's words was not lost on her.

Zuko couldn't find _any_ words. He stared at the fire, deep into its heart and found that it was much like his uncle; warm, generous and fierce, with layer upon layer of oranges and reds and yellows, hidden depths that sometimes he liked to hide.

Iroh chuckled loud and long. "I'm hoping that too. I may seem old to the pair of you, but I have plenty of great years left and so much I want to accomplish. This man," he pointed his thumb at his chest, "has no intention of dying."

"I need you." The young firebender whispered the words. After years of abuse and neglect from his biological father, Iroh's brother, Zuko craved the positive light that his uncle shone on his life, the love and wisdom he so freely gave, the sense of joy and adventure that he shared. Sometimes he felt childish for needing Iroh so much. Zuko was a grown man, after all, closer now to nineteen than eighteen. He wondered if the other students at Sapporo's university needed their parents so much. Then he remembered Sokka, and his friend's close bond with Hakoda, his father. He was proud of that bond and proud to be Hakoda's son. Besides that, Zuko had years to catch up on, years during which Sokka received the paternal attention he deserved.

Iroh heard the whisper. "I know. And I'm glad that you need me, nephew. My life is so full and rich because of your presence in it, so full that I wonder sometimes if everything might explode." He laughed again, a sound that Mai and Zuko never tired of. "And Mai, I hope you know how very fond I am of you and how proud." She nodded, tears standing out in her eyes. "Now, before I get too maudlin, I'd best get to bed."

He crawled into his tent, making as little noise as possible, before lying down and sighing with contentment.

"I'm not asleep," they heard Takumi mumble. "I'd like to be."

"And so you shall be," Iroh replied with his trademark soothing voice. "Would you like me to tell you a story?"

Takumi threw something at the older man, perhaps his shoe and then everything settled down.

~~~~0000~~~~

Mai and Zuko remained by the fire, both immersed in their own thoughts but still in subtle communication with each other. Zuko leaned in just a bit closer. Mai closed the remainder of the gap, settling herself against Zuko's side. He slid an arm about her waist and placed a kiss, softer than the wings of all those butterflies they had seen, on Mai's temple. She nestled her head in the crook of his neck and kissed there, making Zuko tremble.

"We should get to bed too." She didn't really feel like moving.

Zuko had no desire to budge either. "Yeah, long day tomorrow, and maybe dangerous."

"I'll get up in a minute."

The fire was dying down. Zuko held his palms over the flames, like a magician about to perform a trick. They responded to him, increasing in vitality, crackling and blazing with renewed vigor. Mai watched, fascinated by this gift of bending her lover had. The fire danced for Zuko. It was completely under his control. She wondered how benders managed to maintain any sense of level-headedness with such power at their behest. Zuko didn't take his bending for granted. Nor did he ever abuse it. Mai admired him for that.

"It's been at least a minute." Zuko gave her a cheeky glance.

The undergrowth rustled nearby. _Something_, something large judging by the noise and movement of the foliage, prowled or slithered near the camp. Mai cleared her throat and tugged on her boyfriend's hand. She stared shiftily at their tent, not that it would protect them from anything that chose to attack during the night.

They made their way inside and curled up together despite the heat of the jungle night. Both listened, heads cocked, for the creature's approach. The fire must have been a deterrent. Whatever had come close decided to leave again.

"Or else it's waiting," Mai mentioned. "just waiting for us to get completely quiet." She snorted, the sound muffled in Zuko's arm, wrapped tightly around her.

"I'll save you from the big bad…..whatever," Zuko breathed in her ear.

Mai knew he was grinning though she could not see his face. "Oh please, kind sir, protect me. I'm a poor, defenseless damsel in distress. I _certainly _can't protect myself." The young woman snickered and wondered how anyone could ever think that way.

"That thing would probably be frightened of _you_."

Mai smiled to herself, pleased with Zuko's words. They both yawned and settled down and within minutes fell asleep to the jungle's lullaby.

~~~~0000~~~~

The sweat had dried on her skin during the night and when Mai awoke she felt almost cool. She peeled back Zuko's arm before turning about and placing a kiss on his forehead. "Wake up." The young woman heard Iroh and Takumi outside, busy heating water for tea and taking down their tent. Zuko moaned before his eyelids fluttered. When he opened limpid gold eyes, Mai trembled at the love she saw in their depths. For the umpteenth time she wondered how she had gotten so very fortunate.

"Hi." He said that one word of greeting with such affection and such tenderness that Mai just about swooned.

_Agni, what he does to me!_

"Hi; I think breakfast is ready." Mai adjusted her pony tail, and her clothing. "And I'm kind of excited to get going."

Zuko rubbed at those eyes with the back of one hand while he reached for his shorts with the other. Hunched over in the little tent, he pulled them on. Together they put their packs outside and dismantled the shelter. Minutes later they sipped on more tea and ate something that was supposed to mimic the taste of bacon and eggs. It tasted more like what Mai imagined sawdust might. She chewed and swallowed with as swiftly as she could manage, wanting to bypass the flavor. Chow's Diner and the Jasmine Dragon seemed universes away.

"I'll take you just a bit further." Takumi pointed up the trail. "Then, I'll be waiting for your call."

~~~~0000~~~~

All of them were glad to see Takumi go. Aside from the brief ogling incident, he was a decent man and a knowledgeable one and they appreciated his assistance. But what the three of them were about to see or not see, experience or not experience, was closer to their hearts than to the anthropologist's. It seemed a private journey, one shared amongst people very close to each other. A relative stranger spoiled that mood.

Iroh took the lead. Soon they came upon a few stones, and then a few more, remnants of some ancient structure, one outside of the city proper. Eventually, the jungle thinned. They climbed higher and higher. Rugged mountain peaks appeared in the near distance, a circle of them.

"The city must be inside," Iroh mused.

Vines, thick, gnarled, tangled things, hung from the trees. Zuko reached for one.

"These are kind of cool."

Both Iroh and Mai had a bad feeling.

"Don't pull that," the tea expert shouted.

It was too late. Zuko tugged on the vine and a rain of arrows showered down.

~~~~0000~~~~

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, all those who left one. Welcome to new readers. I'm glad to see you. I wish each of you a Happy New Year.**

**Alabaster**


	29. Chapter 29

**Interface**

**Chapter 29: Enticement**

Despite the imminent danger, Mai could not help but roll her eyes. She did so as she dived to the ground, as far from the hail of death as she could.

_He __**had **__to pull it. _

Embarrassment, worry and shame warred for control of Zuko's features. Then instinct kicked in. As the arrows fell, he created a wave of fire, incinerating the projectiles with that one motion. He breathed a sigh of relief before putting out a small blaze that had begun amongst the trees.

"Well done, nephew." Iroh clapped him on the back. His own face was alight with pride. "But please be careful what you touch and where you step." Typically, Iroh did not berate or demean but only chided gently. Still, he got his point across.

Raising his hands in a gesture of surrender, Zuko vowed to use caution. "I promise I won't touch anything without all of us deciding so first." He looked to Mai then. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No; nice move, by the way, _after_ you pulled the vine, I mean." She tried to brush the dirt from her t-shirt, but all it did was combine with the moisture and make a mucky mess. Annoyed, she blew the heavy fringe of hair from her forehead. Whatever the original peoples of the Fire Nation thought of them, Mai hoped they didn't mind dirty and slightly smelly visitors.

The young firebender looked sheepish now. "So, um, what do we do? Just plod ahead until we come across something else suspicious?"

Iroh nodded. "I'm curious to see what other challenges lay ahead for us." He rubbed his hands together somehow forgetting that these 'challenges' might kill all or one of them.

Of the arrows, no trace was left, not even ash, so efficient was Zuko's fire. It was as if they had never existed.

~~~~0000~~~~

Moving forward with stealth, staring carefully at everything surrounding them on the path and what lay beneath their feat, the trio made slow progress. Mai wondered if the wildlife avoided the booby traps and if they did how they managed that feat.

"Do you think I should throw a blade ahead of us, maybe see if it trips something?" Avoiding the traps completely would be their best course of action. Would that were possible. Mai only had two knives, however, and despite her accuracy, worried about losing one forever amongst the steadily thinning trees. She hesitated, then reached for one and let it fly, low to the ground, on an angle. They heard the sound as it landed in the soft wood of a tree. Nothing was activated. "So much for that idea," she griped. Mai had kept her keen eyes on the blade. When she reached the tree, she jerked it out and returned it to its sheath.

"It was a good idea." Zuko did his best to sound encouraging.

They continued on for another few minutes, no one talking, everyone holding their breath in for as long as possible before taking a quick gulp of humid air. Eventually the sound of water reached their ears, rushing water. The noise enticed them further; they could refill their water bottles with fresh, cold liquid. They could splash their faces, take a few minutes to relax and cool down. Each one of them sighed when the river came into sight. It was beautiful, cascading down from the mountains that surrounded them.

The river was narrow enough that they could easily see the opposite side. But the water was rough, frothy white riding its surface.

"There's a foot bridge," Iroh called out with relief. "Let's rest here for a bit first."

Neither Zuko nor Mai argued. They knelt at the bank and dipped their faces into the cool water, reveling in the relief it provided. Their knees sunk into the mud but no one cared. Iroh shook his head like an animal might and laughed, droplets of water spraying outwards.

"You're like a sprinkler," Mai observed. The one she ran through as a child on days that seemed hotter than any fire Zuko could create, came to mind.

Playfully, Zuko scooped up a handful of the clear water and tossed it at Mai. She swore under her breath but was not really upset. It felt wonderful. Splashing him back started a friendly battle and soon both teenagers were dripping water.

With a contented sigh, Mai began to undo her laces. "I'm taking off these boots and soaking my feet." Smiling she stepped into the soothing liquid. Mud squished between her pale toes and she felt deliciously cool. "Try it Zuko."

Soon all three waded in the river before finding some rocks to sit on and dry off. Zuko kept staring at the bridge, eager to get going again. Whatever troubles lay ahead, dragons could exist on the other side. The very idea called to his inner fire. He could hardly contemplate actually meeting an original firebender. They were the stuff of lore and legend now, a species annihilated by those people who _should_ have continued to respect them.

He'd read about the years of dragon slaying, how it became sport. School glossed over the slaughter. Neither Ozai nor Azula ever expressed any kind of outrage. He could not recall his mother's position on the issue but liked to believe that her feelings would mirror his. He took after her or so Ozai liked to say; weak, ineffectual, emotional and soft. Zuko saw Ursa another way; compassionate, loving, brave. It was strange how two people could view the same traits so very differently.

"What are you thinking about?" Mai gave him a nudge.

It took a moment for Zuko to respond. When he ruminated, he _really _ruminated. As a boy, before Mai and Sapporo, shortly after his mother vanished into the night, he spent hours alone, either in his room or out back by the pond, the centerpiece of the gardens. He wept, he pounded little fists into the ground, he threw things, he destroyed other things and the empty spot that his mother's absence left within him grew larger and larger until he almost stopped existing in any real sense.

"Hmmm?"

"We lost you for a few minutes."

"Time to get moving." He didn't bother answering Mai's question. Zuko was focused on the dragons now.

Slightly annoyed, Mai huffed while putting her boots back on. Her toes objected to being smothered again. But they had no say and needed the protection. Iroh glanced between the two young people, saying nothing, putting his own hiking boots on and groaning as he straightened up.

The tea maker wondered what his nephew had been thinking about. With Ozai no longer a real part of Zuko's life, he had flourished. Much of the moodiness and rage were gone, that old tendency to lash out. And with a real home, a loving home, a woman who accepted and adored him flaws included, a new friend and Iroh himself, Zuko had calmed down. All the goodness inside showed now. Iroh couldn't be happier.

His own son, Lu Ten, died at about Zuko's present age. Back then, the drive for success, though not as intense in him as it was in his father, was healthy. He didn't spend as much time with his family as he should have. He allowed much of the responsibility for Lu Ten's upbringing to fall on his wife's shoulders, swooping in when he had time, making grand gestures, dwarfing the daily small things that Kotomi did. She resented him that and now he understood why.

And Ozai, his baby brother; Iroh should have tried harder to save him, temper the influence of Azulon. How different the future might have been. He had his regrets and it took years of study and meditation and coming to terms for Iroh to find the balance that he now enjoyed. He wondered if Zuko only saw him through a haze of adoration and gratitude. He wondered if Zuko should know that the man he was now, still far from perfect, was a long time coming. He had his faults, his vices, and his darkness.

_Yes, it's important. He must know everything. Once this trip is over, I'll sit him down and tell my tale; every last bit._

Zuko walked ahead of them, one hand on each side of the narrow bridge, heedless of where he placed his feet. Mai followed while Iroh formed the rear guard. Towards the middle a loose board wobbled as they strode across. Zuko missed it. He never even saw it. Ma's foot grazed the wood and an avalanche of boulders dropped down from a ledge on the surrounding mountains. Desperate to avoid the huge chunks of rock that bounced like one of Tom-Tom's balls, their paths hard to predict, the trio dove into the river. The powerful current bandied them about like fallen leaves and they struggled to maintain any sort of control. All of them were strong swimmers but the packs on their backs and the water's force pushed them downstream, away from the path that would take them to the ancient peoples and the dragons.

Not losing each other was paramount. So was making it to the right side of the river. Zuko got close to Iroh and grabbed hold of the old man's pack.

"Let go," his uncle shouted, almost choking on the clear water. "You're dragging me down."

"No!" Zuko spluttered. "Don't wanna lose you." He turned his head about and scanned the area for Mai. She was closer to the bank then they were but beginning to weaken. "Mai," he tried to shout. "Hang on." He added 'please' in a whisper. Together, he and Iroh pushed against the current, Zuko still grasping a loop on his uncle's pack. They closed in on Mai and with one final vigorous push, made it ashore. They lay half in and half out of the water, exhausted, bruised and banged about by the force of the water and the rocks they encountered underneath. All of them were, for the moment, simply glad to be there.

"Well," Mai gasped, trying to catch her breath, "I guess that one's on me."

She stood and the water poured off her. Disgusted, Mai wrung the liquid from her hair and watched as the hungry mud beneath her feet sucked it up. They had a bit of a walk back to their original path and she sighed with frustration. Takumi was right. This little journey into the jungle would _not_ be simple or easy.

"Any one of us could have stepped on that board. Don't feel bad, Mai." Zuko took his t-shirt, twisted it into a knot and squeezed. Stepping away from the bank and onto the rocky shoreline, his boots and socks came off once more. "We're losing time just standing around. Come on." The firebender did not want to wait another night before making the discovery he was now counting on. He wrung out his socks, emptied his shoes and paced impatiently while Iroh did the same, only slower.

Mai shot him a frown. "Give us a minute." Her backpack was heavy now and she unzipped the main pocket, before turning it about and letting the water ooze out.

Zuko stared up at the sky, his expression pensive. The day had drifted away quicker than he liked. He slipped back into his boots, still spongy feeling, and stomped about the shoreline. Once his companions were ready, he bolted back towards the bridge and the continuation of their path.

"Does he seem a bit intense to you the last little while?" Mai gave Iroh a glance and a shrug. "Do you guys sense something?"

The old man reached out and patted Mai's shoulder. "He does; whatever happens, it will be soon now. And patience was never one of my nephew's virtues. Besides," he added with a chuckle, "it's dragons, Mai." Iroh felt no change in his inner fire. He had no intuition, no premonition or predictions. Iroh had learned over the years that it was best to embrace the flow of events in life rather than try to over analyze. "But no, I feel nothing unusual right now."

"Huh, guess he's just excited then. Can't say that I blame him." She worried about more traps, though, and how dangerous they might be. Part of her had to admire the ingenuity of the people who designed them too. If protecting their culture was a goal, they first peoples of the Fire Nation were doing a fine job.

From a few paces ahead, Zuko waved them forward. "I see something," he shouted.

His enthusiasm infected the other two like some airborne contagion. They hastened their pace, water squelching in their shoes, Mai grimacing at each step, and caught up with the young firebender.

"Well?" Mai tilted her head and stared at her lover.

Zuko simply pointed. In the distance a staircase, tall, crumbling stone, vines winding their way through grooves and crevices emerged from the jungle floor. At the summit, a wall loomed. Depicted on its surface were two dragons, tails entwined as though they were really one magnificent creature rather than two. What lay beyond the wall was anyone's guess, but all of them hoped it was one thing; dragons, not carvings or paintings, but living, fire breathing, flying wonders.

"Oh, oh…."

Iroh followed their gaze. "Well, well, perhaps we've reached our destination." He proceeded with great care, taking tiny steps forward. "Now, how to get around that wall…."

"I think it's only decorative." Mai indicated stone walkways that curved around the wall and beyond, into some unknown.

Zuko narrowed his eyes and surveyed the situation carefully. "It's probably some kind of trick. There'll be a pit of poisonous snakes or scorpions or piranhas in a pool of water." His imagination was taking off now, leaving calm behind.

"There's only one way to find out for certain." The librarian placed hands on slender hips and shrugged. "I'm walking around the wall."

Zuko reached out and grabbed one of Mai's hands. "Wait! How can you be so calm about it, after what we've been through?"

"Look, Zuko, you want to see dragons, right? I want to see dragons. Iroh wants to see dragons. Either we turn around and go back home and never know what's here, or we continue, despite any dangers. I'm not turning back, not now."

"I just want to think before we move ahead, that's all."

"Okay, now I've seen everything; impulsive Mai and cautious Zuko. Did I smash my head on one of those rocks back there? Is all this just a dream?" Iroh grinned at the couple "Just a few minutes ago, nephew, you were driving us forward."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just that…." He scratched his head and tried to piece together his scattered thoughts. "I want to see them so badly. But what if they don't want to see me? What if they think I'm unworthy?"

"Then we'll be tossed out of there." Mai was pragmatic as always. "Don't stall now, Zuko." She edged nearer to her lover, pressing her warm body into his, brushing soft lips against his cheek. Squeezing his hand she spoke softly. "It will be okay." Mai was right, of course. Self doubt had no place here.

~~~~0000~~~~

Together, Iroh right behind, they stepped onto the stone pathway and followed its winding course around the wall. On the other side, the pathway continued, making its way amongst the trees and bushes and undergrowth that now crowded the once fine stonework. Ahead more stone walls emerged from the thick mass of green, once part of some outlying section of a city perhaps. The trees had all but disappeared now and the sky was visible over their heads, fresh blue, tufts of white making their way across its expanse.

All three breathed deep of the drier air and all three felt a sense of relief that the jungle lay behind them. Of course, they would have to make their way back through, but going home was always different. A trip home, through some distortion of time, seemed quicker and easier.

When the stone bridge came into view, a magnificent structure, dragons carved onto every support column, they all gasped. At the other side was a pyramidal building that seemed to graze the sky, two massive stone dragons guarding stairs carved into the building's side. Zuko approached the carved dragons, placing a hand reverently upon its head. That touch opened some sort of vault beneath the structure. Musty air rushed out and all three coughed. They exchanged a glance. Should they enter or climb the staircase instead?

The vault and whatever treasures might be hidden inside were too enticing to resist. Mai sent a blade through the entrance just in case some sort of booby trap lay across the threshold. She heard it bounce off a far wall and drop to the floor.

"So," she shrugged. "I guess it's safe?"

Iroh and Zuko shrugged at Mai back before stepping inside. Sunlight streamed through the opening, dust motes wriggling in the beams. Still it was not enough to illuminate the cavernous space. Zuko made a flame in the palm of his hand and turned about, taking the area in. Sconces lined the walls. He lit one, shooting a delicate tendril of fire from his fingertip, then another and another, until the room was bright.

"Look, Uncle!"

On the walls were carvings, firebending moves, one following the other in some sort of pattern. Iroh tilted his head and studied the figures, stretching a leg out here and an arm there. He looked down. On the floor were special stones on which to place one's feet while performing the moves.

"Marvelous," the old man stated under his breath. "It's like a dance, Zuko; watch."

Mai stood back. As a non-firebender she felt a bit out of place. None of this stuff had anything to do with her. She observed, a slight smile on her pretty face, as first Iroh and then Zuko made the moves, stones shifting beneath their feet, the excitement on their faces increasing with each step.

The dance was intricate and beautiful and ended with the two men facing each other, arms in the air, nephew's fingers touching uncle's.

They chattered then about original firebending moves, how gentle and lovely they were, how non aggressive. Feeling a little left out, Mai's attention was drawn to an egg shaped object in the centre of the room. It was gold, brilliant like the sun, and pulsated with some kind of life or energy. She moved closer and closer, the sound of talk fading away into the background. It called to her and her fingers twitched. Oh, she wanted to touch.

"No," she chastised herself. "I should let Zuko or Iroh do it." Or she continued in her head, touching the egg would rain misery down upon them in one form or another.

Eventually Zuko's attention was called back to Mai. "What is that?"

"What's what?" Iroh edged toward the room's centre. Amber eyes found the egg and widened perceptibly. "That's beautiful. Could it be a dragon's egg?"

Desire battled with control and common sense and it was victorious, wrenching reason from the old man. His warning to Zuko of a few hours before, a warning he should heed himself, vanished. He reached out. Both Mai and Zuko cautioned him, raising their voices in panic. But their words had no effect. As soon as his flesh made contact, the egg exploded outward showering Iroh, Mai and Zuko with a green, sticky goop.

Mai groaned and tried to lift her feet. But the substance was worse than any glue she had ever used. She could not budge. Beside her Zuko did the same before throwing his hands up in the air, as far as they would go. And that was not far.

"My bad," Iroh called back to them. His voice held no remorse. In fact, it vibrated with mischief and anticipation of what might come. "I'll figure something out."

Zuko shouted. "What? This stuff is like cement." He began to yell, hoping to attract the attention of whoever might be about.

"Yeah, yelling, that will do a lot of good." Irritated and itchy, Mai picked at the goop.

"Got a better solution?"

"No." She added her voice to Zuko's, feeling like a fool and an idiot.

A few hours passed before they heard _other _voices.

"Looks like we caught a few," one said. The other one just chuckled. "The egg, it's irresistible." Figures entered the room, two human and one animal. "Best get them cleaned up before we subject them to judgment."

"Judgement?" Zuko gulped. Mai's eyes opened a little wider. And Iroh, he just laughed.

~~~~0000~~~~

**A/N: I took longer than usual, but I have my reasons. Thanks to those sticking with the story and continuing to review. It means a lot to me.**

**Alabaster**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Interface**_

_**Chapter 30: Tepetitian **_

Iroh's laughter echoed in the chamber.

"Maybe you shouldn't be laughing, Uncle." Zuko hissed the words. "It might make _them_ angry."

"Nonsense! Why would genuine laughter make anyone angry? Zuko, you worry too much. Everything will be all right." He made to pat his nephew on the shoulder but could not move his arm. Another fit of laughter struck him.

"He's right young man." From out of the shadows a tall, burly form, a wall of muscle really, emerged. "Laughter is a balm for the soul. We should all do more of it."

He wore clothes much like those depicted in school books and those dressing the models in Capitol City's Museum of Ancient History. His chest was bare and his pants were knee length and a typically Fire Nation red. Around his waist he wore a gold sash and around his neck a wide collar of sorts, lighter red, that covered his upper chest and just grazed his shoulders. The sides of his head were shaved, the remainder of his thick, brown hair pulled into a queue. Red paint in intricate patterns marked his interesting face.

"So, you mentioned something about cleaning us up; will that be soon?" Mai twisted in her goo prison, a grimace marring her beautiful features. "This stuff is disgusting."

"Yes, but it's all natural," the man replied with a huge grin. "And we have just the creature to help you out. It might take awhile, so get comfortable."

"Get comfortable, he says." Mai glared and then sucked in her breath when a creature, very much like an anteater, began to nibble at the goo on her arm. It's long tongue flicked in and out, in and out, as it fed.

"Oh, how delightful," Iroh crowed. He tried to beckon the animal over, eager for it to get to work on his body.

Mai and Zuko both wondered if this 'natural' goo contained some sort of weirdness inducing drug that only affected people over a certain age. Iroh was _too_ happy about everything.

They all endured the licking and gentle biting and the jokes of the mystery man. His partner remained silent, arms crossed, observing this trio from the outside world. What he thought, or what the chatty man thought, none of them could say for certain. But they had not produced any weapons and killing was apparently off the menu for the day.

"Only one person has ever made it as far as the egg; and the dragons did not judge _him_ favorably." Zuko gulped while Iroh continued to grin almost maniacally. The talkative man stroked his chin and observed the captives with an intense stare. "The girl is not a bender, though she does have her own kind of fire. So she may go if she wants."

Mai opened her mouth to protest. No way was she leaving Zuko and Iroh, bender or not. She had come to see the dragons and she _would_ see the dragons. "I'd prefer to stay."

The burly man shrugged. "It's fine with us; if your companions make it through the judgment, they'll tell you everything anyway."

Those words sat heavily on all, even Iroh. What exactly would the dragons do should Iroh and Zuko or one of them not meet whatever expectations the first firebenders might have? After a pause during which all three contemplated the near future, Mai spoke.

"I've dreamed about dragons from the time I could talk. I'm not going anywhere." She squirmed as the animal hit a ticklish spot. "I would be honoured to get even a glimpse."

"You'll get more than a glimpse, young lady. But what you see here must be kept a secret. Should this information get to the outside world, everything we have here would be destroyed. You can take our teachings back with you, the way of the dragons, but not knowledge of our existence."

"We won't tell; not a word." Zuko's voice was full of reverence. "We promise."

That out of the way, the man fell silent as the animal finished its work. When done, he mentioned something about a bath and fresh clothes before meeting the dragons. "As you are right now, Ran and Shaw would be offended by your, um, odor."

"I won't say no, though I thought that little dip in the river was quite refreshing." Iroh stood up straight and stretched, relishing the ease of movement.

Mai rolled her eyes. _Refreshing; yeah that's one way to describe it. _She couldn't wait for a bath either and clean clothes, no matter what they consisted of, was a bonus.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves." Verbose man pointed to his quiet friend or subordinate; they weren't quite sure yet where the second man fit. "He is called Necalli. And I am Mecatl. Now, follow us."

After revealing their own names, Iroh sprung forward and went first, Mai and Zuko close behind. They trailed the two men up the steep stairs while the anteater look- alike lumbered this way and that, not following any particular path. Iroh was puffing again when they reached the summit. He leaned over, hands on his knees and breathed deeply of the slightly thinner air.

"I need to work out more; Zuko, when we get back, we'll set up a routine, keep our bending sharp too." The old man straightened up and grasped his water bottle, drinking deeply of the now warmish liquid.

"Sure, Uncle, anything you want."

"Come along," Mecatl urged. "The dragons prefer sunset and that is approaching soon." He waved them forward.

Below, nestled in a valley and surrounded by mountains, a settlement rested; smaller stone buildings and open gathering spaces. People milled about, perhaps one hundred, men and women, all ages. Their dress was much like that of their guides.

On the opposite side of the valley was another set of stairs, this one leading to what looked like nothing. A stone bridge at its top joined two more rocky peaks.

Zuko pointed. "What's that?"

"That," Mecatl answered, "that is where the dragons reside. There are two caves up there. You and your uncle, is it, will be making that climb soon." The young firebender, rendered speechless for a moment, could only stare and then stare for longer. Dragons, right across the valley, waiting; it was almost too momentous to imagine. "Down we go, people. There are lots of folks who would like to get a good look at you three. Might have been sheer luck that allowed you to make it here, but make it here you did. And none of us can deny that."

~~~~0000~~~~

As they descended the stairs, drawing ever closer to the settlement, a crowd gathered near the pyramidal building's base. The warm breeze carried the sound of excited voices up to meet them. Mai gave Zuko a quick glance and moved nearer to him, making certain that their bodies touched. She felt a bit apprehensive now and wasn't sure exactly how to take Mecatl's rather offhanded comments about judgment and survival.

"What do you think?" she whispered.

"I feel kind of like a freak," he replied. It wouldn't be the first time. "Everyone's staring at us."

"Yeah." Mai twitched a bit and tried to get a better look at all the people. As the small group drew closer to the stairs, the faces in the crowd became clearer. They seemed an intelligent people, filled with an almost sadistic brand of humour. She tried to put herself in their position, something she would not have done a few years ago, or even a few months ago. Being with Zuko and having Iroh in her life as well had increased her empathy and understanding of others. "I guess we are sort of freaks to them. I wonder how much they know about our world."

"I don't think they have internet access," Iroh quipped.

"We're not completely out of touch." Mecatl raised his eyebrows. "We see things, hear things. A few of us wander a little closer to 'civilization'. I use that term with caution." He gave his head a vigorous shake. "Modern people have shifted away from what's important." He sighed then and grew more thoughtful. "Everything is about profit rather than community. It must be a lonely world to live in."

"Not for all of us," Iroh protested. "My tea shop is a business and yes, making a profit or at least breaking even is important. But I consider serving tea and making tea, making my customers feel welcome and happy even more important. The Jasmine Dragon _is _a little community."

"I believe you, Iroh. I believe you. Now, prepare yourselves for a bit of a mobbing. This," he stated proudly, "is Tepetitian, our community."

At the bottom of the steps, it was the children who moved in first, curious and exuberant and eager to get a close look. Mai and Zuko both recalled their recent visit to the zoo with Tom-Tom and felt like the animals there must; vulnerable and trapped with no place to run. Little hands reached out and touched, cautiously at first and then with all out abandon. They exclaimed at the backpacks and wondered at the hiking boots. Mai's hair, the glossy black mane secured in a pony tail received even more remarks and longing gazes from the girls. Everyone in the settlement had hair the same shade of brown. When they began to tug hard, hovering about like a swarm of bees, Mai became uncomfortable. Mecatl raised a hand and all his people stopped.

Mai breathed in deeply a few times, regaining her inner calm. She slipped a hand into Zuko's. Some of the girls smiled and nudged each other. Mai and Zuko, the couple, was more appealing than a separate Mai and Zuko. Some girls of a certain age and some boys as well, found the idea of love and romance endlessly appealing and well, romantic.

"It's just hair," Mai hissed to her lover.

"Yeah, but it's beautiful hair." Zuko couldn't help but bask a bit in the adoration Mai received. The kids all confirmed what he already knew; Mai's hair was gorgeous and the rest of her too.

With the children a safe distance away now, their gawking and touching period over, the little group moved from the stairs and across the settlement. The people followed along behind, their animated chatter reaching the ears of Mai and Zuko and Iroh. Often a strange word crept into the dialogue, some ancient word perhaps, a precursor of their modern language.* It was as though they had been tossed inside the pages of some history tome. But instead of dull, dry 'facts' smothering their interest like a steady rain will put out a fire, colourful people and clothing and ancient buildings and objects and their heady anticipation for dragons enhanced their experience. It was almost as though they had walk-on roles in some epic historically based film.

Everyone knew where they were headed. Gossip had spread swiftly as soon as Iroh touched the egg and the sticky mess poured down on the interlopers. The people herded the modern city dwellers through the ancient city and toward the dragons' home.

When they arrived at an open space, a plaza of sorts, or gathering spot, everyone stopped. The leader made his wishes known regarding the baths and the changes of clothing. Two men whisked Iroh and Zuko away while an older woman took Mai by the arm and guided her to a bathing pool. She felt awkward undressing and washing while the woman tapped an impatient bare foot on the stone. Her hair was a chore at the best of times. She submerged herself completely, soaking the raven tresses. When she arose from the water, the woman handed her a jug filled with a sweet smelling substance.

"For your hair."

Mai nodded and poured a dab into her palm. It was better than any shampoo she had ever purchased, cheap or expensive. She smiled her approval.

"What is this stuff? It's amazing."

"Sometimes the old ways are better," the woman grinned. She revealed nothing, however, and was a bit too smug about the whole thing for Mai's taste.

"I guess so." Mai finished, dried off and stepped into the simple skirt and crop top that awaited her. She felt refreshed and soothed and ready for whatever might come next.

Back in the plaza, Iroh and Zuko, dressed in typical native attire, waited. Zuko and Mai eyed each other, the unusual mode of dress capturing their interests.

"The girl will wait here." Mecatl gestured to Mai and then to the ground. "Sit."

The tribe's artists had used the stones as canvasses. Several were covered with vivid paintings; dragons predominated while other jungle animals were represented as well. Mai spotted a black panther, graceful and fierce and thought of Komoku. She missed her cat and smiled as she recalled some of the little feline's sweeter moments along with some of her amusing antics. Some paintings were repeated patterns and shapes. Pyramids were a favorite. That was unsurprising since all the structures were that shape.

Mai's gaze found Zuko's. He shrugged and looked as though he wanted to kiss her before journeying up that final set of stairs and facing the dragons. Unperturbed by the people surrounding them, Mai strode to her lover, full of purpose. She wrapped her arms about his neck and kissed him long and hard on the lips. A muted chorus of sighs greeted their ears and Mai smiled into Zuko's mouth.

"Good luck," she crooned. Mai hated watching from afar. She wanted to feel the heat from the dragon's fire, stare into fierce, brilliant eyes and witness the fading sunlight glimmering on layered, multi-hued scales. A part of her felt slighted and wanted to rebel. Why was she, a non bender, not good enough to 'meet' the dragons? Another part understood the childishness of her envy. Dragons were firebenders, the very first gifted with the spark inside. It only made sense that other firebenders have the privilege and honour of an up close encounter.

"Of course, I'm not getting judged either," she murmured.

"Good, good; I hope you enjoyed that kiss. It might be the last you two share." Mecatl's voice was serious but when Mai caught his eye, it twinkled with mischief. In that moment, he reminded her strongly of Iroh and her own uncle too.

"If I don't get to kiss Zuko again, someone will pay." Her lips twitched. "I'm still wearing my knives and I never miss."

"Oh, you're a feisty one; there really is fire inside you. You would make a good firebender. And as a reward, I'll let you accompany Iroh and Zuko across the plaza to the original flame." He stopped short of patting her on the head. But he was enjoying the banter.

Zuko's good eye widened with wonder. "Original flame? You mean the first flame ever?"

"Yes, that's what original means; we keep it safe and cherished here. The dragons gave it to humanity thousands of years ago. You and Iroh will each carry a bit of that flame up the steps and display it to the dragons. That will show your dedication to the ancient and sacred art of firebending."

"I get to hold some of the original flame, the eternal fire…" Zuko was overwhelmed now. He couldn't imagine how he would react when actually faced with the dragons. He pulled Mai close to him, wanting to share the experience as much as he could.

"Come along, nephew." Iroh clapped him on the back. "Everyone's ready and waiting. Mecatl, lead the way."

The well muscled man nodded but not before giving Mai a wink. "Follow me then."

~~~~0000~~~~

"He's not, um, flirting with you, is he?" Zuko's insecurities flared up brighter than a midday sun. "That's just creepy. I mean, he knows that….."

Mai sighed and cut him off with one narrow eyed glance. "No, Zuko; Mecatl is teasing me, that's all. Stop worrying about that. You've got dragons to see."

The original flame resided in a huge bronze brazier. It flickered and danced, its yellows and oranges more intense than any Zuko or Mai had ever set eyes upon. The flames drew the benders forward as if exerting some sort of magnetic force.

"It's so beautiful," Zuko breathed softly. He felt like a worshipper at a temple, reverent and in awe.

Iroh's amber eyes shimmered with emotion. "The loveliest thing I have ever seen."

Warriors surrounded the flame, guards of a sort, male and female. They wore feather headdresses and carried spears. There were drummers too and they began to beat on their instruments, softly at first, then with more vigor, creating a manic sort of rhythm.

Mai gazed upon the fire, wonder in her eyes. These flames persisted while generation after generation lived and died. And the flames would witness many more changes should Mecatl's people have their way. She edged closer, drawn by their power and for just a moment imagined she felt something inside her respond.

"I think you may have a touch of the bender in you after all, young woman; not enough to make fire, but some sort of special spark." Mecatl dipped his hands into the brazier. He captured a portion of the fire and then stretched it out between his two hands, a dazzling ribbon or scarf. Mecatl divided it then, one portion for Iroh and one for Zuko. "Take it," he commanded them.

They did, each cradling the small bits of fire as they might an infant.

"It's alive," Zuko whispered. Speaking any louder seemed disrespectful somehow.

"Put your hands beneath Zuko's, Mai." The settlement's leader gave her a genuine smile. "You'll be able to feel the fire, its life and its strength."

Gingerly, the young woman allowed her palms to graze the backs of Zuko's hands. The flames throbbed and pulsed with life and she got a sense of the fire's timelessness. Deeply affected and grateful, she backed away.

"Now," Mecatl stated, pointing toward the long flight of steps that led to the dragons, "It's time."

Iroh grinned. "Come, nephew; this is what we came for."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything, Uncle, not anything."

Dropping down to the stones, Mai sat and she watched and she imagined being in their place.

~~~~0000~~~~

*Despite different nations, all the people of the Avatar world speak the same language. Either that or everyone has those sci-fi translator thingies…what show is that from? Wait...'Farscape' had them, right, PF? We all know that if the Avatar world was real, there would be several different languages and many dialects.

For my purposes, the ancient peoples of the Fire Nation are also the most ancient people in the Avatar world and the first to speak any language.

**A/N: The chapter took for freaking ever to write (at least it seems that way to me). And it's a bit shorter than most of the others. I'm just grateful to have gotten anything written at all.**

**Thanks all those who continue to read and many thanks to those who give me reviews.**

**Alabaster**


End file.
